Plenilunio 2: Claro de luna
by Lily Boom
Summary: La continuación de mi 1 libro-fanfic titulado Plenilunio Luna llena . Más o menos viene a ser la continuación del amor entre Jacob y un OC. Espero que os guste, jeje
1. Prologo

**Prologo de Jacob: Alexandra Valerius.**

"_Jacob…"_ Me llamó una voz mental. _"Vamos, regresa de una vez."_

Ni siquiera me molesté en contestar. Estaba tumbado en lo alto de una peña, mirando al infinito e intentando no pensar en nada.

"_Jacob… intenta ser racional."_ Me dijo Leah. _"Ella no va a volver, esta chica te quiere, te quiere de verdad y no se va a escapar cada vez que las cosas vayan mal."_

"_Tú no la conoces." _Afirmé por fin hablando. _"Bella, mi Bella, me quiere también, estoy seguro; y cuando pueda volverá a buscarme."_

"_Jacob, ella no te quiere." _Afirmó ella. _"Mira chico, me duele decírtelo pero si te quisiese no se hubiese ido sin decir nada. Si te quisiese se hubiese quedado y se hubiese enfrentado a las conse…"_

No oí nada más, me había levantado y me disponía a alejarme, perdí comunicación con la manada.

De esto hace ya casi un mes, en esta semana he estado viviendo solo, como un lobo, en las montañas al sur de Canadá. Sé que aquí no vendrán a buscarme.

De día me dedico a pasear un poco en los bosques y dormir, pero por la noche suelo bajar a una población que hay al pie de las montañas. A veces encuentro periódicos y con eso puedo saber en qué día estoy.

Y de nuevo hoy anochece, sigo solo y sigo sin noticias de mi Bella… Sin embargo, hoy, mientras estoy en mi habitual ronda de rapiña por la población oigo una voz.

"¿Lo ves? Sabía que estaba aquí." Afirmó Edward.

"Cualquiera lo hubiese deducido por las huellas, lumbreras." Le contesta Embry.

Estoy tentado de huir, pero antes de que pueda Bella (Bella Swan) me ha rodeado el cuello con los brazos.

No huele a ella y eso me pone nervioso, huele como a una….

"_¡Vampiro!"_ Pienso.

"Tranquilízate." Me dice Edward. "No estamos aquí para eso."

"Oh, Jake, lo siento… lo siento tanto…" Me dice Bella.

Eso me hace sospechar. Hace más de un año que mi Bella se fue sin decir adiós, no creo que ahora precisamente fuese ella a sentirlo.

Con un movimiento brusco me separo, apesta demasiado a vampiro.

"Jake." Me dice Embry. "Haz el favor de tranquilizarte. A nadie nos ha gustado este cambio, pero…"

"_Dejarme en paz."_ Les digo.

Iba a haberme ido, pero de nuevo me retienen, esta vez Sam.

"No seas malcriado." Me dice. "Tienes que volver. 'Tu Bella' no va a regresar nunca."

"_Mentira."_ Afirmo intentando zafarme. _"Volverá, estoy seguro."_

Entonces es cuando me sueltan el jarro de agua fría.

"Isabella ha muerto." Me dice Edward.

"¡Edward!" Le riñen su mujer y Seth.

"Alguien tenía que decírselo." Afirma Edward. "Mejor que haya sido yo, así si quiere odiarme podrá hacerlo."

"_¡Mientes!"_ Le rujo._ "Va a volver, seguro que está haciendo algún trabajo y cuando acabe vuelve."_

"Enseñárselo." Les dice Edward a Embry y Seth. "Vamos, es la única forma."

"No." Dice Seth apretando algo contra su pecho. "Es algo muy duro; no, no y no."

"Seth, enséñaselo y acabemos con esto de una vez." Le dice Sam.

Con un movimiento rápido, se lo ha quitado Edward y sujeta un recorte de papel ante mis ojos.

"_Misterioso asesinato de joven en Siracusa."_ Pone el cabezal. _"Sicilia ha sido testigo de uno de los más tremendos asesinatos perpetrados desde los años del fascismo…. La victima fue descuartizada en miles de pedazos que se han encontrado calcinados, aunque eso sí, se han encontrado cerca del lugar del crimen el bolso que permite identificar a la víctima como Isabella Valerius, mujer de 20 años de edad, nacionalidad Italiana que actualmente estaba en Sicilia en un viaje de negocios para..."_

No era posible… simplemente no podía ser ella.

"El asesinato tiene toda la pinta de ser real." Me dijo Edward. "Sabéis que una de las formas de matar a un vampiro es arrancándole trozos hasta que muere, supongo que lo de quemarlo fue, como dijo Jasper, para evitar su reconocimiento inmediato y asociarlo a los humanos."

Sí, en efecto, si seguía leyendo se podía ver.

"… la policía asocia este crimen a la mafia y está tras la pista de los asesinos…"

Aquello fue demasiado para mí. En un último arrebato conseguí soltarme y salí corriendo sintiendo cómo algo me pesaba en la pata.

Sé que me gritaron algo, pero simplemente no podía oír qué era.

Subí y subí hasta que paré al borde de un barranco al darme cuenta ya que iba cegado con las lágrimas.

Perfecto, solo quería morir. Sin embargo, antes de mover un músculo para poder tirarme ya tenía varios brazos sujetándome para que no saltara.

"No seas tonto." Me dijo Bella. "Si saltas no habrá vuelta atrás."

"_Dejarme, no tiene sentido que siga viviendo si no está ella…"_ Les dije.

"¡¿Y crees que a ella le haría gracia verte así?!" Me dijo ella.

"Seguro que le encantaría ver volar a los licántropos." Afirmó Leah. "Pero no a sus amigos."

¿Leah diciendo algo agradable sobre una hembra de vampiro?

Entonces Sam suspiró.

"Igual no debería decirlo, pero estoy seguro que ella en el fondo también te quería." Me dijo. "Se preocupaba por todos mucho, de ti del que más. Estoy seguro que esté donde esté, cielo o infierno, se pondrá muy triste y furiosa si te ve tirarte por un barranco."

"_¿Y qué sentido tiene que siga viviendo si no voy a volver a verla?"_ Le dije tras perder todas las fuerzas y caerme al suelo.

Nadie dijo nada más, tan solo estuvieron allí hasta que se cansaron.

"Vámonos." Les dijo Sam.

"¡Sam!" Le dijo Embry. "¡No puedes hablar en serio!"

"Claro que hablo en serio." Dijo él. "Dejarle en paz. Necesita estar solo un tiempo para olvidar. Dejar que se le cierren las heridas… Eso sí, Jacob, cuando estés mejor, vuelve a casa. Tu padre estará esperándote."

No dije nada, solo me quedé allí, quieto y llorando en silencio, no sé cuantas horas hasta que después de días, igual incluso semanas, me levanté y aullé a la luna. Me tiré horas y horas aullando hasta que me quedé afónico y sin fuerzas.

Estuve días y semanas sin comer hasta que me desmayé.

Pensaba que había muerto por fin, pero acabé por abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Estaba en mi cuarto, a oscuras mientras todo a mi alrededor estaba en silencio. Intenté levantarme y huir pero la ventana tenía una reja de algo que ni yo podía romper. De todas formas de repente no me apetecía nada.

Estuve así un buen tiempo, nada me apetecía; las visitas que recibía se llevaban de allí mi frialdad, no reaccionaba a nada y no me movía apenas.

Recuerdo que los únicos movimientos que hacía eran para ir al baño y poco más. Con el tiempo, comencé a moverme mecánicamente, comencé a llevar una rutina y ahí quedó la cosa.

Hoy en día hace ya casi siete u ocho meses de aquello. Reacciono un poco más, al menos ahora hablo un poco.

"Jake, no te lo vas a creer." Me dijo Embry por la mañana. "Tienes que venir a ver esto."

"No tengo ganas de salir." Le dije.

"Ya, pero es que tienes que verlo, en serio." Me dijo de nuevo. "Acaba de venir la nueva doctora de Forks, y en serio, tienes que verla."

"Me da igual, Embry." Le dije. "No estoy para chicas."

"Como quieras, pero se ha parado en frente de tu casa…" Me dijo.

Eso sí que fue lo que me hizo moverme, a parte de los tirones que me metieron entre Quil y Embry para sacarme de allí al porche donde ya estaba Billie parado en la silla de ruedas mientras veíamos cómo paraban el motor de un coche negro que parecía sacado de uno de mis sueños.

"¡Dios, es un sueño!" Dije mientras Embry saltaba hacia el coche y una mujer salía de él.

"¡¿Puedo hacerme una foto?!" Le dijo Embry como rogando. "¡¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?!"

"Claro." Le dijo la mujer sonriendo. "Pero no me lo rayéis ¿vale?"

"Si fuese mío me daría miedo sacarlo a la calle." Afirmó mi padre sonriendo mientras ella parecía concentrada en sacar algo de coche mientras se le veía el culo tapado con unos vaqueros cortados para hacerlos shorts con los bordes deshilachados mientras estaba agachada sobre su asiento maniobrando en los traseros.

"Ah, bueno. Aún no hay nadie que se haya atrevido a tocármelo." Afirmó tirando de un maletín hasta sacarlo y moviéndose el pelo que se le había caído a la cara con una sonrisa. "La dueña tiene muy malas pulgas. Me costó un montón de operaciones el reunir el dinero suficiente de las sobras del mes para comprarme este sueño de máquina."

De pronto me di cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijo y ella se había dado cuenta y me miraba.

"Ah, perdone." Le dijo Billie. "Este es mi hijo, Jacob."

"Vaya… por fin conozco al famoso Jacob Black." Dijo la mujer acercándose y dejando el maletín en el suelo para estrechar mi mano. "Encantada, me llamo Alex."

"La doctora Alex llegó hace apenas un mes." Me dijo mi padre. "Es aún muy joven, pero ya tiene una fama muy lograda en Europa, y aquí está consiguiendo fama con sus tratamientos y las operaciones."

"¿Es europea?" Le dije.

"Así es." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Has estado allí?"

"Una vez." Afirmé.

"Ah. ¿Viaje de negocios o de placer?" Me preguntó yendo de nuevo al coche para sacar algo más mientras todos los hombres allí peleaban por echar una mano y ella movía su mano en una clara negativa antes de maniobrar de nuevo en el asiento trasero desde el delantero.

"Negocios." Afirmé dudando un poco. "Creo."

"¿En qué parte?" Me preguntó tirando de una caja de cartón para sacarla y luego de otra que se le quedó encajada en el hueco entre los asientos y la vimos forcejear hasta sacarla también.

"No sé, creo que en los cárpatos." Le contesté. "Aunque no pude ver gran cosa."

"Rumanía entonces." Me dijo tirando de otra caja atascada en los asientos, esta vez ya le ayudé. "Es una lástima. Rumanía es preciosa cuando está nevada y cuando está florida. Deberías ir a Europa, tiene muchos países preciosos. Los mediterráneos suelen tener su encanto particular."

"Me alegra ver que habéis hecho tan buenas migas." Le dijo mi padre. "Pero supongo que la doctora no ha venido para hablar contigo Jacob."

"No, vine a traer esto, como prometí." Afirmó la doctora. "Y también a encargarme de la vacunación a los niños de la escuela. Siento haber tardado tanto, las vacunas tardaron en llegar." Afirmó mostrándonos una nevera.

"Ya es un poco tarde." Le dijo Sam. "Va a tener que hacerlo mañana."

"Lástima." Dijo la chica. "En fin, supongo que no importará si dejo estas cajas por aquí. Tan solo necesitan mantener el frío y estar en un lugar donde no puedan tocarlas los niños pequeños."

"Yo podría guardarlas." Se ofreció Billie. "Jacob nunca toca nada en la despensa ni el frigorífico últimamente."

"¡Hum!" Murmuró la chica mirándome. "Parece haber perdido bastante peso, sí."

"Es que primero se le fue la chica y luego descubrimos que estaba muerta y…" Le dijo Quil, entonces yo le di un golpe fuerte en la cabeza para que se callase, pero no lo suficiente para quitarle el sentido.

"¡Cierra esa bocaza!" Le dije.

"Bueno, ya que estoy aquí… supongo que podría echar un vistazo a su espalda señor Ateara." Dijo la chica. "Ah, y creo que me pasaré también a ver a la señora Clearwater para llevarle la medicina para el corazón, creo que estará a punto de acabársele. No queremos que le pase nada."

La verdad es que esa mujer parecía muy maja, demasiado dispuesta a ayudar y desde luego, no parecía saber nada sobre el secreto.

El que Quil le hubiese contado lo de Isabella no me había gustado, pero más que nada fue el dolor cuando lo dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues con esto ya está." Afirmó la doctora cuando fui llevando a mi padre al cuarto que le habían dejado para que atendiese a unas cuantas personas que, aprovechando que teníamos allí a un… una médico tan afamada en Forks por su eficacia, rapidez y sobre todo, calor con el que trataba a todos, habían ido a echarse un ojo a molestias y heridas. "Tienes que llevar el parche hasta que se te haga costra, eso sí." Añadió para la madre. "Por las noches que se lo quite y por la mañana póngaselo de nuevo, así la herida respirará y no se le infectará. En el caso de que se le pegase la gasa, tire pero con mucho cuidado, y la próxima cura que le haga póngale un poco de pomada de base acuosa por ejemplo… esta marca para que no se le pegue."

"Muchas gracias." Le dijo la madre antes de salir riñéndole a su hijo.

"Siguiente…" Llamó la doctora desde dentro.

Allí fuera solo quedábamos Billie y yo, y la verdad es que yo solo estaba allí para ayudar a mi padre.

"Bueno, nos toca." Me dijo mi padre empujando la silla hasta pasar la puerta-cortina. "Buenas tardes."

"Buenas tardes Billie." Le dijo ella. "¿Qué tal está mi paciente favorito?"

"Quita, quita…" Le dijo mi padre sonriendo. "Me haces parecer un chiquillo."

"Jo, ni que fuese un anciano." Le dijo ella. "¿Otra vez las molestias en la cadera?"

"Mis huesos ya no son lo que eran antes…" Dijo Billie mientras ella se acercaba para empujarle la silla hasta una mesa que habían cubierto con un trapo en un claro intento de hacerla camilla. "Deja, deja. Hoy puede hacerlo mi hijo. Jacob." Me llamó. "Ayúdame a tumbarme en la camilla, por favor."

Con cuidado le ayudé mientras la chica iba a su maletín y sacaba un bote como los de mostaza de las hamburgueserías pero más grande.

Le vi usarlo en la cadera de mi padre que se había bajado los pantalones y los calzoncillos un poco para descubrir su cadera.

Le vi cómo ella le echaba un líquido, que parecía estar frío a juzgar por el ruido que hizo mi padre al sentir el líquido en la cadera. No, líquido no, algo parecido a aceite. Entonces se puso a hacerle un masaje en la cadera con mucho cuidado.

"¿Qué tal va eso?" Le dijo ella a mi padre sonriendo después de un rato.

"Buff… genial." Le dijo mi padre feliz. "¡Ay!"

"Ya, tranquilo…" Le dijo ella. "Un minuto más y listo. Espero que después las molestias paren un poco más."

En efecto, le costó solo un minuto más separar las manos y dar por finalizado aquello.

"Bueno, pues esto ya está." Afirmó la chica sonriendo. "Ahora recojo mis cositas y me vuelvo a Forks, aún tengo que recoger el dinero para pagar el alquiler mañana o me echarán."

Eso me hizo mirarla. Siendo médico no debería estar pagando un piso, y así se lo dije.

"Ah, vaya." Afirmó. "Es que… la verdad es que al final mi sueldo no es tan bueno."

"La doctora además de ser una excelente profesional es… demasiado bondadosa." Afirmó mi padre. "Colabora con asociaciones benéficas."

"Eso y que a veces no cobro mis servicios a gente sin muchas posibilidades." Dijo ella recogiendo las cosas que había sacado de su maletín antes de cerrarlo con un clic metálico y volverse a nosotros. "Qué le vamos a hacer, no puedo cobrar un jarabe a alguien que no tiene casi ni para comer."

"¿Qué te debo?" Le dijo mi padre. "Vamos, no seas tímida y dime cuánto es."

"Nada." Afirmó ella. "Con un 'gracias' tengo más que suficiente. Total, lo único que he usado es aceite de hierbas y lo hago yo."

"Al menos admite la voluntad." Le dijo sentándose en la camilla y llevándose la mano al bolsillo para pagarle algo.

Sin embargo ella fue mucho más rápida y le sujetó la mano en el bolsillo para negarse.

"De verdad." Afirmó ella. "No quiero que me pague."

Entonces mi padre pareció pensar, y mientras salíamos fuera con ella, pareció decidir algo.

"Igual no es mucho, pero me gustaría compartir la cena contigo." Le dijo mi padre. "Tengo que hacerla, así que no me costará nada el hacerlo."

"No sé yo…" Dijo ella.

"Por el masaje de la última vez y la de ahora." Le dijo él.

"Vale, está bien." Dijo ella.

"Perfecto, prepararé mi plato estrella." Le dijo antes de irse. "Jacob, encárgate de enseñarle un poco el pueblo."

"Me encanta tu padre." Me dijo la médico sonriendo. "Y estoy deseando comer sus espaguetis."

"Esto…" Le dije.

"Tranquilo, no tienes por qué entretenerme." Me dijo ella. "Eso sí, me gustaría poder ir a la cala del tronco en la arena."

"Genial." Dije yo. "Está lejos. Si no te importa mañana seguro que Embry o Quil no tendrán inconveniente en llevarte."

"Ya, bueno…" Me dijo. "¿Te importa si vamos a dejar esto en mi coche?"

"Claro, vamos." Le dije.

Estuvimos andando en silencio un buen rato. Hasta que ella habló.

"Así que tu… novia, se fue." Me dijo.

"Algo así." Afirmé.

No era su asunto, así que prefería no decirle nada.

"Supongo que pensarás que no me importa pero… bueno, igual puedo ayudar." Afirmó suavemente. "Hablarlo ayuda, y yo soy buena escuchando."

"Ya, claro." Le dije. "Esto no hay nadie que lo arregle. Está muerta."

"¿Estás seguro?" Me dijo.

"La prensa lo decía." Afirmé mientras llegábamos al coche. "Me ha costado aceptarlo…"

"Creo que tu chica tendría razones para desaparecer así." Afirmó ella abriendo al puerta del coche y entrando. "Igual no te las dijo para protegerte."

"¿Y por qué dejó que la matasen?" Le pregunté furioso. "No es del tipo de mujeres que se deje matar así como así, es dura y…"

"Y cálmate o te tendré que pinchar un dardo tranquilizante." Me dijo de nuevo maniobrando en el asiento trasero. "No queremos accidentes."

¿Acaso sabía mi secreto? Era imposible, era nueva en la ciudad, además, no olía a nada raro; colonia cara pero no demasiado lujosa, champú frutal… olores humanos.

"¿Y según tú qué explicación habría a todo esto?" Le dije intrigado.

"La verdad es que hay muchas." Afirmó volviendo a su asiento y saliendo con una caja en la mano antes de cerrar la puerta con llave y apoyarse en el coche pero solo el trasero. "Seguro que se fue porque planeaba algo grande y pensó que diciéndotelo la pararías y además saberlo te pondría en peligro."

De pronto me quedé un poco confuso. ¿Y si fuese eso?. ¿Y si se hubiese ido sin decir nada para evitar que la siguiese porque iba a ser peligroso para mí?

"No, imposible." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarme la idea de la cabeza. "Ella sabía que yo soy fuerte, podríamos habernos enfrentado a todo juntos."

Entonces ella suspiró.

"Yo creo que no es que no confiase en ti, es… evidente que eres fuerte, más de lo normal." Me dijo. "De todas formas… Antes dijiste que te costó aceptar que ella murió. ¿Por qué?"

Ahora sí que tenía un problema, cómo podía explicarle que me costó pensar que Isabella, mi Bella, había muerto cuando era inmortal; por mucho que las pistas indicasen lo contrario.

"Es… era, era una chica excepcional." Le dije. "Era muy fuerte, valiente… no creo que se hubiese dejado matar así como así."

"Vaya pareces enamorado." Me dijo ella sonriendo soñadoramente y sentándose en el capó. "Que envidia… cuéntame más sobre ella."

Al principio me pareció raro, mis amigos no me habían querido escuchar nunca hablar de ella; mi padre decía que me ponía a veces un poco pesado hablando de ella como si fuese un ángel en vez de lo que era… Sin embargo, algo en esta doctora me hacía relajarme, confiar en ella.

"Era preciosa, la más bonita de todas las chicas que he visto nunca." Comencé yo. "Yo creo que fue amor a primera vista, no sé, cuando la vi por primera vez… sentí una punzada aquí. ¿Sabes lo que es contar las horas para poder verla? Yo contaba hasta los segundo, esperaba junto al teléfono a que me llamase porque no tenía el número de teléfono y rogaba para que llamase. Luego… ah, sí; fue increíble, hubo una temporada que no podía comer, ni dormir, solo pensar en ella, en si estaría bien."

Era raro, hasta ahora nadie me había escuchado, y de pronto, me sentí mejor mientras pasábamos un buen rato hablando. En realidad, solo hablaba yo, ella me escuchaba con una cara soñadora.

"Lo siento, debo parecerte idiota hablando así de una mujer…" Le dije. "Todos me dicen que cuando hablo de ella parezco tonto y me pongo muy pesado."

"No, me gusta oírte hablar de ella." Me dijo sonriendo de nuevo, tenía una sonrisa preciosa, parecía brillar su piel con la luna. "Me da envidia ver que la querías tanto…"

"No creo que debas tener envidia." Le dije. "Tú pareces capaz de tener a todos los hombres que quieras."

Entonces me alarmé yo mismo de que aquella confesión hubiese salido de mi boca y me mordí los labios. Ella entonces sonrió.

Estaba preciosa cuando lo hacía de ese modo, me recordaba a mi Bella.

Era preciosa, pelo liso, largo y negro, pero solo hasta el pecho y media espalda, líso y sedoso, brillante; la piel era ligeramente bronceada pero a la vez pálida, parecía brillar con la luna. Tenía un tatuaje enorme y rojo en el brazo derecho y su brazos y piernas eran casi perfectas, largas y muy bien torneadas; un tatuaje le sobresalía un poco en el muslo izquierdo y parecía de fuego. Sus uñas eran largas y con una manicura perfecta, aunque la laca era azul haciendo juego con su camiseta y llevaba una pulsera ancha de cuero como la que llevan los hevies pero con una arandela de la que colgaba un adorno que parecía una especie de angel en plata, mientras en su cuello había un collar parecido al de un perro con otra arandela y una bola azul.

"¿Y tú?" Le pregunté. "¿No hay algún señor de…?"

"Señor de Valerius." Me dijo. "No, no lo hay." Afirmó. "Demasiado trabajo, demasiado riesgo… Aunque ha habido aspirantes. El último era un gran chico, más joven que yo pero realmente encantador, y guapo."

Así que sí tenía éxito con los hombres, lo sabía.

"Bueno, ¿y qué pasó con él?" Le pregunté.

Entonces volvió a apoyarse contra el capó con una sonrisa de picardía.

"Tuve que huir." Afirmó. "Algo salió mal, así que tomé una decisión muy dura y me alejé de él. No dije adiós, simplemente… huí. No podía despedirme, de haberlo hecho él me hubiese seguido y no quería ponerle a él también en peligro."  
Aquello me hizo abrir los ojos. Era como estar hablando con Isabella.

"Así que… después de intentar un plan, falló y tuve que tomar un plan B." Me confesó. "Fue duro, pero acabé por contar un contacto que estaba dispuesto a colaborar a cambio de una tapadera como yo. Ya se sabe, el diablo tiene amigos por todos lados." Dijo como con ironía. "Así que al final conseguí que me matasen, y por fin conseguí mi objetivo. Así que cubrí un poco las apariencias haciéndome una vida y vine aquí. Nueva York un mes, Boston otro… Los Ángeles, nueve meses. Y finalmente Forks."

Aquello era demasiado fuerte, era… ¡era como estar hablando con Bella, mi Bella!

La miré a los ojos. ¡Eran verdes con unas vetas de amarillo dorado!

De pronto, no sé por qué me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé con fuerza, olí su pelo, busqué el olor de su piel mientras la llamaba una y otra vez.

Entonces la sentí, sus manos me rodearon la cintura y posó la otra en la base de mi pelo para acariciarlo suavemente.

"Tranquilo… tranquilo… estoy aquí…" Me dijo mientras sentía que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

"Pensé que estabas muerta…." Murmuré. "Los periódicos decían que eras tú…"

"Ese día murió Isabella y nació Alexandra." Me susurró. "Me costó mucho fingir mi muerte y adoptar una nueva identidad sin levantar sospechas… pero lo he conseguido. Ahora ya no hay problemas."

No podía soltarla, no quería soltarla. Tenía miedo de que al hacerlo, volviese a desaparecer, que todo fuese uno de los sueños en los que nos volvíamos a encontrar…

"¿Cómo… cómo hiciste para….?" Balbuceé.

"Salvattore Bonanno." Me dijo sonriendo. "Es hijo de un antiguo mafioso. Solo quería lo que yo, huir de la justicia para vivir una vida tranquila, así que cambié su ayuda con lo de mi muerte por una identidad. Ahora es Salva Jhonson, un pescador en la bahía de Hudson. El trato es que si algún día se mete en líos me encontrará a mí tras su pista."

Los detalles me daban igual, estaba pegado a ella y no podía ni quería separarme de ella. Sin embargo, ella siempre fue más fuerte que yo, así que acabó por separarme.

"Yo también quisiera seguir con esto, pero tu padre va a salir en un momento, y Embry parece atraído por el olor de la comida, estará aquí en un minuto."

"Me da igual." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza. "Me da igual que me encuentren, has vuelto…"

"Jacob, escucha lo que estás diciendo." Me dijo. "Te pillarían abrazado a Alexandra, la nueva médico de Forks. Te tomarán por loco por haberme olvidado en segundos."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio." Le dije alarmado de pronto. "No puedes querer alejarte de n…"

De pronto, me habia tapado la boca con un beso que me pillo por sorpresa.

"Yo ya he cumplido lo que prometí." Me susurró mientras oíamos cómo venía alguien. "Ya no van a perseguirme, tampoco a ti porque quien me mató fue un humano… el resto es ya cosa tuya…"

"¡Jacob!" Me dijo Embry. "Anda, pero si estas con la bellísima médico recién llegada a la ciudad."

"Lo siento señorita, nuestro Jacob debe estar aburriéndola mortalmente." Le dijo Quil.

"La verdad es que Jacob estaba contándome su historia." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Es una historia realmente interesante."

"¿Ha estado hablando contigo?" Le dijo Quil sorprendido.

"Oye, que no soy mudo." Me quejé.

"No, es que… Jacob ha pasado por una temporada muy mala y… bueno, pues lleva bastante tiempo cerrado en banda a hablar y…" Comenzó Embry. "¡¿Has hablado con ella y no con nosotros?!" Me dijo a mí indignado.

Entonces vi que ella sonreía divertida.

"Parece que al final ha vuelto nuestro Jacob." Me dijo Quil. "Me alegro de que hayas decidido hablar."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alexandra-Bella)

"¡No es cierto!" Dije riéndome en la cena mientras Embry me contaba cómo hacía unos días, habían pillado a Jacob oliendo una chaqueta que dejé atrás y llorando al pensar que yo estaba muerta.

"¡Te lo juro!" Me dijo. "Lloraba como una magdalena el muy moñas."

Entonces Jacob, como era de esperar, inició una pelea verbal con él y Quil se puso en medio intentando calmar las cosas mientras yo me reía.

"Me alegro de que hayas conseguido que mi Jacob vuelva a ser el que era antes." Me dijo Billie.

"No creo que haya dejado de serlo nunca." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Mi pobre hijo… desde que una chica de la que estaba enamorado se fue no ha levantado cabeza." Me contó. "Pero tal y como imaginaba, conocerte le ha sentado bien."

"Ha estado hablando conmigo." Afirmé. "Creo que le ha venido bien."

"Pues hija, ya has ganado algo." Me dijo suspirando. "Con nosotros no quería hablar apenas…"

"Bueno, podría venir a hablar con él siempre que quiera." Afirmé. "O él podría venir a hablar conmigo."

"Creo que por fin ha llegado el final de la era Isabella." Me dijo sonriendo tras un momento de silencio. "Por cierto, si no tienes casa igual te interesaría un cuarto aquí. Como vivimos solo mi hijo y yo igual podrías…"

"No quisiera molestar." Afirmé intentando guardar las apariencias.

"No será molestia." Afirmó él. "Cualquiera que consiga que mi hijo vuelva a ser el que era bien merece un alquiler gratis; además, me vendrá bien tener un médico tan genial cerca, por si vuelve a darme un ataque de lumbago."

A todo esto, reparé en que la pelea había acabado y ahora los tres jóvenes me miraban interesados.

"Si no tienes un sitio mejor deberías aceptar." Me dijo Quil. "Jacob últimamente está en plan monje de clausura; así que no te pondrá un dedo encima."

Eso me hizo aguantar la risa mientras Jacob se quejaba de nuevo.

"Tienes que venir aquí." Me pidió Billie. "No sé qué ha pasado pero sé que has sido tú. Desde que has llegado mi hijo ha cambiado totalmente, ahora está mucho más bullicioso."

"Como estaría cualquiera en su caso, si se enterase de algo nuevo." Afirmé medio susurrando.

"¿Cómo dices?" Me dijo el hombre.

"Digo que estará bien hasta que me encuentre un sitio donde vivir." Le contesté.

"Bueno, pues bienvenida a la casa." Me dijo estrechándome la mano. "Y come más, que estás en los huesos."

"Gracias, pero me temo que estoy ya llena." Afirmé. "Será mejor que no salga lo de mi poco apetito de aquí. Eso sí, voy a tomarme mi zumito enriquecido que estoy muerta…" Murmuré sacando un cartón de sangre camuflado como zumo 'bloodysol' ((imitación de 'zumosol', el del primo de zumosol, jeje)) de tomate para hincarle la pajita y comenzar a beber.

"Sabía que eras tú, Isabella." Me dijo casi susurrando y dándome una palmadita en la espalda. "Otro nombre y un aspecto un poco diferente pero el mismo corazón enorme y ganas de pasar desapercibida. No te preocupes, te guardaré el secreto…"

Eso me hizo sonreír ampliamente. Ahora era cuando por fin tendría una familia. Una familia de verdad, con un padre, un amor, unos amigos…


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Capítulo 1: El regreso de la dama vampiro.**

Era muy temprano cuando decidí que ya era suficiente descanso y que a nadie le extrañaría si salía un rato a correr, correr a un ritmo normal y humano. Había tomado una decisión y esta requería de ciertos sacrificios.

Me puse la misma ropa que el día anterior, solo que con una camiseta que dejaba ver mi tripa ya que me llegaba por debajo del pecho.

"Bueno... pues ahora a comportarme como una buena chica." Afirmé saliendo del cuarto que me habían dejado y yendo a la cocina donde cogí un papel y escribí una nota para que supiesen que había salido a entrenar un poco, gracias a uno de los últimos asesinatos, había conseguido tener visiones premonitorias si me concentraba mucho, y me había visto correteando por entre árboles y también en la playa así que dije que iba a los alrededores y era posible que fuese también por la playa un poco.

Entonces dejé la nota en un sitio bastante visible y salí de allí para estirar un poco antes de comenzar a correr al ritmo de footing humano.

La verdad es que ahora más que nunca me sentía genial con cosas tan simples como pasar el rato correteando a la velocidad humana, aquello me permitía disfrutar de la naturaleza que me rodeaba.

Sonreí cuando me crucé con un par de lobos grandes que corrieron a mis laterales.

Jared y Paul, que corrieron a mis lados todo el rato hasta que llegamos al límite del bosque y paré mirando al frente. Allí se abría un trozo despoblado y eso me hizo mirar con los ojos semi-entornados evaluando lo que veía.

Ambos lobos me miraron y luego a la parte despoblada de árboles talados salvo por los más delgados y jóvenes.

"_¿Por qué se ha parado?"_ Pensó Paul.

"_Creo que hay algo en esto que no le cuadra."_ Contestó Jared.

No, nada me cuadraba allí. Era raro que de pronto se abriesen esos clareados de vegetación.

"Esto no me gusta..." Murmuré.

"_Toma a nadie nos gusta."_ Afirmó Jared. _"Pero es lo que hay."_

"_Que lástima que no podamos hablar con esta."_ Dijo Paul. _"Parece de los nuestros."_

"En fin... se supone que estoy entrenando..." Suspiré. "Será mejor que vuelva al tajo. Bueno qué hermanos ¿me acompañáis otro rato?"Les dije a los lobos sonriendo.

"_A esta habría que decirle que no se fíe de los lobos."_ Dijo Paul divertido y levantándose de sus cuartos traseros.

"_Igual es descendiente de alguna tribu europea de los nuestros."_ Dijo Jared.

Sonreí, me habría gustado poder contestarles, pero se suponía que no podía oírles. No debía llamar la atención.

"_Por cierto, creo que a los peques les gusta."_ Dijo Paul.

"_Jo, y a quién no."_ Dijo Jared. _"¿Has visto qué cuerpo? Cualquiera mataría por una chica así."_

"_Se lo voy a decir a Kim." _Afirmó Paul. _"Y eso es normal si corre tanta distancia cada día."_

Me hizo gracia aquello, me hubiese querido reír. Tenía que hacer el ejercicio para guardar las apariencias un poco, además, me sentía bien corriendo y haciendo deporte.

Corriendo llegamos al claro donde los chicos solían hacer saltos al mar. Allí hubo problemas por primera vez.

"Oh, joder..." Murmuré mientras tanto Jared como Paul gruñían un poco al darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

"_¿Qué coño pintan unos vampiros aquí?"_ Pensó Jared mientras intentaban llamar al resto de la manada.

"_No lo sé, pero me encantará ser el que les muerda."_ Afirmó Paul mientras los dos vampiros sonreían divertidos mirando algo.

"**Son dos."** Afirmó el vampiro hombre.

Eran del sur, estaban hablando portugués.

"**Por fin algo de diversión."** Afirmó el otro también en portugués. **"¿Creéis que serán comestibles?"**

"_Genial, no sé qué dicen pero no pienso pararme a descubrirlo."_ Afirmó Paul preparándose para saltar.

Del borde del acantilado solo nos separaban unos metros, podría tirar a los dos lobos por allí fácilmente y luego seguirles.

Pillé a Paul justo cuando saltaba y lo tiré en el aire hacia el mar, entonces Jared arrancó el brazo del que me había atacado y le cogí también tirándole con Paul.

De pronto conseguí lo que necesitaba; tenía todo el tiempo una aguja hipodérmica de acero en el bolsillo, envuelta y protegida y en mi collar tenía un adorno un poco largo de metal.

Rápidamente porque estaban atacándome los tres a la vez y la verdad era peligroso, saqué la aguja de su recipiente y cogí el adorno, uno en cada mano.

En tres movimientos tenía a dos tipos con múltiples perforaciones en el corazón y los pinchos clavados.

Entonces estaba ya en el borde del acantilado, con un salto hacia atrás acabé haciendo una pirueta y caí de cabeza de espaldas al acantilado y entré en el agua limpiamente.

Nadé bajo la superficie un buen rato hasta que acabé encontrándome con los dos chicos que antes habían sido lobos. Allí me decidí a ponerme cara arriba bajo el agua para comprobar que el límite del acantilado estaba vacío y como supuse que el tipo que nos quería cazar se había ido me aventuré a sacar la cabeza del agua junto a los chicos y tosí para darle credibilidad mientras respiraba como si me ahogase.

"¿Está bien?" Me dijeron.

"No… creo que he tragado agua…" Dije tosiendo.

"Agárrate fuerte a mí." Me dijo Jared.

De los dos creo que siempre había sido el más digno de confianza, el más caballeroso…

"Puedo nadar…" Murmuré nadando a su lado.

Para mí hubiese sido más fácil caminar bajo el agua, si quería flotar tenía que mantenerme en movimiento, como un tiburón.

Los dos chicos eran rápidos, así que tuve que controlarme pero solo un poco.

"¡Ah!" Grité de pronto. "¡¿Dónde están los dos lobos?!"

"¿Cómo?" Me preguntó Paul.

"¡Dos lobos!" Dije. "¡Dios, los he tirado al agua para salvarlos de unos cazadores furtivos!"

Les vi mirarse como intentado comunicarse mentalmente intentando ver qué decirme.

"¡Los he matado, seguro que les he matado!" Dije falseando un ataque de nervios y aprovechando el agua que me calaba la cara para hacer como que lloraba de los nervios y el miedo.

"¡Tranquila!" Me dijo Jared cogiéndome para evitar que volviese a donde habíamos caído. "Seguro que han nadado a unas cuevas que hay en la roca. De allí pueden subir en un tiempo arriba. Están bien, están bien…" Me dijo cogiéndome la cara para hacerme mirarle mientras intentaba mantenernos a flote.

"Ahora lo que hay que hacer es seguir nadando hasta la orilla." Me dijo Paul. "Esos bichos no van a morir ahogados, seguro."

Así que esa era la excusa, un poco buena para quien no supiese de animales y lobos. De cualquier forma hice como que me la creía y nadé de nuevo.

Cuando estábamos cerca noté que Jared parecía tener un tirón y me acerqué a él.

"Estoy bien." Me dijo.

"Tienes un tirón." Afirmé. "Túmbate haciéndote el muerto, te sacaré."

"Deja, no vas a poder conmigo." Afirmó él.

"Tengo un curso de salvamento acuático y terrestre." Afirmé chapoteando junto a él para hacerlo un poco más creíble. "Facilítame la tarea, por favor."

Dudó un poco, pero mientras Paul nos observaba, Jared acabó por ceder y se tumbó dejándose flotar, por lo que yo le pasé un brazo sobre los hombros, cruzando sus brazos en la espalda y entonces comencé a remolcarle escupiendo agua de vez en cuando.

Llevarlo hasta la orilla me costó un poco más, pero cuando estuvimos en la playa se quejó de la pierna y el brazo, así que me puse a mirarle.

"No parece nada demasiado serio, parece un simple tirón." Afirmé.

"¿Eso es grave?" Me preguntaron.

"No. Lo mejor es el guardar reposo, cuando lleguemos cogeré un bálsamo y te daré unos masajes en las partes afectadas… Eso sí, trata de no forzar mucho la parte y guardad reposo." Les comenté levantándome. "¿Qué hacíais en el agua?"

"Nadábamos." Me dijo Jared jadeando un poco de cansancio como Paul.

"Ah, claro." Asentí. "¿Y siempre nadáis desnudos?"

"Es que no queríamos mojar la ropa." Afirmó Paul con ironía. "¿Siempre nadas vestida?"

"Iba haciendo footing con un par de lobos que se me pegaron cuando nos chocamos con unos furtivos, así que les tiré al agua y luego salté yo." Afirmé. "No podía dejar que me matasen, ni a mí ni a ellos…"

"¿No se supone que los lobos dan miedo?" Me dijo Jared.

"No sé." Afirmé. "Estos no parecían muy salvajes, eran… era como si les conociese, como si fuese parte de la gente de la reserva."

Claro que sabía que eran ellos, pero ellos no me habían reconocido, con lo que se miraron un poco sorprendidos, era la segunda vez que me acercaba a la verdad.

"En la reserva siempre hemos creído que los lobos son familiares nuestros." Me dijo Jared. "Por eso los protegemos."

"Son animales bonitos." Afirmé. "Tan románticos… siempre vagando de noche, los aullidos a la luna…"

"Aúllan a la luna para comunicarse, no para…" Me dijo Paul.

"Ya, pero en donde yo vengo existe una leyenda muy antigua, la de un lobo que se enamoró de la luna."

"La conocemos." Afirmó Jared tras intercambiar una mirada con Paul.

"Una… una vieja amiga de algunos de los nuestros nos la contó una vez." Me dijo Paul.

"¿La novia de Jacob?" Pregunté. "Supongo que era de la reserva, me ha dicho que era muy bella y fuerte."

"No, no era de la reserva." Me dijeron. "No sabemos de dónde era, no nos lo dijo nunca; aunque Jacob dice que era Europea, pero eso es un continente entero."

Bingo, al parecer alguien había hecho los deberes. Buenos chicos…

"O sea, que no sabéis de qué parte de Europa era." Les dije.

"No. ¿Y tú?" Me dijo Jared. "¿De qué parte de Europa eres?"

"¿Quién os ha dicho que sea Europea?" Les pregunté divertida mientras me escurría de nuevo el pelo.

"Los mayores." Afirmó Jared.

"Soy de una zona de Rumania." Les dije, no era del todo falso así que no acababa de mentir del todo. "Estudié en París, Oxford y Cambridge y luego me dediqué a practicar en mi profesión y labrarme una fama. He aprendido desde masajes hasta cirugía, pero la mayor fama me viene por la cirugía estética entre ricos y por mi servicio impecable y cálido entre el resto. Eficacia y trato cálido, mi sello personal." Afirmé sonriendo.

"¿Tú también te has operado?" Me preguntó Paul.

"Hum... no." Dije yo. "Todo esto es natural, salvo por esto... y un poquito de esto." Afirmé tocándome la nariz y el pelo. "Me teñí unas mechas, y me lo alisé para dejarme este corte de pelo."

"¿Sí?" Me preguntaron.

"Déjame adivinar." Dijo Paul. "Rubia, como las nórdicas."

"No, morena." Dije sonriendo en broma. "Las mechas rubias y azules son las del tinte."

"¡Tío Jared!" Gritó una niña de unos cinco años corriendo por la playa hasta nosotros.

"¡Claire, no corras tanto!" Le gritó Quil mientras ella tropezaba y yo la cogía en brazos.

"Cuidado peque." Le dije sonriéndole y quitándome el pelo que me había caído a la cara. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Me dijo ella.

"¿Ves Claire?" Le dijo Quil llegando hasta nosotros y haciéndola mirarle mientras yo la dejaba en el suelo con cuidado. "Que luego te caes y te haces daño..."

"Esta mujer me ha rescatado." Dijo la niña señalándome.

"Muchas gracias señorita." Me dijo. "Era..."

"Alex, de Alexandra." Le dije. "Y tú eras... ¿Quil?"

"Exacto." Me dijo sonriendo divertido. "Ah, veo que has conocido a Paul y Jared."

"Estaban nadando por los acantilados." Dije.

"Y ella saltó al agua y nos pilló en medio." Afirmó Paul. "Dice que iba con dos lobos. Los tiró por el borde del acantilado al agua porque dice que había furtivos."

"Había furtivos." Afirmé. "Mirad." Afirmé mostrándoles unos cortes de bala que me habían hecho antes de que yo acabase con dos de los tres tipos.

"¡Te han herido!" Me dijo Quil.

"Tranquilo, tranquilos." Afirmé. "No es nada grave, en cuanto llegue a la reserva me lo desinfecto, me echo un poco de yodo y ya está."

"¿Me permites?" Me dijo Jared.

Con cuidado se inclinó sobre el corte, el peor estaba en la mano y ahora me daba cuenta, olía a sangre que no había olido antes, por suerte, mi sangre no me daba sed verdaderamente, eso sí, me hacía oscurecer un poco la visión.

"No parece grave." Me dijo.

"Ya os lo he dicho." Afirmé. "Quil, Jacob me ha dicho que tu familia tiene una tienda en la playa."

"Sí. ¿Necesitas algo?" Me preguntó.

"¿Tienes un royo de vendas?" Le pregunté.

"No." Me dijo. "¿Estás herida?"

No dije nada, me pesaban un poco los párpados. Necesitaba beber un poco.

"Alex está sangrando." Dijo la pequeña.

La miré y el resto me miraron buscando la sangre.

"Ostras, tienes un corte en la pierna." Me dijo Paul.

De pronto Jared fue a coger una cuerda y yo me negué.

"Claire..." Le dije fijándome en que llevaba unas coletitas. "Que gomas tan bonitas llevas... ¿podrías dejarme una, por favor?"

"¿Crees que será suficiente con esto?" Me preguntó Quil mientras la pequeña se cogía una coleta y se la intentaba sacar antes de tendérmela.

"Muchas gracias Claire." Le dije cogiéndola con una mano y estirándola entre dos dedos antes de ponérmela en el antebrazo y apretarla con un palo para cortar el flujo de sangre un poco. "¿Sujetáis un segundo?"

"Trae." Me dijo Jared.

"Iré a por un trapo o algo." Dijo Quil.

"No, tranquilo." Le dije yo. "Con un trapo húmedo me sobra..." Afirmé soltándome un guante y parándoles cuando me iban a tocar. "No, por favor. Si la tocáis igual se infecta."

"Quil, trae un cubo de agua dulce." Pidió Paul.

Le vi correr mientras Claire miraba mi mano y se asustaba un poco.

"Tranquila Claire, esto no es nada." Le dije. "¿Ves, no me duele?"

"Tiene sangre..." Me dijo.

"¡Qué va!" Le dijo Paul cogiéndola. "Es..."

"Es que llevaba carne para los lobos y creo que una tenía un poco de sangre." Le dije yo.

"Eso tiene mucha sangre..." Me dijo.

"Es..." Dijo Paul.

"Es kepchup." Le dije. "Picante."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo mientras yo apretaba un poco de tela en la herida.

"Sí, mira." Le dije sonriendo y untándome el dedo de sangre de cerca de la herida y chupándolo para sacarlo limpio. "Mmm, un poco picante."

Eso hizo que la chica sonriese un poco mientras Paul me miraba con Jared con cara de confusión disimulada mientras Quil llegaba de nuevo.

"Quil, quédate con las dos, nosotros vamos a ir a avisar en la reserva de lo que nos ha dicho la chica de los 'furtivos' ¿vale?" Le dijo Jared.

"Sí." Dijo él.

"Venga Claire, ¿un besito para los tíos Jared y Paul?" Le pidió el segundo.

Fue gracioso ver a la pequeña cogida en brazos por los dos más mayores mientras yo le decía a Quil cómo apretar la goma para seguir cortando la sangre un poco.

"Ahí, sujeta así." Le dije.

"Vale." Dijo.

"Quil ¿puedo ir a la orilla?" Nos preguntó la pequeña.

"Vale, pero no te metas mucho." Le dijo él.

Entonces mientras me curaba un poco le vi que no apartaba la vista de la pequeña.

"Quil, puedes irte con ella si quieres." Le dije. "Ya puedo acabar sola."

"Pero el palo, la goma..."

"Lo sujeto yo sola." Afirmé.

"No hace falta." Dijo Jacob apareciendo tras nosotros. "Yo me ocupo."

"Vale." Nos dijo Quil. "¡Claire, te he dicho que no te metas en el agua, que luego te mojas!"

"Desde luego..." Dijo Jacob. "Creo que tengo suerte de que mi chica seas tú y no alguien tan... joven como Claire."

"Bueno, yo puedo ser más problemática que ella." Afirmé mostrándole la mano. "Y una niña se divierte con cosas como mojarse un poco el vestido en el mar porque le pilla una ola."

"Tú te diviertes matando cosas." Me dijo. "¿Qué ha pasado? Oí la mente de Sam, estaban buscando a unos de los de tu clase."

"Estaba haciendo footing con Jared y Paul cuando llegamos a donde soléis saltar vosotros al mar y nos encontramos a unos vampiros, creo que eran nómadas y un poco novatillos, pero nos atacaron y se me escapó el que conocía yo."

"¿Te lo han hecho ellos esto?" Me dijo temblando un poco con rabia por lo que yo abrí la mano y le cogí del brazo usando una vez más mis poderes de control anímico para relajarle un poco a pesar de que seguía sangrando un poco al hacer presión.

"Vale, deja de apretar." Me dijo Jacob. "Ya me he calmado... estás sangrando..."

"¿Conoces alguna forma de no sangrar?" Le dije.

"Ten, cógeme." Me dijo quitándome le otro guante y dándome su brazo desnudo.

"Vale, pero necesito vendarme la mano." Le dije. "Te recuerdo que ahora soy una simple humana."

"Una médico especializada en todo un poco." Me dijo. "¿Es cierto que haces la estética?"

"Claro, igual te piensas que ahora soy así porque sí." Le dije.

"¿Te la has hecho tú?" Me preguntó mientras yo me chupaba un poco la sangre seca y me quitaba la goma tras cerrárseme la herida.

"No soy tan buena." Afirmé. "En la escuela tenemos otro médico. Es un novato, y se encarga del nuevo programa de 'protección de deserciones no peligrosas', algo así como el programa de protección de testigos humano."

"¿Algo especial?" Me preguntó.

"Te cambian la cara, nueva identidad... el resto ya es cosa tuya." Afirmé. "Mientras no se metan en líos no hay problema. Eso sí, a cambio de esto tienen que pasarse una temporadita grande en la escuela."

"Pues veo que tú no." Afirmó Jacob besándome la herida.

"Yo soy la directora." Afirmé. "A mí me lo hicieron a cambio de dejarle quedarse allí como profesor y alumno de una clase."

"¿Y qué te han hecho?" Me preguntó.

"¿No lo notas?" Le pregunté divertida.

"No, te veo igual de guapa." Afirmó él.

Yo entonces sonreí ante su cumplido; no había cambiado en absoluto en el tiempo que no le veía, seguía siendo igual de pícaro y cegato de amor.

"¿La nariz?" Me dijo mientras me la señalaba sonriendo.

"Me la afiné un poquito." Afirmé. "¿De veras no lo notaste?"

"Un poco diferente sí estabas." Me dijo. "Pero sigues igual de bella que siempre."

"Eh, manitas quietas, que ahora estás jugueteando con la médico." Le dije mirando a Quil. "Voy a ver si ayudo un poco a Quil. Claire, voy a meterme en el agua. ¿Vienes bonita?"

"Espera un momento, no tiene bañador." Me dijo Quil preocupado.

"Eso tiene fácil solución ¿verdad preciosa?" Le dije. "Nos quitamos la ropa y nos bañamos con la ropa interior."

"¡Sí!" Dijo la pequeña.

"¡Oye!" Me dijo Quil. "¡Que eso es perversión de menores!"

"Venga ya." Le dije yo. "Yo solo me quito los vaqueros, la camiseta lo siento pero no llevo nada más debajo."

"Anda Quil." Le dijo Jacob sonriendo. "Déjalas que hagan lo que quieran. Que no se van a ahogar."

"Al menos espera que voy a cogerle a Claire su flotador." Me dijo Quil.

"Vale." Dijimos las dos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Dónde están las dos?" Me preguntó Quil cuando vino con un flotador rosa de niña en la mano tras hincharlo por el camino.

"En el agua." Afirmé señalándolas donde estaban saltando las olas. "Juraría que se están divirtiendo mucho."

"Eso parece." Me dijo Quil.

"¡Tío Quil!" Le llamó Claire moviendo su manita mientras Isa la cogía en brazos y le señalaba a nosotros con el pelo empapado y suelto, tan liso y negro brillante como el azabache.

"Parecen madre e hija." Dijo Quil moviendo la mano. "¿Tú crees que estará casada y con hijos?"

"No creo." Afirmé. "Le pregunté si había algún señor de Valerius y me dijo que no."

"Eso no quita para que tenga hijos." Afirmó Quil.

"Apostaría a que no." Afirmé tranquilo.

Me hubiese gustado decirle que era imposible porque era un vampiro y ellos no podían tener hijo ya que estaban anclados en una edad. Pero Isabella, Alex, Alex creía que destapar su nueva identidad a la ligera podría ser peligroso.

"Cambiando de tema ¿sabes algo más de los tipos que se encontraron Jared, Paul y ella arriba del acantilado?" Me preguntó.

"Ni idea." Afirmé.

No, sí que tenía idea. Sam había visto a dos muertos, según Paul y Jared había al menos tres, suponían que el tercero se había escapado.

"Bueno, pues habrá que tener cuidado" Dijo Quil. "Ya volvemos a tener trabajo."

"_Jacob."_ Me llamó Isa mentalmente.

Era curioso, pero no tenía ni idea de que podía hablarme mentalmente.

"_Dile que no eran más que nómadas."_ Me dijo.

Pensé que me encantaría poder comunicarme con ella, pero en mi forma humana no había forma.

"_Puedes hablarme pensando lo que me quieres decir, te puedo leer la mente a ratos, como ahora."_ Afirmó ella. _"Venga, dile que solo eran nómadas." _

"_No lo sé."_ Pensé. _"No les conocíamos."_

"_Yo sí." _Afirmó ella. _"Son un trío de vampiros solitarios, nómadas; no son de una familia como pueden ser los Cullen, simplemente se dedican a viajar de aquí para allí cazando cuando tienen hambre. Conocía al que se escapó y era del sur, supongo que los otros dos también porque todos hablaban portugués."_

"_¿Y los otros dos, quiénes eran?" _Le pregunté.

"_No sé, pero están muertos."_ Afirmó ella. _"Les maté yo misma antes de saltar."_

"Quil, creo que eran nómadas." Le dije tras aceptar que Alex les conocía. "Supongo que no buscaban nada aquí salvo comida, se toparon con Jared y Paul e intentaron comérselos." Le dije con lo que Isabella me iba dictando.

"Podría ser." Me dijo Quil. "¿Sabe esto Sam?"

"No, se me acaba de ocurrir." Dije.

"Deberías decírselo." Me dijo Quil. "Podría ser una opción."

"_Creo que me he dejado la aguja y el adorno en sus corazones."_ Me dijo Alex. _"¿Crees que será un problema si se dan cuenta?"_

"_No, aunque sabrán que has sido tú."_ Afirmé mentalmente. _"Una doctora que sabe matar."_

"_Diré que ha sido cuestión de suerte." Afirmó_ ella tras un segundo de silencio. _"Acerté de chiripa porque sé artes marciales y punto."_

"_Podría colar."_ Afirmé.

"_Jared y Paul me han dicho que les gusta bañarse desnudos cuando nos hemos encontrado en el agua."_ Me dijo. _"He fingido creérmelo, pero deberías haberles oído mientras pensaban que no les oía… Son realmente divertidos."_

De pronto me sentí comenzar a llenar de ira al imaginarme a esos dos, desnudos ante ella y tan tranquilos. Me sentía celoso, no quería que ella viese a nadie más que yo así, no quería que nadie la viese a ella como la preciosidad que era.

"Tierra llamando a Jacob. Eh tío, despierta." Me dijo Quil. "Jo, parecías estar en otro planeta, en uno en que pasaba algo que te cabrease."

"Lo siento." Le dije. "¿Decías?"

"Contrólate un poco o te convertirás aquí que están dos chicas ajenas a lo nuestro y pronto vendrán turistas." Me dijo. "Te decía que si no deberíamos recordarle a la dama que tiene que ir a poner vacunas al colegio."

"Ah, sí." Dije.

"_Tranquilo, os he oído."_ Me dijo mentalmente ella. _"Ya me había acordado y estábamos yendo a la orilla."_

Entonces me giré para verlas mientras oíamos a Claire riéndose, entonces reparé en que estaba sentada en los hombros de Alex mientras esta le cogía de las manos y caminaba hacia la orilla despacio llevándola mientras ambas se reían y Claire lo hacía más ruidosamente.

"¡Eh, por favor tened cuidado!" Les dijo Quil haciendo ademán de levantarse, sin embargo, yo le retuve.

"Míralas, se lo están pasando genial." Afirmé. "No creo que si se caen se hagan daño."

"¡Mira Embry!" Le dijo Claire. "Soy mucho más alta que tú."

"Apuesta a que eso se lo ha dicho ella." Le murmuré yo.

"Seguro." Me contestó susurrando antes de gritarles a ellas. "Muy bien Claire, pero preferiría que siguieses siendo mi peque de siempre."

"La gigante Claire acaba de llegar a su castillo." Dijo Alex sonriendo. "Cuidado, mi señora, la montura va a bajarla." Añadió arrodillándose y luego agachándose hasta que Claire estuvo de puntillas en la arena y entonces ella retiró su cabeza y se incorporó sentada en sus talones.

"¿Te lo has pasado bien, Claire?" Le dijo Quil secándola un poco con una toalla.

"Sí, Alex me ha enseñado a saltar las olas." Afirmó la pequeña mientras Quil le frotaba la cabeza con cuidado para secarle el pelo. "Y luego hemos nadado un poco, y me ha enseñado a nadar como una sirena, y…"

Oírla hablar tan entusiasmada era divertido, pero no más que ver cómo la mayor se frotaba el pelo con una toalla para secárselo más tras escurrírselo. Era divertido verla en bragas y con el top corto que llevaba, sonriendo mientras oía a Claire contar la historia de qué había aprendido en el agua de ella e interviniendo de vez en cuando.

"Bueno, pues ahora voy a secarme un poco más de cintura para abajo y voy a ponerme el pantalón."

"Le había traído a Claire un par de bañadores, bueno, la braga; pero… veo que no habéis esperado." Le dijo Quil.

Entonces ella le miró.

"¿Os importaría prestarme el de cuerdas?" Le dijo ella. "Me temo que mis bragas están mojadas, y a no ser que vaya sin ellas…"

"¿Estás segura de que te va a valer?" Le preguntó Quil con cara de duda.

Hombre, la verdad es que viéndola su cuerpo y comparándolo con el de Claire yo también tenía mis dudas.

"Voy a intentarlo." Afirmó ella cogiéndolo y mirando alrededor. "Voy a cambiarme detrás de aquellos arbustos, no espiéis ¿vale?"

"Vale." Dijimos los dos.

"Claire, te dejo al cargo de estos dos ¿ok?" Le dijo a la pequeña.

"Sip." Dijo ella sonriendo.

La verdad es que aunque no mirásemos no podimos evitar oír el frusfrus de la ropa que se quitaba mojada y que caía al suelo. Creo que ni Quil ni yo podimos evitar mirar hacia los arbustos y entonces Claire nos dio un golpe en las cabezas.

"No miréis." Nos dijo seria.

"Tranquila, no mirábamos." Le dijo Quil.

"Sí mirabais." Nos dijo ella.

"No, es que habíamos oído un crujido detrás y comprobábamos que no fuese un oso que venía a comernos." Le dije yo con agilidad.

La verdad es que no podía evitar imaginarme qué era lo que estábamos evitando mirar. Mientras imaginaba cómo era aquella chica debajo de toda aquella ropa de los shorts y la ropa interior sentí cómo comenzaba a levantárseme la 'bestia' dentro de mí y comencé a babear un poco.

"Jacob, tendrías que verte la cara." Me dijo Quil aguantándose la risa. "¿Te traigo un babero o te ponemos la toalla como babero?"

"No estoy babeando." Afirmé frotándome la boca y despachando de inmediato los pensamientos de mi mente intentando centrarme de nuevo en algo menos… apetecible.

"¡Ah!" Dijo Claire de pronto. "¡Qué guapa!"

"¿Bromeas?" Le dijo Isa andando hacia nosotros. "Es rosa, y tiene un conejito que vale, es bonito. Pero odio el rosa."

"Creo que te debo una bebida." Afirmó Quil. "Nunca hubiese pensado que cabrías en uno de los bañadores de Claire."

Entonces la vi y por poco se me cayeron los ojos al verla. Su cuerpo perfecto propio de su especie estaba revelado casi por completo; se había atado el bañador de Claire en las caderas de modo que tapaba justo lo que no debía verse dejando al descubierto sus ya de por sí, perfectas piernas haciéndolas aún más largas y estilizadas de lo que de por sí su perfección las hacían.

"Te queda..." Comencé.

"Pequeño, lo sé." Afirmó ella.

"Las he visto con menos tela que tú." Afirmó Quil. "Y que les quedaba peor, también."

Eso la hizo sonreír.

"Te queda genial." Afirmé. "Harás que todas las chicas te envidien."

"Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta." Afirmó entonces mientras cogía sus pantalones. "Ahora será mejor que me vista y vaya al colegio."

"¿Vas a venir al colegio?" Me dijo Claire feliz.

"Sí, y os llevaré una bonita sorpresa." Afirmó ella sonriendo.

"No estoy yo tan seguro de que sea tan bonita..." Murmuré yo.

"Yo tampoco, pero mejor no decir nada o no irá nadie a su sala." Afirmó Quil.

"Jacob, voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda." Afirmó Alex. "¿Tenéis caramelos por aquí?"

"Caramelos." Le dije. "No, no. ¿Para qué?"

"No hay sorpresa si no hay premio." Afirmó ella haciéndome un toque en la nariz. "Creo que me daré una vuelta en coche."

"Sé de una moto que es más rápida." Le dije. "Tengo una moto que me prestaron, no me digas como pero corre mucho."

"Mi coche posiblemente fuese más rápido, pero... creo que una moto posiblemente circule entre rutas no marcadas más fácilmente."

"Desde luego." Afirmé.

"Eh, moteros y conductores, hora de moveros si queréis llegar a tiempo a la escuela para la sorpresa." Nos dijo Quil.

"Volando." Dijimos tanto Isa como yo.


	3. Chapter 2 y 3

**Capítulo 2-3: Vacunas y cenas de manada.**

_(__(Lo de ponerle el título de 2-3 es porque al poner el prólogo se descolocaban todos los capítulos, así que luego me armaba un lío colgando y leyendo reviews y eso.))_

"Y con esta... terminamos." Afirmé sonriendo. "¿Qué tal lo tienes?"

"Me duele..." Me dijo el niño.

"Bueno, tengo la cura para eso." Afirmé sonriendo y sacando un caramelo de su oreja con una sonrisa. "¿Piña?"

"¡Yawwww!" Dijo el niño feliz cogiéndolo y comiéndoselo.

"Buen chico." Afirmé sonriendo y acompañándole a la puerta. "¿Alguien más?"

"Hola." Dijo la maestra de un grupo de chicos y chicas adolescentes. "Veníamos a la campaña de vacunación."

"La tri-vírica oficial."Afirmé. "¡Hum! Con estos no va a valer los caramelos..."

"He traído las cartillas sanitarias." Me dijo la profesora.

"Eh, la doctora es amiga mía, al que se le ocurra armarla se las verá conmigo." Afirmó Embry trayéndome una caja frigorífica. "Envío para la doctora."

"Justo a tiempo." Afirmé mirándola. "A ver quién es el primero."

"Yo paso de que me pinchen tres veces." Afirmó uno que parecía el cabecilla.

"Vaya por dios." Dije yo. "Una masa rebelde..."

"Venga chicos, que tampoco es para tanto." Afirmó Quil.

"¿Entonces por qué no te la pones tú?" Dijo uno.

"Por mí no hay problemas." Afirmé. "Siempre ponen unas cuantas de más por si acaso. ¿Te la han puesto?"

"En mis tiempos no había de eso." Afirmó Quil. "Y mírame que bien."

"Yo me la pondría, pero es que estoy genial así." Afirmó Embry sonriendo.

"Genial, primero el valiente ayudante y luego su compañero." Afirmé cogiendo a Embry del brazo y haciéndole sentar en la mesa-camilla que habían improvisado allí. "¿Diestro o zurdo?" Pregunté.

"Diestro." Me dijo.

"Pues descúbrete el izquierdo." Afirmé cogiendo una jeringuilla y pinchando el tapón de la vacuna para prepararla. "¿Listo?"

"NO." Afirmó.

"Lástima." Afirmé pinchándole. "Ya está."

"¿A mí no me das caramelo?" Me preguntó.

"Eres muy grande para eso." Afirmé. "Pero mira que bien, ya tengo al primer celador. Te vas a quedar aquí a ayudarme con los casos más difíciles. Quil, te toca. ¿Diestro o zurdo?"

"Diestro." Afirmó mostrándome el brazo izquierdo desnudo. "Esto... yo me pongo fatal con..."

"Túmbate." Le dije cogiendo mi bolso y poniéndoselo como almohada. "Ahora mira a la pared."

Fue rápido también, no podía hacerlo indoloro pero sí que al menos lo hacía lo menos doloroso posible. Como dicen por ahí: "La practica hace la perfección."

"Quil ¿te importa hacerme de 2º celador?" Le pedí.

"Claro." Me dijo.

"Perfecto, siguiente." Dije cargando una jeringuilla más.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Estaba descansando un poco cuando decidí que me apetecía más pasarme por la escuela. ¿Qué podía hacerle si era superior a mis fuerzas?

Había acompañado a Alex a la tienda más cercana a comprar un 'saco' de caramelos para repartir entre los pequeños que iba a vacunar esa mañana en la escuela. Me había resistido a ir porque se supone que era solo la médico, debía cuidarme de mostrar tanto interés en ella, pero... ¡Dios, que difícil era!

"Embry, tú a la derecha; Quil, a la izquierda." Oí que decía Alex tras la puerta cerrada de una clase.

Oí ruidos dentro como de pelea y entonces decidí comprobar qué pasaba. Justo iba a abrir cuando se abrió la puerta y se chocó un chico contra mí.

"Jacob, que no se escape." Me dijo Embry.

"Quieto aquí." Le dije al chico sujetándole.

"Te tengo, muchacho." Dijo Alex saltando por encima de una mesa volcada y clavándole una inyección al chico en el brazo. "Jo, que si hubieses colaborado un poquito no te hubiese dolido tanto..."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunté yo.

"Bien cogido, Jacob." Me dijo Embry.

"Pasa que la dama aquí estaba poniendo vacunas a los chicos del colegio y este se ha resistido como si fuese a sacarle sangre con un mordisco." Me explicó Quil.

"¿Todo esto por una vacuna?" Pregunté yo levantando una ceja mirando al chico.

El chico estaba llorando en silencio mientras se agarraba el brazo.

"No sabía que dolía tanto." Dije.

"Y no duele." Afirmó Quil. "A nosotros también nos la ha puesto y no ha pasado nada."

"¿Os habéis dejado?" Les pregunté.

"Claro." Dijo Embry. "Nos ha emboscado haciendo que fuésemos ejemplo para los niños."

"Jacob, estoy pensando... ¿tú tampoco tienes la trivirica?" Me dijo Alex.

"Creo que a mí me la puso mi padre cuando era niño." Le dije.

"Bueno, en tu caso supongo que no hay problema porque como somos vecinos si no la tienes te traigo mañana de la oreja y te la pongo."

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo." Afirmé.

"Sabes que podría." Afirmó_. "Soy más fuerte y mona que tú."_ Me dijo pensando.

Cierto, era la cosa que más quería en la tierra; si ella me lo pedía yo no iba a poder decirle que no.

"_No me hagas perder poder ante mis amigos..."_ Le pedí divertido con la mente.

"Era broma." Dijo sonriendo. "Solo soy una mujer, aquí el señorito Black es evidentemente más fuerte que una pobre médico."

"Eso seguro." Me dijeron sus dos amigos-escuderos. "¿Ese era el último?"

"Aquí fuera tienes a otra chica." Afirmé reparando en que había dos, una de ellas pequeñita.

"Vale, pues siguiente." Dijo Alex.

"Venía a preguntar qué tal lo llevabas, pero… veo que no tan mal." Afirmé viendo cómo la chica, aunque un poco asustada, ponía el brazo y ella le pinchaba la vacuna.

"Sí, bueno… algún caso difícil hemos tenido." Me dijo. "Esto ya está, siguiente."

"Ya te digo, hemos tenido que sujetar a cinco chicos." Me dijo Embry. "Aunque la señorita aquí presente es bastante buena médico, no se ha enfadado con ellos."

"Sé lo que es tener miedo." Les dijo acabando. "Con esta ya hemos acabado ¿no?"

"Sí, no quedan chicos fuera." Afirmé echando una ojeada para comprobarlo. "¿Te han traído ya el envío?"

"Le he traído la nevera hace un rato." Afirmó Quil.

"Y ya puestos nos ha vacunado a los dos y nos ha hecho trabajar como celadores, por la cara." Afirmó Embry.

"Bueno, bueno, eso de gratis…" Les dijo ella. "Las vacunas no son gratis ¿sabéis?"

"Ya, pero duelen." Afirmó Quil.

"Venga, aceptarlo como hombres que somos." Les dije aprovechando para alardear un poco.

"Venga, lloricas." Les dijo ella acabando de recoger las cosas en su maletín. "Ahora cuando salgamos os invito a una cerveza, por el 'sudor' de haberme hecho de celadores."

"Me parece genial." Afirmó Embry.

"Eres una chica legal." Le dijo Quil. "Yo me apunto a esa ronda."

"Guay, pues venir a buscarme al hospital a eso de las… ¿siete de la tarde os viene bien? Es cuando salgo del trabajo."

"Pensaba que no trabajabas hoy." Le dije.

"En realidad es que vine en mi tiempo libre." Me dijo. "Acabé mi turno ayer al medio día tras un turno nocturno y matinal y me toca volver hoy al mediodía. De hecho… como no me vaya ya llegaré justo por los pelos." Afirmó sonriendo tras mirar el reloj. "Llegar al hospital lleva un rato, y como el doctor Thompson es un poco estricto en lo de llegar tarde, aunque supongo que el doctor Cullen me cubrirá, pero voy a tener que contarle dónde he estado y por qué llego tarde."

"El doctor Cullen, ya…" Dijimos los tres a la vez.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Nos preguntó.

Como si no lo supiese ella ya; era una gran actriz, casi hasta parecía que no sabía nada de nada…

"Digamos que no nos llevamos muy bien con la familia Cullen." Afirmó Embry. "Hay cosas que no se perdonan."

"Lástima." Afirmó ella. "Es buena gente."

"_¿Sabe lo tuyo?"_ Pensé rezando para que pudiese oírme.

"Estoy pensando… supongo que un poco de descanso no me vendría mal." Dijo ella. "¿Algún medio de llegar a Forks sin tener que conducir yo?"

"Si quieres te puedo llevar." Me ofrecí entendiendo el mensaje. "Podría conducir tu coche."

"Mi coche no lo toca nadie." Afirmó ella.

Se me había olvidado que no se podía tocar sus 'bebés', lástima.

"Bueno, tengo un coche en el garaje que es de… bueno, que supongo que la dueña estaría feliz de que le diésemos uso." Afirmé. "Si quieres, claro."

"Genial." Afirmó ella. "Supongo que la dueña te dejaría ¿no?"

"Pues…" Comencé.

"Bah, supongo que si no está no pasará nada." Me dijo sonriendo. _"Espero que no le hagas un bollo, con lo que nos costó arreglarlo…"_ Añadió mentalmente.

"Entonces venga, te llevo." Afirmé. "Y luego ya volveré a por vosotros, Embry." Añadí para este que estaba a punto de decir algo.

"Eso, que aquí la catedrática nos debe una cerveza." Afirmó él.

"¿Ya tienes edad suficiente para beber?" Le dijo ella.

"Ah ¿acaso hay que tener una edad concreta para beber cerveza?" Le dijo Embry bromeando.

Era divertido, así que los cuatro nos reímos. Para cuando llegamos al coche ya había prometido salir con nosotros esa noche si ibamos a buscarla al hospital y el viernes por la noche ya que acababa a las doce.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"¿Has pensado en darte a conocer al resto?" Me preguntó Jacob mientras ibamos en coche, mi coche reconstruido, mi 'dragoncito'... "No sé, supongo que será difícil que solo yo sepa lo de tu secreto."

"Ah, sí." Afirmé. "Bueno, tu padre lo sabe; no sé cuando pero ayer en la cena acabó descubriéndome y me va a guardar el secreto."

"Ya, pero el resto…" Me dijo.

"Supongo que igual se lo digo a Sam, pero el resto si no lo descubren no voy a decir nada." Afirmé con los pies en el salpicadero. "No es por no decírselo, sería todo más fácil para mí si lo supiesen, pero si lo hiciesen estaría poniéndoles en peligro. No te puedes hacer a la idea de lo fácil que es leeros la mente si podemos ver pensamientos o leer mentes o… cualquier mentalista, la verdad."

"Mira, no veo a qué viene tanta medida de seguridad." Me dijo. "Me da la impresión de que no confías en nosotros."

"Claro que confío en vosotros…" Le dije suspirando. "Por favor, intenta entenderlo… se supone que estoy muerta y todo el mundo debe seguir creyendo lo mismo. Los vampiros de esta mañana, vale, eran nómadas, pero qué hubiera pasado si hubieran venido a por uno de ellos, si hubieran decidido mirar en la mente de alguno de ellos y hubiesen sabido quién soy en realidad. No podéis cerrar la mente, incluso a mí me cuesta un poco cerrarla según a quién… Requiere estar estable anímicamente y te recuerdo que los licántropos no sois famosos especialmente por ello."

"Me parece a mí que a ti también te cuesta un poco estar estable anímicamente." Afirmó ella. "¿O me equivoco?"

"Hago lo que puedo." Afirmé. "A la derecha, si vamos por el centro llegaré tarde."

"¿Los Cullen lo saben?" Me preguntó.

"No, de momento no." Afirmé. "No entra en mis planes el descubrirme ante ellos. Cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor. Sigue recto, no tomes este desvío."

"¿Cuánta gente lo sabemos?" Me preguntó.

"¿Fuera de la escuela?" Le pregunté. "Solo Salvattore, una chica neutral en la zona norte, tu padre y tú."

"Un momento, el tío ese lo entiendo porque es parte de tu tapadera; mi padre y yo también porque estás viviendo con nosotros, yo soy… tu 'algo' y mi padre es demasiado listo como para dársela. Pero ¿la chica?"

"Mi novio ¿vale? Vamos a llamarlo como es." Le dije. "Y la chica es una humana, una colaboradora que tuve hace tiempo y que me va a ir genial para informarme de las novedades y mantener los ojos abiertos ante posibles amenazas."

"¿Qué amenazas?" Me preguntó.

"La familia, y no concretamente la 'familia'." Afirmé. "Los Vulturis, mis jefes." Le aclaré viendo que no pillaba la distinción. "A la izquierda en el semáforo. Que te lo pasas hombre…" Le dije viendo que se había pasado la puerta.

"Quiero saber de qué va eso de familia y 'familia'." Me dijo.

"Ahora no es el momento." Afirmé. "Deja de hacer el tonto, tengo que ir a trabajar."

"Esto es serio." Afirmó él.

"MI trabajo también lo es." Afirmé yo dándole un golpe tras sentarme bien. "Yo me dedico ahora a salvar vidas."

"Te has dedicado siglos a quitarlas." Me dijo. "Por una que pierdas ahora no creo que pase nada."

"Para el coche ahora mismo." Le dije con los ojos echando chispas. "¡Que pares el coche!"

Hubo un frenazo y paró en un semáforo, entonces yo me bajé del coche.

"Cuando madures un poquito y decidas que puedes esperar un poco para obtener respuestas, entonces hablamos." Le dije antes de cerrar la puerta. "No hace falta que vengas a buscarme luego. Ya me las apañaré para llegar sola…"

Tras eso eché a correr, a velocidad pero no superior a la de un humano bien entrenado. Así llegué al hospital fácilmente y Jacob no me siguió.

"Ah, doctora Valerius." Me dijo la mujer de recepción poniéndose a mi lado cuando salí de cambiarme para ponerme la ropa de médico. "Le estaban buscando para informarle que el chico de los Redford ha vuelto, se le volvió a agravar el esguince."

"Mira que le advertí que no dejase las muletas hasta nuevo aviso…" Le dije. "¿Cómo está la paciente de la 206?"

"Bien, pero dijo algo sobre un monstruo que…" Comenzó.

"Es una pesadilla recurrente." Afirmé. "Se produce en las madres primerizas que han tenido experiencias difíciles, hermanos muertos, masacres infantiles…"

"Lo haré saber a su médico." Me dijo.

"Ah, doctora." Me dijo Carlisle. "Puntual, como siempre. No, un minuto tarde."

"Un familiar de un paciente me trajo hasta aquí. Se puso un poco… nervioso cuando le di unas noticias y se pasó un par de calles." Afirmé. "El chico de los Black ¿le conoce?"

"¿Jacob?" Me dijo. "Sí, es un poco temperamental, pero un buen chico."

"Eso he oído." Afirmé poniéndome el estetoscopio en el cuello y echando una firma en un albarán de las vacunas que me habían mandado. "Estuve poniendo unas vacunas en la reserva de La Push. Unos chicos, de su edad más o menos, me estuvieron ayudando."

"Esa gente son muy buena gente, aunque sus medios son un poco limitados, pero viven bien." Me dijo. "Justo el tipo de gente que te gusta ayudar."

"Así es." Afirmé. "Aunque mi trabajo social se encauza más hacia los más desfavorecidos. Madres solteras, drogadictos, enfermos sin medios, pobres, inmigrantes…"

"Toda una madre Teresa de Calcuta." Me dijo. "Creo que voy a dejar mi relevo en buenas manos."

"¿Relevo?" Le pregunté.

"Me destinan a otro sitio." Afirmó. "Me dolía un poco dejar a mis parroquianos pero… bueno, creo que van a quedar en buenas manos."

Un momento, lo de que destinaban a otro lado era algo un poco… ¿no sería que se iba a mudar de acuerdo con el código de ocultación de nuestra condición a los humanos?

"Carlisle, me gustaría invitarte a una copa al salir del trabajo." Le dije.

"Un poco difícil, tenemos turnos diferentes." Me dijo sonriendo. "Aunque me halagas."

"Carlisle, es importante." Le dije. "Sé lo de tu familia, sé lo de tus parientes Volterranos."

"¿Cómo…?" Me dijo susurrando y mirándome con cara de sorpresa.

"No digas nada a nadie, por favor." Le pedí. "Sobre todo no digas nada a Edward."

"No sé quién eres, pero…" Me dijo.

"Soy vegetariana, no te preocupes." Afirmé. "Tenemos que hablar." Añadí mientras megafonía me llamaba. "Es muy importante, por favor."

"Mañana libro desde por la tarde a dos días." Me dijo. "Pensaba irme en una excursión familiar pero creo que podría hacerte un hueco por la mañana."

"Perfecto, mañana tengo turno de noche." Afirmé. "Vendré y te recogeré, podremos hablar entonces."

"Doctora Valerius por favor vaya al quirófano 12." Repetía la megafonía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Seguro que es aquí?" Me preguntó Embry junto al coche.

"Seguro." Afirmé yo. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las siete y cinco." Me respondió Quil. "¿Qué hace Jared aquí?"

"Me gustaría comentarle que se ha quejado una madre vecina mía de que su hijo tiene fiebre por una vacuna que le han puesto." Le dijo Jared.

"¿Y Paul?" Dijo Embry.

"Acompaño a Jared." Dijo este.

"Vale, entonces ¿qué pinta Seth aquí?" Pregunté yo.

"Os recuerdo que soy el único que no está improntado aquí." Nos dijo él.

"Eh, que yo tampoco lo estoy." Afirmó Embry.

Así que esos dos tenían intención de ligar… se me revolvía algo dentro, algo rugiente y que me hacía hervir la sangre.

"No hemos venido aquí a ligar." Les dije yo.

"Tu novia se pondría echa una furia si se enterase de que ya la has olvidado." Me dijo Embry. "Además, no seas acaparador, tú ya te improntaste de una 'hembra', y muy potente. Deja algo para el resto."

Me dieron ganas de matarlo allí mismo y a la vez de reírme satisfecho. Si supieran que mi 'hembra' estaba más cerca de lo que se pensaban… que la hembra que estaban intentando cortejar era **mi** hembra…

"Ahí viene." Afirmó Quil saludándole con la mano mientras ella salía.

Supongo que no se daría cuenta de que estábamos allí, porque le metió un puntapié a un bolo de cemento que había para evitar que aparcaran allí que voló medio bolo hasta estrellarlo contra una farola que se dobló de la fuerza que llevaba el trozo de piedra.

Eso acojonaba, la verdad.

"Creo que está furiosa." Afirmé mientras ella parecía darse cuenta de que estábamos allí y respiraba hondo un par de veces mientras saludaba con una mano. "¿Un mal día?"

"Algo así." Afirmó ella. "¿Qué es esto, una reunión vuestra o qué? Supongo que sobro."

"No, no." Dijimos los más jóvenes.

"Es que se han enterado que invitabas a cerveza y se han pegado." Dijo Quil.

"Yo venía a comentarle una cosa." Afirmó Jared.

"Bueno, ellos se han pegado." Dijo Quil.

"Las ganas." Dijo Embry mientras yo le hacía gestos a ella preguntándole qué le pasaba y llevándome un gesto disimulado de mano diciendo que nada. "Se nos han pegado todos."

"Pareces cabreada." Dijo Paul. "¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

"No me hables, no me hables." Dijo ella. "Llevo un turno horrible. Ahora resulta que he tenido que luchar para que nos envíen las vacunas a La Push. ¡Ja! Ahora se ve que los de allí sois marginados o algo, no quieren mandarlas, dicen que saldría muy caro mandarlas allí, los muy hijos de…"

No creo que fuese solo eso, debía haber algo más oculto.

"Hablando de vacunas, he recibido queja de una vecina que dice que a su hijo le ha entrado fiebre." Le dijo Jared.

"A veces ocurre." Afirmó ella. "No pasa nada, se le pasará cuando su cuerpo fabrique suficientes inmunocitos."

"Esto…" Dije viendo que todos teníamos la misma cara. "¿En cristiano, por favor?"

"Las vacunas son virus que causan enfermedades pero ya muertos." Nos dijo. "Lo que hacen es que el cuerpo los registre y fabrique anticuerpos para defenderse de ellos, en este caso lo que ha pasado es que el muchacho tenía las defensas un poco bajas y le han provocado que al encontrar esos bichos muertos allí, le han provocado una reacción de rechazo, o sea, fiebre. En cuanto se fabriquen las defensas se le pasará. Apuesto a que era una fiebre suave."

"Sí, pero era fiebre." Afirmó Jared.

"Se le pasará." Afirmó ella tranquila.

"Seguro que sí." Le dije yo. "Somos una gente fuerte."

"Jacob siempre está alardeando de lo que no sabe." Dijo Paul.

"Si no fueses mi futuro cuñado seguro que te mataba." Afirmé.

"¿Futuro cuñado?" Preguntó Alex.

"Sí, es que mi hermana y él tienen una relación sentimental." Le dije. "Muy profunda."

"Vaya, eso es bonito." Les dijo ella sonriendo. _"¿Improntados?"_ Me preguntó a mí mentalmente por lo que simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

"_Aquí los únicos que no están improntados son Embry y Seth."_ Le contesté pensándolo.

"Apuesto a que todos tenéis novias." Nos dijo.

"Vaya, vaya…" Le dijo Embry divertido. "¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Sois divertidos." Afirmó ella mientras llegábamos a un bar. "Y hay que reconocer que hasta sois guapillos. Apuesto a que podéis conseguir a la chica que queráis."

Eso nos hizo reír a todos, y entonces fue Quil el que le contestó.

"La verdad es que los únicos sin novia somos Embry, Seth, Jacob y yo." Le dijo él. "A Jacob… bueno, supongo que no hace falta recordarlo, y a mí me gusta una chica pero no me hace caso."

"¿Más mayor o más joven?" Le dijo ella.

"Más joven." Le dijo él sonriendo.

"Quil es un poco asaltacunas." Le dijo Embry bromeando mientras pedíamos la bebida.

"¡Eh, no te pases!" Se defendió él.

"Así que una chica, bastante más joven." Le dijo Alex sonriendo con la barbilla en sus manos. "Bueno, supongo que ya crecerá y se dará cuenta. A veces nos cuesta un poco darnos cuenta de que lo que queremos está más cerca de lo que pensábamos. ¿Y el resto?"

"Mi antigua compañera de clase." Afirmó Jared.

"Su hermana." Afirmó Paul. "Aunque esté ahora fuera trabajando."

"Y Seth y yo somos los que más gozamos de la vida, una chica de cada brazo…" le dijo Embry.

"Un bofetón en cada mejilla." Afirmó Alex riéndose de él y haciéndonos reír atragantándonos con la cerveza recién llegada mientras ella sonreía divertida.

"Al menos yo vivo más que otros." Me dijo Embry mirándome. "Los hay que les deja su chica y se deprimen hasta el punto de volverse ermitaños."

"Embry, eso ha sido un golpe bajo." Le dije yo.

"Estoy segura de que al joven Jacob acabará sanándole el corazón y se encontrará a otra dama a la que cortejar." Afirmó Alex defendiéndome. "¿Seth?"

"Por ahora no hay nadie." Afirmó él.

"Todo llega." Afirmó Paul.

"Tienes suerte." Le dijo ella dando un trago a su cerveza. "El amor nos vuelve tontos, te hace irresponsable y te ciega… pero a cambio te sientes todo el día como si fueses en una nube, eres capaz de todo, te da alas poderosas para sortear cualquier dificultad… o casi."

"Apuesto a que hay un señor de…" Dijo Quil.

"Señor de Valerius." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Bueno… los ha intentado haber, levanto una piedra y aparecen cuatro; pero no, no hay ningún señor de Valerius."

No sé hasta que punto aquello era broma o no, pero desde luego a mí no me hacía gracia.

"Bueno, pues resulta que no hay ninguna señora de Call tampoco." Le dijo Embry. "Igual podríamos, no sé, una cita."

Yo entonces le solté un gruñido entre dientes mirándole amenazador mientras junto a mí Alex sonreía.

"Me halagas, pero por ahora debo centrarme en mi trabajo." Afirmó ella. "Tengo que conseguir que el gobierno nos envíe esas malditas vacunas para la escuela. Y ya que estamos voy a pedir también algunas extras para los mayores. Apuesto a que ni la mitad de los adultos y jóvenes fuera de la escuela en la reserva no tenéis ni las básicas."

Ante esto nos callamos.

"Los hay que nos han puesto las vacunas ya." Le dije yo.

"¿Cuántos de vosotros tenéis la de la rubéola exclusivamente?" Nos preguntó ella.

Ante esto Jared, Quil y yo levantamos la mano.

"Lo que pensaba, no tenéis ni idea de qué estáis vacunados y de qué no." Afirmó ella suspirando. "La rubéola solo, es solo para chicas. Es imposible que os la hayan puesto a vosotros, chicos."

"Bueno, y qué." Dijo Paul. "¿Nos la vas a poner tú?"

"No, pero mañana quiero encima de la mesa vuestras cartillas de vacunaciones." Afirmo Isa dejando el vaso en la mesa. "No os preocupéis, ya me encargaré yo de conseguir una consulta en la reserva."

"Eso no es problema, hay una sala cerca de la escuela que está vacía." Afirmé. "Eso sí, te va a costar siglos limpiarla. Llevamos sin tener médico… ni sé el tiempo que hace del último."

"¿No fue el anciano aquel que decía nuestros padres que al final no podía casi ni ver lo que hacía?" Nos dijo Quil.

"Va a ser genial, solo que tú ya trabajas en el hospital." Me dijo Jared.

"Pues ahora trabajaré en el hospital como doctora y en la reserva como voluntaria. Total ya tenía obras sociales antes… me tomaré esto como las obras sociales de ahora que vivo aquí." Afirmó ella.

"Suena genial." Afirmé.

"Me pasaré por allí bastante a menudo." Afirmó Embry para llevarse una patada mía.

"Tú nunca te pones enfermo." Le dije gruñendo.

Aquello se estaba comenzando a salir de madre, Alex era mi chica, no soportaba que otros machos estuviesen intentando ligar con ella.

"Estoy segura que sois fuertes como robles." Afirmó ella. "Pero está demostrado que incluso los súper-héroes como Batman, Superman, Drácula y el hombre lobo se ponen enfermos."

"Me encantaría ver a esos enfermos." Afirmó Paul con ironía.

"Superman tendría tirones de tanto volar y jaquecas de usar sus poderes; Batman… bueno, mejor no hablar, solo es un tío disfrazado para que no le reconozcan. Y en cuanto al hombre lobo… mejor no hablar de él." Afirmó divertida. "Pulgas, garrapatas… ¿os lo imagináis con un collar anti-pulgas? Además, podría tener fiebre, y algún hueso roto y…"

"Vale, vale. Pillado." Dijimos riéndonos. "Déjalo que nos vamos a mear."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Noticias desde la escuela.**

((Le dedico este capítulo a salesia, disfrútalo amiga mía. XD .)) "¿Aún sigues despierta?" Me preguntó Billie saliendo al porche muy tarde en la noche. "Sabes que no duermo." Afirmé. "Aunque pronto me meteré a casa para evitar que me vea quien no debe."

"Sigo sin entender por qué no quieres que se sepa." Me dijo. "Aquí te ganaste un cariño con la mayoría de la manada. Claro que ahora son dos manadas..."

"¿Dos manadas?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, bueno... mi hijo es ahora el cabeza de la manada de jóvenes. Seth, Leah, Quil y Embry se fueron con él." Me dijo. "El resto están en la de Sam."

"Tengo que decirle a una chica que tenía razón, Jacob se ha convertido en un buen y fuerte jefe." Afirmé sonriendo. "La primera vampiresa cuyas premoniciones afectan a los licántropos."

"¿En serio?" Me preguntó.

"No, es la primera vez que lo hace." Afirmé. "Se entrena a diario con los licántropos del colegio para poder vencer a su ídolo: Alice Cullen." Afirmé moviendo las manos con el nombre. "Porque lo que es a Aro... no le tiene mucho aprecio después de que uno de su familia intentase comérsela siendo aún humana."

"Así que lo de la escuela que decía Jacob era cierto." Me dijo. "Pensábamos que era una broma suya. ¿En serio estás reclutando vampiros?"

"No, lo que hago es asegurarme que no hay neonatos peligrosos. Nosotros recogemos a jóvenes y les convertimos en buenos vampiros. Y para empezar, les enseñamos a ser vegetarianos y a no llamar la atención en poblaciones de..."

Mi móvil estaba sonando.

"Bueno, te dejo ya." Me dijo. "Me voy a la cama, contesta a esa llamada."

"Vale." Dije comprobando el número. "Hablando del rey de roma..." Murmuré descolgando. "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"¿Estas sola?" Me preguntó él.

"Sí, pero no dudes que tengo más de un par de orejas puestas a lo que digamos." Afirmé yo poniéndome el manos libres. "Dime, Giorgio."

"Nos pediste que te informásemos si había movimientos." Me dijo. "Han estado aquí, han preguntado por ti."

"¿Saben algo?" Le dije.

"No, creemos que no." Me dijo. "Pero han predicho que te encontrará, claro que no saben dónde o cómo. Podrías evitarlo."

"Imposible." Afirmé frotándome la cara. "Son demasiado listos... Dios, no hago más que descubrir nuevas ramas de mi árbol familiar y resulta que ya me empiezan a perseguir problemas..."

"En teoría no te podrán encontrar con tu nuevo aspecto." Me dijo. "Las fotos que hay en cualquier base de datos son antiguas; tu tapadera es perfecta. Sigo sin entender por qué tanta preocupación."

"He pedido investigaciones." Afirmé. "Mi tío-primo Vlad me informó de que tenían familia aún. Al parecer son todos puros aunque cuando la masacre de los Vulturis no acabaron con ellos."

"Entiendo..." Afirmó. "Pondré a alguno a rastrearles."

"Envía a los gemelos." Afirmé yo. "Son rastreadores profesionales, uno de cada especie, perfecto para cubrir todos los espectros. No estamos muy seguros de lo que puede pasar, aún no sabemos suficientes detalles sobre ellos."

De pronto sentí que me vigilaban, esta conversación ya no era privada.

"Giorgio, te tengo que dejar." Le dije. "Yo te llamo mañana."

"Ten cuidado, no todos los licántropos son como los de la escuela." Me dijo.

"Estos sí." Afirmé. "Son muy buena gente, un poco a lo Faan algunos pero majos. ¿Sabes que ahora vivo con los Black?"

"¿Con el chico ese que vino cuando la guerra?. ¿Jacob Black?" Me dijo.

"Sí, ese mismo." Le dije sonriendo.

"Felicidades." Me dijo. "Llevabas todo el rato hablando de él, tu amor y tú..."

"Estás celoso porque yo tengo un compañero y tú no." Le dije bromeando. "Por cierto, ahora es el líder de la manada, bueno, de la mitad de la manada que se han separado. Así que puedes decirle a Ivverie que se anote un punto."

"Genial, eso hace un acierto frente a unas veinte predicciones fallidas." Afirmó él.

"Te dejo, viene alguien." Afirmé oliendo sangre de lobo.

Tan solo esperé un poco, me ajusté el chal-manta que me había dejado Billie para estar en el porche aunque no me hacía falta y cuando oí un ruido hice como que me alarmaba.

"¿Quién hay ahí?" Pregunté.

Podía oírles, sabía que había dos de ellos allí.

"Si no se identifica gritaré y vendrá la gente." Afirmé.

"Tranquila, somos nosotros." Me dijo Jared apareciendo con Paul medio en brazos y bastante herido. "Paul está herido, nos preguntábamos si podrías ayudarnos..."

"Pasad." Les pedí. "Tengo un botiquín básico en mi cuarto, ir tumbándole en la mesa y poner algo encima para que no se manche."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Te tengo." Afirmó alguien en la oscuridad. "Latitud 47º54'19''N 124º37'34''W (47.905203-124.62608) Ahora solo tengo que buscarlo en un mapa y no te vas a escapar...﻿(La Push, Washington)"

Hubo un destello de metal en el aire y de pronto, la antena se rompió.

"A ver cómo se las apañan ahora para comunicarse... esto por mentir a la gente." Dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues ya está." Afirmé. "Me preocupa un poco que tenga fiebre, pero supongo que no pasará nada."

"Gracias." Me dijo Jared mientras Paul estaba inconsciente. "No sabíamos a quién acudir..."

"Bueno, pues ahora me vas a contestar a unas cuantas preguntas." Le dije. "Como por ejemplo, qué hacía esto en su pecho." Afirmé mostrándole las balas de plata que le había sacado.

"Es..." Me dijo.

Sabía que no podía decirme nada.

"Si hay gente armada por aquí deberíais decírselo al jefe Swan." Afirmé. "¿O acaso son mafiosos?"

"No eran... furtivos." Me dijo.

"Así que han vuelto..." Murmuré.

Ahora me iba a tocar salir de caza un poco. En medio de la noche y supongo que con licántropos rastreando el perímetro también.

"Y dime, Jared... ¿Suele haber muchos furtivos por aquí?" Le dije.

"No, llevábamos tiempo sin ver furtivos por aquí." Me dijo. "Hace años de hecho."

"Vaya." Dije yo dándole vueltas en la cabeza a la idea de que allá a donde yo iba parecían aparecer vampiro o licántropos problemáticos. "Creo que deberíais contarlo en el pueblo, podría ser peligroso para ellos."

"Sí, podría." Afirmó. "Pero no nos interesa."

"Si no decís nada entonces yo llevaré el dato de la fiebre de Paul al hospital." Afirmé tirando del chantaje. "Estoy segura de que podría interesarles esto."

Al momento Jared me miraba pálido.

"Temperatura alta, balas de plata..." Le dije. "Me encantaría echarle un ojo a esto considerando que en el poco tiempo libre que me queda soy una aficionada de las leyendas, especialmente de las leyendas sobre vampiros y licántropos." Puntualicé.

Fue un visto y no visto, Jared sonrió.

"Que tontería, como si eso fuese a existir." Me dijo.

"¿A que sí?" Le contesté quitándole peso a la situación. "De cualquier modo, soy también veterinaria, por si tenéis alguna mascota herida. Aunque como esto no suelo ejercer a no ser que sea una urgencia."

"Gracias." Dijo abriendo la puerta para irse. "El caso es que me recuerdas a alguien, pero ahora no caigo. En fin, ya nos veremos."

"Nos vemos." Afirmé antes de volverme a Paul que seguía inconsciente.

Suspiré al verle así. Estaba herido, aunque ya comenzaba a curarse las heridas normales las de bala costarían un poco más curar.

"Qué voy a hacer con vosotros..." Suspiré susurrando. "Primero los rastreadores, luego la escuela, vosotros que seguís tan impulsivos como siempre... y encima mis queridos parientes lejanos." Me dejé caer en un sofá suspirando.

Últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en un gesto humano que estaba repitiendo mucho, demasiado: el cansancio físico.

"Ni muerta me dejan en paz." Murmuré buscando un poco de la sangre de licántropo que les había sacado hacía tiempo a Tyee y los otros licántropos del colegio para casos como este.

Por suerte, la otra vez me había encargado de recoger muestras de sus sangres, de toda la manada, y ahora sabía sus grupos sanguíneos. Tras pincharle la vía para que se entrase sangre a sus venas yo me senté en un sofá a esperar con la cara en mi mano y los ojos cerrados.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Había salido de mi cuarto solo un segundo, necesitaba ir al baño y por ello había salido al pasillo. La casa estaba a oscuras, pero eso no significaba que estuviese vacía o que todos en ella durmiésemos. Al menos Alex estaría despierta, en algún lado, a oscuras y en silencio.

"Ni muerta me dejan en paz." Murmuró tan bajo que de no haber sido licántropo no la habría oído.

Sonaba como del salón. Sí, oí ruidos de que buscaba algo en su maletín y luego la oí echarse en un sofá. Supongo que como no podía dormir y por eso se iba a sentar a oscuras allí.

Me acerqué de puntillas y entré en silencio. Estaba en el sofá, sentada de forma poco femenina aunque cómoda con las piernas por los apoyabrazos y la cara en la mano como dormida.

Parecía cansada, me gustaría saber por qué.

"¿No sabes que espiar a una dama está muy mal?" Me dijo susurrando. "Jacob Black."

Nadie me llamaba así a no ser que fuese para echarme una bronca gorda.

"Lo siento, te oí murmurar algo." Afirmé. "Tan solo había ido al baño."

"¿Qué has oído, exactamente?" Me dijo levantando la cara.

Perfecto, parecía molesta por algo.

"Que ni en la muerte te dejan en paz." Afirmé. "¿Qué pasa?"

Entonces ella cambió el gesto y sonrió.

"No pasa nada." Afirmó. "Es solo que he tenido un mal día y lo pago todo cuando estoy a solas."

"Entonces supongo que me quedaré despierto contigo." Le dije sentándome en el otro sofá a oscuras.

"Eh, vuélvete a tu cama." Me dijo. "Venga, no seas crío y vete a descansar. Que yo no duermo pero sí descanso."

"NO." Me negué. "Si te dejo sola a saber lo que haces."

"Descansar, que es lo que deberías hacer tú." Afirmó ella. "Venga, vete a la cama."

"No, me quedaré aquí, contigo, y si me duermo me he dormido." Afirmé.

"Dios, eres tan cabezota como siempre." Me dijo divertida tirándome una manta. "En silencio, tenemos compañía."

Entonces fue cuando miré alrededor y vi que la mesa estaba ocupada con el cuerpo inmóvil de Paul.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le pregunté.

"Le han disparado, balas de plata aunque desde una distancia un poco corta pero no demasiado." Afirmó ella. "Supongo que han sido humanos o neonatos, claro que si han sido neonatos los habrían matado y me temo que no ha habido esa suerte. De todas formas, pregúntaselo a Jared, es el que le ha traído. A mí, evidentemente, no me han contado nada."

Aunque no le hubiesen contado nada era evidente que a ella no se le escapaba nada. Con un solo disparo se había echo una idea bastante clara de lo que había pasado, de quiénes habían sido los culpables y todo.

"¿Seguro que no te lo han dicho?" Le pregunté.

"No, yo solo soy la nueva médico." Afirmó.

"Y según tú qué ha pasado." Le pregunté de nuevo.

"Digamos que... dos personas armadas al menos. No sé cuántos iban juntos, pero si han herido a Paul han tenido que ser dos por lo menos, tiene balas de dos armas diferentes. Y aunque el disparo es un pelín profundo no he necesitado hacer cirugía por lo que no se han disparado a bocajarro pero tampoco desde demasiada distancia, además, supongo que si hubiese sido desde muy cerca estos se hubiesen dado cuenta al instante. Lo que me lleva a quiénes. Vosotros tenéis un olfato muy agudo, si hubiesen sido de los de mi tipo los hubieseis detectado a un kilómetro y no le hubiesen herido."

"¿Humanos?" Le pregunté sorprendido de cómo había sacado todas esas conclusiones de unos detalles físicos.

"Un humano no conoce vuestros puntos flacos." Afirmé. "Pero un cazador como yo no falla su disparo. Eran varias balas, parecían disparadas a los brazos y los intestinos, pero... no han acertado ningún punto importante."

"Entonces quiénes." Le pregunté ahora ya confuso.

"No lo sé." Afirmó ella. "Mañana intenta enterarte de más, a ver si con más datos se me ocurre algo más."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

Era tarde, los chicos vinieron a buscarme para irnos.

"Eh, venga Carlisle, nos vamos a cazar." Afirmó Emmeret. "Ahora se nos han apuntado las chicas también."

"Lo siento, yo tengo que quedarme hasta mañana." Les dije. "Me ha salido un turno extra."

"¿Ya vas a aguantar hasta mañana?" Me preguntó Esme preocupada.

"Sí, iré en cuanto acabe mi turno." Afirmé sonriendo. "No os preocupéis."

Debería haberles hablado de la extraña conversación con la doctora Valerius. No sé, desde el primer día me había gustado porque era evidente su dedicación al trabajo. Era una profesional como la copa de un pino, y todos sus pacientes estaban muy contentos con ella y su trabajo. Por otro lado, me había informado sobre su currículo. Impecable. Su fama le venía desde Europa, luego había saltado el charco y se había venido a América; Nueva York un mes trabajando en el New York Presvyterian Hospital y pasando consulta en el que llevaba a los barrios pobres del Bronx y Harlem, luego Boston otro trabajando en los barrios pobres y con una consulta de cirugía estética, nueve meses en Los Ángeles haciendo desde cirugía estética a ricachotes como consultas médicas normales. Y finalmente Forks, primero el ala general, luego maternidad, geriatría... y desde luego pediatría. Era la médico más versátil de todo el hospital y casi siempre solían explotarla tanto como a mí, incluso más.

Era aún muy joven, pero tenía las ideas muy claras y era muy vital. Nunca la veías abandonar su sonrisa cuando estaba con pacientes, lo que les daba seguridad a ellos; siempre venía impecable, algún día con algún pequeño rastro de ojeras pero muy leve.

Ahora me venía hablando

"Sé lo de tu familia, sé lo de tus parientes Volterranos." Me había dicho. "No digas nada a nadie, por favor. Sobre todo no digas nada a Edward..."

No podía entender a qué venía su miedo a que nadie se enterase, sobre todo Edward. No se conocían ¿o sí?

"Soy vegetariana, no te preocupes. Tenemos que hablar. Es muy importante, por favor."

Era raro, si era un vampiro, más aún vegetariano ¿por qué no había tenido noticias de ella? Los de nuestro tipo nos solíamos comunicar entre nosotros. Igual era de alguna familia de Europa. Volterrana desde luego no.

Se lo preguntaría al día siguiente, por la mañana, cuando fuésemos a tomarnos esa copa juntos y ella me dijese eso tan importante que tenía que decirme. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era mentir piadosamente a mi familia para ocultar ese extraño accidente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

Era bastante temprano cuando Billie salió de su habitación y vino al salón. Lo primero que vio fue a Jacob estirado en el sofá roncando como un tronco, un poco amortiguado por la manta que tenía en la boca cuando se puso a morderla como si estuviese soñando con morder algo.

Había murmurado en sueños mi nombre en sus dos formas, la antigua y la nueva, y aunque me propuse no mirar en su mente mientras soñaba no pude evitar que me llegasen unas imágenes... digamos que preferí no ver cuánto y hasta qué punto su atracción por mí llegaba.

Cuando le hice un gesto de cabeza a Billie saludándole miró a la mesa y reparó en Paul.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Formuló la pregunta del millón.

"Le trajeron anoche para que le echase un ojo." Afirmé susurrando. "Le metieron varios balazos pero está fuera de peligro."

"Tiene heridas." Me dijo. "Pensé que su condición le haría..."

"Los impactos de balas de plata no se curan tan fácilmente como el resto de heridas que pueda conseguir." Afirmé. "Estos se curarán con la velocidad normal, igual un poquito más deprisa, pero desde luego no se le van a cerrar en un momento."

"Vaya..." Me dijo. "Por cierto, qué hace Jacob aquí. No habrá estado otra vez molestándote ¿verdad?"

"Para nada." Afirmé. "Vino, estuvimos hablando y se quedó dormido. Intenté que se fuese a dormir a su cuarto pero es cabezota de narices, dice que se quedará haciéndome compañía porque yo no puedo dormir."

"Ya, bueno... los chicos improntados pueden ser un poco pesados a veces." Me dijo. "¿Café?"

"No gracias." Afirmé. "Creo que voy a salir a corretear un poco, luego tengo la mañana libre y me iré a Forks a eso de mediodía, hoy tengo turno de noche y esta tarde quiero ocuparme de unos asuntos allí."

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Estás en tu casa."

"Supongo que aquí no tengo que avisar de si vengo a comer ¿no?" Le dije bromeando.

"Me sales barata, hija." Afirmó el hombre. "No comes, no hay que hacerte la habitación... y encima tenemos a la médico en casa, que si nos pasa algo no hay que ir al hospital de Forks."

Entonces oímos que llamaban a la puerta suavemente.

"Adelante." Dijimos los dos.

"Hola, venía..." Dijo Embry hasta que se dio cuenta de que teníamos a Jacob dormido en el sofá. "Venía a ver si estaba la médico despierta para ver si le apetecía venir a correr un poco." Añadió casi susurrando. "He oído que suele hacer footing por las mañanas."

"Ahora mismo iba a salir." Afirmé.

"Perfecto, te acompaño." Me dijo.

"Embry, muchacho." Le llamó Billie. "Deja que la dama se cambie en su cuarto, sola."

"Que ni se te ocurra espiar, que tengo arriba un par de bisturís, y soy buena cirujano." Afirmé bromeando con cara seria.

Supongo que no sabían que yo podía oírles incluso desde fuera de la reserva si me apetecía, estando en la misma casa…

"Eh, a qué viene ese súbito interés en hacer footing con la chica." Le preguntó Billie.

"Interés desinteresado." Afirmó Embry.

"Embry, te conozco desde que eras un niño en pañales." Le dijo Billie. "No mientas."

"Vaaaale…" Acabó rindiéndose el chico mientras yo me ponía los pantalones cortos de correr. "Dos motivos, en primer lugar ha habido dos ataques ayer, uno por la mañana y el otro por la noche. Así que como la nueva estuvo en el de la mañana y no sabe nada de lo que pasa aquí y de que ambos eran vampiros… Sam ha pensado que lo mejor será protegerla a ella también, aunque no sea de los nuestros."

"Y apuesto a que voluntarios no han faltado ¿no?" Dijo Billie divertido.

"Con permiso… ¡¿Te has fijado bien en ella?!" Le dijo Embry. "Claro que no han faltado voluntarios, hasta los que están improntados se han fijado en ella."

"No sé yo si deberíais fijaros tanto en ella." Le dijo Billie. "Igual está casada."

"Nos ha dicho que no." Afirmó Embry.

"¿Prometida?" Añadió Billie divertido como yo.

"Bah, mientras no esté casada eso nos deja vía libre al resto." Afirmó Embry. "Y yo tengo posibilidades. Estoy soltero, sin improntar, ni novia… y además ya la has oído, me deja acompañarla a hacer footing. Le gusta mi compañía."

Eso me hizo reír en silencio.

Me encantaban esos chicos, eran divertidos. Vale, tenía que estar siempre con un ojo en ellos y el otro en nuestro alrededor para protegerles a ellos del mundo y al mundo de ellos.

"Bueno, ya estoy lista." Afirmé saliendo con una sonrisa. "¿No vamos?"

"Claro." Me dijo teniéndome la puerta. "Señoritas primero..."

Así que en el fondo lo de las lecciones de normas en las citas había servido de algo... que bien, eran buenas noticias, salvo por el hecho que parecía estar intentando ligar conmigo.

"Gracias." Le dije sonriendo y dándole unos toques en la cabeza como a un niño pequeño.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Eh, Alex." Me dijo Carlisle sonriendo cuando me vio esperándolo en el coche a la puerta del hospital. "Vaya, puntual incluso cuando no se trata de trabajo."

"Prometí venir a buscarte para invitarte a algo ¿no?" Afirmé. "Bueno, pues aquí estoy."

"Podemos ir a hablar a otro sitio." Afirmó. "No necesariamente a un bar."

"Prefiero terrenos más… neutrales." Afirmé. "¿Subes al coche?"

"¿A dónde me llevas?" Me preguntó.

"A las afueras." Afirmé. "Conozco un chiringuito muy pacífico a medio camino entre Forks y Port Angels."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le pregunté a la chica cuando llegamos a una especie de área que en tiempos mejores debería haber sido una población.

"Tranquilo, es ahí." Afirmó señalando a un a ventana oscura y bastante sucia. "El 'Black Orchid', ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente."

Hacía un buen rato que habíamos dejado atrás Forks, estabamos al menos en Port Angels, pero aquello no era Port Angels. La verdad es que esa chica parecía amar la velocidad, su coche, un modelo europeo era muy rápido y sospechaba que lo habían hecho más rápido aún que lo que salió de fábrica.

No me había quejado hasta ahora, cuando ella tocó con los nudillos en la puerta y oímos un gruñido dentro antes de contestar de no muy buenas formas.

"Eh, chucho apestoso, aparta el morro de la puerta y abre." Le dijo ella. "Solo soy yo."

Era la primera vez que la veía hablar así, nunca hubiese pensado que una chica tan delicada y correcta y educada como ella pudiese siquiera pensar en pronunciar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo la puerta se abrió y yo la seguí dentro para vernos rodeados de unos tipos no muy agradables.

"Eh, eh. Las manitas quietas." Les dijo ella a los dos tipos que intentaban cachearla. "No se os ocurra acercarme siquiera esas zarpas cochambrosas."

"Sí, es ella." Afirmó uno de ellos con un acento un poco fuerte a Canadiense.

"Licántropos…" Susurré.

"¿Quién es ese pimpollo?" Le preguntó el otro gruñéndome a mí.

"Es Carlisle, un amigo, no os preocupéis." Les dijo ella. "Vamos dentro."

Me sorprendió que los tipos seguían gruñéndome un poco entre dientes pero nos dejaron pasar. El interior era algo más asombroso, parecía una contradicción con la fachada, limpio y con apariencia de un centro social con estética de restaurante francés. Sin embargo no paramos allí.

"Por aquí, Carlisle." Me dijo ella pasando por una puerta mientras observaba a una mujer con un trapo en los ojos que daba tragos de algo que no podría jurar que no era lodo.

Al seguirla, pasamos por una puerta custodiada por un hombre ya de los nuestros y uno que no sabría decir qué era exactamente.

Tras aquellas puertas no pude evitar frotarme los ojos para comprobar que aquello era cierto. Allí había un par de hombres jugando al billar en una sala de decoración entre victoriana y gótica.

"Bueno, aquí estaremos tranquilos." Afirmó saltando a un sofá de época victoriana en un recoveco. "Ponte cómodo."

"¿Qué es esto?" Le pregunté mirando a los dos tipos del billar y reparando que había una chica más sentada en otro hueco como el nuestro. "¿Quiénes son estas personas?"

"Ah, esta es la sala V.I.P." Me dijo como si fuese normal. "Bueno, en realidad es la sala que solemos usar los de nuestra clase y algunos con clase; los licántropos suelen quedarse fuera. No te preocupes por esos tres, son de los nuestros."

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Le pregunté.

"¿El 'Black Orchid'?. ¿No has leído la saga de J. L. Smith? Hombre, son solo literatura, pero esa mujer acertó en algunos puntos..." Me dijo. "Es un local para reunirnos todos los que no somos exactamente humanos. Los hay por toda Europa, solo que no nos mezclamos tanto como la autora escribe. Cada raza tiene los suyos y bueno… este es el único que conozco que tiene solo una entrada. Normalmente suelen tener varias, y solo nos juntamos en las sala central que es mixta y la solemos usar para buscar información e intercambiar servicios. Claro que no me sorprende que no lo supieses, creo que este es único en América."

"¿Qué eres tú?" Le pregunté.

"Creo que no estamos aquí para eso." Afirmó ella mientras hacía un gesto y aparecía un hombre con un par de copas llenas de lo que parecía sangre. "Tranquilo, es muerta, la sacan de donaciones anónimas y bancos de sangre."

"En realidad viene de Europa, mi señora." Le dijo el camarero.

"Ah ¿ya han hecho las paces esos dos?" Preguntó ella. "Me alegro. Por cierto transmite mis saludos al jefe y dile que tiene una cosecha de AB+ muy buena, chica virgen y joven, y… ¿ligeramente atlética?"

"En efecto." Dijo el chico sonriendo.

"Ve." Le dijo ella por lo que el chico volvió a desaparecer. "En fin, dónde estábamos… ah, sí: tu partida. Espero que no tenga nada que ver con problemas."

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunté apartando la copa de mi.

Esa chica estaba resultando ya demasiado misteriosa.

"Eso no importa, solo quiero saber por qué te vas. ¿Han surgido problemas?" Me preguntó tomando otro sorbo de su copa.

"Este sitio no me gusta." Afirmé notando que nos miraban los dos del billar. "¿Quién eres?. ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Tranquilo, no te miran a ti. Me miran a mí." Afirmó ella. "Soy... la mano derecha de alguien que conocen, a quién la mayoría teme y respeta lo suficiente como para saber que yo soy peor que ella. Vampiro." Afirmó quitándose una lentilla y mostrándome un ojo amarillo.

Eso no me tranquilizo demasiado, pero al menos, sabía que no traería consecuencias que supiese lo nuestro.

"No sé yo." Afirmé.

"Y dime ¿tu traslado tan repentino no tendrá nada que ver con algún problema familiar?" Me dijo.

"Sí, más o menos." Dije yo. "Ya sabes como van las cosas para nosotros. Llevamos aquí demasiado, comienza a cantar un poco que ninguno de nosotros envejezca, así que... nos mudamos."

"¿A dónde?" Me preguntó dejando la copa con poco líquido.

"¿Importa?" Le dije un poco mosqueado de que se interesase tanto.

"Me gusta saber dónde van mis amigos." Afirmó ella. "¿Ya tenéis un nuevo destino?"

"Vamos a escondernos en algún sitio poco transitado." Afirmé. "Mi nueva hija necesita pasar desapercibida, y como aún está en su primer año..."

"¿Le ha pasado algo a Bella?" Me preguntó sorprendida.

¿Cómo sabía ella lo de Bella?

"Er... no, está en su primer año de edad. Se enfada con facilidad." Afirmé.

"Y si desaparece la buscará la familia..." Murmuró ella. "Estáis en un lío muy gordo. No creo que en Norteamérica tengáis muchas opciones."

"¿Acaso sabes algo mejor?" Le dije intentando ponerla a prueba.

"Bueno... sí, de hecho sí." Afirmó ella acabándose su copa. "Verás, una amiga mía es la directora honorífica de una... escuela. Tengo amigos entre profesores y yo misma he pasado algún tiempo allí. Supongo que no os interesará pero... bueno, allí adiestran a neonatos y jóvenes con habilidades a que las desarrollen. El sitio está un poco aislado, hay caza en abundancia y tu chica podría estudiar allí, le ayudarían a controlarse y a respetar los básicos de nuestras leyes."

"Ya está santa Alex haciendo propaganda..." Dijo uno de los dos del billar.

"Eh, Romi ¿tengo que recordarte otra vez lo de la reserva federal?" Le dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme.

"Chapo la boca." Afirmó el chico.

"Así me gusta." Afirmó ella.

"Parece que te tienen miedo." Le dije yo.

"Romi es una buena pieza." Afirmó ella. "Sabe que no le interesa meterse conmigo. ¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?" Le pregunté.

"¿Te interesaría lo de la escuela?" Me preguntó. "Desde luego sería algo temporal, claro. Cuando os queráis ir tan solo avisar al director en funciones y listo."

"Es algo precipitado." Afirmé. "De todas formas... dónde está ese colegio."

"En Europa, en una zona desierta de Rusia. Allí solo hay nieve, lobos y sin ningún pueblo en kilómetros a la redonda, los únicos que hay son aldeas y están acostumbrados a las cosas que pasan. Saben de nuestra existencia y tenemos un acuerdo de ayuda mutua. Ellos nos abastecen y a cambio nosotros cuidamos de todos."

"Un momento... ¿la escuela de Isabella?" Le dije atando cabos.

"Sí." Afirmó sonriendo suavemente. "¿La conoces?"

"Otra asesina..." Murmuró el del billar.

"Romi..." Le dijo ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté yo.

"Romi es el único que puede oírnos, tiene un oído muy bueno, pero como lo siga usando para pegar la oreja a conversaciones ajenas va a perder las orejas." Afirmó ella para hacer que el chico se cubriese las orejas asustado. "En fin ¿la conoces?"

"Sí, es... una vieja amiga. Conozco la escuela." Afirmé. "Estuvimos allí hace un tiempo. ¿Sigue la misma gente al frente?"

"Sí, Giorgio y los profesores." Afirmó ella. "Que los conozcas es bueno. Ayudaría a la adaptación."

"Lo pensaré." Afirmé.

"Yo que tú lo haría." Afirmó ella. "Son unas buenas condiciones, y allí no os buscarían. Unos años allí y todos se olvidarían de vosotros. Además, después de que... Isabella muriese han vuelto a tener algún problemilla de poca importancia. No son más que quebraderos de cabeza, pero más de una persona pensándolo, las penas compartidas son más livianas."

No lo entendía, si estaban en problemas por qué la mandaban a ella a hablarlos con nosotros. Claro que igual no sabían que ella había estado hablando con nosotros.

De pronto, me fijé en algo. Había algo en sus ojos, algo que ya me había fijado antes y que había dejado pasar sin importancia...

"¿Isabella?" Le susurré. "¿Eres tú?"

Ella sonrió a medias y miró hacia atrás antes de hacerme un gesto afirmativo.

"Pero... pensabamos que estabas..." Le dije.

"Es lo que todos deben pensar." Afirmó ella. "Y lo que todos deberían seguir pensando."

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté.

"Porque nadie puede huir de los Vulturis." Afirmó ella. "Para empezar una nueva vida. Pero en el fondo, sigo siendo yo, cirugía y todo. Sigo teniendo mi mente, sigo teniendo el mismo poder... y las mismas preocupaciones, solo que ahora trabajo para mí."

"Consideraré seriamente lo de la escuela." Me dijo. "No podemos quedarnos más tiempo, pero las razones que me has dado son válidas."

"Nos alegrará tener a una gente tan capaz en le escuela." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Eso sí... de mi secreto ni mu, a nadie."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Decisiones.**

Hace ya una semana que le ofrecí a Carlisle que fuesen al colegio en vez de escaparse por ahí a saber a dónde. Supongo que posiblemente irían con la colonia de Dehavi, pero no lo tenía muy claro.

En esta semana he estado ocupada, el hospital, tres turnos nocturnos... y luego las vigilancias en la reserva. No necesito moverme de casa para saber qué pasa en el resto de la reserva. He tenido que salir armada dos noches y he tenido que hacer curas otras tres.

Ya comenzaba a pensar que todo estaba negro cuando recibí la llamada de Carlisle.

"Está bien, aceptamos." Me dijo. "Iremos a la escuela, Bella será una alumna mientras estemos allí y yo mismo me ocuparé de ayudar en lo que pueda."

Aquello eran buenas noticias, y cuando por la tarde me llamaron del 'Black Orchid' pensé que era porque Carlisle estaría allí ya para que le diese la documentación necesaria, mapas, identificaciones y demás. Así que cuando me planté allí iba tranquila, incluso feliz al pensar que estaría con Carlisle y haciendo algo positivo por la sociedad.

Sin embargo cuando llegué a la sala VIP. la encontré vacía, vacía salvo por una persona, frente a mí y sentado de forma un poco chulesca en un sofá.

No era Carlisle; era un chico desconocido para mí.

Era muy apuesto, de constitución semejante a la mía pero un poco más alto, e igual un año más mayor de apariencia. Su cara tenía una forma bonita, de rasgos bien modelados. Cuando me vio, me dedicó una sonrisa de anuncio.

"Hola." Dijo. "Me llamo Sorien."

"Perdona, yo... esperaba a alguien." Afirmé un poco descolocada.

"Lo sé, yo pregunté por ti." Afirmó. "Llevo un par de días viniendo aquí esperando encontrarte, y fíjate tú, resulta que al final has aparecido. Aunque... fíjate tú, has cambiado un poco de apariencia." Afirmó mirándome desde todos los ángulos.

"Eh, Sorien." Le dije yo. "Mira, no sé a quién buscas pero me temo que te has confundido de persona. Te deseo mucha suerte y todo eso... pero me voy."

Comencé a llamar al camarero pero no apareció, intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

"No vendrán." Afirmó. "Al parecer no eres a la única que respetan por aquí."

"Eh, ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí." Le dije poniéndome nerviosa.

"Tranquila, Bella." Me dijo.

"Mi nombre es Alex." Afirmé. "No Bella, así que vete con tus piropos de parvulario a otra."

"Claro, IsaBELLA ALEXandrine." Me dijo. "Única descendiente pura del clan Valerius de los vampiros. Lo sé todo."

"¿Quién has dicho que eras?" Le pregunté.

No me estaba asustando, pero cuando me dijo que sabía todo, me sentí violenta. Ya no era un pringado que estaba medio loco, ahora era un enemigo.

"Sorien." Me dijo sonriendo y palmeando junto a él en el sofá. "¿Y a ti?" Añadió. "¿Cómo debo llamarte?"

"Alex estaría bien." Afirmé. "Es mi nombre."

"Eh, tranquila." Me dijo como riéndose. "Yo soy tu amigo."

"Permíteme que lo dude." Afirmé.

Había ido desarmada, pensaba que me encontraría a Carlisle, no a un... pirado que no sabía qué obsesión tenía conmigo. Sin embargo, ya había encontrado unas cuantas armas en la sala, armas como la copa que él estaba bebiendo, armas como el taco de billar, armas como el candelabro que había en una de las mesas...

Evalué mis posibles defensas mirándolas de reojo. Una mirada y tenía una idea clara del sitio.

"Bueno... pensaba que sin gente tendríamos algo más... privado." Me dijo levantando la copa y ofreciéndomela.

"Paso de tipos de los que no sé nada." Afirmé yo. "Además, qué significa lo de que lo sabes todo."

"Pues eso, que lo sé todo." Afirmó. "Sé que has mentido, sé que no estás casada y... chica, si te has muerto tienes una pinta y una vitalidad de vicio."

"Piérdete, Sorien." Le dije. "Estás loco, no sé de qué me hablas."

En la vidriera; aquello daba al bar de los licántropos. Era una vía de escape.

"¿Sabes qué se me está ocurriendo?" Me dijo. "Creo que Aro se lo tragó, pero la verdad es que nuestro amigo Cayo no se lo tragó del todo, para ellos sería una decepción tremenda enterarse de que la muerta parece muy viva."

"Puede que no sea la chica de la que hablas, pero como se te ocurra meterme en líos, te aseguro que te mataré antes de que puedas abrir la boca." Afirmé mientras me enfadaba.

"Siempre podríamos... no sé, llegar a un trato ¿no?" Dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo tras de mí para agarrarme suavemente pero con firmeza y frotarme los muslos.

Fue todo muy rápido, rompí la copa y le hice un tajo en el brazo para acabar clavándoselo en el otro. Entonces muy deprisa le un empujón que lo tiré sobre la mesa y salté atravesando la vidriera y cayendo en la parte del bar.

"No ha pasado nada." Afirmé levantándome. "Para los gastos de reparación." Añadí para el barman dejándole un billete grande en la barra antes de saltar y escapar.

Si ese pringado, Sorien, fuese quien fuese, pensaba que me iba a pillar allí... lo llevaba claro, no había nacido quien me ganase aún en escapar cuando me sentía prisionera.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Buenas, venía a ver..." Dije en la barra del bar después de que me dejasen pasar.

"¡Que me dejéis, ostia!" Gritó alguien. "Maldita mujer..."

Era un chico joven, de pelo rubio y apenas sería dos o tres años mayor que mis hijos. Vampiro, y aún así era demasiado guapo, algo evidente incluso para mí que era un hombre.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Le pregunté al barman reparando que había una vidriera rota en mil añicos.

"La señorita Alex." Me dijo el barman. "Ese Sorien... estaba cantado que iba a acabar así..."

"¡¿Qué murmuras, eh anormal?!" Le dijo el chico.

Sería muy guapo, pero sus modales...

"Con permiso... yo ya me voy." Afirmé al barman. "Si viene y pregunta por mí decirle que..."

"¿Tú eres el amigo de Alexandra?" Me preguntó el rubio. "¿Al que estaba esperando antes?"

"Decírselo ¿vale?" Le dije yo.

Entonces fue cuando el chico me cogió de la manga y me hizo mirarle.

"Perdona, me temo que se fue por mi culpa." Me dijo "Supongo que no me ha reconocido y... bueno, se ha enfadado conmigo y se ha ido. La muy tonta... pensaba que tenía mejor sentido del humor."

"La verdad es que tengo prisa." Afirmé. "Tengo que irme ya."

"Perfecto, si no te importa tengo que ir a encontrarme un sito para dormir." Me dijo.

Alguien iba a decir algo pero con una sola mirada del chico se callaron.

"Deberías ir a Port Angels." Le dije. "Allí hay buenos hoteles."

"No, gracias." Me dijo sonriendo. "En realidad estoy de paso por aquí, pensaba ir a un pueblo un poco más... pequeño. Estoy cansado de ciudades grandes y todo eso, me han aconsejado Forks ¿lo conoces?"

Entonces sentí que me llamaban al móvil.

"Disculpa un momento." Afirmé yendo a cogerlo afuera para evitar el ruido del bar. "¿Sí, dígame?"

"Carlisle, gracias a dios que te localizo." Dijo Isabella al otro lado de la línea. "¿Has ido al 'Black Orchid' aún?"

"Estoy aquí." Afirmé. "Ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado."

"¡Oh, dios!" Exclamó ella. "Por favor, tienes que irte de allí."

"Ya, eso mismo estoy intentando hacer; pero resulta que hay un chico aquí que está un poco pesadito con..."

"¿Sorien?" Me dijo ella. "¡Tienes que salir de allí pitando!" Afirmó alterada. "¡Ese tío está loco, sabe lo mío y amenaza con decírselo a los Vulturis!"

"En realidad pretendo divertirme un poco más." Afirmó el chico colgándome el móvil. "Pero no se lo digas, es un secreto." Afirmó el sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

Estaba ya en Forks cuando me acordé que igual Carlisle había ido al pub para verme allí, tras lanzar una perjura paré la moto en una esquina con un giro en el sitio y saqué el móvil para llamarlo.

"¿Sí, dígame?" Me había dicho Carlisle al otro lado de la línea.

"Carlisle, gracias a dios que te localizo." Le dije yo. "¿Has ido al 'Black Orchid' aún?"

"Estoy aquí." Afirmó él. "Ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado."

¡Dios... Eso significaba que corría peligro si Sorien lo relacionaba conmigo!

"¡Oh, dios!" Exclamé. "Por favor, tienes que irte de allí."

"Ya, eso mismo estoy intentando hacer; pero resulta que hay un chico aquí que está un poco pesadito con..." Me había comenzado a contar.

"¿Sorien?" Le corté yo. "¡Tienes que salir de allí pitando!" Afirmé alterada. "¡Ese tío está loco, sabe lo mío y amenaza con decírselo a los Vulturis!"

Entonces la línea se cortó.

"¿Carlisle?" Le llamé varias veces. "Carlisle, por favor, respóndeme..."

No había error, había colgado la línea. Me mordí el labio pensando qué hacer.

No sabía quién era ese Sorien, pero estaba claro que estaba loco. No podía permitirme que...

Ring... Ring...

"¿Sí?" Dije esperanzada.

"Eh, Alex." Me dijo Jacob al otro lado. "¿Esperabas otra llamada?"

No sabía qué decirle, me hubiese encantado compartir mis problemas con él, como una pareja normal; pero en nuestro caso eso era algo casi imposible.

"No, tranquilo..." Le dije. "Pensaba que eras otra persona. ¿Querías algo?"

"Hombre, iba a preguntarte si te apetecía venir a celebrar que tienes una carta de aspecto oficial." Me dijo. "Pero..."

"Perdona, me han dado malas noticias..." Afirmé. "No tienes la culpa."

"¿Dónde andas?" Me dijo. "¿Voy a buscarte?"

"No, tranquilo." Afirmé. "Voy a tardar un poco... ¿lo celebramos a la noche?"

"No sé yo si van a querer..." Me dijo bromeando.

"Venga, yo pongo las salchichas..." Le dije sonriendo.

"Haré lo que pueda por convencerles, pero... no puedo prometerte nada." Afirmó bromeando. "¿A las ocho?"

"Dile que nos pasamos a buscarla." Dijo Embry por detrás suyo.

"Jacob... ¿estáis allí los tres?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, bueno, y Paul está dentro de casa. Aún está recuperándose y además, mi hermana viene mañana así que... va a quejarse de dolor aunque sea mentira solo por quedarse para verla." Afirmó. "Ah, y Jared esta de camino. Y Sam quiere hablar contigo cuando regreses."

"¿Está Sam allí?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno, están un poco preocupados por la seguridad aquí últimamente." Me dijo. "¿Has oído algo?"

"¿Estoy en el manos libres?" Le pregunté.

"Si es lo mismo que el altavoz sí." Afirmó.

"No, es que estaba oyendo eco." Mentí diciendo una verdad a medias.

"Ah, vale..." Me dijo.

"Eh, pásame eso." Oí a Jared que le decía. "Venga, tío. Oye, qué pasa." Me dijo. "Estos son garrulos y se la darás con queso, pero a los mayores no nos la das."

"No pasa nada, en serio." Afirmé. "Estoy de compras y..."

"Y no cuela." Afirmó parando el manoslibres. "Solo tienes tres conjuntos y los usas bastante bien. Además, según tú no tienes dinero como para ir por ahí tirándolo. Además, tienes la voz nerviosa."

"Cada uno tiene sus problemas." Afirmé.

"Entonces vuelve." Me dijo.

"Imposible, aún tengo que ocuparme de un par de cosas." Afirmé yo. "Espera, tengo otra llamada. Os dejo..."

Sé que iban a protestar pero les colgué para coger la otra llamada.

"Eh, chica." Me dijo Carlisle. "Perdón por lo de antes. El chico ese me colgó el teléfono..."

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté asustado. "¿Te ha hecho algo?"

"No, estoy bien." Afirmó. "Aunque ese tío... no sé, no me dio buena espina."

"Gracias a Dios." Le dije suspirando. "Estaba a punto de volver a buscarte."

"No hará falta." Afirmó. "Eso sí, me dijo algo."

"¿Un mensaje?" Le pregunté un poco confusa.

"Sí, me dijo que te dijese que te volvería a ver." Me dijo. "¿Por qué ese tío está tan interesado en ti?"

"No lo sé, está loco... parecía un perturbado..." Le dije.

"Bueno, tú tranquila que no creo que sepa dónde vives." Me dijo. "Si pasa algo no dudes en llamarnos."

"Descuida." Afirmé. "Te tendré informado."

Tan pronto le colgué descubrí que tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas. Jacob.

"Perdón, perdón..." Dije cuando me descolgaron. "Tenía una llamada del hospital."

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Me preguntaron.

"No, tranquilos." Les dije yo. "Me han dado el día libre... hasta mañana por la tarde. Me cojo las cosas y enseguida voy para allí."

"Esta noche barbacoa ¿no?" Me dijo Jared.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Y yo pongo las salchichas. El resto lo ponéis vosotros."

"Espera un momento." Me dijo. "Si estás cerca de Forks ve allí. Así me acompañas a comprar la carne en la carnicería, que hoy Kim estaba ocupada y..."

"¡De eso nada!" Dijeron varios.

"¡Voy yo!" Afirmó Embry. "¡Qué tú tenías que cuidar a Paul!"

"¡De eso nada!" Dijo Seth. "¡Voy yo que tengo que...!"

"¡A dónde vas a ir tú si no puedes ni conducir!" Le contestó Jacob.

"Eh, chicos... ¡EH, ESCUCHARME, JODER!" Les acabé gritando.

"Eh, Alex." Dijo Quil. "Perdona pero esto parece Vietnam. Todos quieren ir allí."

"A ver, si no tenéis nada mejor que hacer cogeros la ranchera esa de Jacob, la de las llamas. Creo que tiene espacio para cinco o seis personas." Le dije. "Y en mi coche hay hueco para otro más."

"Genial, somos Jacob, Jared, Embry, Seth y yo. Dos; y uno, tres; y dos más, cinco."

"Perfecto, cabéis en la ranchera." Afirmé. "Os veo en Forks, pero por favor, que dejen de pelear o no me hago responsable."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Compras y accidentes.**

"Y con esto... hacen cuatro quilos de hamburguesas." Afirmó el carnicero poniéndoles a los chicos un trozo grande de carne. "¿Algo más?"

"Vaya, chicos." Les dije sonriendo y dejando la caja de frutas en el carro. "No sabía que os gustaba la carne de caballo."

"¿Pero qué dices?" Me dijo Quil.

"Señorita, esto es carne puramente vacuno." Me dijo el hombre sonriendo. "Aunque claro que..."

"No, no lo es." Afirmé sonriendo también. "Y sí, es posible que sea extranjera pero sé muy bien lo que como."

"Alex." Me dijo Jacob en voz baja. "Creo que si el hombre dice que..."

"Sé lo que me digo." Afirmé mirando al hombre.

"Señorita, le digo que esta carne es solo vacuno." Me dijo el hombre.

"Y yo le digo que no." Afirmé.

"Alex, creo que..." Me dijo Jared para ponerle yo la mano en el pecho para callarle.

"De todas formas, si está tan seguro supongo que no le importará mirar la caja." Afirmé sonriendo suavemente con sonrisa comercial.

"Por favor." Me dijo él. "¿Me va a decir que no sé hacer mi trabajo?"

"Lo que le voy a decir me lo callo por decencia." Afirmé. "De todas formas, si está tan seguro, haga el favor de mirar la caja."

"Por favor." Le dijo Quil. "¿Podría mirar la caja? Así se callará."

"La he tirado." Dijo el hombre.

"Ah, que la ha tirado..." Dije yo. "Claro, claro... Entonces supongo que no le importará venderme una muestra ¿no?"

"Alex, no creo que esto sea necesario." Me dijo Jacob mientras todos los chicos me miraban.

"¿Para qué la quiere?" Me preguntó dudando.

"Trabajo en el hospital, voy a mandarla analizar para comprobarlo." Le dije. "Supongo que sabrá que vender carne mezclada de animales por carne pura es delito."

"¿Me está llamando estafador?" Me dijo el hombre.

"¿Yo?" Dije. "Dios me libre. No, le estoy sugiriendo que miente fatal."

"Mire, creo que tengo la caja por ahí, voy a buscarla y se va a comer las palabras." Afirmó antes de desaparecer en la trastienda.

"Alex ¿tú estás loca o qué?" Me dijo Embry confuso.

"Que le estás llamando al tipo que le vende la carne a nuestra reserva timadores." Me dijo Jared. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Yo también había notado algo en la carne." Dijo Jacob apoyándome un poco. "Pero supuse que era que no es muy fresca. Por eso es un poco más barata."

"Jacob, sé lo que digo ¿vale?" Le dije. "Confiar en mí, por favor."

"Yo te creo." Me dijo Seth.

"A callar, enano." Le dijeron el resto.

Todos me estaban mirando en silencio, un minuto, dos... y entonces suspiraron.

"Vaaaleeee." Me dijo Embry. "Te apoyo."

"Yo también." Afirmó Quil.

"Aunque me cuesta creerte, yo también." Afirmó Jared.

"Y yo." Afirmó Jacob mientras llegaba el carnicero con una caja cochambrosa.

"Mire, aquí está la caja." Afirmo. "Mire la composición, mírela... A ver quién tiene razón."

"Jared, si nos haces el favor..." Le dije yo.

Él se agachó y echó una mirada a la caja, después la olió y se la pasó al siguiente mirando al hombre.

"Parece que tenía razón." Dijo.

"¿Lo ve?" Me dijo a mí.

"No, usted no, ella." Afirmó Jacob. "Esto es carne picada mezcla de vacuno y equino."

"Eso en la reserva al menos significa que es carne de vaca y caballo." Afirmó Quil tras mirar la etiqueta.

Embry en cambio no fue tan suave, le pasó la caja al carnicero de no muy buenas maneras.

"Le juro que yo no lo sabía..." Dijo el hombre blanco cuando lo vio. "Siempre sirvo carne de primera y..."

"Y ya decía yo que la carne de la reserva sabía un poco rara." Afirmé. "Lleva vendiéndole mezcla por pura a la reserva. Aunque no quedan pruebas para demostrarlo, así que... supongo que de ahora en adelante le pondrá más atención a qué es lo que vende ¿verdad?"

"Sí, sí, claro, yo..." Murmuró el hombre.

"Que sepas que vamos a revisar las compras de carne personalmente." Afirmó Jared. "Para por si acaso."

"Y esa carne..." Comenzó Jacob.

"Si nos la vende al precio que debería por ser mezcla la compramos." Afirmé.

"Alex... es carne de caballo..." Me susurró Seth.

"La carne de caballo es sana." Le susurré sin mover los ojos del carnicero que dudaba. "No pasa nada por comerla, de hecho cocida es muy buena para enfermos y para ancianos."

"Está bien." Me dijo. "8,7 dólares (5.80 euros aproximadamente), es el precio de la carne de caballo pura, es más barata que la mezcla..."

"Hecho." Afirmé. "¿Alguien que la cargue?"

Al momento tenía a cada uno con una bolsa de carne cada uno y los cuatro kilos de hamburguesas que llevaba Jake mientras yo me encargaba con la caja de frutas y el resto de compra se la repartían entre ellos.

Mientras cargábamos la compra en la ranchera se pusieron a elogiar mi olfato para detectar el timo encubierto.

"No creo que quisiese timaros." Afirmé. "Supongo que la respuesta de que no lo sabía era cierta."

"Pues que conste que si no llega a ser por ti nos la dan con queso." Afirmó Seth mirándome con ojos brillantes como con admiración.

"Por cierto, al final por qué has comprado esta carne." Me dijo Jared. "Es carne de caballo con vaca."

"Ya, resulta que la carne de caballo tiene más proteínas que la de vaca." Afirmé.

"Bueno, pero si eso es ternera." Me dijo Jacob.

"No, es vaca." Afirmé. "Huele a vaca, y... sabe a vaca, un poco adulta, la verdad." Afirme tras probar un poco una hebra de carne de la que olía a vaca.

"Jo, que buenos sentidos." Me dijo Embry poniéndome un brazo por el hombro y al instante Jacob lo retiró de ahí. "Vamos a tener que llevarte de compras más a menudo."

"Hablando de compras..." Dije. "Otro día me tengo que venir aquí de compras. Mi ropa esta comenzando a hacerme parecer pobre y además, comienza a ser impropia para las temperaturas."

"Para ser médico y cobrar tanto tienes demasiada poca ropa." Me dijo Quil.

"Me robaron la maleta." Afirmé.

"¿Y no sabes quién?" Me preguntó Jacob.

"Sí, le perseguí, pero mi maleta acabó en un canal cuando lo pillé y lógicamente ha desaparecido. He perdido toda mi ropa de marca... Aunque de todas formas, aquí no creo que me hubiese servido de mucho tener unos vaqueros Levis' o un abrigo de Luis Buiton o mis Prada o..."

"Pija." Me dijeron los más jóvenes bromeando.

"Aquí lo más glamoroso que vas a encontrar es lo de la boutique de la calle mayor." Me dijo Jared. "Y creo que he oído que no es de temporada sino de hace varias."

Eso me hizo sonreír mientras montábamos en la ranchera y yo en mi coche. Había arrancado pero sin ponerme en marcha cuando me dieron unos toques en la ventanilla.

"¿Puedo?" Me preguntó Jacob. "En la ranchera van un poco apretados."

"Claro, monta." Le dije. "Va, que ellos guían el camino."

"Que conste que se a armado una buena para decidir quién venía a pedirte entrar." Me dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

"¿Y cómo así que te han dejado a ti?" Le pregunté siguiendo a los otros.

"Hice trampas." Afirmó sonriendo divertido. "Lo echamos a suertes y le leí la mente a Jared."

"Vaya, no deberías hacer trampas." Afirmé.

"Eso a cambio de ver cómo esos intentan ligar contigo." Me dijo.

"Lo siento, tiene que ser duro para ti. Aunque que sepas que no tengo esos intereses salvo en ti." Afirmé mirándole un momento. "Pero prefiero eso a que a alguien se le escape pensarlo y se lo lea alguien. Os pondría en peligro."

"Somos fuertes." Afirmó él. "Podríamos hacer frente."

"No, lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo." Le dije. "No se trata de cuatro pringados. Si esto se descubre lo más probable es que viniesen los Vulturis en persona. Son los vampiros más viejos que se conocen y la verdad es que ni yo podría plantarles cara y salir viva. Uno a uno incluso. Y seguro que a mí no me iban a mandar a cuatro pringados como la última vez, me mandarían a todos los que pudiesen. Los mejores que pudiesen."

"No me dan miedo." Me dijo.

"A mí sí." Afirmé yo en voz muy baja.

"Solo una cosa." Me dijo. "¿Cómo sabías lo de la mezcla de carnes?"

"Te recuerdo que soy una vampiresa." Afirmé sonriendo. "Lo huelo, en mi casa comíamos mucha carne de caballo así que la reconozco a un kilómetro de distancia y además, la probé un segundo cuando se despistó. Apuesto a que ni me visteis moverme."

"No, la verdad es que somos personas al fin y al cabo, no podemos ver movimientos que se hacen a la velocidad de la luz." Me dijo.

"Ahí tienes la respuesta." Afirmé sonriendo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Debería haberla apartado, le hubiese visto venir y hubiese evitado todo.

De pronto, Jacob que llevaba ya un poco tentando su suerte con la mano en mi rodilla mientras yo conducía, se inclinó hacia mí y me besó tapándome la vista de la carretera, por lo que frené de golpe haciendo un trompo con el coche que se salió de la carretera y caímos por un mini-barranquillo derrapando hasta parar cuando paró la cuesta abajo.

(Voz de Jared)

Iba conduciendo la ranchera que llamábamos cariñosamente 'dragoncito' porque habían pintado la carrocería de negro con unas llamas que parecían demasiado reales en el morro mientras nos quejábamos de la suerte que había tenido Jake al acertar el número que había pensado para hacer el sorteo de quién iba a ir en el coche con la médico siguiéndonos cuando se me ocurrió mirar por el retrovisor.

Allí estaba el coche siguiéndonos.

"Me encanta ese coche." Afirmó Quil. "Aunque lo de los cristales frontales que estén semi-tintados para que no le vean desde fuera..."

"A mí me gusta más la dueña." Afirmó Embry bromeando.

"¿Creéis que alguno tendrá posibilidades?" Preguntó Seth.

Había algo raro, llevaba un rato fijándome en que parecían estar hablando dentro, y la velocidad parecía un poco forzada. Me preocupaba.

Estaba justo echando uno de esos vistazos fugaces cuando el coche hizo un frenazo con derrape y con un trompo se salió por un lado de la carretera.

"¡Joder!" Exclamé frenando y haciendo un cambio de dirección para ir a donde se habían salido.

En la ranchera todos se agarraron a lo primero que pudieron, hasta que paramos y todos bajamos como si estuviésemos sentados en fuego.

"¿Podéis verlos?" Preguntó Quil.

"No, pero se han salido de la carretera aquí." Afirmé. "Seth, tú quédate en el coche para vigilarlo. El resto, vamos a bajar a ver si podemos encontrarles."

La verdad es que había habido suerte, era un mini-barranco, no era muy profundo pero eso sí, había vegetación. En aquel accidente podrían haberse matado, y eso me preocupaba.

A pesar de las quejas de Seth, acabamos bajando Quil, Embry y yo. La verdad es que el rastro del coche era claro, había dejado un rastro de hierbas tronchadas hasta que llegamos a donde estaba el coche de lado con un lado todo raspado y las ruedas aún moviéndose en el aire.

"Alex, Jacob..." Les llamamos a grito vivo.

"Estamos vivos." Nos contestó Jacob con voz lastimera. "No puedo salir, y creo que Alex está conmocionado."

"Esperar, vamos a intentar sacaros." Le dije yo.

Era la primera vez que la voz de Jacob sonaba tan lastimera, era como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

Con cuidado entre los tres le dimos la vuelta al coche para ponerlo sobre sus ruedas de nuevo. Entonces fue cuando vimos que el coche seguía intacto salvo por un cristal que estaba roto y del que podíamos ver una maraña de hebras negras de diversos grosores y texturas, dos diferentes. Era el cristal que había quedado abajo. El del lado del piloto.

"Vale, ahora voy a abrir la puerta. ¿Podréis salir?" Les pregunté.

"Creo que no." Afirmó Jacob moviéndose un poco para mostrar la cara entre la maraña de pelo que había moviendo los de aspecto más basto, por lo que dedujimos que los de aspecto más fino y brillante eran los de ella.

"Está bien." Dije. "Nosotros os sacamos. Intenta moverla un poco..."

"No puedo." Me dijo. "Estoy atrapado."

"Me pido tirar de ella." Afirmó Embry.

"Embry, no seas... bruto." Le dije soltándole un capón. "A ver, Jacob. Tú que estás junto al respaldo. ¿Sabes si hay algo más roto aparte del cristal?"

"No lo sé, pero noto un pincho en la pierna."

"¿Lo tienes clavado?" Le pregunté.

"No." Afirmó después de un segundo de silencio.

"Vale, pues entonces vamos a intentar tirar un poco de vosotros." Le dije.

"Vale, vale." Me dijo. "Eso sí, no se te ocurra romper nada."

"Tío, sentimos decirte que este coche está tuerto." Le dijo Embry.

"Yo diría que le quedarán unas cicatrices que..." Añadió Quil.

"No te preocupes, parece blindado." Le dije dándole un golpe a cada uno. "Tiene algunos rasponazos y se le ha roto un faro y un cristal, pero nada que no se arregle con unos cristales nuevos y un poco de pintura."

"Vale." Me dijo.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que abrirla del todo no fue difícil. Sin embargo cuando fuimos a intentar sacarles hubo problemas.

"Ay." Se quejó Jacob. "¡Ay!"

"Nada, parece que hay algo obstaculizando." Dije. "¿Te has quitado el cinturón?"

"Sí, iba sin cinturón." Me dijo.

Aquello era difícil, no se movían ni para adelante ni para atrás. Había algo obstaculizando y no sabíamos qué.

"Está bien, voy a intentar pasar sobre vosotros." Le dije.

"No cabes." Me dijo Quil.

"Él no, pero yo sí." Afirmó Seth.

"Vale, Seth, para adentro." Le dije. "Con cuidado, creo que tiene un hueco atrás aunque no es para ir pasajeros, intenta meterte allí."

"Vale, allá voy." Dijo él.

Le ayudamos un poco, pero cuando tenía medio cuerpo dentro hizo un ruido un poco raro, sin embargo no habló hasta no estar adentro.

"Seth, mira a ver qué es lo que obstaculiza..." Comencé yo.

"No hace falta." Me dijo. "El pincho que decía Jacob, lo tiene Alex de lado a lado en el muslo."

"¿Estás seguro?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, y sangra horrores." Afirmó.

Ahí cundió el revuelo, se supone que ahora yo era el mayor y por tanto, estaba al mando. Me tocaba a mí mantener la mente fría mientras una amiga, importante de hecho, estaba perdiendo sangre.

"Seth, quiero que pongas mucha atención." Le dije. "¿Puedes ver qué es lo que tiene clavado?"

"Parece una espina extra-grande." Nos dijo. "Me da miedo tocarla..."

"A ver, tranquilízate." Le dije intentando pensar con más rapidez. "Escucha con atención, Seth. Quiero que hagas una cosa. Vas a coger, te vas a inclinar hacia ella y vas a intentar mover un poco el pincho. No lo saques, vas a mirar a ver si está sujeto y si es parte de algo vas a tener que cortarlo sin sacarlo. ¿Me oyes? Sobre todo no lo saques."

"¡No la toquéis!" Nos dijo Jacob moviéndose.

"Jacob, tranquilízate." Le pedí. "No os podemos sacar, hay que liberar ese pincho para poder sacaros."

"Está sujeto." Afirmó Seth. "Parece salir del respaldo."

"Pues córtalo." Le dijo Embry. "Venga, libérales."

"¡No la toquéis!" Dijo Jacob.

Entonces fue cuando yo tomé cartas en el asunto, le di un bofetón y lo sujeté quieto en el asiento hasta que Seth dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción y hubo soltado el pincho del respaldo.

"Ahora, con cuidado…" Dije yo tirando con suavidad y la ayuda de Quil y Embry de los hombros de ambos mientras Seth intentaba ayudar empujando un poco desde dentro.

Poco a poco fuimos liberándoles hasta que les hubimos sacado del coche.

"Joder, qué ha pasado aquí." Dijo Embry.

No lo sé pero hay que soltarlos.

Intentamos entre los tres soltar los brazos de la médico que estaban rodeando a Jacob como para hacerle de escudo.

"Un poco más…" Murmuré notando que la presión cedía un poco.

Poco a poco conseguimos acabar de soltarla y paramos sentados en el suelo con hierba. Había costado un poco liberarles de allí, eso sí, cuando me giré a evaluar los daños observé que el interior, salvo por el pincho que parecía haberse clavado desde atrás, el resto estaba intacto.

"Este coche es como la dueña…" Dijo Embry jadeando también por el esfuerzo de romper la presa. "¿No se ha roto ni un poquito?"

"Los rasponazos en la carrocería y la ventana." Le dije.

"Seguro que está blindado." Afirmó Quil. "Como el coche de Bella, la mujer de Edward." Añadió haciendo la distinción entre las dos Bellas que conocíamos, Bella Cullen y Bella V. que había muerto.

"Quil." Le reñí para recordarle que Jacob estaba allí. "Jacob, por favor, deja de cogerla así." Le dije cuando observé que aunque él estaba un poco mareado la estaba cogiendo como un pulpo y poniéndole la mano en la clavícula desnuda como intentando hacer algo que no entendía muy bien si no era rompérsela. "Le vas a romper un hueso y ya tiene bastante con lo del pincho."

"Hay que llevarla a que le vea un médico." Afirmó Quil. "Eso no tiene buena pinta."

"¡No!" Dijo Jacob.

"Jacob, está desmayada." Le dije. "Tiene un pincho atravesándole la pierna por un lado y no tiene muy buen color."

Ahora que me fijaba, estaba un poco pálida.

"¡No!" Dijo él cogiéndola con fuerza. "¡Mi padre sabrá qué hacer!"

Era increíble la fuerza de su negación, tanto que al final no me quedó más remedio que aceptar en vista de que había dejado de sangrar y total estábamos cerca ya.

"Vale, vamos a llevarla a la reserva." Acabé cediendo. "Que le vea tu padre... Venga, todos para atrás con la carga, y Jacob delante mientras la chica se queda tumbada atrás."

"Va a necesitar una almohada." Afirmó Embry.

"Yo le hago de almohada." Afirmó Jacob.

"Jacob, tú espérate un poco a que se te acaben de curar las heridas y descansa un poco." Le ordené yo. "Seth, tú le haces de almohada, y ponte el cinturón que para algo sirve."

"No soy un crío." Afirmó Seth. "Ya soy de la manada, así que dejar de tratarme todos como un puñetero crío."

"Tú ponte el cinturón, y tú, Jacob, deja de cogerla que le vas a acabar rompiendo un hueso." Le dije. "Y venga, Quil y Embry ayudar a Jacob y yo me encargo de la dama." Afirmé intentando cogerla pero Jacob fue más rápido se interpuso entre ambos ocultándola a la vista y tras unos segundos tembló de rabia y se apartó derrotado.

"Venga, cada uno a lo suyo." Les dije cogiendo a la médico en brazos y poniéndomela en un hombro.

"Te cui..." Comenzó Jacob. "Vale."

"Creo que va a ser mejor que la curen pronto, así puede echarle un ojo a este, que creo que se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza." Afirmó Embry. "Ahora habla solo."

En el camino hasta la reserva, Jacob iba muy callado, como si estuviese pensando en algo serio; hubiese jurado que la médico había parpadeado dos veces, pero si estuviese consciente se hubiese movido y no hacía más que oscilar lo poco que le dejaba Seth en el asiento.

Para cuando llegamos a la reserva, la chica seguía un poco pálida, le comprobé las constantes y parecían un poco bajas.

"Jacob, esto no es normal." Afirmé. "Hay que llevarla al hospital."

"No, mi padre la curará, seguro." Afirmó él. "Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, la cuidaré yo mismo."

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Nos preguntó Billie.

"Veníamos hacia aquí y han tenido un accidente." Afirmé yo. "El coche está fuera de la carretera, pero la chica no parece estar bien. Pensábamos llevarla al hospital, pero Jacob se ha puesto muy pesado en que no y que la trajésemos aquí y que tú podrías curarla y..."

"Solo tiene el pincho ¿no?" Nos dijo. "Está bien, pasarla adentro, yo me ocupo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"_¿Se han ido ya?"_ Me preguntó Alex con su mente.

"Sí." Le contesté yo normal. "Mi padre acaba de despachar a Jared. Puedes despertar."

"_No puedo."_ Afirmó ella. _"Me cuesta un poco mantener la comunicación mental... necesito sangre."_

"Perfecto, toma la mía." Le dije.

"Jacob ¿qué haces?" Me preguntaron a la vez mi padre y ella.

"_No quiero sangre humana ni la tuya."_ Me dijo ella. "Necesito sangre animal."

"Billie, necesita sangre." Le dije yo.

"¿De dónde sacas tu eso?" Me preguntó.

"_Dile la verdad."_ Me dijo Alex. _"Es tu padre, sabe lo mío."_

"Parece ser que ha desarrollado la habilidad de hablar con la mente." Le dije. "Me ha estado hablando antes en el coche, me ha contado qué hacer, me ha dicho cómo ayudarla. Pero se niega a usar mis habilidades para regenerarse."

"Bueno, pues entonces... supongo que podrías ir a cazar." Me dijo. "Pregúntale cuánto necesita."

"_Como dos bolsas."_ Afirmó ella. _"Con una podría despertar."_

"Está bien." Le dije. "Cree que necesite dos bolsas, pero con una podría despertar."

"¿Cómo es que está tan mal?" Me preguntó Billie procediendo a sacar el pincho pero yo le paré.

"Es por la madera." Afirmé. "Es letal para algunos de ellos. Dice que no ha muerto porque ahora tiene más cosas que lo suyo, pero la madera sigue haciéndole como a los humanos su herida. Ha perdido sangre y por eso necesita más para regenerarla y poder actuar." Le dije dictándole lo que ella me decía.

"Venga, ve a cazar algo." Me dijo mi padre. "Yo me encargaré de ella hasta que vuelvas."

No sabía muy bien qué hacer. Deseaba quedarme allí a cuidarla, pero ahora lo que ella necesitaba era sangre, y como no quería tomarla de nadie...

"Volveré en un rato." Afirmé cogiéndole la mano y dándole un beso. "Sigue luchando."

"_Lo intentaré."_ Afirmó. _"¿Sabe tu padre el lenguaje morse?"_

"Billie ¿sabes morse?" Le pregunté.

"Un poco." Me dijo. "En realidad en mi época en vez de teléfono teníamos telégrafos."

"_Perfecto." _Dijo ella. _"Ten cuidado cazando. No hagas que mi sacrificio por protegerte haya sido por nada..."_

Era cierto, ella me había protegido con su vida en el accidente. Me había sujetado y envuelto con su cuerpo y yo no había me hecho apenas daño. Su cuerpo había absorbido todos los golpes... ella había acabado herida por mi culpa.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de cambiarme y convertirme en lobo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Cenas familiares.**

(Voz de Jacob)

Acababa de atarme los pantalones con un cinturón tras dejar la garrafa llena de sangre de alce y liebres cuando oí dentro de casa un rugido.

"¡Alex!" Grité trastabillando en la puerta y entrando como una exhalación para encontrarme a mi padre sentado en su silla en la puerta de la cocina mirándome con cara de sorpresa. "He... he oído un rugido... pensé..."

"Ah, lo siento." Dijo Paul. "Me he golpeado con la mesa mientras tu padre me traducía una cosa."

"Es una lástima que los jóvenes como vosotros no sepáis Morse." Afirmó mi padre. "La chica es muy divertida."

Entonces miré a Alex que seguía en el mismo sitio, sin moverse, eso sí, podía oír un repiqueteo en un cristal y mi padre se rió.

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Preguntó Jared. "¿Ha dicho qué le pasó al tipo?"

"No, ha dicho que Jacob está nervioso y que lo mejor será que le ponga una tila." Nos dijo él.

"¿A que no te doy tu vino?" Le dije yo. "Hasta Port Angels he tenido que ir."

"Vaya, la chica tiene carácter." Dijo mi padre aguantándose la risa. "Anda, vete dándoselo con mucho cuidado."

"Desde luego." Afirmé.

"_Venga, no te enfades, solo estaba charlando con tu padre."_ Me dijo ella mentalmente con un tono alegre.

"_Pues Paul parecía también entretenido."_ Pensé.

"_No recordaba que aún seguía aquí." _Afirmó ella._ "Tu padre no le deja irse porque prefiere que sea yo la que le dé el alta. Aunque por lo que he podido oír está bastante bien ya."_

"_¿Y tú qué tal estás?"_ Le pregunté.

"_Bastante débil por la falta de sangre... pero estaré bien en cuando chupe un poco." _Afirmó._ "Eso sí, pobre del bicho que se me ponga por delante, no sé si podré controlarme del todo..."_

Eso me hizo sonreír un poco. Estaría herida, seguro que le dolía, pero al menos mantenía su humor. Y si podía hablarme mentalmente es que un poco mejor ya estaba.

"_¿Cómo hacemos lo de la sangre?" _Pensé mientras sujetaba el envase y un vaso._ "¿Cómo hago para darte la sangre?"_

"_Hay formas, lo primero es colármela a la garganta." _Me dijo.

"_Genial ¿uso una pajita?" _Le dije bromeando y abriendo el corcho.

"_Intenta verterlo poco a poco."_ Me dijo. "Gotita a gotita igual consigue irme al estómago algo."

"_Se me ocurren formas más sencillas."_ Afirmé bromeando y vertiéndole un poco de líquido en la garganta.

Poco a poco fui echándole un poco de sangre a la boca tras abrírsela. No pude evitar apreciar que sus colmillos estaban demasiado largos, afilados para un humano normal, incluso para un licántropo. Miré a Paul por el rabillo del ojo y le vi que nos miraba, así que me puse delante de la cabeza de Alex para taparle la vista de su boca, entonces caí en la cuenta de que el líquido se le salía de la boca.

"¿No tragas?" Le pregunté en voz alta.

"Jacob ¿hablabas solo?" Me dijo mi padre.

"No traga la medicina." Afirmé.

"Vaya por dios..." Me dijo. "Pues va a haber que hacer algo más..."

"_Con Ephraim funcionó..."_ Me dijo Alex. _"No sé qué otra cosa hacer..."_

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?" Le pregunté a mi padre entonces.

"No." Dijo. "Si no puede tragar lo único que se me ocurre sería pinchársela en vena, pero…"

"Jo, ni que fuese sangre." Dijo Paul.

"No, no." Dijo mi padre rápidamente. "Es una medicina. Lo mejor será esperar, he avisado a Carlisle y me ha dicho que después de que se tome eso lo sensato será quitarle el pincho. No puede ni acercarse por aquí."

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, era arriesgado y me iba a sentar mal, pero ella se había hecho eso por salvarme a mí.

"Espero que haya suficiente." Dije cogiendo la garrafa y mirándola. "Bueno, vamos a intentarlo así…"

Me eché un trago y me llené la boca de aquello antes de inclinarme sobre ella y empujar el contenido líquido en su boca aún llena del de antes, entonces empujé soplando y conseguí empujarlo a su garganta hasta dejarle la boca medio vacía y parar.

"Parece que funciona." Afirmé.

"Bien pensado." Me dijeron mi padre y ella a la vez solo que ella con la mente. _"Como se te ocurra pasarte cuando me despierte te vas a enterar."_ Me amenazó ella entonces.

"Ya veremos." Le dije a ella bromeando solo que quedó como contestación a lo de mi padre.

Continué soplando muchas veces, hasta que le hube vaciado como un cuarto de la garrafa de unos cinco litros cuando el alce había tenido como unos 18 dentro antes de que lo sangrase un rato sacándole como que unos cuatro con tres cuartos o algo así antes de dejarle ir aún sangrando. Si me pillaban que había hecho eso y aparecía el animal muerto iba a tener problemas, pero no me importaba.

"_¿Has hecho eso al pobre animal?"_ Me dijo Alex mentalmente.

"_Venga, vosotros hacéis eso mismo y la mayoría de veces matáis a la gente."_ Le contesté yo.

"_No, la mayoría de veces les dejamos sin memoria." _Me dijo. _"Nuestros mordiscos para alimentarnos no siempre matan o envenenan a la víctima."_

"_Pero los Cullen…" _Pensé.

"_Los Cullen son vampiros convertidos, hay más tipos de vampiro." _Afirmó ella._ "He estado investigando, había algo en mí que no me cuadraba demasiado… así que mientras trabajaba y cavilaba sobre cómo burlar la vigilancia y el control de los Vulturis pues también me informé sobre esto. Investigué."_

"_¿Y encontraste algo?" _Le pregunté.

"_Oh, encontré mucho más de lo que buscaba."_ Afirmó. "Demasiado." Añadió en voz alta pero susurrante.

"¿Ha despertado?" Preguntó Paul desde el asiento que ocupaba.

"Sí." Dijimos ella y yo a la vez.

"Aunque está muy débil." Afirmé yo.

"Estaré mejor cuando tome más… medicina." Afirmó ella.

"Carlisle ha dicho que cuando la acabes entonces podremos sacarte eso, aunque igual te deja marca." Le dijo Billie.

"No sé…" Dijo ella. "Ya te lo diré otro rato…"

"¿Puedes tragar ya?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, claro." Afirmó. "Tan solo… necesito sentarme."

Con cuidado le ayudé a sentarse, y entonces se chocó el pincho contra algo y puso cara de dolor mientras oíamos el ruido que hacía el choque.

"Con cuidado…" Le dijo Billie.

"Dime Paul ¿qué tal llevas lo tuyo?" Le preguntó ella.

"Bien, al menos ahora ya estoy sentado." Le dijo. "Debería darte las gracias por cuidarme."

"Supongo que se te habrá bajado ya un poco la fiebre." Le dijo Alex tragando un poco. "De todas formas, me quedaría más tranquila si cuando puedas vas al médico. La temperatura que tenías… bueno, era un poco preocupante."

Desde luego era muy buena actriz.

"Descuida… les diré que me lleven cuando tengamos tiempo." Le dijo Paul un poco dudoso. "Esto… según tú… qué crees que es."

"No sé, podría ser simplemente una reacción a la plata en un tu cuerpo, las balas quiero decir." Le dijo Alex. "O también podría ser que eres uno de eso hombres lobo que… Nah, la plata te hubiese matado, como en la peli de Vanhelsing."

Era increíble cómo ella parecía disfrutar poniéndonos nerviosos al sugerir que Paul era un licántropo, claro que luego lo arreglaba haciendo como que solo era una mujer adicta a la novela sobrenatural, de licántropos, vampiros, el Dr. Jeckill y Mr. Hide…

"Tranquilo." Le dijo ella riéndose. "Solo bromeaba, los licántropos se transforman con la luna llena, anoche era luna llena y tú eras muy humano ¿no?"

"Deberías dejar esos libros." Le dijo Paul. "Acabarás pensando que hay criaturas de esas esperándote por ahí fuera listos para atacarte y chuparte la sangre."

Oh, ella ya lo sabía, se dedicaba, se había dedicado a cazar esas criaturas durante años, siglos incluso.

Al parecer sabía mucho más que nosotros sobre el tema, ya lo sabía antes y ahora parecía saber más que antes.

"Que le voy a hacer." Dijo ella. "Me encantan las leyendas. El tema de los vampiros y los licántropos me gusta. Ah, y las brujas y los 'cambiantes'."

"¿Cambiantes?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, los 'Shape-shifters'; gente que cambia de forma." Nos aclaró apurando las últimas gotas del vaso por lo que le serví otro. "Con dos vasos más supongo que estaré lista para que me saque alguien el pincho."

"Me encargaré yo." Afirmó Billie. "Aunque si no te importa lo haré en el baño, para no manchar."

"De acuerdo." Dijo ella acabándose el vaso y buscando la garrafa que yo tenía por lo que yo le serví más.

Pronto llevaríamos la mitad de la garrafa. Cuando se lo acabó le serví otro pero ella movió la mano a la mitad.

"Voy a curarme." Me dijo. "Luego tomaré más medicina."

"Por aquí." Le dijo Billie mientras ella se levantaba y trastabillaba por lo que yo la cogí al vuelo con una mano por la cintura. "Será mejor que te lleve yo." Añadió.

"Billie, la puedo llevar yo." Afirmé yo.

"Creo que aún estoy un poco afectada por el accidente." Dijo ella. "Y el pincho duele…"

"Vamos al baño, te lo sacaré." Le dijo Billie.

"Tranquilo, te diré cómo actuar según vea la herida." Le contestó ella agarrándose a la silla de ruedas como si fuese un tacataca.

Les vi desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba al pequeño baño de la casa y luego agucé el oído para oírla sentarse en la bañera.

Recé para que no fuese a decir nada que no quisiera que Paul supiese, no sé si sabía que nosotros teníamos un oído muy fino.

(Voz de Billie)

"Tranquila…" Le dije a Alex mientras cogía una toalla antes de intentar siquiera mover el pincho. "Seguro que esto sale pronto."

La vi mirar a la puerta y luego susurró.

"No quería que Paul viese esto." Afirmó ella tirando del pincho y arrancándolo de su pierna sin dar la menor muestra de dolor. "Actúa como si nada. Como si me estuvieses curando tú."

La oí hacer un siseo como si estuviese sacando el pincho y le doliese un poco.

"Pica…" Se quejó con voz normal.

"¿Estás…?" Comencé, entonces ella me señaló a la puerta y a los oídos intentando decirme que nos oían fuera. "Tranquila, esto comienza a salir." Le dije siguiéndole el juego.

Aún hizo más ruidos de esos de vez en cuando hasta que dejó caer el pincho al suelo de la bañera.

"Esto sangra un poco." Le dije imaginando que eso debía ser lo que debía pasar en esos casos.

"Presiona un poco con la toalla." Me dijo asintiendo y cediéndome el puesto de presión en la toalla. "Hay que parar la salida de sangre… no, no parece grave… no, parece que solo es el músculo. Vas a tener que coserlo y ponerme una venda, eso servirá."

"¿Segura?" Le dije. "Está… sangrando." Murmuré viendo que la herida estaba ya limpia y no sangraba ni gota por lo que ella me guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

"Espero que con esto sobre." Dijo sonriendo.

No sabía que los de su especie pudiesen regenerarse así, claro que tampoco sabía que pudiesen sangrar como un mortal.

(Voz de Jacob)

"Me parece un poco raro que esta chica sea tan... se acerca demasiado a la verdad." Me dijo Paul.

"Bah, déjalo pasar." Le dije oyendo las quejas preocupadas de ella. "Parece que duele..."

"Igual deberías llevarles un poco de hielo." Me dijo.

"¡Jake!" Me llamó mi padre. "¡Jake hijo, tráeme un poco de medicina!"

"No te vayas a tomar un sorbo ¿eh?" Me dijo Paul mientras yo me levantaba para alcanzar la medicina.

"Aquí traigo..." Le dije para ver que Alex estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera echando un pulso con mi padre. "Traigo la medicina."

"Ah, gracias." Me dijo mi padre entonces. "Esto... quédate un momentito con la señorita y acaba de ayudarle con lo de la venda. Yo voy a ir a coger un poco de sal de la cocina."

Me quedé con ganas de preguntarle qué venda ya que ella tenía una venda ya en la pierna donde se le había clavado la madera.

Cuando levanté la mirada vi que Alex sonreía haciéndome el gesto de silencio y luego señalando a la puerta.

Ahora lo entendía, estaba mintiendo porque sabía o debía suponer que Paul oiría como yo todo lo que pasaba en un radio bastante grande de distancia.

Con cuidado me mostró su mano y me señaló con los ojos a mi pecho.

"Con cuidado..." Me dijo volviendo a escenificarlo. "Tampoco me hagas un torniquete."

"Lo siento." Le dije descubriéndome la clavícula hasta la parte superior del pectoral para dejarle chupar un poco de mi habilidad. "Procuraré no apretar mucho."

Ella sonrió tras soplarse las manos antes de ponerla en mi pectoral con suavidad.

Estaba helada, claro que las de su especie solían estar frías, ahora seguía pálida, pero no tanto.

"Lo siento." Dijo moviendo los labios sin soltar sonido. "Si pierdo mucha sangre se muestra mi naturaleza de fría."

Entonces yo sonreí y sacudí la cabeza.

"No importa." Afirmé con su técnica de mover los labios sin soltar sonido. "Lo siento por..." Le dije mirando su herida que comenzaba a cerrarse.

"Mejor yo que tú." Afirmó ella. "Eso sí, ya verás cuando esté bien... aún tengo que hablar lo de por qué tuvimos el accidente."

De pronto, aprecié en sus ojos un ligero cambio de tonalidad. Se pusieron un poco más brillantes.

"Das miedo." Afirmé.

"Deberías tenerlo." Me dijo sonriendo.

Entonces miró un momento a su herida y sonrió antes de quitarse la venda y mostrarme que se había quedado en un pequeño agujerito.

"La madera es lo único que puede herir a un vampiro puro o casi." Me susurró. "Los convertidos lo tienen más fácil, no les afecta ningún material."

"¿Madera?" Le dije.

"Es lo único que me puede hacer daño, a mi familia la mataron así en algunos casos..." Me contó. "Por suerte, yo tengo más ases en la manga... no me mata ni la madera ni la plata, aunque me debilita mucho y me hace sangrar." Añadió bebiendo más.

"¿Te encuentras ya mejor?" Le pregunté.

"Sí." Asintió. "Jo, debo agradecértelo, me has traído un montón de '_drinking_' para ayudarme..."

"¿Y cómo piensas actuar?" Le pregunté.

Pareció pensárselo un poco, entonces sonrió.

"Actuaré un poquito." Afirmó. "Lo bueno que tiene es que no te tienes que preocupar de que me duela, ya ves que está casi curado."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Estaba acabando de vestirme, con una venda en el muslo, cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta y Billie abría.

"Quil y Embry..." Murmuré.

Acabé de ponerme los vaqueros cortados y me puse el cinturón sobre el jersey que Jacob me había prestado y que me caía por los hombros con gracia.

Me había fijado en que la gente herida en el muslo donde yo se supone que tenía un agujero de lado a lado cojeaba, si se le tocaba lo más mínimo hacían un gesto de dolor. Eso podría preverlo.

Sonreí y me dispuse a salir, cojear... hecho.

"Billie, ya he aca... ah, hola." Dije haciendo como que no sabía que estaban allí.

"Buenas, qué tal estás." Me dijo Embry.

"Bueno, mucho mejor." Afirmé.

"Se te ve mejor color." Afirmó Quil. "Veníamos a dejarle a Billie la carne que tocaba de lo que habíamos comprado."

"¿Y eso?" Les pregunté.

"Bueno, si no estás tú que era la que tenía algo que celebrar no tiene mucho sentido hacer la barbacoa ¿no?" Dijo Quil.

"Yo quería seguir adelante, sería una lástima que se echase a perder la carne y..." Dijo Embry.

"Pues claro." Afirmé yo. "Supongo que no querríais dejarme sola festejando ¿no?"

"Pero si estás... estás herida." Me dijo Quil.

"Estoy mucho mejor, además, esto es una herida superficial, me ha pillado solo piel y un poquito de músculo, nada importante." Afirmé.

"Bueno, pues si ya has acabado de cambiarte..." Dijo Jacob entrando a la vista. "Anda. ¿No se supone que nos veíamos allí?"

"Pensábamos que se había suspendido." Le dijo Embry. "Como Alex estaba..."

"Ya, pero no quería quedarse." Les dijo Jacob. "Y eso que insistí, pero nada, no hay manera. Así que vamos a ir más lentos pero vamos a ir."

"Entonces..." Dijo Quil.

"Venga, llevaros la carne y avisar al resto por si siguen queriendo ir." Les dijo Billie.

"Venga, vamos." Dijo Embry feliz. "¿Necesitas ayuda, Alex?"

"No, tranquilo." Afirmé. "Puedo andar sola, Jacob viene porque es un pesado que no puede vivir sin mí."

"Jacob es un poco jeta." Afirmó Embry. "Que ya tenía una chica y tiene que ir a por todas."

"Venga... ir a avisar al resto." Le dijo Jacob dándole un puntapié en el culo y sacándolo de la casa.

"No puedes evitar molestarte con ellos ¿no?" Le dije divertida.

"No cuando intentan ligar con mi chica." Me dijo.

"Todo un lobo." Afirmé divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"A ver, otra de carne de esa, por favor." Les pedí a las cocineras.

"Marchando." Dijo la médico sonriendo mientras daba la vuelta a la carne en la sartén rara y profunda que había traído consigo.

"Lo que no entiendo es cómo has podido venir aquí después del accidente." Le dijo Jared. "Tenías mala pinta."

"Me golpeé la cabeza." Afirmó ella. "Así que me quedé inconsciente y luego como se me clavó algo en la pierna y perdí algo de sangre... bueno, admito que no tenía buen color, pero ya me he tomado un poco de medicina natural y estoy mucho mejor."

"Seguro." Afirmó Leah. "Por eso tienes ese enorme parche en la pierna."

"Deberías haber visto el pincho." Le dijo su hermano.

"Venga, que no estamos aquí para hablar de eso." Les dije yo. "¿Qué era la carta esa?"

"Pues... la verdad es que son buenas noticias." Dijo dejando la sartén fuera y dándome un plato grande de carne picada con verduras antes de sacar la carta de su bolsa de mano y agitarla un poco. "¡Nos dan las vacunas oficiales para la escuela para este año!"

"¡Sí!" Dijeron todos salvo Leah, Emily, Jared, Paul y yo. Solo que los chicos y Emily parecían contentos.

"Bueno, bueno... la mala noticia es que hay una condición." Afirmó la médico. "Yo me tengo que encargar de las campañas y yo me tengo que encargar de traer las dosis de Forks hasta aquí. Y en lo concerniente al resto de vacunas estoy negociando que nos salgan como al resto de gente."

"Bueno, algo es algo." Dije yo.

"Por Alex, la nueva médico de nuestra casa." Dijo Quil levantando la copa.

"Por Alex." Dijimos levantando los botellines.

"Bueno, bueno... que solo hago mi trabajo." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Madre Alexandra de los Cárpatos." Añadió haciendo una reverencia.

La verdad es que era una chica divertida, y la verdad es que bastante solidaria. Y un poquito loca, se había venido a cenar la barbacoa estando herida. Y era obvio que le dolía porque de vez en cuando hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor, sobre todo cuando algo le rozaba el vendaje de la pierna.

"Señorita Alex." Le llamé.

"¿Sí?" Me dijo.

"Me han dicho que curaste a Paul la otra noche." Le dije.

"Ah, sí." Dijo ella. "Dijeron que eran furtivos. Me preocupa un poco que haya por ahí furtivos disparando a chicos de la reserva, igual que me preocupa que unos chicos como ellos estén por ahí a esas horas de la noche cuando hay gente peligrosa por ahí."

Sí, era peligroso, pero no tenía idea de qué iba la movida. No sospechaba que lo que ella llamaba furtivos eran vampiros raros y que si nosotros estábamos por ahí a esas horas y aparecían heridos era por que éramos licántropos.

"Hemos dado parte a la policía." Afirmé mintiendo. "Supongo que se encargarán de que no vengan más."

"Ah, entonces todo bien." Dijo sonriendo.

Por un segundo pensé por su cara que no se lo había creído del todo, pero lo que hizo fue frotarse un poco la pierna sobre la venda como si le doliese la herida pero no quisiera rascársela.

Era curioso, ella no bebió cerveza, no; bebió algo de una botella, era rojo y parecía un poco denso.

"¿no bebes cerveza?" Le pregunté.

"No puedo." Afirmó. "Como Paul que tampoco debería. Estoy un poco baja de sangre, además, estoy tomando medicinas y por ello mejor no tomo alcohol."

"¿Y eso?" Le pregunté señalando a su bric.

"Zumo de rábano rumano con un poco de extractos vegetales." Afirmó mostrándomelo. "Sabe a perro muerto pero da energía. Medicina natural. ¿Quieres?" Me dijo ofreciéndomelo.

"No, gracias." Afirmé rechazándolo. "¿No tomas demasiado?"

"Tengo una enfermedad un poco rara, debo tomar esto casi a diario, y si me dejo de tomar un día tengo que compensarlo al día siguiente."

"¿Es muy grave?" Le pregunté.

"No, no." Dijo ella. "Es una enfermedad congénita, se hereda de los padres. En mi caso supongo que fue de mi padre y de mi abuelo, mis bisabuelos, mis tatarabuelos... mi familia entera ha tenido esa enfermedad durante años."

"Vaya..." Le dije un poco preocupado.

"Pero tranquilo, no se contagia si no es por la sangre." Afirmó ella. "Y ya tengo mucho cuidado de que no pase eso."

"Pero... te han tocado la herida." Le dije.

"Sí, pero no es nada malo." Afirmó ella. "Quiero decir... Es si dono sangre, no si cae una gotita en un arañazo."

"No será... sida." Le dije.

"No." Afirmó ella. "El sida se pasa con el simple contacto de sangre, por babas... Lo mío es por una exposición continua a mi sangre. Y por nacimiento."

Era curioso, pero de pronto, sobre el sonido y el olor de la barbacoa podía oler algo que no debería estar allí, ruidos de pasos en el bosque, un poco alejados de la reserva pero en nuestros territorios; y como yo, el resto de los miembros de ambas manadas.

Todos me miraron a mí disimuladamente.

"Bueno, pues creo que voy a ir a buscar ramas para la hoguera." Dijo Alex sacando otra sartenada de carne del fuego.

"Espera, ire yo." Afirmó Jacob. "Tú no puedes andar bien."

"Vas a necesitar ayuda." Afirmó Embry yo también voy.

"Y yo." Afirmó Quil.

"Paul, quédate aquí con ellas que aún no estás al 100 por ciento, Jared y yo iremos con vosotros, hay que cortar madera y vosotros solos no podréis." Le dije yo.

"¿Puedo ir yo también?" Preguntó Seth.

"No, tú y tu hermana quedaros aquí con el resto de mujeres." Dijo Jacob.

"Pero..." Fue a quejarse, sin embargo, Alex le cortó.

"Seth, voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda." Le dijo. "Aún estoy un poco mal, necesito un poco de ayuda la andar y levantarme."

Jacob entonces la miró y luego asintió tras intercambiar una mirada con ella.

"Vamos, antes de que se apague el fuego." Afirmó él.

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta estar suficientemente alejados, entonces nos quitamos la ropa para poder convertirnos más fácilmente.

"Vmpiros." Dijo Jared.

"Yo también lo he sentido." Afirmó Jacob.

"No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que hay uno acechando." Les dije antes de acabar de convertirnos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Hacía un rato que llevaba oyendo ruidos raros, tenía un gran oído, podía oír un ratón a más de cuatro a cinco kilómetros a la redonda. Allí había algo o alguien, y ahora llevaba un rato oyendo ruidos de los chicos que habían ido.

"Desde luego... están tardando un poco." Dijo Kim.

"Están cortando leña." Afirmó Paul.

Entonces oí ruidos de pelea, unos pájaros se elevaron en el aire y yo los vi sin mover mucho la cabeza. Era como una tortura, se supone que no debía oír nada, pero...

"Leah ¿te importa cuidar un poco esto?" Le pedí. "Necesito ir... bueno, necesito..."

"Claro." Me dijo. "Los portátiles están siguiendo ese camino hacia la derecha."

"Gracias." Afirmé.

"Espera, te acompaño." Me dijo su hermano.

"Seth, por favor..." Le dijo Emily. "Iré yo."

"No, no." Dije. "Puedo sola."

"Jacob dijo que fuese con alguien." Me recordó Paul.

"Ya, gracias." Dije. "Pero..."

"Claro, si estás débil es lógico que vaya alguien." Dijo Kim. "Por si acaso."

"Vale, entonces... que venga Seth." Dije tras pensármelo.

Si había alguien ahí fuera, lo que estaba peleando con los chicos, entonces era preferible dejar allí a dos lobos para proteger a las chicas, y Seth aún podía transformarse.

Nos alejamos un poco de la hoguera y entonces fue cuando oímos un aullido de dolor.

No podía esperarme más, me giré y miré a donde venía el ruido.

"Tranquila, aquí hay lobos, son nuestros hermanos." Me dijo Seth. "Pero no te atacarán."

"Seth, creo que necesito un poco de papel." Le dije. "¿Te importaría ir a cogerme un poco? No me moveré de aquí."

"¿Seguro?" Me preguntó.

"Sí... seguro..." Le dije.

"Vale, enseguida vuelvo." Me dijo.

Tan pronto como se fue me puse de pie y eché a correr, con aquella venda me costaba un poco correr al tope de mi capacidad, pero aún así era bastante rápido.

Estaba más que preocupada por lo que iba a encontrar, pero cuando llegué, me encontré a dos vampiros sujetando a los chicos mientras otro se mantenía oculto.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pregunté entonces.

Fue todo deprisa. Uno de los dos era conocido para mí, soltó al Sam y se apartó.

"Lo sentimos, lo sentimos." Dijo levantando las manos.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" Les pregunté sin bajar la guardia.

"Perdona, no sabíamos que eran amigos tuyos." Me dijo el otro asustado y retrocediendo también mientras los lobos estaban sorprendidos.

"Sí, sí. No sabíamos que les conocías." Me dijo el segundo. "Perdona..."

"¿Que qué hacéis aquí?" Les dije con un tono de perder la paciencia.

"¡Nos contrataron!" Dijo uno asustado. "No podíamos negarnos... es muy fuerte..."

"Pfff." Oí entonces.

"Largaros y no se os ocurra volver por aquí." Les dije. "¿No oís?. ¡Que os larguéis, venga!"

"Sí." Dijeron corriendo y perdiéndose en un segundo.

El resto fue solo un segundo, en un segundo el vampiro rubio que había conocido en el bar estaba cogiendo a Sam y Jacob por el cuello medio ahogándoles.

"Quietos." Les dije al resto. "Suéltales."

"¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?" Me dijo. "Ya los sé, son tus mascotas."

"No hagas tonterías." Afirmé medio temblando por lo que uno de los lobos me sujetó sobre su costado. "Déjales marchar, no son parte de esto."

"Son solo chuchos." Dijo él.

"Te he dicho que les sueltes..." Le dije. "Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, déjales ir."

"No." Dijo apretando un poco más. "Y como se acerquen más les romperé el cuello."


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Capítulo 8: Sorien ataca de nuevo.**

(Voz de Isa)

"Te he dicho que les sueltes..." Le dije. "Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, déjales ir."

"No." Dijo apretando un poco más. "Y como se acerquen más les romperé el cuello."

"No, no os acerquéis." Les dije a Jared, Quil y Embry. "Es... es peligroso."

"Gracias, es la primera vez que me das un piropo." Afirmó el sonriendo.

"No es un piropo." Le dije.

"¡Alex!" Me gritó Seth llegando desnudo. "¿Qué pasa... aquí?"

"No te acerques, Seth." Le dije extendiendo un brazo hacia él.

"Vaya, otro chucho." Dijo el vampiro.

"¿Quién es ese?" Me preguntó Seth.

"Creo que se llama Sorien." Afirmé. "Es peligroso."

"Vaya, me siento honrado." Afirmó él sonriendo como divertido. "Recuerdas mi nombre."

"Sorien, déjales marchar." Le pedí de nuevo. "Suéltales, les estás haciendo daño." Afirmé cuando tanto Sam como Jacob comenzaron a hacer ruidos de que se ahogaban.

"Si les suelto me atacarán." Afirmó.

"Sorien, por favor..." Le dije cuando hicieron ruidos peores. "Se están ahogando..."

Entonces él les miró y les dio unos golpes para tumbarlos antes de apartarse un poco de su alcance por lo que yo corrí y me tiré junto a ellos para asistirles.

Estaba asustada. A mí no me podía ahogar, pero a ellos sí.

"No sé quién eres pero no me gustas nada." Afirmó Seth mientras yo me agachaba sobre Sam y Jacob por turnos para comprobar que seguían vivos aunque con problemas para respirar.

"Oh, digamos que soy un... viejo conocido de Alex-andra." Dijo él divertido desde una rama.

"NO te conozco, aléjate de nosotros." Le dije.

Al momento, tenía a los lobos haciéndome de pantalla entre Sorien y yo gruñendo entre dientes mientras Seth venía a mi lado.

"¿No le conoces?" Me susurró.

"Claro que me conoce." Dijo Sorien. "Aunque me parece... creo que no me recuerda..."

"Aléjate de nosotros." Le dije. "Déjame en paz."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Esas no son formas, Alex-andrita." Me dijo.

Me estaba poniendo de los nervios, y como a mí al resto de chicos. Cuando Sam se recuperó se puso a mi lado, como Jacob. Era como estar rodeada de lobos del tamaño de caballos poni.

"No ataquéis." Les dije viendo que algunos se preparaban para saltar. "Por favor... vamonos..."

"De eso nada." Me dijo Sorien apareciendo tras nosotros en otro árbol.

Con un solo salto, Jacob se había tirado a por él y estaban en medio de una pelea. Seth me intentó agarrar para sacarme de allí pero yo me solté y fui a separarles.

Me llevé varios mordiscos y al final acabé con que Sorien tenía cogido a Jacob.

"¡No!" Grité al darme cuenta. "Sorien... suéltale..."

"¿A este perro?" Me dijo. "No sé..."

"Sorien, a quien quieres es a mí... suéltale..." Le pedí.

"No." Afirmó. "No, mira tú por dónde... creo que me apertece romperle el cuello y luego..."

Aquello era demasiado, en cuanto oí el grañido de Jacob me comencé a sentir arder. La furia me llenaba... no podía aguantarme.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Me ahogaba... aquel tal Sorien, fuera quien fuera me había cogido del cuello cuando Alex había saltado a separarnos. Había conseguido separarnos de no ser porque yo vi cómo él iba a cogerle y salté para protegerla. Me pilló a mí en vez de a ella.

"¡No!" Oí gritar a Alex. "Sorien... suéltale..."

"¿A este perro?" Le dijo Sorien. "No sé..."

"Sorien, a quien quieres es a mí... suéltale..." Le pidió ella.

"No." Afirmó él. "No, mira tú por dónde... creo que me apertece romperle el cuello y luego..." Apretó más en mi cuello y me causó tanto dolor que no pude evitar grañir de dolor.

Llevaba rato intentando aguantarme para que no pillase a más, para que ella no saliese más lastimada. Sin embargo, de pronto me dio miedo, nunca le había visto con aquella cara, parecía totalmente enfadada, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos parecían echar fuego, estaban totalmente púrpuras, sabía que llevaba lentillas, así que debajo de ellas yo juraría que estaban de color rojo.

"Sorien, me da igual quién seas, pero como no lo sueltes ahora mismo te vas a enterar." Le dijo Alex.

Entonces volvió a apretar hasta que volví a soltar un quejido antes de destransformarme y poco después noté cómo me soltaban y me golpeaba en el suelo.

Me costaba respirar, pero me sentí arrastrado.

"¡Jacob, Jacob!" Me llamó Quil. "¿Estás bien?"

No podía dejar de toser y respirar como si me faltase el aire.

Sin embargo cuando los abrí, me encontré con que Alex y el tal Sorien estaban peleando a puñetazos y patadas, ella parecía de pronto un soldado, no paraba de dar golpes y el otro defenderse.

"¡Alex, Jacob está bien!" Le gritó Seth. "¡Déjalo por favor!"

"No... va a... parar." Afirmé yo casi llorando de impotencia. "Le han... dado... donde... le duele."

Al momento, tenía al resto saltando como podían para ayudar, pero salieron volando y se estamparon contra los troncos y el resto.

"¡Alex, por favor... para ya!" Le pidió Seth. "¡Le vas a matar!"

Fue entonces cuando los vi, ella tenía al tío agarrado por el cuello con fuerza y contra un poste mientras el tío forcejeaba por soltarse.

"Alex..." La llamé. "Iubirea mea te iubesc mult. (Mi amor te querré siempre, )/ Vrei sa fi iubita mea ? (¿tú quieres ser mi amiga ?)"

Me lo había aprendido de memoria para cuando ella regresase de donde quiera que estuviera, y hasta entonces no me había dado tiempo de soltárselo.

Sentí cómo todos mis amigos me estaban mirando, allí, sujetándome el cuello y mirándola cómo sujetaba a un tío por le cuello.

No sabía si me iba a contestar, en teoría, lo siguiente lo decía una chica.

De pronto caí en la cuenta de que igual ella no la sabía, yo la había sacado de Internet, había tenido que meterme de extranjis cuando estuve huido de casa.

"Mama... Mama nu imi da voie. (Mi madre es quien no quiere,)/ Numi pasa,te iubesc. (yo quisiera quererte.)" Me contestó suavemente sin apartar la vista del tío.

Entonces yo tosí tras sonreír.

"Sati spun mama nu ma lasa ptr ca esti tigan. (Tu madre no me importa,)" Continué yo con la poesía rumana. "Hai sa fugim in lume bine. (tú eres como una estrella.)"

Sabía que se la sabía, acababa de decirme un verso entero. Y ahora parecía más calmada, aunque no había soltado al tío.

Sin embargo el tío sí que sabía cómo aprobecharse de aquello. Le dio un golpe a Alex que la tiró contra un árbol y se soltó para apartarse de su alcance.

"Me voy antes de que me dé por vomitar." Afirmó. "Isabella, no vas a poder huir eternamente. Yo te encontraré vayas donde vayas, y también otros que te están buscando."

Ibamos a saltar pero él ya había saltado y había salido corriendo desapareciendo. Yo en cambio corrí al lado de Alex.

"Alex... Alex..." Le dije yo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Multa lume ma intreaba de ce te iubesc? (Mucha gente pregunta porqué te quiero tanto,)/ Eu le spun ca esti ca o stea. (yo digo: porque sí.)" Murmuró suavemente sonriendo. "Povestea de amor, Cuento de amor."

"¿De qué va todo esto, Alex?" Le preguntó Sam acercándose. "¿O debería llamarte Isabella?"

Eso la dejó congelada y a mí con ella.

"Ese tío está loco." Afirmó ella. "Me ha llamado así todo el rato... Me confunde con alguien."

"Si es que somos idiotas." Afirmó Embry. "Deberíamos haberlo sabido cuando conseguiste hacer volver a su ser a Jacob."

"Deberíamos haberlo sabido cuando nos cogió y nos tiró volando a Paul y a mí cuando lo de aquellos vampiros..." Afirmó Paul.

"Me conocéis." Les dijo ella. "No sé a qué viene ahora eso de las dudas, no sé por qué todos me llamáis Isabella."

"Porque aunque hayas cambiado un poco sigues siendo tú." Afirmó Sam. "Y nosotros somos unos idiotas por no habernos dado cuenta antes."

"Sam, no creo..." Dije yo.

Entonces él la cogió y ya iba a moverle la venda de la pierna cuando se encontró con que ella tenía puesto uno de sus adornos como si fuese un arma contra su cuello mientras le sujetaba la mano apartándola.

"Lo eres." Le dijo.

"Voy a matar a Sorien." Afirmó ella susurrando antes de que Embry la cogiese en un abrazo que la levantó del suelo.

"Pero qué decís, ella no es..." Comencé yo para apoyarla.

"Jacob, déjalo... me han descubierto..." Afirmó ella.

"¿Por qué nos has mentido?" Le preguntó Seth. "No... ¿no confías en nosotros?"

"Claro que confío en vosotros, Seth..." Le dijo ella poniendo cara de pena. "Es que... es todo muy largo..."

"Tenemos tiempo." Le dijo Embry. "Puedes contarlo como una leyenda, junto al fuego."

"Solo si vosotros contáis otra." Les dijo ella.

"Con una cerveza." Añadió Quil.

"Lo siento, no... no puedo." Les dijo ella mientras yo la iba a coger y ella me golpeaba las mano suavemente. "Estoy un poco baja de sangre, y aunque me tome mis dosis de sangre me temo que me va a costar unos días regenerarla."

"O sea, que eso era verdad." Le dijo Sam. "Vaya, una verdad."

"Eh, que casi todo era verdad." Afirmó Alex. "Solo hay mentira en la justa medida para justificar ciertos detallitos de mi condición para hacerme humana."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"Y así fue como la gaviota huyó del halcón." Afirmé concluyendo mi historia.

Había intentado contarla toda, con todos los detalles, salvo el pequeño detalle de por qué les había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo.

"Es una historia bonita." Afirmó Kim. "La gaviota fue muy valiente al estrellarse contra las piedras para despistar al halcón."

"Sí, la verdad es que sí." Afirmó Jared con curiosidad. "Una buena técnica para evitar que le cortasen las alas…"

"Así que… bueno, la gaviota fingió su muerte para escapar del halcón." Dijo Paul. "¿No hubiese sido mejor esconderse de él?"

"Ya, bueno." Dije. "Las leyendas son solo eso ¿no?" Dije sonriendo. "Leyendas."

"Desde luego." Afirmó Sam. "En fin, será mejor que os acompañemos a casa, es ya muy tarde…"

"Me lo he pasado muy bien." Dijo Kim sonriendo. "Hay que hacer esto más a menudo."

"Cuando consigamos que nos vendan más carne." Dijo Embry.

"Es que tenemos una máquina para pillar a timadores." Afirmó Jacob. "Nos salvó de comer bazofia al precio de carne pura de ternera."

"Las mujeres somos máquinas de coger esas pequeñas cosas." Afirmé soltándome y sorprendiendo ligeramente a los hombres.

"Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos a acompañar a las damas a sus casas." Dijo Jared. "Hasta mañana…"

"Yo me voy a quedar un poco más." Les dije. "Aquí se está genial, el cielo es precioso."

"Pues como ella es mi compañera de casa supongo que yo me quedo." Afirmó Jacob.

"A mí mientras quede cerveza…" Añadió Embry. "Eso sí, cinco minutos y me voy a casa."

"Venga, hasta luego…" Nos dijeron el resto.

"Estos vuelven." Afirmó Quil cuando se hubieron ido todos.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" Le pregunté yo.

"Nos llegamos hasta casi leernos la mente." Me dijo Embry.

"Ya veo." Afirmé yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Eh, Sam" Me llamó Jared. "¿Crées que estará todavía en donde la hoguera?"

"Ya la has oído, le gusta el cielo nocturno." Afirmé mientras nos dirigíamos allí tras dejar a las chicas en sus casas. "Menuda excusa…"

"Es… no puedo creerme que me haya sentido atraído por…" Me dijo Jared.

"Se la ha dado a todo el mundo." Afirmé. "Por eso no debes fiarte de los de su especie."

"¿Crees que es cierto lo de que se ha cambiado de identidad para escapar?" Me dijo mientras les oíamos reírse. "Como la gaviota, digo."

"No lo sé, pero va a tener que darnos explicaciones ya." Le dije. "Sobre su mentira, sobre el tío ese…"

"Y aquella de allí es Andrómeda." Les decía Alex al resto mientras estaban tumbados cerca de la hoguera pero en silencio. "Es una galaxia, y recibe su nombre de la mitología griega. Andrómeda era hija del rey Cefeo de Etiopía y de Cassiopeia, la cual cometió el error de vanagloriarse de la belleza de su hija asegurando que era superior a la de las nereidas, hijas de Poseidón. Este dios, irritado por el desprecio que sufrían sus amadas hijas, mandó a un monstruo marino para castigar el atrevimiento asolando la zona. Cefeo, preocupado por la noticia, consultó el oráculo de Amón, quien le explicó que se librarían del monstruo si sacrificaban a Andrómeda al dios. Así, fue atada a una roca al borde del mar a la espera de ser devorada por el monstruo, pero en ese momento Perseo, que desembarcaba en Etipopía, al ver la situación, corrió en ayuda de Andrómeda matando a la bestia marina. Acabaron casándose al poco tiempo; sin embargo, un hermano del rey llamado Fineo y al cual Andrómeda se hallaba prometida, despechado, decidió tomar venganza, reuniendo unos cómplices y atacando a Perseo el mismo día de su boda; pero al tener la cabeza de la Gorgona sostenida en la mano convirtió en piedra a todos sus atacantes. Andrómeda y Perseo se dirigieron a Grecia, donde tuvieron varios hijos. A su muerte, esta digna esposa pasó a formar parte de las constelaciones septentrionales, cerca, por supuesto, de las de su familia: Perseo, Cepheus y Cassiopeia."

"Así que la tal Andrómeda era como nuestra Leah." Dijo Embry.

"¡Eh!" Se quejó ella. "¡¿A que te meto una leche?!"

"Si en el fondo, Andrómeda era una mujer que comenzó siendo una chica un poco desdichada." Le dijo Alex. "Era guapa, como Leah, y como ella acabará por encontrar a un hombre que la quiera a pesar de todo."

"Prefiero protegerme yo sola." Afirmó Leah. "Pero gracias, eres una buena tía."

"A ver, niños." Les dije. "Sentaros y dejar ya eso. Y tú, Alex, Isabella o como quiera que te llames, ya estás contándonos todo, sin omitir detalles y la verdad."

Noté cómo Jacob la intentaba proteger escudándola un poco cuando se levantaron, pero ella le movió el brazo y le miró. Creo que dudó pero al final pareció asentir mientras retiraba el brazo.

"Mi nombre es Isabella Alexandrine Vulturis Valerius." Afirmó ella poniéndose recta y digna. "Soy vampiro de nacimiento y me mordieron cuando tenía los 20. Actualmente tengo… bueno, demasiado años, paso de los dos siglos ya que hace eso más o menos que perdí la memoria y recuerdo de ese día al actual. No soy el vampiro más viejo ni tampoco el más fuerte, pero sin duda soy uno de los más temidos y respetados fuera de los Vulturis, supongo que el más temido y respetado tras Aro, Cayo y Marcus Vulturis."

"¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte?" Le pregunté yo.

Ella entonces me miró en silencio.

"Sam, no tiene por qué darte respuestas." Me dijo Jacob.

"Jacob, está bien…" Le dijo ella para callarse mirándole.

Entonces Jacob la miró y le vi cambiar el gesto varias veces antes de aparentar rendirse.

"Disculpad." Dijo ella. "Es un tema… me cuesta contároslo porque no tengo muy claro que vayáis a entenderlo. No porque no confíe en vosotros."

"No es eso lo que parece." Afirmó Jared. "De pronto estabas aquí, todo iba bien y de la noche a la mañana desapareces."

"Lo hice porque os quería." Nos dijo ella.

"Bonita forma de demostrárnoslo." Afirmé yo. "Y bonita forma de pagarle a Jacob que…"

"Alex, no." Le dijo Jacob.

Ella le miró y él volvió a negarse, una y otra vez. Al final ella suspiró.

"Vaaaaaleeee." Se rindió. "No digo eso, pero el resto sí."

"¿Qué no quieres contar?" Le pregunté.

"Es una cosa entre nosotros dos." Afirmó Jacob.

"El caso es que si me fui fue precisamente porque os había cogido más aprecio del que imagináis." Afirmó ella pinchando las ascuas un poco.

"¿Sabías que Jacob se escapó justo después de que te fueses?" Le dijo Leah molesta. "¿Qué te estuvo esperando tiempo y tiempo?"

"No, me enteré de eso cuando llegué aquí… no podéis imaginar lo difícil que ha sido para mí el estar… lejos." Afirmó.

Jacob se había puesto a frotarle la espalda y ella le cogió la mano suavemente.

"Esto es lo único que me daba fuerzas." Afirmó sacándo un papel doblado del bolsillo y pasándomelo.

Con cuidado lo desdoblé mientras nos contaba qué había hecho en aquellos años perdida hasta que le dieron por muerta. Me quedé asombrado al ver que el papel era una foto, doblada y muy manoseada a judgar por el aspecto.

Lo que me llamaba la atención no era eso, era que en ella se veía a Jacob y Quil peleando en juegos mientras Quil y Seth posaban junto a ellos. Jared y Paul estaban un poco más allí y en la foto había grapado una foto de los Cullen para hacerla más grande, la chica morena con el chico rubio mientras ella posaba divertida, como el grandote que posaba junto a la rubia que simplemente parecía sonreír por compromiso. La última mostraba a Carlisle y su mujer con ellos mientras Edward y Bella estaban un poco más alejados pero dentro del encuadre.

"Esa ha sido mi fuerza para continuar con mi plan." Afirmó ella. "Si huí sin decir nada, si he vuelto y no he dicho que era yo… todo eso ha sido por un buen motivo. Por eso necesito que no digáis nada, que me sigáis llamando Alex aunque antes fuese Isabella para vosotros."

"Danos un motivo." Le dijo Jared.

"¿No confiáis en ella?" Nos dijo Jacob. "Porque si no confiáis en ella tampoco confiáis en mí."

"Jacob, tu opinión no vale." Le dije. "No es objetiva."

"Sí, sí es objetiva." Me dijo mientras ella le hacía una presión para indicarle que se callase. "No, no pienso callarme." Le dijo a ella. "Me da igual, no pienso dejar que te traten así por ser lo que eres."

"Jacob, soy mayorcita, me puedo defender sola." Le dijo ella.

"Jacob, no eres objetivo porque estás improntado en ella." Le dije.

"Sí lo soy porque sé sus motivos." Me contestó. "Yo lo he sabido desde que la vi, me lo ha contado todo hace tiempo."

"Jacob." Le dijo ella mirándole fijamente. "Por favor."

"Pensé que habíamos quedado en que ahora los dos estábamos juntos en esto." Le dijo él.

"Y lo estamos, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien." Dijo ella. "Disculparnos un segundo, por favor."

Les vimos alejarse un poco, hasta que pensaron que no les oiríamos.

"Esto es muy raro." Afirmó Leah. "No me huele bien."

"Shhh… quiero oír qué dicen." Les dije.

"Pensé que habíamos quedado en que los dos estábamos juntos en esto." Afirmó Jacob de nuevo. "Eso incluye que nos apoyemos el uno en el otro."

"Sí, claro." Le dijo ella. "Creo que no eres consciente de ello, pero ahora estamos más unidos de lo que puedas pensar. Yo no puedo tener secretos para ti, ni tú para mí."

"¿Entonces?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Jacob." Le dijo ella. "Ellos son tus amigos, tu familia. No quiero mentirles, no quiero que tú les pierdas."

"Un día u otro eso va a pasar." Afirmó Jacob dejándonos confusos.

"No Jacob, eso no va a pasar." Afirmó ella. "No pienso dejar que pase. Por eso he hecho todo este circo. Quiero que tengas tu vida, tienes la suerte de ser humano, tienes una vida que vivir, y a mí me gustaría ser una testigo de ello."

"Yo te quiero a ti." Le dijo Jacob. "El resto no importa."

"No Jacob, sí importa." Afirmó ella. "Yo ya perdí lo mío. Perdí mi familia, mis amigos… he pasado muchísimo tiempo sin familia ni amigos. Yo era un animal solitario antes de conocer a Carrick y sus hermanos, después de eso, he ido construyendo mi manada. Y ahora he abandonado mi manada para que tú tengas la tuya, con Embry, con Quil, con Seth y Leah, con Jared, con Paul, con Sam… con tu familia."

Eso tenía pinta de pelea de pareja, pero ella tenía razón, ahora más que nunca me parecía que ella tenía muchos más años que todos nosotros juntos. Era una mujer ya, con las ideas muy claras y sin miedo a perseguir lo que deseaba costase lo que costase. Y quería a Jacob, lo quería hasta la locura… no sé quién era la manada que ella decía, pero era evidente que la había abandonado y se había venido aquí.

"No os lo váis a creer." Dijo Jared susurrando. "Pero me parece que estoy comenzando a creerme que lo que dice la chica es verdad."

"Creo que es una plaga." Afirmó Leah. "Porque a mí me pasa lo mismo."

"Epidemia." Afirmó Quil. "A mí también. Suena muy sincero…"

"Callaros." Les dije.

"Jacob, no he venido para que abandones esto." Le dijo ella. "He venido para estar contigo, no quiero separarme de ti, pero aún menos quiero que tú te separes de los tuyos. No sería justo, y yo no podría perdonármelo en la vida."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Le dijo Jacob. "¿Que no haga nada cuando Sam y el resto te están atacando verbalmente? No puedo."

"Jacob. No quiero que te enfrentes a los tuyos." Le dijo ella tajante. "Yo voy a defenderme, no pienso dejar que nos separen, pero tienes que dejarme hacer esto a mi manera."

"¿Y qué manera es esa?" Le dijo Jacob. "¿Dejar que te acusen de mentir?"

"Jacob, mírame. Soy un vampiro, vosotros nos habéis odiado durante toda la eternidad. Nuestras especies siempre han sido enemigas." Le dijo ella. "En Europa incluso ha habido guerras de vampiros contra licántropos. Es lógico que los de tu especie desconfíen de los de la mía. Pero no temas, Sam es un líder sabio, Jared es muy listo también, Seth aunque es el más joven es el más abierto de miras también, y Leah… bueno Leah va a ser un hueso duro de roer, soy competencia y soy una chupasangre. Pero es una chica lista y bastante sensible aunque no siempre lo demuestre. Confía en mí. Prefiero que me acepten por mí, porque confían en mí y porque entienden lo que deseo."

Bueno, era amiga de licántropos, era sabia y era evidente que era también racional y cabal. Y estaba correspondía a los sentimientos de Jacob.

"Pues lo siento pero yo no acabo de confiar del todo en un vampiro." Afirmó Leah. "Aunque siendo ella me da igual que se quede o no. Al menos tendremos un perro de guarda por las noches."

"Ya, además, siempre viene bien tener un médico aquí." Afirmó Jared. "Y si sabe lo nuestro es mejor, podríamos ser más normales."

"Hombre, si nos encontramos mal podemos ir a pedirle ayuda." Afirmó Quil. "Es médico y veterinario ¿recordáis?"

"Y además alegra la vista." Afirmó Embry. "Tsk, lástima que sea la impronta de Jacob. Estaba comenzando a considerar algo más."

"Venga ya." Dijo Leah. "Ya es malo ver a Jacob babeando por ella como para que ahora babeéis todos por ella."

"¿Hablando de mí a mis espaldas?" Preguntó Isa-Alex regresando junto a Jacob.

"Decía Quil que eres médico y veterinario." Dijo Jared. "¿Es cierto?"

"Entre otros, sí." Afirmó ella sentándose de nuevo. "Me alegra que lo recuerdes después de tanto tiempo… en fin ¿por dónde nos habíamos quedado antes de nuestro pequeño descanso?"

"¿Por qué las mentiras?" Le pregunté yo para resumir. "¿Por qué te ocultas y nos pides que hagamos como que no sabemos nada?"

"Protección." Afirmó ella.

"¿De qué quieres protegerte?" Le dijo Jared.

"No, no." Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. "Lo habéis cogido al revés. Para protegeros a vosotros."

"Habla." Le pedí.

"Lo de Jacob, y perdona que lo diga así estando tú delante, Jake, ha tomado unas dimensiones demasiado graves en nuestro código. Ahora es correspondido." Nos dijo.

"¿Ahora solo?" Preguntó Leah para llevarse un gruñido mío.

"Hace tiempo ya." Confesó Alex. "El caso es que se lo he ocultado al resto de la gente como yo. Y creerme, es muy difícil, casi imposible me atrevería a decir, el ocultarle nada a los Vulturis. Yo lo he hecho, y para redondearlo, me aseguré de que pensasen que me habían quitado del medio cuando en realidad lo que hice fue cambiar de identidad."

"Entonces, quién era ese tío de antes." Le dijo Jared.

"¿Y por qué sabía quién eras?" Añadí yo.

"No sé quién era y tampoco sé por qué" Nos dijo. "Intenté eliminar cualquier rastro que me vinculase a mi antiguo yo. No sé cómo ha podido hallar la conexión. Está loco… le conocí hace unos días en un club que hay en esta península para gente de lo que consideraríamos el mundo nocturno… vampiros, licántropos, brujas, robadores de formas… solo puedes entrar allí si te conocen o si eres amigo de alguien de dentro. Ahora mismo hay solo cinco de los míos que van allí, alguno más de los vuestros. Dos brujas y una vidente ciega que vive cerca y va de vez en cuando… el dueño es un brujo, pero tiene un familiar de los míos que lleva los negocios en la cosa norte. Familiares del jefe del 'Lis negro' cerca de Versailles, Francia, Europa. Sorien… me suena su nombre, no es un nombre muy común entre los de nuestra especie, pero no lo ubico… está loco, y parece tener una obsesión conmigo."

"¿No sabes por qué puede ser que esté obsesionado contigo?" Le pregunté.

"No." Afirmó ella. "Si solo se metiese conmigo solo tendría un poco de temor porque es peligroso, si se mete con vosotros… me aterroriza pensar qué os puede pasar…"

"Yo te protegeré." Afirmó Jacob rodeándola con un brazo. "Si no le voy a buscar es porque tú no me vas a dejar. Prefiero verte contenta."

"Desde luego que no te dejo." Afirmó ella. "Jacob, es peligroso, podría matarte… ni yo podría con él sola y sin que me hiriése…"

No sé quién era ese tío, Sorien, pero desde luego, coincidía con Alex en que era peligroso y parecía estar loco.

Y estaba obsesionado con ella. No sabía mucho sobre vampiros, pero tres veces en dos días era demasiada coincidencia.

"Vamos a tener un ojo abierto por si a ese se le ocurre volver." Afirmé.

"Yo voy a llamar a alguien." Afirmó ella. "Si es un registrado alguien en Europa debe conocerle, quiero saber quién es y por qué esa obsesión por mí."

"Alex." Le dije cuando ya nos levantábamos todos.

"¿Sí?" Me dijo girándose.

"Bienvenida de nuevo." Le dije.

Fue gracioso, porque se soltó del brazo protector que Jacob mantenía en su espalda y vino a mí mirándome. Se paró ante mí y sonriendo me dio un abrazo.

"Me alegro de haber vuelto." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Yo también quiero." Afirmó Embry.

Entonces ella rodeó con un brazo a Embry y con el otro a Quil antes de cambiarlos por Seth en su forma animal.

"Por cierto, Jared." Le dijo Embry. "Lo siento tío, no sabía que era ella."

"Solo por oírte decir eso ya me alegro de que lo haya dicho." Afirmé. "Así la próxima vez que te atrevas a tirarle los trastos a mi chica podré darte un buen puñetazo."

Eso hizo que ella sonriese divertida, lo más cercano que le habíamos visto a la risa pero sin reírse como tal.

"Seguro que te agobia un poco estar emparejada con un licántropo." Le dije.

"Nah, había echado mucho de menos estas cosas." Afirmó ella. "Mi familia de 4 patas también lo hacen, y estos no saben jugar al escondite y pillar como ellos, pero parece que me he ido a encariñar de la manada más divertida del mundo." Afirmó mirándome de reojo. "Os he echado mucho de menos." Añadió de nuevo antes de ir a coger al lobo que era Jacob mientras Embry, Quil y Jared peleaban con él.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Investigación.**

"¿De verdad no sabéis nada?" Le pregunté a Alaine.

"No, lo siento." Me contestó. "Giorgio ha enviado a los gemelos a rastrear al tío que vino a preguntar por ti, Sorien dices que se llamaba; bueno, pues nadie sabe quién es."

"Vale, pues… mirar a ver si encontráis algo." Les dije. "Ah, sí. Creo que igual es de Rumania o alrededores… Jacob me comenzó a recitar un poema de amor en rumano y yo le contestaba en rumano también. Él entonces reaccionó como si lo hubiese entendido todo."

"Es un buen dato." Afirmó él. "La verdad es que hay poca gente fuera de los rumanos que sepan hablarlo… Voy a decirles a todos que comprueben por ahí."

"Mantenerme informada." Le pedí. "Y diles a todos que me acuerdo de ellos. Ah, y a Ivvene y Haruhi que ni se les ocurra hacerlo o cuando vaya les caerá un castigo ejemplar."

"¿Otra vez previendo las cosas?" Me dijo.

"Desde que me disteis un poco de sangre de las chicas no he podido parar de tenerlas cuando va a pasar algo importante." Afirmé. "Ya os mantendré informados si encontramos algo por aquí." Añadí antes de colgar cuando vi a dos lobos frente a mí en el porche. "Buenas. ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?"

Con suavidad, los lobos hicieron un saludo con la cabeza y entonces uno se puso a cambiar.

"Hemos encontrado un rastro." Me dijo Jared. "Pero lo malo es que se pierde al llegar a un canal cerca de Forks."

"Estoy segura de que volverá." Afirmé.

"Probablemente, aunque por ahora parece que te dejará tranquila un rato." Me dijo Jared mientras los otros dos lobos, el que había visto y otro que se había acercado por un lateral venían y el que había visto se ponía junto a Jared y el otro, Seth, se sentaba junto a mí y me metía la cabeza bajo el brazo.

"Mis contactos tampoco lo conocían, pero van a investigar." Les dije. "Y el caso es que ese nombre… no sé de qué me suena."

"¿Dónde está Jacob?" Me preguntó tras mirar al lobo junto a él.

"Durmiendo, por una noche puedo cuidarme sola." Le contesté.

"Seth se quedará aquí hasta mañana pues." Me dijo. "Si pasa algo nos avisará al resto."

"Creo que debería irse a dormir también." Afirmé. "Carlisle me ha llamado. Ha vuelto a ver a ese tío hoy por el día en Forks."

"¿Los Cullen le conocen?" Me preguntó.

"Carlisle tuvo un encontronazo con él en el Orchid." Le contesté. "Está conmigo en que no es de fiar."

"Bueno, por suerte esos se van a ir a saber dónde y podremos respirar tranquilitos." Dijo Jared. "En fin, nos vamos a dormir."

"Yo sí sé a dónde se van a ir." Afirmé. "Van a ir a la escuela, le he conseguido unas plazas allí."

"¡La escuela!" Dijeron riéndose. "¡Esto sí que es divertido!"

"No es divertido, es la verdad." Les dije. "Bella va a estudiar, allí la van a ayudar a estar bajo control y los otros no sé qué van a hacer, Carlisle y Esme supongo que serán profesores, tal vez Edward también, y espero que Jasper también."

"Casi prefiero no saberlo." Afirmó Jared mientras oíamos un aullido. "Fin de nuestro turno, buenas noches…"

"Buenas noches." Les dije antes de verles desaparecer como lobos en la noche.

Allí solo quedamos Seth y yo.

"Seth, deberías ir a dormir." Le dije.

Entonces él sacudió la cabeza y volvió a acomodarla en mi regazo.

"Oye, yo puedo cuidarme sola, y tú aún eres joven, ve a descansar, por favor." Le pedí.

"No, gracias." Me dijo convirtiéndose en humano de nuevo.

"Seth, como te pille Jacob que estás así conmigo y encima, desnudo, te va a arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco."

"Soy de su manada, y tú necesitas protección." Afirmó.

"¿Embry también?" Le pregunté. "Lleva por los alrededores toda la noche."

"Es posible." Me dijo.

"Por cierto, quiénes de qué manada." Le dije. "Mencionasteis dos mandas."

"¿Te lo han dicho?" Me preguntó.

"Creo que fue Billie, aunque… no estoy muy segura, la verdad." Afirmé. "¿Entonces?"

"Por un lado está la manada de Sam, y por otro estamos la de Jacob. Jacob es nuestro macho alfa y mi hermana es su mano derecha, luego están Quil y Embry, y por supuesto yo. En la de Sam, este es el macho alfa y Jared es ahora su mano derecha. Paul, Brady y Collin están con ellos. En general todos están con ellos salvo nosotros cinco…"

"Seis." Le dije yo. "Ahora sois seis."

Vi cómo se ponía a contar con los dedos y entonces sonreí.

"Digamos que yo también me apunto." Le dije. "Si me aceptáis, claro."

"Tú no eres un licántropo." Me dijo.

"NO, pero soy una buena cazadora." Afirmé. "Y lo de licántropo… digamos que me las podría apañar."

"Por mí no hay problema." Me dijo él feliz. "Y supongo que a Quil y Embry tampoco les importará mucho, creo que les caes bien. Y Jacob…"

"Jacob es un caso aparte." Afirmé casi riéndome. "Lo que no quiero es que tu hermana… bueno, no quisiera molestarla."

"Ah, ya, Leah…" Dijo. "No es así por ti, es… bueno, es igual con todas las chicas…"

"Ey, no pasa nada." Afirmé. "Entiendo que no sea totalmente de su confianza. Soy mujer y encima soy vampiro. Raro, pero vampiro."

"Pero tú eres buena." Me dijo. "Quiero decir… no sé, no nos has atacado cuando llevas tiempo ya aquí… podrías haber mordido a alguien o haber matado a alguno de nosotros y no lo has hecho… y nos has cuidado y todo eso… podrías haber hecho lo que quisieras porque nadie te hubiese reconocido y no has hecho más que cuidarnos y protegernos… Y Embry dice que les has puesto vacunas."

"Ah, sí." Afirmé. "A Quil y a él. Y por cierto, he pedido unas vacunas para el resto."

"La antirrábica, no te digo…" Pensó Embry.

"La antitetánica, la antirrábica, trivírica, sarampión…" Le dije. "Ah, y un collar antipulgas para Embry."

Oímos una especie de grañido en la oscuridad, seguramente a Embry quejándose, porque entonces Seth se echó a reír entre dientes y yo sonreí.

"Creo que no le gusta la idea." Me contestó Seth. "Cree que Paul tiene peores pulgas."

"Ah, bueno… para Paul he pedido un bozal." Afirmé.

Entonces fueron ambos los que se rieron.

"Embry, te diría que vinieses, pero… haré como que sigo siendo humana y no sé que estás patrullando alrededor de la casa." Le dije a la oscuridad.

"Te lo agradece." Me dijo Seth.

"No, ahora en serio." Le dije. "Lo de las vacunas iba en serio. Tengo que haceros un calendario de vacunaciones y os voy a poner las vacunas que todo el mundo tiene al salir de la escuela. Cuando las vaya a pinchar en la escuela os avisaré con tiempo y vais a tener que venir, las dos manadas."

"Estoy con Embry, creo que preferíamos cuando no teníamos médico." Me dijo medio bromeando.

Entonces yo sonriendo le despeiné un poco antes de sentarme mejor en la hamaca del porche frontal.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

En Rumania…

"Nada, tampoco está aquí." Murmuró un chico de pelo negro atado en una coleta con un lazo granate con varias vueltas hasta quedar el nudo hacia abajo pegando al cuello. "Comienzo a preocuparme… a saber dónde está…"

De pronto, oyó ruidos en el pasillo y por instinto se apartó de la vista.

"Por aquí." Dijo la criada entrando a la sala y mirando si había alguien. "Creo que estaba por aquí…"

Aquello no estaba bien, en aquella sala no debería entrar el servicio. Pero aquella chica era una de las criadas que había en la casa, una convertida, aunque aquella era relativamente nueva.

"¿Seguro que es aquí?" Le preguntó un chico de pelo largo y pinta un tanto… peculiar.

"Sí, si me encuentran aquí…" Dijo la chica.

Al menos era una chica que sabía dónde estaba su sitio, casi le daba un poco de pena al chico de la coleta.

"Si te la juegas lo mejor sería que no te encontrasen aquí." Le dijo el chico. "Yo me quedaré, es muy importante que le encuentre…"

"_Así que el chico busca a alguien…"_ Pensó el de la coleta.

"Si no esta en la casa es posible que esté en los álbumes familiares." Dijo la chica susurrando y pasando hojas. "¿Este?"

"No, era más joven." Dijo el chico para que la chica siguiese pasando fotos. "No, el pelo más claro… No, rubio pero casi blanco… Más joven… No tanto…"

"Igual con alguna pista más…" Le dijo la chica.

"No le he visto personalmente, pero me dijeron que era un chico muy prepotente… preguntó por una chica que estaba muerta…"

"Ah, sí. La señorita Isabella." Dijo la chica. "No es por revolver al muerto, pero…" comenzó a susurrar. "Yo creo que no es posible que la señorita esté muerta… yo creo que está viva… el rosal del patio llevaba muerto muchos siglos, pero cuando la señorita nació dicen que volvió a dar flores… si hubiese muerto, el rosal también hubiera muerto, pero sigue dando rosas…"

"Un rosal." Dijo el chico. "Bueno… ten fe, amiga. Seguro que esté dónde esté, la señorita estará bien."

"Por cierto, el chico que me describiste… ¿podría ser este?" Dijo la chica mostrándole una foto.

"Sorien…" Murmuró el chico de la coleta. _"Ahora lo entiendo… debe andar detrás de ella… debe haberla encontrado ya o estaría por aquí buscando datos." _Pensó._ "Tengo que encontrarla antes que él lo haga."_ Añadió antes de desaparecer dejando una ventana abierta.

Tan pronto como el chico de la coleta salió se encontró al otro lado de la verja con un lobo de tamaño enorme.

"Lucifer, tenemos una pista." Le dijo al lobo. "Si es este tío se llama Sorien, Sorien Duppont."

"Como si es el papa." Afirmó el lobo mientras se convertía en un chico con el pelo corto idéntico al de pelo largo. "Carlo, no podemos dejar que la encuentre. Los chicos dicen que no les dio buena espina; atacó a unos lobos cerca del colegio y mató a uno secándolo." Añadió recogiendo ropa de una mochila y vistiéndose.

"Creo que lo mejor será llamar a la escuela, tenemos que informarles de esto." Afirmó el de pelo largo. "No podemos actuar sin pensar, además, no tenemos muy claro que no sea otro."

"Si no fueras mi hermano que sepas que haría ya tiempo que te hubiera arrancado la cabeza de un bocado." Afirmó el de pelo corto poniéndose una cazadora de cuero y las gafas de sol.

"Eso sería si me dejase yo." Afirmó el otro quitándoselas y poniéndoselas él. "Si no me tuvieras a tu lado día y noche o casi, haría ya tiempo que te hubieses metido en un buen lío por tu imprudencia y falta de paciencia."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Estaba en lo mejor de mi sueño cuando me llegó el olor de las tortitas haciéndose en la cocina.

"Jacob… como no te des prisa aquí se te van a comer todo el desayuno entre estos tragaldabas." Dijo Alex en un susurro en la cocina. "Y al principio eran solo para Seth, Embry y tú."

Eso fue suficiente razón para levantarme y salir mientras me ponía una camiseta por la cabeza.

Tan pronto salí de allí me encontré con todos salvo por Sam y Emily sentados en la mesa, apretujados y peleándose por un plato de tortitas calientes que aún humeaban.

"Pero bueno… hay que ser buitres." Les dije.

"A mí no me mires." Dijo Leah. "Yo solo venía a recoger a mi hermano antes de ponerme a patrullar un poco y aquí tu chica se ha empeñado en que coma unas tortitas."

"Y yo necesitaba un poco de energía después de estar toda la noche currando." Afirmó Embry comiendo a dos carrillos y expulsando unas migajas de tortitas al hablar antes de llevarse un golpe con la paleta de madera para cocinar empuñada por Isa.

"Hay que ver, con lo bien que ibas con lo de comportarte como un caballero que casi me lo había creído y todo y desde que os enteráis que soy yo os volvéis los mismos cochinos de siempre." Les dijo Isabella poniendo otro plato de tortitas en la mesa.

Entonces yo fui rápido y me serví unas cuantas antes de que volviesen a desaparecer.

"Venga, ser un poco caballerosos y dejarles unas pocas a la dama y al bello durmiente, que luego el pobre se ha de quedar en los huesos y todo." Les dijo Alex volviendo a su cocina.

"Hay que ver lo bien que te cuida tu Princesa." Dijo Quil guiñándome un ojo.

"Mucha envidia veo yo aquí." Le dije entonces. "Embry, manos quietas que estas son mías."

"A ver… no os peleéis…" Les dije. "Que aún vais a despertar al pobre Billie y es un santo barón que merece descansar un poco también."

"¿No tenías hoy trabajo?" Le pregunté a ella.

"Sí, de tarde." Me dijo. "Y a la hora de comer tengo una operación de reducción de estómago a un tipo de Port Angels que lleva ingresado desde ayer."

"¿Reducción de estómago?" Le dijo Leah. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Pues lo que al parecer necesita alguno por aquí." Afirmó ella sacando media fuente de tortitas y echándome unas cuantas a mí. "Embry, tío ¿cuántas llevas ya?"

"Es que saben muy buenas." Afirmó él.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Habéis estado toda la noche por aquí?" Le pregunté a Seth mientras le acompañaba a casa para llevarle un encargo de mi padre a su madre.

"Sí, bueno, en realidad al final fuimos a tu salón." Me contestó. "Para que no supiesen los vecinos que ella no duerme."

"¿Y qué estuvisteis haciendo?" Le dije.

"Jugamos a las cartas, estuvimos charlando… ¿sabías que sabe hablar en varios idiomas de tribus de indios americanos además de no sé cuantos idiomas?"

"Es una chica muy lista." Afirmé. "No me extraña tanto que sepa tantos idiomas. Además, te recuerdo que nos lleva un carro de años."

"Ya, pero mola." Me dijo Seth. "Tienes mucha suerte, ojalá yo me improntase de alguien como ella…"

"Ya, y aunque me dijeseis lo contrario tampoco iba a cambiar de idea." Afirmé. "Con un poco de suerte igual encuentras a alguien de nuestra especie como ella."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

Estaba cargando unas cajas para moverlas a la sala del edificio que iba a ser la consulta médica de la reserva con ayuda de la mayoría de la manada, al menos la parte que no estaba vigilando, cuando me sonó el móvil.

"Móvil, móvil…" Me dijo Quil pasándomelo en el aire.

"Dios… por favor, que no sea otra urgencia…" Dije cogiéndolo y viendo el número del que me llamaban. "¿Alguna noticia?"

"Buenas noches." Me dijo Giorgio. "¿Estar con esa gente te ha hecho olvidar tus modales?"

"Los siento, es que estoy desquiciada." Le dije. "Han ingresado a unas chicas con falta de sangre, anemia. Estoy deseando saber quién narices es ese Sorien."

"Entonces estás de suerte." Me dijo. "Si no estás sentada te aconsejo que te sientes."

"Estoy amueblando la consulta en la reserva." Afirmé.

"Entonces siéntate donde puedas. Hazme caso, lo vas a necesitar." Afirmó.

"Vale… ya me siento…" Le dije. "¿Te importa si pongo el manos libres?" Le pregunté mientras me sentaba en la recién traída mesa de una de las salas en desuso.

"Preferiría que no." Me dijo. "Pero si luego se lo vas a decir a ellos…"

"Como quieras." Le dije.

"Va, ponme en manos libres si quieres." Me dijo.

Con suavidad pulsé la tecla del manos libres-altavoz antes de contárselo.

"Aquí están Jared, Quil, Embry y Seth que son miembros de las manadas del lugar, y supongo que puedes recordar a Jacob." Le dije.

"Hola a todos." Les dijo Giorgio. "Y sí, creo que recuerdo a Jacob. ¿El chico que vino a ayudarnos cuando la guerra en la escuela?"

"Vaya, me sorprended que me recordéis." Les dijo él.

"La verdad es que Isabella no nos ha permitido olvidarnos de ti." Dijo Giorgio.

"Gior, Gior… no creo que les importe mucho eso…" Le dije, de haber sido humana me hubiese sonrojado; no, creo que lo hice porque el resto sonrieron al verme. "Sorien, qué habéis descubierto."

"Que es un tío importante, un lamia…" Me dijo contándome los detalles. "Le encontraron en uno de los álbumes de la mansión de la Condesa Arianna Valerius."

"Vaya… así que está relacionado con la casa…" Dije un poco sorprendida del dato que habían encontrado. "¿Qué más?"

"¿Estás sentada?" Me dijo.

"Que sí, tío." Le dijeron los chicos dejando las cajas que estaban desmontando.

"A ver, no ladréis, que se os oye demasiado." Afirmó Giorgio.

"Deja de preocuparte por si está o no sentada." Le dijo Jacob. "¿Dónde dejamos esto?"

"En el armarito de cristal." Les dije. "En una bandeja de metal y luego ya lo ordenaré yo."

"¿Y esto?" Me dijo Seth dándome una botella de alcohol sin marcar.

"Alex, ¿sigues ahí?" Me dijo Giorgio.

"Sí." Le dije mirando el contenido desde todos los puntos. "¿Quieres decirme de una vez el resto?"

"Sabemos su nombre completo." Afirmó.

"Genial, dime." Le dije a cerrando el bote tras olerlo y cogiendo un permanente para escribir 'Alcohol' en el cristal.

"Duppont, Sorien Duppont." Me dijo.

De pronto el bote que tenía en la mano se reventó en mi mano cuando el permanente lo atravesó y mi mano lo apretó hasta estallarlo cortándome.

"Alex, por favor, dime algo." Me dijo Giorgio.

"Alex… oye…" Me dijo Jared.

"Alex, ¿estás bien?" Me preguntó Jacob viniendo junto a mí y apretando una masa de algodón contra la mano sujetándomela.

"Ah, dios… lo siento, perdón, perdón… mira lo que he hecho… he puesto esto perdido de alcohol…" Dije.

"Alex, eso es lo de menos." Me dijo Quil. "Te has herido la mano."

"No pasa nada." Afirmé. "Tengo que limpiar esto…"

"Oye, déjalo." Me dijo Jared. "No importa, ya se limpiará."

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Me preguntó Jared suavemente.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo Giorgio.

"Sí, sí." Le dije. "Es que me ha pillado… por sorpresa. Acabo de reventar una botella de alcohol… me siento abochornada…"

"Te dije que te sentases." Me dijo Giorgio.

"¿Conoces a ese tío?" Me preguntó Jared.

"No sé, no puedo recordarle…" Afirmé.

De pronto, su cara me regresó a la mente, solo que no era tan mayor…

"Sí." Acabé aceptando. "Creo que le recuerdo muy vagamente… era muy pequeño…"

De pronto, no me encontraba muy bien, necesitaba aire.

"Con permiso, creo que necesito un poco de aire." Les dije. "Mirar a ver si podéis acabar de poner los muebles…"

"Alex…" Me dijo Jacob.

Sin embargo yo extendí una mano al frente para negarme y sacudí la cabeza antes de salir.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Oye, Giorgio." Le dije. "¿Puedes explicarnos por qué Alex acaba de salir?"

"No tenía buena cara." Afirmó Jared. "¿Por qué el saber el apellido le ha puesto así?"

"Antes de irse, Alex descubrió algo más sobre su familia." Nos dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea tras tomar aire y suspirar. "Nadie sabemos exactamente por qué o qué descubrió, pero sí que recordamos que nos dijo algo sobre los Duppont y los Dubois. AL parecer, los Duppont están emparentados con los Valerius."

"Y ella es una Valerius." Dijo Jared entonces.

No hacía falta esa aclaración, me sorprendió más el saber que ella tenía familia, familia viva.

"¿Qué son exactamente?" Le pregunté.

"No lo sé, no tengo el árbol genealógico." Afirmó el tipo del otro lado. "Pero vosotros sabréis mejor que yo cómo ha reaccionado."

"Me da igual que sea familia, amigo, conocido o un pintas." Afirmé. "Como se acerque otra vez a ella le arrancaré la cabeza."

"Jacob, todos nosotros la vamos a proteger." Afirmó Embry. "Tranquilízate, anda."

"Jacob, yo que tú no me metería mucho." Me dijo Giorgio. "No te conozco mucho, pero he oído sobre ti. Si de verdad la quieres, respeta su espacio en este tema."

"Eh, ese tío le da miedo ¿vale?" Le dije al aparato enfadado. "Me da igual lo que digas, no pienso dejar que ese tío se le acerque."

"Solo vas a conseguir agobiarla." Me dijo el aparato. "Esto es un asunto que es propio. Es un asunto familiar, deberías dejarle a ella sola que lo resolviese."

"La verdad es que esa chica carga con todo sola." Afirmó Jared.

"Hay cosas que vosotros no sabéis sobre ella." Afirmé yo derrumbándome. "Ella no solo era cazadora para esos tíos suyos, los Vulturis. También tiene una gran familia, es la cabeza de un clan bastante grande, su red de contactos es amplia. Giorgio es el subdirector de una escuela."

"Lo habías dicho ya." Me dijo Quil.

"Cuando regresaste de tu viaje hace años no hablabas más que de la escuela, la guerra…" Dijo Embry. "Y tu querida Isabella."

"Isabella es la directora de la escuela." Afirmó Giorgio. "Aunque yo me hago cargo porque vivo aquí y ella ha estado siempre yendo y viniendo por la escuela para trabajar. Y aún así, se conoce a todos los alumnos, uno a uno, los nombres, las habilidades especiales, los potenciales, la personalidad, la edad… todo. Sabe más de cada uno de nosotros que entre todos nosotros juntos."

"¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así?" Preguntó Jared.

"Porque ella no ha tenido familia, esa es su familia." Afirmé yo. "Es la persona más entregada a la causa que he conocido nunca. Se preocupa en serio por conseguir la paz entre todos nosotros…"

"Es la única persona que he conocido nunca que se haga cargo de las acciones de sus asesinatos." Afirmó Giorgio.

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?" Le preguntó Jared.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Les entierra." Me dijo Jared. "Cuando tiene que matar a algún humano les entierra, igual que a algún licántropo y a algún vampiro que se enamoraron de quien no debían y presentaron cara por defenderlos..."

"La verdad es que es un poco... extraño, lo reconozco." Afirmé. "Normalmente matan, secan al otro y lo dejan ahí. Como mucho lo trocean para que no se le reconozca o lo hacen desaparecer."

"Eso es lo que dicen." Afirmó Jared. "Pero al parecer ella no hace eso. Además... está las vidas que ha salvado y devuelto."

"¿Cómo que las vidas que ha devuelto y salvado?" Le pregunté.

"Al parecer hay gente a la que le ha salvado la vida." Afirmó Jared. "Incendios, asesinatos que ha evitado, presas de vampiro que ha evitado cazar... y víctimas de vampiro a las que ha salvado convirtiéndolas." Me dijo. "Es... es asombroso, pero... ¿sabías que cada una de las mordeduras que ella ha hecho se ocupó de controlarlas?"

"Es algo increíble, sí." Afirmé. "Pensaba que no mordía nunca a humanos."

"Estaban a punto de morir." Me dijo Emily. "Se arrepiente de los que no sobrevivieron."

"Em, cómo sabes tú eso." Le dije.

"Ella me lo dijo." Afirmó ella metiendo a nuestros bebé en su cuna mientras nuestra hija acababa su dibujo en el porche. "A veces escuchar a otros es también interesante..."

"Pensaba que te había pedido que no te acercases mucho a ella." Le dije.

"Sam, no es peligrosa." Me dijo. "Y aprenderías muchas cosas si pasaseis un poco más de tiempo escuchándola."

"¿Por ejemplo?" Le dije yo.

"Por ejemplo que si sus ojos están brillantes y de color purpúreo lo mejor es no acercarse porque está furiosa y busca sangre, igual que si está pálida y despierta porque es que ha perdido sangre y estará sedienta como cuando tiene los ojos oscuros; sin embargo, si sus ojos están de color verde amarillento es muy seguro acercarse porque no tiene sed de sangre y está en sus cabales."

"Mejor no te acerques mucho por si acaso." Le dije yo.

"Yo creo que Em tiene razón." Afirmó Jared. "Aunque tú tienes tus razones para protegerla."

"Emily." Le dije reparando en que faltaba alguien. "¿Dónde está Claire?"

"Con Quil." Me contestó. "Creo que se la ha llevado a dar una vuelta a la playa."

"Ahora no es seguro que vaya solo con ella." Le dije yo. "No con esa rata buscando a alguien de aquí dentro."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil)

"¡Claire, no te metas al agua que no has traído bañador!" Le dije cogiéndola de la mano.

"Quiero agua..." Le dijo ella.

"Venga... que ya tienes seis años." Le dije. "No puedes estar haciendo eso cuando quieras."

"Eres un aburrido." Me dijo.

"Quil, podrías ir a buscarle un bañador ¿no?" Me dijo Jacob apareciendo allí.

"¿No se supone que estabas con tu chica?" Le dije entonces.

"Acaba de irse al hospital." Afirmó él. "No quería que le acompañase y como el tío ese no ha sido visto por nadie cerca y Leah tenía que ir a hacer algo en el pueblo se han ido las dos. Aunque personalmente me hubiese quedado más tranquilo yendo yo."

"Leah es tu mano derecha. Y te recuerdo que tu chica no es precisamente una hermanita de la caridad tampoco." Le dije. "Estarán bien. ¡Ay, Claire no me muerdas!"

"Quiero ir al agua." Le dijo ella.

"Que no puedes, el agua está revuelta." Le dije yo.

"Pues que se ponga bien." Me dijo enfurruñándose.

"A ver Claire." Le dije yo. "Hagamos un trato... Tú no te bañas hoy y luego nos vamos Quil, tú y yo a casa y te dejo que juegues con mis cosas."

"Jooo... yo quiero nadar..." Le dijo Claire enfurruñándose.

"Por cierto, esta noche Alex llegará tarde." Me dijo Jacob. "Creo que tenía turno de tarde y por la noche solo hasta las 12.30, así que si quieres venirte..."

"Hombre, todo es cuestión de preguntarle a mi padre." Afirmé.

Supongo que si era a casa de Jacob, mi padre me iba a dejar, pero por si acaso mejor preguntar primero.

Entonces reparé en que Claire estaba de pie y miraba al agua y le cogí justo cuando iba a salir corriendo hacia el agua.

"He dicho que no." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"Bufff... que día..." Murmuré conduciendo mi coche hacia la reserva. "Desde luego... parece que aquí la gente solo sabe querer parecerse a Beyonce... pero eso sí, la puñetera boca de la Jolie. ¿Para qué narices quería alguien ponerse los labios nuevos?"

No entendía muy bien esas cosas, bueno, podía entender las reducciones de estómago y las rinoplastias de chicas demasiado acomplejadas por la forma de su nariz, o los que tenían la nariz rota y tenía que arreglársela o los tabiques perforados, o los tabiques desviados... pero un culo o una boca nuevos...

Esperaba poder llegar a casa, echarme en el sofá con la tele muy baja para no despertar a nadie y poder descansar ya que lo de dormir no podía... Al día siguiente tenía libre por lo del medio turno nocturno de hoy; en realidad lo había pedido porque no tenía operaciones ni cosas importantes planeadas y además, quería acabar de montar el despacho médico en la reserva.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarme allí a Quil y Jacob jugando una partida de cartas en la mesa junto al sofá.

"Anda que..." Les dije. "¿Os importa desacaparar el sofá, por favor? Estoy muerta."

"¿Un día difícil?" Me dijo Quil quitando su chaqueta del sofá.

"Un poco... he tenido una operación de una mujer para que le pusiese la cara de Beyonce." Le dije. "Y como era por privado... no me ha quedado otra que hacérsela. Lo bueno que tiene hacer esas chorradas es que me llevo un montón de pasta."

"Pensaba que el sueldo no era muy bueno." Afirmó Jacob.

"El de médico normal no, pero las operaciones que hago para las clínicas privadas están bien pagadas. Y como trabajo a comisión... me llevo un pico bastante jugoso." Afirmé divertida poniendo la tele sin sonido en el canal del National Geographic.

"¿Has cenado?" Me preguntó Jacob levantándose un momento.

"Sí... Uno del banco de sangre me sacó una bolsa de más para operación, así que me la he tragado." Afirmé. "Ahora lo que necesito es descansar un poco."

"¿Cómo descansan los de tu raza?" Me preguntó Quil con curiosidad.

"Canal teletienda, una superficie cómoda y haciéndo la horizontal." Afirmé. "A veces cierro un poco los ojos también, para descansar la vista. Pero no podemos dormir."

"¿Qué planes tienes ya?" Me preguntó Jacob.

"Mañana libro, aprovecharé para acabar de montar el despacho médico aquí; el jueves tengo turno de noche por lo que el viernes vuelvo a librar y aún no he hecho planes... y el sábado tengo de nuevo turno de noche pero desde las 11 en vez de las 10 y media como siempre... y se prolonga hasta el domingo por la mañana que tengo hasta 10 y media."

"Entonces supongo que el viernes igual te apetece unirte a nuestros planes." Me dijo Quil.

"A los míos." Dijo Jacob mirándole.

"Como empecéis así me voy por ahí, SOLA." Le dije para Jacob.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Conociendo a los Crowlen y los Crawlen.**

"¡Nooo!" Gritó Claire cuando salió despedida en el aire para volver a caer en el agua y salir riéndose.

"A veces creo que eres como una más de los nuestros." Me dijo Quil sonriéndome mientras Jacob me alcanzaba y me levantaba en el agua como yo había levantado antes a Claire solo que sin tirarme al aire.

"¿Acaso lo dudabas?" Le dijo Jacob antes de que le hiciese una aguadilla.

"Chicos, voy a ver si nado un poco ¿vale?" Le dije. "Voy a ir hasta los arrecifes, nado un poco por allí y vuelvo."

"Ten cuidado con las piedras ocultas." Me dijo Jacob. "A ver si vamos a tener que ir a buscarte como aquella vez..."

"Tranquilo, sabes que sé nadar." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Estábamos en la orilla descansando un poco mientras Alex estaba en el acantilado viendo la fauna marina como algunas veces antes, cuando en sus ropas comenzó a sonarle el móvil.

"Vaya por dios..." Murmuré al sacarlo. "¡Alex, te llaman!" Le llamé tanto con la voz como con la mente.

"Oye, al menos mira a ver quién es ¿no?" Me dijo Quil.

"No creo que fuese moral fisgonear en sus asuntos." Afirmé.

"Es que igual es del hospital." Me dijo Quil.

"¿Diga?... No, no está. Está nadando... No, yo soy Claire..." Afirmó Claire que en nuestra discurisón se había hecho con el aparato.

"¡Claire!" Le dijo Quil quitándole el móvil que yo cogí. "¿Por qué has hecho eso?"

"Perdón, soy Jacob Black ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?" Contesté yo.

"¿Jacob?" Me dijo una voz al otro lado. "¡Ah, ostia, el niño americano! Perdona, soy Chyton. Esperaba poder hablar con Alex, pero... bueno, contigo está bien también."

"Hombre, si te puedo ayudar..." Le dije.

"Sí, mira... estamos en Seattle y nos preguntábamos si podríais decirnos qué carretera hay que coger para ir a Forks." Me dijo.

"Un momento, ¿quiénes estáis?" Le pregunté. "Su familia, Marah y yo."

"¿Su familia?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, bueno... Ivvan, Aqueron, Chad, Bobby y Lily. Bueno, y luego un amigo más que se nos ha pegado..."

"Eh, como se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi chica te arrancaré la cabeza, desgraciado." Me dijo otra voz.

"¡Lucifer, que ese es uno de los tuyos!" Le dijo el de antes. "Perdona, Lucifer es un poco... inestable cuando se trata de que alguien amenace a nuestra amiga."

"Pues es que ahora no está en Forks." Le dije yo. "Vive en La Push, con nosotros."

"Gracias Jacob." Me dijo Alex apareciendo tras de mi y quitándome el móvil de la mano para enrollarse una toalla a la cintura antes de tirarse en la arena sentada. "¿Sí?... Ah, sois vosotros... ¿Cómo?. ¿Pero qué coño hacéis vosotros aquí?... Ya, como no... No, aquí no... porque tienen normas muy claras sobre la presencia de vampiros en los territorios... No sé. Bueno, la casa de los Cullen ya la conocen Ivvan y el resto, igual allí... sí, claro, pero primero pedir permiso a Carlisle... ¿Cómo que no está allí?... ¿Todos?... No sé, por aquí no les hemos visto... No, no estoy segura... Sí, claro. Tenéis que coger la 5 hasta Olympia y luego la 101 pasando por Hoodsport, Lilliwaup, Eldon, Quilcene, Sequim, Port Angels y luego seguís hasta Forks. De allí Ivvan debería saber llegar a donde los Cullen... Pedirle permiso a ellos... pues si no podéis a Carlisle entonces a Esme que es la segunda cabeza de clan... Vale, cuando lleguéis a Forks me llamáis y voy a buscaros a las afueras... De acuerdo..."

"¿Qué te han dicho?" Le pregunté.

"Que están en Seattle, van a venir a Forks y no hay NO que valga." Me dijo. "Como son como yo pues se me ha ocurrido meterles en la mansión de los Cullen si les deja Esme la casa. Parece que Carlisle está desaparecido y se fueron ayer..."

"Pues no me gusta la idea de que haya más como tú ahí fuera." Le dije. "Tú eres buena, pero tu pariente..."

"No le llames así, no quiero estar relacionada con eso." Me dijo mirándome seria. "Se llama Sorien."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Me preguntó Quil. "¿Cómo van a explicar que estén por aquí?"

"Como siempre." Afirmé. "No les llamo mi familia por nada."

"O sea, que su tapadera es que son tu familia." Le dije.

"Sí." Afirmó ella. "Vienen 7 de los míos, más uno de los vuestros... y otro más de los vuestros con una chica que están de paso. Pero los que son de tu tipo no quieren separarse del grupo."

"¿Y a qué han venido?" Le preguntó Quil.

"A investigar." Afirmó Alex. "¿Querréis conocerles?"

"Si no queda otra..." Dijimos Quil y yo.

"Yo sí, yo sí..." Dijo Claire.

"Claire, no creo que..." Comenzó Quil.

"¿Sabes que tengo una hijastra que debe tener tu edad?" Le dijo Alex. "Se llama Lillian, es pelirroja..."

"Esto... casi prefiero que no venga." Le dijo Quil.

"No te preocupes, la niña le tiene asco a la sangre humana. Le repele la idea de atacar a un humano, además, tiene ya unos treinta y pico años. Es bastante lista como para jugar con una niña y además, lleva tiempo en terapia para comer como los humanos y trabaja con licántropos de un tiempo a esta parte." Nos aseguró ella sonriendo.

"Bueno, pues a ver cómo vas a buscarles." Le dije.

"En moto, claro." Afirmó. "¿Te apuntas, Jacob?"

"No me apetece nada ir a buscar a unos... parientes tuyos." Me dijo.

"Así conoces a mi primo Lucifer." Le dije. "Es un cachondo mental, te caerá bien."

"No, gracias." Le dije.

"Como quieras... voy a cambiarme, enseguida vuelvo y me despido." Nos dijo levantándose para irse.

"Jacob, yo que tú reconsideraría lo de acompañarla." Me dijo Quil. "Igual deberías."

"No me apetece conocer a más familiares suyos." Le dije.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que el que ese grupo sean todo machos salvo por la tal Lillian no te importará, que sean de su especie, tan guapos, tan fuertes... tan perfectos." Me dijo Quil divertido.

"Pues no." Afirmé.

Un momento, era cierto, el grupo que iba a venir eran todo vampiros macho, y los vampiros eran de belleza divina... ¿y si se lo pensaba mejor y decidía que un licántropo no le convenía?

"Creo que voy a ir." Le dije. "Por lo de la pierna, más que nada. Igual no puede montar bien en moto y se mete la torta ante de llegar."

"Claro... claro..." Me dijo Quil con tono irónico. "Por si se accidenta, desde luego."

"¡Que va en serio!" Le dije para iniciar una pequeña guerra de ironías.

En tanto, Claire y Alex salían de los cambiadores y venían riéndose hasta nosotros.

"¿Otra vez peleándose?" Me dijo Alex sonriendo.

"Eso está mal." Afirmó Claire riñéndonos y apuntándonos con el dedo. "Sois unos niños malos."

"Ahí, Clarie. Echales la bronca." Le animó Alex sonriendo. "Que te dejo yo."

"¡Oye!" Nos quejamos los dos para hacerlas reír.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Bueno... pues ahora a Forks." Murmuré quitándole el trapo a la moto. "Mi preciosa..."

"Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que hablas de una chica." Afirmó Jacob tras de mí.

"Bueno, bueno." Le dije doblando el trapo. "Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que me gusta una chica."

"Mejor no seguimos con el tema." Afirmó cogiendo un casco para ponérselo. "¿Compartimos o me tengo que coger la mía?" Me dijo.

"¿Al final vienes?" Le pregunté.

"Me apetece darme una vuelta." Me dijo. "Y sí, ya le he avisado a mi padre para que no me espere despierto."

"Monta." Le dije arrancando la moto y bajándome la visera del casco.

Tan pronto salimos afuera y estuvimos en el camino, yo pisé fuerte y enseguida estábamos en la carretera. Nos plantamos en Forks en poco tiempo y al final cuando llegamos al punto de encuentro allí no había nadie.

"¿Seguro que era aquí?" Me preguntó Jacob.

"Sí, se habrán cogido un atasco." Le dije.

"¿En esa carretera?" Me dijo. "Lo dudo. Más bien se habrán perdido."

"Será mejor que les llame." Le dije cogiendo el móvil. "Estos son capaces de haberse perdido."

"Pensaba que los tuyos no se perdían." Me dijo Jacob.

"Espera, Jacob, no estoy muy puesta en esto, pero... ¿hay muchos Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera por aquí?"

"¿Qué coche es eso?" Me dijo.

"Vale, ahí llegan." Le dije.

Dos coches venían, uno a todo gas y el otro un poco más retrasado, el segundo era un Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera 2008.

"¿Qué hay nena?" Me dijo Chad asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla cromada.

"Anda, chulo." Le dije. "No podías cogerte aquí un coche ¿no? Tenías que traerte el tuyo."

"Nuevito y recién salido de fábrica." Afirmó divertido.

"Ya lo veo, y amarillo." Afirmé. "Para que no pases desapercibido..."

"Al menos yo tengo un coche con estilo." Me dijo. "No como otros..."

Entonces oímos una bocina y vimos el otro coche, un Fiat Chroma 2008.

"Veo que hemos cambiado de coche todos." Le dije.

"Un monovolumen de lo más sencillo y cutre." Me dijo Chad. "En fin, que llevamos un rato conduciendo y nos preguntábamos si falta mucho."

"No." Dije yo. "¿Os han dado permiso?"

"Esme dijo que toda nuestra." Me dijo Chad. "Así que supongo que sí. Eso sí, que hay que tener cuidado porque la luz fallaba un poco."

"Bien, entonces... ¿Me seguís?" Les pregunté.

"Claro." Me dijo mientras los otros me daban luces. "Todos de acuerdo."

Con cuidado levanté la mano para hacer un gesto al otro coche y fui a la moto con Jacob.

"Bueno, pues ahora a casa de los Cullen." Les dije. "Y mañana a formalizar el asentamiento que hay que hacer papeles y demás, espero que Esme se acordase de mandar la firma de autorización para que estos ocupen la casa un tiempo."

"¿Quién era ese tío?" Me dijo Jacob mientras circulábamos a una velocidad prudencial para que nos siguiesen de los coches.

"Os presento cuando lleguemos." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Dónde están todos?" Le pregunté a Alex mientras le ponía el candado a la moto enfrente de la casa de los Cullen.

"¡Mami!" Gritó entonces una voz de niña pequeña.

Yo lo único que vi fue una bola de pelo roja que voló hacia Alex que la atrapó en el aire y la hizo girar en el aire antes de parar y ver una niña pequeña, de la edad de Claire supongo, agarrada a ella como si fuese un mono.

"Lily..." Le riñó un chico moreno que bajó del mono-volumen del asiento del copiloto.

"Mami, tío Aquerón no ha parado de gruñirme en todo el rato... y Chyton se ha puesto a roncar y me han echado la bronca cuando le he pintado la cara y..."

"Bien hecho, Lily..." Le dijo el chico propietario del deportivo susurrando.

"Eso, Chad. Encima tú anímala." Le dijo Alex.

"Hola Bella." Le dijo el otro tío que olía a licántropo y que iba de la mano de una chica, ambos le dieron un par de besos. "Tienes buena pinta."

"Gracias." Dijo ella sonriendo y dándole los dos besos también. "Aquí me cuidan muy bien."

"Me das envidia." Le dijo la chica. "¡Qué morena para ser lo que eres!"

"Aquí el sol está genial." Afirmó Alex sonriendo. "Deberías pedirle a Jacob que os lleve un día a la playa."

"Y Jacob es..." Dijo el chico.

"Él otro que apesta a licántropo, tampoco hay que ser muy listo." Afirmó el moreno.

"Lily, haz el favor de venir aquí." Le dijeron desde el mono-volumen.

"Corre, peque." Le dijo Alex dejándola en el suelo. "Que papi te va a echar una bronca de campeonato."

Pensaba que solo me quedaba de conocer a uno hasta que del mono-volumen salió una bola de pelo con forma de perro y le saltó a Alex al pecho para derribarla y lamerle la cara.

"Dios... Luci..." Le dijo Bella riéndose.

"Eh, tío jeta." Le dijo el guaperas dándole un puntapié. "Para ya, que eso es ya aprobecharse de la situación."

"Que ya vale." Le dije yo tirándole del pellejo del cuello para separarle. "¿Estás bien?"

"Jacob, ese era Lucifer, es..." Comenzó Alex.

"Es la mascota del grupo." Me dijo el guaperas. "Por cierto, me llamo Chad. Lily... una manita..."

"Chad, ya vale." Le dijo Alex seria. "No tiene gracia."

"Desde luego..." Dijo el guaperas.

"Qué hay, yo soy Chyton." Me dijo el otro licántropo.

"Y yo me llamo Marah." Me dijo la chica.

"Marah y Chyton son pareja." Me dijo Alex.

"Y yo soy Lily." Dijo la pequeñaja volviendo corriendo y tropezando por lo que el chico emo la recogió al vuelo.

"Bobby." Me dijo él.

"Pero sois seis." Les dije.

"Jesús... hay que ver cómo se ha puesto el coche con el helado de Lily." Dijo un chico que hizo que abriese los ojos como platos mientras sacaba unos papeles del coche y viniendo para tirarlos al cubo de la basura de la parte frontal. "Perdón. Dónde he dejado mis modales." Dijo cuando me vio. "Me llamo Ivvan." Afirmó extendiendo la mano hacia mí.

Si el guaperas me provocaba celos si se acercaba a Alex, este directamente me provocaba celos simplemente por existir. Era muy guapo y encima era realmente un caballero con buenos modales.

"Genial." Afirmé. "Quiero decir... encantado, me llamo Jacob."

"Bueno, entonces a ver en qué cuarto me quedo." Dijo Chyton.

"Me pido el grande." Dijo Chad.

"¡Noooo!" Le dijo la niña corriendo. "¡Yo necesito más espacio!"

"Eh, no os peleéis por eso o me lío a tortazos." Les dijo Alex. "Son como críos." Me dijo a mí.

"Bueno, pues yo voy a entrar ya." Nos dijo Ivvan. "Te he traído algo de ropa, te la dejo arriba."

"Mejor dámela que me la cuelgo en la espalda." Le dije yo.

"Alex..." Le dijo Ivvan.

"Anda, vete asentándote. Yo me encargo." Le dije.

"¿Seguro?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Le dijo ella.

"Alex ¿qué pasa aquí?" Le pregunté yo.

"Es que verás... me temo que ha habido unos problemillas..." Me dijo. "Es por ellos."

"Hombre, no pasa nada, si quieres quedarte más está bien, yo no tengo hora de llegada hoy." Le dije.

Claro, aunque no me cayesen del todo bien aquellos eran amigos suyos, supongo que querría quedarse un poco más a aclarar las cosas y asegurarse de que se asentaban y...

"No, no." Me dijo. "Es por la tapadera."

"¿Qué tapadera?" Le dije.

"Las identidades que tienen." Afirmó. "Es... vamos, será mejor que charlemos sentados dentro."

"¿Qué pasa con las tapaderas?" Le dije entrando al hall con ella.

"Pues que resulta que Chad y Bobby son hermanos. Mis hermanos." Me dijo Alex mientras llegábamos al salón y nos sentábamos en un sofá. "Y luego resulta que Lily es mi hija..."

"Pero pensaba que tú no tenías hijos." Le dije.

"Ah, no es... Lily... yo la convertí." Me dijo.

"¿Cómo que tú la convertirste?" Le pregunté.

"En realidad a mí también." Afirmó Chad apareciendo tras nosotros. "En realidad salvo a Ivvan y a Bobby que no se sabe quién les mordió, al resto nos ha hecho ella."

"¡Chad, piérdete!" Le dijo Alex tirándole un adorno metálico.

"Bobby pensó que estabas nerviosa así que pensé bajar a echarte una mano." Dijo él cogiéndolo y poniéndolo en la mesa.

"No necesito tu ayuda, largo." Le dijo ella.

"Eh, tío." Le dije. "¿Por qué no te piras? Esto es una charla privada."

"¿Y si no me da la gana?" Me dijo.

"Chad, o te largas o te doy, hermano malcriado." Le dijo Alex.

"Estaré en la cocina, a ver si puedo pillar algo de beber." Nos dijo el tío. "Y tú, hermanita... cuéntale de una vez lo de mi cuñado."

"¡CHAD!" Le gritó Alex. "¡Maldita rata maleducada y descastada!"

"¿De qué va eso del cuñado?" Le pregunté confuso.

"Ivvan, la tapadera de Ivvan es que es el padre de Lily y yo soy su mujer." Me dijo ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: La nueva familia.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Ivvan, la tapadera de Ivvan es que es el padre de Lily y yo soy su mujer." Me dijo ella sin mirarme a los ojos. "Por eso pensaron que yo iba a vivir aquí, con ellos."

De pronto sentí cómo me llenaba de ira, los celos... me estaba volviendo loco de celos. Y entonces, me encontré con un par de labios sobre los míos y toda esa ira se evaporó de golpe.

"Jacob, tranquilo..." Me dijo frotándome la cara y clavando sus ojos en los míos. "Es solo una tapadera ¿me oyes? Yo solo te quiero a ti."

Aquello me había calmado. No podía evitar sentir rabia, pero ahora, oírle decir aquello de su propia boca... me dejaba sin habla.

Y al momento, tenía allí a toda la familia, mientras que la pequeñaja nos miraba.

"¿Alex, estás bien? Bobby ha oído la rabia de..." Dijo Ivvan parando al vernos.

"Estoy bien, todo bien." Afirmó ella. "¿Qué pasa, que hoy es el día de fastidiarme o qué? Primero Chad y su bocaza y luego..."

"Venga, tropa, todos a vuestras cosas." Dijo Ivvan tras unos segundos de silencio. "¿Te importa si me quedo, Alex?"

Yo gruñí, no quería tener que verle a él, no quería que me viniese con cuentos.

"Ivvan, no creo que sea una buena idea." Le dijo Alex.

"Como quieras... ¿arreglaría algo que te fueses con él por hoy?" Le dijo Ivvan.

"No sé..." Dijo ella.

"No, arreglaría más que no te acercases a ella." Le ladré yo.

"¡Jacob!" Me dijo Alex.

Con cuidado, Ivvan cerró la puerta tras de él dejándonos solos a los tres.

"Me parece un poco difícil lo que me dices." Me dijo Ivvan. "Y me gustaría decirte que no solo tú quieres a esta mujer, así que es un poco pueril que intentes acapararla con celos de enamorado adolescente."

"Ivvan, no..." Le dijo Alex, sin embargo él la miró.

"No Isa, esto me incumbe a mí también." Le dijo. "No vas a pasar por esto sola cuando yo también tengo algo de culpa..."

"Deja de tratarla así." Le gruñí.

"¿Así cómo?" Me preguntó. "¿Como a una amiga a la que conozco hace mas de toda una vida mortal?"

"Así como si estuvieses enamorado de ella." Le dije.

"Alex, si no te importa, preferiría hablar esto en privado con él." Afirmó Ivvan.

"Ivvan, no creo que..." Le dijo ella.

"Por favor." Le dijo él. "Es una charla de hombre a hombre."

"Está bien, iré a ayudar a Lily un poco." Le dijo ella.

"No te vayas." Le dije. "Si ya has acabado aquí me gustaría que nos fuéramos."

"Y te digo que preferiría que antes de iros hablásemos un poco, tú y yo." Me dijo el peliblanco.

"Pero es que yo no quiero oír lo que tengas que decirme." Afirmé.

"Jacob... será solo un momentito... y si no corremos el riesgo de que nos aparezca allí la pequeña bola pelirroja." Me dijo Alex. _"No te preocupes, yo voy a estar cerca, si las cosas se ponen mal yo vendré." _Añadió mentalmente.

Ante esto solo asentí.

Cuando se fue, yo me fui a situarme en el extremo más alejado del tipo que tan solo me miró y suspiró antes de sentarse en la mesa.

"Verás, creo que has malinterpretado un poco las cosas." Me dijo.

"Ya, claro." Le contesté. "¿Qué he malinterpretado, lo de que digas que eres su marido o lo de que le trates como tal?"

"Yo no la trato como mi mujer." Me dijo. "Si supieses un poco más del tema te darías cuenta. Trato a Isabella como lo que es, una muy amiga mía."

"A mí no me engañas." Le dije. "No es solo una simple amiga."

"La quiero." Afirmó entonces. "¿Y qué? Ella no me quiere a mí, te quiere a ti. Y eso es algo que ni las mentiras más grandes van a cambiar."

"Y por eso quieres ser su marido." Le dije.

"Llevamos usando esa coartada durante siglos." Me dijo. "Eso es algo que no va a cambiar."

Comenzaba a verlo todo rojo, ese tío acababa de reconocer que quería a mi chica, era...

"Jacob, venga, vayámonos antes de que te de algo." Dijo Alex entrando a la sala. "Ivvan, no quiero ni saber qué le has dicho para que se ponga así." Afirmó. "Pero agradecería que lo dejases."

"¿Algún problema?" Preguntó el guaperas apareciendo con una cuchara sopera en la boca y sonriendo mientras nos miraba. "¿Necesitas ayuda, her-ma-ni-ta?"

"Chad, vuelve a tus yogures." Le dijo Alex.

"Vaaaleeee." Dijo él sonriendo. "Si necesitas ayuda con tu mascota solo tienes que decírmelo."

"Le mato, te juro que le mato..." Afirmé mientras Alex me sujetaba con un brazo del pecho.

"Ya os veré otro rato." Afirmó para Ivvan. "Te dejo al cargo de la familia."

"Alex." Le dijo Ivvan.

"Ya veremos." Le dijo ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Alex." Me llamó Ivvan. _"Si sirve de algo, pedimos el divorcio, quedamos como amigos y tutela compartida de Lily."_ Me dijo un poco molesta.

"Ya veremos." Le contesté. _"No deberías haberle dicho eso a Jacob, no entiendes lo que son las improntas."_ Añadí mentalmente para él antes de irme con Jacob.

Sin embargo cuando salimos, nos encontramos con los dos más pequeños y Lily se me echó al cuello.

"Mami, mami." Me dijo. "¿Me cocinas macarrones?"

"No puedo..." Le dije con pena. "Es que mami tiene que irse a otro sitio."

"¿Iremos al colegio?" Me preguntó Bobby por primera vez desde que llegó.

"Sí, pero antes tenéis que dejarnos a Ivvan y a mí que nos encarguemos de eso... Lily tiene que ir a primaria y tú..."

"Secundaria." Afirmó. "16 años."

"Ya... pues eso va a ser un problema... tenéis que ir al mísmo, y ni ella cuela por 12 ni tú por 11." Afirmé.

"¿Y por qué iban a tener que ir a un centro juntos?" Me dijo Jacob.

"Porque son jóvenes y necesitan apoyo mutuo." Le dije. "En fin, creo que vamos a tener problemas con eso."

"Por cierto, Alex." Le dijo Ivvan. "Yo voy a buscar trabajo."

"Yo también." Afirmó el guaperas. "¿Sabes de algún trabajo así fijo?"

"Inténtalo en Forks." Afirmé. "Tienes coche, tienes tiempo..."

"Guay, me he traído currículos." Le dijo él. "¿Por dónde empiezo?"

"¿Qué vas a buscar?" Le pregunté.

"Supongo que de modelo aquí nada, así que..." Dijo el chico acabándose el vaso de gelatina roja.

"Prueba en el central." Afirmé. "Tienen buen horario."

"Alex..." Me dijo Jacob con tono de estar cansado de esperar.

"Os dejo, voy a ver si puedo solucionar esto, que bastantes líos que tengo ya..." Afirmé.

"Anda que... casi prefería al otro." Me dijo Ivvan. "Era mucho más razonable."

"Y también más mayor." Afirmé. "Os veo mañana. A las 11 de la noche empiezo turno, así que..."

"¿Y no podré ir con mami?" Me dijo Lily apenada.

"Ya veremos." Le dije.

"Si tu chico no va a saber compartirte mejor lo dejas." Me dijo Chad.

"Es complicado." Le susurré. "Ya me encargaré..."

"¡Alex, que tengo ya la moto arrancada!" Afirmó Jacob desde fuera.

"¡Voy!" Le dije antes de coger a Lily en brazos y darle un beso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"¿Ya habéis vuelto?" Les pregunté a Alex y a Jacob mientras entraban.

"Hola Billie." Me dijo ella dándome un beso mientras Jacob gruñía ligeramente su respuesta.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Le pregunté.

"Jacob ha conocido a mi clan." Afirmó Alex mientras Jacob iba a su cuarto y daba un portazo.

"¡Tus hermanos!" Le dijo él. "¡Ah, sí, y que no se me olvide a tu hija y a tu marido!"

"Que solo es una tapadera..." Le contestó ella. "Por milesima segunda vez, solo son amigos... lo de la relación es una tapadera..."

"¡Me da igual!" Dijo él antes de encerrarse en su cuarto y echar el pestillo.

"Cabezota..." Murmuró la chica.

"Yo estaba acabando de cenar." Le dije. "¿Te apetece un plato?"

"Vale." Dijo ella. "Con el cabreo que llevo me entra cualquier cosa..."

"Supongo que me meto donde no me importa, pero de qué va eso del marido y la hija que decía Jacob." Le pregunté poniéndole un plato de sopa.

"Mi comuna, como los Cullen pero mía." Afirmó ella dándome las gracias por el plato caliente. "Como ellos, cuando vivimos todos juntos en una población tenemos que buscar una coartada. Así que uno de ellos es mi marido para explicar que tengamos una niña, y los dos morenos son mis hermanos, mayor y menor, yo soy la mediana."

"Vaya por dios..." Murmuré al darme cuenta del problema. "Entonces... estás casada."

"¡No!" Dijo ella entonces. "Es una tapadera. Ivvan es solo un amigo. Nos conocimos hace mucho, sería el primero de mi comuna, luego llegó Chad que es mi hermano mayor, le convertí yo porque me lo encontré medio muerto, y luego Lily, también la convertí yo, tiene 5 o 6 añitos..."

"¿Mordiste a una cría?" Le dije casi indignado.

"Sí, la encontré en un callejón cuando fui a matar a un tipo por mi trabajo. La habían dado una paliza de muerte, la violaron y creo que le dieron un golpe que le abrieron la cabeza para que dejase de gritar. Intenté salvarla por el metodo usual, la vendé e intenté darle los primeros auxilios hasta que llegase una ambulancia que llamé desde el móvil del tío que maté. No hubiése aguantado, así que al final acabé mordiéndola y convirtiéndola... no podía dejar morir a una niña tan pequeña..." Dijo casi susurrando y levantando de pronto su vista. "La cuidé y la protegí todo el tiempo, la llevé conmigo hasta que dejó de ser neófita, hasta que pudo controlarse para no llamar la atención... y en ese tiempo, Ivvan estuvo conmigo, como mi marido... él es el padre de la niña, él la ha críado conmigo y cuando yo no estaba..."

Podía entender su angustia, aunque no fuese de sangre, aquella gente era su familia.

"Pero si ese tal Ivvan es solo un amigo por qué no se lo dices a Jacob." Le dije.

"Se lo hemos dicho, pero... es un cabezota." Afirmé. "Ya debería saber que esto no es fácil, que yo voy a tener que pasar tiempo fuera de aquí..."

"Ya..." Dije yo.

La verdad es que mi hijo era un poco cabezota, y demasiado pasional, si se llevaba decepciones huía de casa y en esos casos no solía pensar antes de actuar.

"Hija mía... vas a tener problemas." Afirmé.

"Si el problema principal es la niña." Afirmó ella. "El resto son más o menos adultos y pueden aceptarlo mejor, pero la pequeña se ha sentido un poco triste de que me tuviese que ir así."

"¿Es peligrosa?" Le pregunté.

"No, bueno... si le cabreas puede hacerte daño pero... no, tiene muy claro que no tiene que morder a nadie. Además, dice que la sangre de licántropo sabe asquerosa."

"Bueno... entonces supongo que podrías... no sé, si no duerme podrías traerla aquí, dormiría en tu cuarto." Afirmé.

"Jacob..." Murmuró ella.

"Jacob va a tener que aceptarlo." Afirmé. "Igual que si tú tienes que ir a donde quiera que el resto estén."

"Ya, pero yo quiero que él lo entienda..." Afirmó ella. "Están aquí para ayudar no para... no sé, lo que sea que él haya pensado."

"No te preocupes, Jacob tiene que aceptarlo, y cuanto antes se lo hagas entender mejor." Le dije. "Aunque... supongo que sabrán que no deben entrar aquí ¿no?"

"Se lo diré mañana." Afirmé.

"Bueno, pues entonces solucionado." Afirmé. "¡Jacob, la cena!"

"¡No tengo hambre!" Afirmó.

"¡No me hagas tener que entrar a hacerte que salgas!" Afirmé.

"¡Eh, o sales ya o entro yo!" Le dijo Alex. "¡Y yo no voy a tener compasión!"

"¿A tu marido también le das órdenes?" Le preguntó Jacob.

"Sí, y por última vez, no es mi marido real, es mi amigo que se hace pasar por mi marido para explicar lo de Lily." Le dijo Alex.

La verdad es que comenzaban a hacerme sentir añoranza, parecían una pareja real. Me recordaban a mi juventud, claro que mi esposa no había sido...

"Ya, seguro que sí." Le dijo Jacob. "Son lo más simpático que me he echado a la cara. Sobre todo tu marido."

Entonces, ella perdió la paciencia y dio un golpe en la mesa.

"Estoy hasta las narices de tus puñeteros celos pueriles." Le dijo ella. "Me voy, ya me llamarás cuando entres en razón."

"Eso, vete con tu maridito del Vogue..." Le dijo Jacob.

"¡Jacob Black, eres... eres insoportable!" Le dijo ella tras lanzar una especie de relincho antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Y entonces él también dio un golpe a la mesa y apoyó la cara en las manos.

"Me parece que te has pasado." Afirmé.

"Es que deberías haberles visto." Me dijo Jacob aún molesto. "Parecen modelos, hay tres adultos, un adolescente y una niña, y los adultos son los tres... perfectos. Y encima los dos de su familia estaban todo el rato 'Alex por aquí', 'Bella por allá'... Todo el rato pendiente de ella, besitos por aquí, abrazos por allá... Cualquiera se hubiera puesto celoso en mi lugar."

"Ya, pero es que esto no funciona así, Jacob." Le dije yo. "Amar también es confiar en el otro. ¿No te ha dicho nada?"

"Sí, que me quiere a mí, que los otros son solo amigos suyos y que tiene un vínculo sanguíneo y moral con ellos."

"Ah, sí." Le di la razón. "Ya me ha dicho lo de la niña y los chicos."

"Según ellos, son solo mordió a la niña, al guaperas y al siniestro." Me dijo Jacob. "A su marido y al adolescente los encontraron ya mordidos. Con esos no tendría vinculación."

"Me parece que aquí hay una falta de comunicación." Le dije.

"Ah, que ahora el problema es mío ¿verdad?" Me dijo un poco indignado. "Todo es culpa mía."

"No, esto no es culpa de nadie." Afirmé. "Pero hijo, si quieres que eso funcione... vas a tener que poner de tu parte."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Lo sabía." Afirmó Chad. "Gracias Bobby, vuelve a ponerte tus cascos anda."

"Chad, déjame en paz, por favor." Le pedí con la cabeza entre las piernas sin moverme lo más mínimo.

"Venga, venga, que seguro que no es para tanto." Me dijo viniendo y sentándose conmigo y poniéndome un brick de sangre delante. "Apuesto a que has tenido problemas con tu querida mascota."

"No es mi mascota." Le dije quitándome su brazo de encima molesta. "Es mi pareja, y haréis bien en creéroslo de una vez y aceptarlo."

"Vale... pero no pretendas que le trate como a un cuñado, me gusta más Ivvan." Me dijo. "Al menos Ivvan es de la familia."

"Pensaba que habías aprendido a tolerar a los de su especie." Le dije.

"Los tolero, pero no puedes pedirme que les quiera." Afirmó. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No le ha gustado ni un pelo que Ivvan se haga pasar por mi marido." Afirmé más tranquila.

"Va a ser la primera vez que te vemos dudar." Me dijo divertido. "Nunca te había importado que Ivvan fuese tu marido, al menos en apariencia."

"Y si no quisiese a Jacob tanto seguiría sin importarme." Afirmé. "Pero... las cosas han cambiado, quiero a Jacob; le quiero con locura."

"Pues chica... tienes un problema." Afirmó. "El chico es mortal y lo peor, es un licántropo."

"¿Y?" Le pregunté. "Me he librado de los Vulturis."

"Ya, pero sigue teniendo varios fallos." Afirmó él. "Para empezar, que tú eres un vampiro, eres prácticamente inmortal y él sigue siendo mortal. Y dos, tal vez hayas despistado a los Vulturis, pero no a todos los de nuestro tipo."

"Si te refieres a Sorien..." Le dije.

"Sí, pero Sorien no es el que dio la voz." Afirmó él. "Sabes que yo no me codeo mucho con los Vulturis, pero sí conozco a gente que trabaja para ellos. Royce me contó el lío que se armó con un tal... ¿Jagger?"

"Le dijeron a todos que estaba muerta." Afirmé.

"Ya, pero a Sorien no le han llegado sus ideas así porque sí." Me dijo Chad.

"Sorien está loco." Afirmé. "A saber qué pasa por su cabeza."

"Loco o no, es un problema." Me dijo. "Y supongo que a ti ahora no te gustará tener ese tipo de problemas."

"Y supongo que vas a ofrecerte a ahorrarme el trabajo ¿no?" Le dije.

"Me encantaría, pero... me temo que no podemos." Afirmó él. "Es demasiado fuerte, rápido y listo. Por eso hemos venido, podría ser peligroso para los humanos, y es peligroso para ti."

"Gracias." Le dije. "Pero aquí podrían protegerme."

"Una manada de perros, contra un vampiro de grado B, como tú casi." Me dijo.

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Le pregunté sorprendida.

"Ah, igual pensabas que la única en hacer su trabajo eres tú." Me dijo bromeando y con su sonrisa irónica. "Nosotros somos unos profesionales también; te hemos ayudado demasiado como para no saber cómo hacer las cosas."

Era divertido, ya casi se me había olvidado el tiempo que había pasado con ellos, uno a uno, en manada... cómo había cuidado de ellos y cómo me habían ayudado a cazar también.

Yo no había dejado de trabajar hasta que fingí mi muerte, y en tanto había cuidado y formado a varios vampiros, a aquellos que ahora eran mi familia vampírica.

"Por cierto ¿se sabe algo de Carlisle?" Le pregunté. "Me extraña mucho que no fuese a la escuela con el resto."

"Ni idea." Me dijo. "Pero podrías pedirle a Bobby que intentase localizarle."

"No, sabes que no forzamos a usar los poderes en cosas personales." Afirmé. "Yo... ya preguntaré mañana en el hospital... alguien tiene que saber algo..."

"¿Tan preocupada estás?" Me dijo él.

"No sé, no es típico de Carlisle desaparecer así. No le veo capaz de dejar a su familia así como así." Afirmé. "Y con ese demente suelto por ahí..."

"Deberías hablarlo con el resto." Me dijo frotándome la espalda.

"Ivvan y Lily estarán cazando, Bobby y ella son jóvenes." Le dije. "Y tú... bueno, al menos tú eres un adulto, aunque seas un poco cabeza-loca."

Entonces me dio unos toquecitos en los hombros y sonrió.

"Por algo soy tu hermano mayor." Afirmó él. "Es mi tarea cuidar de mi hermana menor y escucharla en sus problemas con los hombres."

"Gracias, Chad." Le dije suavemente con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Sorpresas en el hospital. La desaparición de Carlisle.**

(Voz de Jacob)

Hace ya unos días que Alex se fue de la reserva. Hace casi una semana; supuse que la encontraría en la casa de los Cullen, pero no está allí, aunque el resto sí lo están.

Cuando me he pasado por el hospital ella ya había acabado o libraba ese día, así que ahora estoy solo, en el acantilado y comiéndome la cabeza.

Estoy cerca de la carretera, así que puedo oír los coches pasando. De pronto uno se paró.

"Jacob." Dijo Sam asomándose por la ventanilla. "¿Qué haces ahí solo?"

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Le pregunté viendo que estaba preocupado.

"Es Claire, estaba cocinando y se le volcó un cazo con leche hirviendo encima." Me dijo mientras la oía llorando. "La llevamos al hospital."

"Espera, llevarme con vosotros." Le dije.

"Monta atrás, Quil está con ella aquí." Me dijo.

No hizo falta que me lo dijera, salté a la parte de atrás y fue casi volando hasta el hospital, aparcó donde pudo mientras Quil cogía a la niña envuelta en una manta mientras Emily salía del coche con ellos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Era tarde, acababan de ponernos los primeros de la lista tras un caso de coma que acababa de entrar cuando en el reloj de la sala de urgencias donde estábamos dieron las 11.00

"Buenas noches Molly." Dijo de pronto una voz familiar. "Me pongo la bata y ya me puedes ir pasando a alguien."

"Vienes al pelo." Le dijo la recepcionista. "Esta noche hay movida. Y no, no hay noticias."

"Lo suponía." Afirmó ella. "Sábado y concierto en las afueras... comas etílicos, lavados de estómago y heridos leves. ¿Hay noticias del doctor Cullen?"

"Aún no." Dijo la señora.

Justo cuando me giré ya había desaparecido.

"Esto es intolerable." Afirmó Quil. "¡No pueden tener a una niña pequeña así, se van a enterar!"

"Quil, no te pases mucho." Le dijo Sam.

"Juraría que he oído..."

"Doctor Valerius, por favor." Llamó entonces la de megafonía. "Doctor Cullen, a urgencias..."

Palabras celestiales. Eso significaba que si estaba atento, encontraría a Alex allí. Fue un gesto instintivo pero me peiné deprisa y me estiré la ropa.

"Allí." Dijo la recepcionista. "La niña con los tres tipos grandes."

"Gracias." Dijo una voz familiar. "A ver a esa señorita..."

"Oiga, nosotros..." Dijo Quil para quedarse congelado.

"La niña con quemaduras ¿me equivoco?" Dijo el guaperas de la familia de Alex sonriéndonos. "Vamos a llevarla a una consulta y vemos a ver cómo está eso."

"No." Dijo Quil protegiendo a Claire.

"¿Qué pintas tú aquí?" Le pregunté yo uniéndome a Quil.

"Tú eras... Jacob ¿no?" Me dijo a mí. "Bueno, pues tienes ante ti al doctor Valerius. Así que si no te importa..."

"Perdón, ya estoy aquí." Afirmó Alex a la recepcionista. "Me habéis llamado."

"Creo que era a mí." Afirmó Chad. "Aunque me parece que no estoy teniendo mucha suerte."

"¡Ay, dios!" Dijo ella acercándose deprisa a nosotros. "¡Claire, amor!. ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!"

"Alex, por favor." Le dijo Chad. "Ten cuidado con mi paciente."

"Te he dicho que tú no le pones un dedo encima." Le dijo Quil cogiéndole.

"Suéltame o te pondré un sedante, chu..." Comenzó Chad para llevarse un golpe en la nuca por Alex.

"Venga, maleducado, eso lo decidís en la consulta." Nos dijo ella. "Tenemos una niña pequeña sufriendo. ¿Dónde está tu ética de doctor, capullo?"

Eso me hizo sonreír satisfecho para llevarme un pisotón de ella que me miró molesta.

Les vi llevarse a Claire hasta una silla de ruedas donde la sentó antes de ponerse a empujar la silla.

"Quil, Sam." Nos dijo. "Vamos a hacer un trato. Chad es el pediatra de urgencias, así que se va a tener que encargar él."

"No quiero que él le ponga un dedo encima a Claire." Afirmó Quil.

"Escucha y calla." Le riñó ella. "Chad va a tener que encargarse de esto, pero si lo permites yo me quedaré a ayudarle porque por el olor juraría que son quemaduras al menos de 2º grado."

"Alex, no pretenderás que..." Le dijo Sam.

"Por favor, confiar en mí." Les dijo. "Sé lo que me hago. Y si Chad hace algo, os dejo que le metáis un mordisco."

"Está bien." Dijo Quil. "Pero como se pase un pelo..."

"Tranquilo, Lashie, tranquilo..." Le dijo Chad para llevarse otro golpe de Alex. "Soy un profesional."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Muy bien..." Le dijo el médico, Chad, a Claire. "Eres una chica muy valiente..."

"Hombre, yo no soy amiga de cualquiera ¿verdad Claire?" Le dijo Alex ocupándose de la quemadura en la frente. "¿Soy amiga tuya?"

"Sí..." Dijo la pobre llorando aún. "Tía Alex es amiga mía..."

"¿En serio?" Le dijo Chad sonriéndole sin dejar de encargarse de la quemadura más gorda.

"Sí... me lleva a nadar... y a veces juega conmigo..." Dijo Claire suavemente.

"¿Sabes que Claire es muy mayor? Ya se mete en el mar hasta que le cubre más que ella." Le dijo Alex.

La verdad es que ella tenía razón, el chico parecía ser muy competente, estaba consiguiendo que Claire no se quejase mucho por el dolor al curarla. Incluso cuando había llorado cuando le habían despegado la ropa que se le había pegado en algunas quemaduras. La habían calmado y ahora parecía dolerle lo justo y necesario.

"Bueno, Claire... has sido una chica muy valiente." Le dijo Chad. "Ahora vas a tener que ser muy fuerte, porque voy a ponerte esta pomada y como tengo que ponértela igual te va a picar un poco, pero luego te lo voy a vendar y ya verás como ya no te va a doler."

"Sí." Asintió ella sonándose los mocos.

"Alex, traeme un tuvo de Silvederma." Le pidió Chad.

"Tienes ahí Furacín." Le dijo ella. "¿No te sirve?"

"Esto es una quemadura en una niña, prefiero Silvederma, ya sabes, cada médico tenéis una marca favorita." Afirmó él. "Tú tienes tu Furacín para cosas de 1º y 2º grado pero yo tengo el Silvederma."

"Vale... ten." Le dijo ella sacándole un rollo de venda y tendiéndole el paquete de gasas del armarito. "Ahora te traigo la pomada. Dame tres segundos."

Antes de que se hubiese cerrado la puerta dos milímetros, ella había vuelto con un tubo de pomada.

"La pomada." Dijo ella.

"Vete poniéndole un poco en la de la cara." Le dijo él. "Mientras yo calculo un poco la venda y voy a buscar otro royo para el brazo."

"¿Sabes Claire?" Le dijo Alex. "Te voy a dejar... mi pelota de la suerte." Afirmó sacándose una pelota anti-estrés del bolsillo. "Puedes apretarla todo lo que quieras... si te duele, si sientes rabia..."

"¿Me va a doler?" Preguntó la niña.

"Sí." Dijo Chad mientras Isa decía. "No."

Entonces ella sonrió.

"Igual escuece un poquito." Le dijo sonriendo. "Pero no, porque tú eres una chica muy fuerte y valiente."

Ver cómo le curaban fue doloroso, en varias ocasiones tuve que sujetar a Quil del brazo con Jacob al otro para evitar que hiciese ninguna tontería. El dolor que estaba pasando la chica era el mínimo, aquellas quemaduras no eran tan leves...

"Tranquilos, Chad es un profesional." Nos dijo Alex cuando acabó de ponerle a Claire los parches en la mejilla y parte del cuello que se había quemado con el líquido hirviendo. "Tiene la titilación de médico con honores y algún doctorado más."

"¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa?" Le preguntó Jacob susurrando y casi siseando.

"¿Has pensado ya en lo que hiciste?" Le dijo ella. "Lo suponía..." Afirmó al no recibir respuesta de Jacob.

"¿Cómo es que él tiene el mismo apellido que tú?" Le pregunté mirándola.

"Soy su hermano." Me dijo él cortando un trozo de esparadrapo. "Bueno... pues así ya está." Le dijo Chad a Claire sonriéndole suavemente. "A que no ha dolido tanto ¿eh?"

"Me pica..." Se quejó ella.

"Bueno, pues no te lo puedes rascar ¿vale?" Le dijo él. "Si no te quedarán... ¡unas marcas muy feas, muy feas, muy feas!" Afirmó haciéndole cosquillas en la tripa y haciéndola reír.

"A ver Claire..." Le dije. "Qué tienes en ese parche... ¡Alehop!" Dijo moviendo la mano y sacando una piruleta enorme. "Claro... por eso te picaba."

Claire entonces hizo un ruido de felicidad cogiendo la piruleta mientras ella sonreía.

Aquello de que aquel vampiro fuese su hermano no me cuadraba, no me cuadraba lo más mínimo, sin embargo había alguna semejanza que podría defender esa postura, y la verdad es que debía darle la razón a Alex con lo de que era un buen profesional.

"Chad Valerius." Afirmó el chico. "Soy el 'hermano' de ella, aunque el chico Jacob ya lo sabía, desde luego."

"Desde luego." Dijo él medio gruñendo.

"Doctor Valerius, doctor Valerius..." Llamó entonces megafonía.

"Va a haber que decirles que especifiquen cuando nos llamen." Le dijo Alex. "Ahora me toca a mí. Me alegro de haberos visto chicos, Claire... como te rasques iré y te haré cosquillas hasta la muerte." Le dijo a ella riéndose y haciéndole cosquillas haciéndole reír. "Chad, ocúpate tú de las recetas y las indicaciones. Y no os mordáis mutuamente..." Nos dijo en general bromeando.

"Alex, a qué hora sales hoy." Le dijo Jacob.

"Tengo turno de noche." Afirmó ella soltándose y yéndose. "Ahora tengo que trabajar, hasta luego gente..."

"Sale a las 10.30 de la mañana, pero creo que le había prometido a Lily jugar con ella un buen rato." Nos dijo Chad cuando se cerró la puerta.

"¿Quién es Lily?" Preguntó Quil. "Su hija."

"¿Pero no se supone que no estaba casada ni con hijos?" Pregunté yo.

"Hum." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Bueno, pues vais a tener mucho cuidado al cambiarle los parches. Tres o cuatro veces al día, la semana que viene me la traéis de nuevo, Dr. Chad Valerius, de pediatría. Digamos que el viernes que viene a... ¿eso de las 12 de la mañana os viene bien?"

"Vale." Dije yo.

"Yo la traigo." Afirmó Quil.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isabella)

"Cinco minutos para el cambio de turno señorita." Me dijo uno de los dotores veteranos sonriendo. "45 consultas."

"47 consultas, 3 operaciones, un parto y ahora voy camino al quirófano 7 a tratar un coma." Afirmé mientras Chad entraba al ascensor vestido de calle ya.

"Ah, la he visto." Me dijo. "Varón, unos 37, A+ y sano. Creo que el camillero decía que la causa era una alergia a una sustancia alimentária."

"Jesús... tanto follón por una intoxicación alimentária..." Afirmé. "Voy a mirarlo pero por si acaso haz que me envíen 0,5 ml clorhidrato de adrenalina al quirófano, porfa."

"Claro, hermanita." Afirmó Chad cogiéndome de la barbilla.

"Me sorprende que la doctora tenga hermanos." Afirmó el hombre.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Quiero que se le administre adrenalina (clorhidrato de adrenalina) de 0.1 a 0,5 ml por vía subcutánea a la concentraci6n de 1: 1.000, debiéndose repetir a 1os 20 minutos si la sintomatología no cede." Dije a los ayudantes tras haberle pinchado al paciente los 0,5 ml de adrenalina tras evaluar su problema. "Evaluarlo y le vais administrando el compuesto según los síntomas que presente. Ah, y que no le vuelvan a dar pescado, nada de pescado. Y que le hagan las pruebas del anisakis por si acaso, y la de alergia al wasabi. Si no se las haré yo cuando vuelva mañana por la mañana."

"He tomado nota de las indicaciones para la terapia." Me dijo uno.

"Y yo tengo las pruebas sugeridas para hacerle." Me dijo la otra mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia el vestuario de mujeres del hospital.

"Perfecto." Afirmé. "Pues nada, hasta el lunes. Ah, y que no se olviden de que el paciente de la 304 no puede tomar comida hasta que le hagan las pruebas pertinentes. Y la de las de la 608 es anoréxica, va a pasar un tiempo aquí, que les vigilen la comida, que coman y sobre todo, que coman proteínas. Ah, y que se aseguren que no vomitan luego." Le dije a la chica mientras me quitaba la bata y me aseaba un poco la cara antes de salir de nuevo. "Y que no se os olvide que hay que vigilar al nuevo niño, el peso con el que ha nacido me preocupa un poco y..."

"Y esta gente sabe muy bien cómo hacer su trabajo, deja de agobiarles." Me dijo Chad sonriendo mientras Lily estaba en brazos de Ivvan.

"¡Mami, mami!" Dijo saltando de los brazo y corriendo a mí que la cogí en brazos.

"Esto..." Dijo la recepcionista.

"Ivvan Crawlen, soy el ex-marido de Alex." Afirmó él.

"Y esta pequeña es nuestra hijita Lillian." Afirmó Chad. "Es broma, es mi querida sobrina."

"Mami, me habías prometido que ibamos a ir a jugar..." Me dijo.

"Claro que sí, Lily." Le dije.

"Alex." Me llamó Billie sacando la cabeza del coche familiar.

"Chicos, os presento a Billie Black, el padre de Jacob." Les dije acercándome a él.

"¿Esta es la famosa Lily?" Me dijo él mientras Jacob abría la puerta para abrirnos paso a ambas. "Madre mía... que grande es."

"Mami... quién es este hombre tan arrugado..." Me dijo Lily.

"¡Lily!" Le dije yo mientras Billie estallaba en risa.

"Lillian Crawlen Valerius." Le dijo Ivvan. "¿Dónde están tus modales?"

"Perdona Billie, no está acostumbrada a..." Comencé yo.

"No, no." Afirmó él. "Entiendo que diga eso. Últimamente he perdido mucho. Pero señorita, cuando era joven era más guapo incluso que mi hijo."

"Venga, motar de una vez." Nos dijo Jacob.

"Mami..." Me dijo Lilian. "Yo quiero ir en tu coche..."

"Venga Lily, no seas caprichosa." Le dije. "Mi coche se lo tengo que dejar a Chad para que llegue a casa. Vamos, monta con estos chicos ¿eh?"

"No quiero..." Dijo ella. "No me gusta el chico malo..."

"Pero si Jacob es un buen chico." Le dije yo.

"No. Él te ha gritado..." Me dijo ella cogiéndose más a mí.

"Benditos niños y los borrachos, ah... nunca mienten." Dijo Chad divertido para llevarse una patada mía en el culo con el talón.

"Hermano, cierra tu bocaza y largo." Le dije. "Antes que me replantee lo de dejarte MI coche."

"Te veré en el hospital." Me dijo. "Pero antes... ¡al Orchid!"

"Eh, ni acerques mi coche por allí." Le dije.

"No te lo voy a rallar." Me dijo.

"No quiero que lo vean por allí." Afirmé.

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo. "Es un coche genial, está hecho para ser visto."

"Piensa un poco cabeza hueca." Le dijo Ivvan dándole un capón. "Sorien lo habrá visto, te seguiría fácilmente."

"¿Ha vuelto a darte guerra ese hijo p...?" Comenzó Jacob.

"Jacob, cuidado con esa boca." Le dijo su padre. "Señorita..."

Con un salto, Lily se subió detrás de Billie y me esperó a que me sentase junto a ella.

"Seguir mirando a ver si localizáis a Carlisle." Les pedí. "En el hospital no pueden hacer más, dice que el hospital no tiene constancia del traslado."

"Era mentira ¿no?" Dijo Ivvan. "Como suponíamos."

"Así es." Afirmé. "Aunque ya lo sabíamos. Pero no sé, buscarle, en algún lugar tiene que estar..."

"¿Carlisle ha desaparecido?" Me preguntó Billie.

"Hace unas semanas que debería estar en el colegio, con su familia." Afirmé. "Estoy comenzando a preocuparme un poco."

"Ya, pero te recuerdo que nosotros pensamos que si la familia no se ha preocupado es porque saben más o menos dónde está." Me dijo Ivvan.

"Sí, si no se supone que no hubiésen ido a la escuela." Afirmó Chad.

"Ya, y si lo tuviése Sorien se supone que lo usaría para hacer chantaje, pero…" Dije yo. "No sé, este tío me parece un poco raro, no sé de qué va, es peligroso…"

"Es peligroso para quién." Me dijo Chad. "A ti pocos hay que te puedan ganar."

"Recuerda de dónde viene." Le dije yo. "No es como los que conocéis. Y lo peor es que me conoce, sabe mis debilidades."

"No le vamos a dejarle acercarse a ti." Me dijo Jacob. "Pero para eso tienes que volver a la reserva."

"No voy a volver." Le dije. "Primero, es peligroso; segundo, tenemos que estar todos juntos en caso de que ataquen así que como en vuestra reserva ellos tienen vetada la entrada lo mejor es que no entren; y tercero, aún me debes una disculpa."

Increíblemente Jacob se enfadó, pero solo le duró un momento.

"No hay lugar así." Afirmó.

"Oh, sí lo hay." Dijimos Chad, Ivvan y yo a la vez.

"En Europa existen algunos pueblos así, pero aquí en América solo existen tres o cuatro." Le dije yo mirándole. "Desde luego, son secretas, solo entran miembros por recomendación o al matar a un miembro."

"Y nosotros hemos matado a unos cuantos." Afirmó Chad mirándose los dedos. "Ahí donde la véis, Lily ha matado a uno."

"¡Uno gordo!" Dijo ella feliz.

"Eh, venga, os veo otro rato, que aquí cantamos un poco." Les dije yo.

"¿Cuándo vais a volver a casa?" Me preguntó Chad.

"No sé, me apetecía estar un poco con la gente de La Push." Afirmé.

"Ven a traer a Lily y luego vuelve allí." Me dijo Ivvan. "No hay problema."

"Ivvan…" Le dije yo.

"En serio, no hay problema." Me dijo. "Siempre y cuando este niño prometa no separarse de ti, por si acaso a nuestro amigo Sorien se le ocurre la feliz idea de regresar después de su viajecito a Canadá."

"¡Joooo, papá… que estamos perdiendo tiempo…!" Se quejó Lily.

"Venga, ve con ellos, y cuando te canses de Lily la traes y vuelves con ellos." Me dijo Ivvan.

"Ivvan, no te metas en esto." Le advertí.

"Ja, di lo que quieras, pero es la primera vez que actúas como una adolescente de la edad que aparentas." Me dijo sonriendo a medias. "Me alegra verte así, aunque no sea por mí."

"Venga, no te me vengas abajo." Le dije bromeando. "Ya sabes como funcionamos nosotros."

"Dudo que él la aceptase, nos tiene asco." Me dijo. "Salvo a ti, claro."

"Muy gracioso." Le dije. "Chad, cuídame mi bebé."

"Que sí… her-ma-ni-ta." Me dijo para hacerme rabiar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Misterio resuelto. Carlisle aparece. Amistad naciendo.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Así que ahora Carlisle está desaparecido también." Dijo Embry.

"Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con vosotros." Me dijo Sam. "Si le hubiese pasado algo la familia estaría al corriente. Le estarían buscando. Lo que hace suponer que no está en peligro o bien que su familia mantiene contacto regular con él."

"Ya, pero no nos dijeron dónde." Afirmé yo. "Lily, mami ha dicho que nada de jugar con eso." Le reñí de espaldas a ella.

"Lo siento…" Dijo.

"Claire, hemos dicho que dejéis las cosas punzantes." Afirmó Quil levantándose para ir con ellas.

"Lo que no entiendo muy bien es qué pinta esa niña contigo." Dijo Paul.

"Es mi hija." Afirmé. "Es…" Añadí mostrándole un colmillo.

"Dios, no tienes compasión." Me dijeron apartando las sillas un poco.

"Me encantaría explicároslo, pero no lo voy a hacer mientras esté ella a unos metros de nosotros." Afirmé. "Lily, he dicho que no. Y o te controlas o se acabó jugar con tu nueva amiga."

"No me ha hecho daño." Afirmó Claire. "De verdad."

"Claro que no, Claire." Le dije sonriéndole y levantándome para ir con ellas. "Pero Lily tiene que comprender que ahora estás un poco malita y tiene que tener cuidado con no tocarte los parches."

"Te prometo que no le haré daño." Me dijo Lily protegiéndola. "¡Te lo juro!"

"Vale, vale." Le dije. "Pero a Quil tampoco. O te vuelvo a llevar con Chad e Ivvan."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"¿Y Alex?" Preguntó Bobby regresando con Aqueron de la cacería de dos días que habían hecho para rastrear con Lucifer un rastro de Sorien.

"Está en la reserva." Dijo Chad. "Se ha llevado a Lily con sus mascotas." Añadió con ironía.

"Chad, yo que tú dejaría de hablar así delante de ellos." Le avisé. "Sabes que a ella no le gusta nada que lo uses."

"Y tú eres patético." Me dijo. "Renunciar así a ella… nosotros valemos cien veces más que una panda de lobos."

"Creo que para haber pasado tanto tiempo aún no has aprendido nada sobre sentimientos." Le dije sentándome junto a la chimenea con un libro.

"¿Cómo va a aprender nada de sentimientos si se dedica a flirtear con toda hembra que se cruza?" Afirmó Lucifer. "Y tío, lavaros que apestáis."

"Habló el de la peste animal." Afirmó Carlo.

Yo llevaba tanto tiempo con ellos, a temporadas, en el colegio y fuera de él que ya me había acostumbrado a ellos. No es que no pudiesen tolerar a la otra especie, es que simplemente ambos tenían demasiado espíritu como para dejarse insultar, y la verdad es que Carlo tenía una bocaza enorme y solo sabía ser mordaz e irónico con los licántropos.

"Por cierto, Ivvan." Me dijo Bobby. "¿Por qué…?"

"¿Por qué le he dicho a Chad eso?" Le dije adivinando lo que había dejado sin formular y recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte. "Porque es cierto, Alex es una chica muy especial, si se siente atrapada huirá. No puedes forzarla a hacer nada. Es mejor dejarla que ella misma se dé cuenta de sus errores a no ser que eso signifique poner una vida en peligro. Nah, si el amor que tienen ese licántropo y ella no está destinado a ir bien ella volverá a nosotros. Por su voluntad."

"Se cansará de ese tío." Afirmó Lucifer. "Otra cosa no, pero los licántropos podemos ser persistentes si queremos. Ese tío la va a agobiar. Ella huirá de él." Afirmó divertido hasta casi reír.

En tanto, yo hacía ya un poco que había dejado de escuchar. Olía a un vampiro en las cercanías.

¿Acaso Sorien? Me levanté y dejé el libro por lo que me miraron.

"¿Pasa algo?" Me preguntaron.

"Abrid los ojos, tenemos compañía." Afirmé.

Ya conocíamos la casa bien, podríamos escondernos y emboscar al intruso si osaba entrar en la casa. Y eso fue lo que hizo, menos de cinco minutos más tarde entraba por la puerta con un poco de recelo, como si supiese que estábamos allí. Claro que cuatro vampiros macho y un licántropo eran una combinación de olores curiosa.

Aqueron iba a atacar cuando le pusimos contra el suelo.

"¿Quién eres y qué has venido a buscar a nuestra casa?" Le pregunté.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo el hombre. "Esta es mi casa, los intrusos sois vosotros."

Era un hombre joven, tal vez de mi edad o un poco más mayor, rubio platino y con los ojos amarillos que no se había ni molestado en ocultar.

"¿Carlisle?" Le pregunté.

No le había visto nunca en persona, había oído historias sobre él, pero nunca le había visto en persona.

"Así me llamo." Afirmó. "¿Quiénes sois vosotros?"

"Genial, que alguien llame a Alex." Dije. "Decirle que no le había raptado nadie."

"¿Conocéis a Alex?" Preguntó él mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

"Sí, somos su comuna." Afirmé. "Me llamo Ivvan Crawlen, y estos son Chad y Bobby Crowlen, Aqueron Snipper y Lucifer. Alex se hace pasar por su hermana, prima y mi ex-mujer."

"Oh, no sabía que…" Les dije.

"Esme Cullen nos dejó que nos alojásemos aquí mientras estuviésemos por aquí." Le dijo Aqueron.

"Oh, vaya." Nos dijo. "Me alegro de conoceros."

"Ivvan, dice que se pasará más tarde." Afirmó Chad que era el que había llamado. "Ella y Lily están bien, Lily ha hecho buenas migas con una niña humana."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Después de dejar a Alex y su 'hija-garrapata' en casa de Sam con este, Emily, Claire, Quil y el resto de manada, yo me fui a casa.

Aún estaba enfadado con ella, por aceptar participar en lo de la farsa del marido, por querer a la niña que no era su hija... me reventaba que al menos dos de sus familiares se tomasen demasiadas confianzas con ella.

"Jacob, ven aquí." Me dijo mi padre cuando entré.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le pregunté. "Lo siento, no... no debería pagar mi humor contigo."

"Siéntate." Me ordenó serio.

Era raro verle tan serio. ¿Qué habría hecho ahora para que se pusiese así?

"Creo que ya va siendo hora de que tengamos una charla, de hombre a hombre." Me dijo empujando su silla tras coger una jarra de café.

"Otra vez no..." Murmuré. "Papá... ya sé que pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer..."

"Cierra la bocaza y escucha." Me dijo. "Creo que tienes problemas para entender cómo funcionan las cosas con las relaciones de pareja."

"Las entiendo perfectamente, la que no las entiende es ella." Afirmé.

"Pues a mí me parece que es al revés." Afirmó Billie. "Ella tiene más claro lo que significa amor."

"Ya lo veo." Afirmé. "Lo tiene super claro, por eso ha estado viviendo con los tipos esos, por eso no me ha dicho nada, por eso..."

"Por eso te has pasado con tus celos." Afirmó Billie. "Hijo mío... amar también es confiar en el otro."

"Me lo has dicho ya." Afirmé.

"Sí, pero creo que no lo has entendido." Me dijo. "Confiar no solo es contar con ella, también es creer lo que ella te dice. Y eso tú no lo has hecho."

"¿Cómo voy a creerme que son solo amigos si ellos la están tratando de forma demasiado cálida como para ser solo amigos y ella les deja?" Le dije.

"Ya, pero la diferencia es que ella te quiere a ti." Me dijo.

"¿Y cómo puedo estar ya seguro de eso?" Le dije. "Ellos son perfectos, ya les has visto, parecen estrellas de cine..."

"¿Qué te dice el corazón?" Me preguntó. "Vamos, vamos. ¿Qué te dice?" Me dijo suavizando la última parte.

Me costó pensarlo, pero acabé contestando.

"Ya no lo sé." Afirmé. "De lo único que puedo estar seguro es de que le quiero."

"Bueno, nadie dijo nunca que vuestra relación fuese a ser fácil." Me dijo suspirando suavemente. "De todas las relaciones posibles, la vuestra es la más difícil."

"¿Cómo lo hicisteis mama y tú?" Le pregunté.

"Ja, tu madre era una santa. Y yo como buen licántropo que era, tenía demasiado genio." Me dijo. "Discutíamos muchas veces. Y otras era ella la que cedía solo para calmarme a mí. Las discusiones son la salsa de las relaciones, de vez en cuando... además, aún recuerdo las reconciliaciones." Afirmó.

"¿Reconciliaciones?" Le dije.

"Claro, lo mejor de las peleas eran las reconciliaciones." Me dijo. "Las flores, los bombones... los clásicos nunca fallan. Y luego..." Añadió sonriendo divertido.

"¿Luego?" Le pregunté interesado.

"Los detalles íntimos no son cosas para compartir." Afirmó mi padre sonriendo. "Pero era lo mejor de todo..."

Mi padre había estado enamorado de mi madre, hasta la médula, como yo con Alex y eso que él no se había imprentado de mi madre.

"Jacob, si la quieres, si de verdad la quieres... entonces vas a tener que entender que esa gente sea importante para ella, como su familia; no puedes elegir la familia que te toca."

"¿Por qué debería?" Le dije.

"Porque ella ha renunciado a su mundo por ti, se arriesga a que la encuentren y vengan a buscarla. Seguro que en su mundo había gente fuera de la escuela y su familia a la que también quería, y los ha dejado, les ha dejado pensar que está muerta para comenzar una vida aquí, contigo. Está incluso conviviendo con licántropos por ti. E incluso está fingiendo ser humana para todos para poder vivir aquí. ¿Has pensado a todo lo que ha tenido que renunciar por ti? Y tú no puedes confiar en ella."

No pude contestar, mi padre tenía razón, no me había dado cuenta nunca de a todo lo que ella había tenido que renunciar por mí; en ningún momento se me había ocurrido que ella podría echar de menos algo. Ella era diferente a mí, pero aún así, aunque ella tuviese que estar sola cuando yo dormía, aunque tuviese que trabajar en el hospital y también ahora en la reserva... ella seguía a mi lado, hasta que tuvimos la bronca.

"Jacob, lo vuestro es muy difícil, vais a tener un montón de peleas como estas, por tu culpa, por la suya... pero sé algo, y es que os queréis con locura. Vais a ser capaces de superarlo siempre, como tu madre y yo, pero vais a tener que poner de vuestra parte."

¡Dios, que tonto había sido! La quería, la quería mucho. ¿Acaso mi orgullo era más importante que mi amor por ella?

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" Le pregunté.

"No lo sé, pero vas ahora es tu turno de mover ficha." Afirmó Billie.

"¿Qué hacías tú con mama?" Le pregunté.

Entonces él sonrió.

"Unas flores, una caja de bombones..." Comenzó a darme ideas. "Y sobre todo, una disculpa sincera."

"No ha sido culpa mía." Afirmé.

"Pues como no seas capaz de decirle algo tan sencillo como 'Lo Siento' la vas a perder." Me dijo. "Sin ti, ya no le queda nada aquí."

No, no podría soportar que se volviese a ir. Tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo ya, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Bueno, lo de tu familia es un poco raro." Afirmó Sam.

"A ver si lo he entendido bien." Dijo Jared. "Tienes dos maridos, dos hermanos y una hija."

"No, tengo un ex-marido, dos hermanos, un primo y una hija." Afirmé. "Ex-marido Ivvan, hermano mayor Chad, hermano menor Bobby, primo Aqueron e hijita Lily."

"¡Pero yo soy la más guapa!" Dijo Lily saltándome al regazo puesto que habían llevado a Claire a bañar en la bañera.

"Y la más guapa." Afirmé yo.

"Aunque tío Chad tiene a muchas chicas detrás..." Murmuró Lily. "¡Pero papi solo quiere a mami!"

"Lily, ya ¿eh?" Le dije cubriéndole la mano. "¡Oye, no me muerdas!"

"Creo que vamos a tener que hablar con la niña más a menudo." Afirmó Embry mientras se reían.

"Por cierto, pobre Jacob ¿no?" Dijo Quil. "Como ahora te ha salido un marido..."

"Si le vieseis no diríais que puede tener otra coartada para poder estar a todas horas conmigo. Pero con Aqueron es diferente, es primo y además trabajaríamos en lo mismo, yo soy FBI secreta y él investigador privado. Colaboramos en trabajos, trabajamos juntos... cualquier excusa parecida."

De pronto comenzó a sonarme el móvil.

"Disculpad un segundo." Les pedí antes de descolgar el móvil. "¿Sí?"

"Alex, oye, no hace falta seguir buscando a Carlisle." Me dijo Ivvan.

"¿Le habéis encontrado?" Le pregunté emocionada de imaginármelo.

"Compruébalo tú misma." Afirmó.

"¿Alex?" Me dijo Carlisle.

"Dios... gracias a dios que estás bien." Afirmé. "Pensábamos que Sorien podría..."

"Ah, no." Me dijo. "Le encontré hace unos días, he estado escapando de él un poco, y luego estaba débil así que me fui a cazar. Por cierto, estuve en la comuna de Delhavi hace una semana, pregunté por Sorien pero nadie sabe nada."

"Me asusté cuando me dijeron que no habías ido al colegio." Afirmé.

"Ah, bueno... me pareció que estabas en problemas, así que me quedé un poco más para intentar echar una mano." Me dijo. "No imaginaba que vendrían... ¿son tu familia en serio?"

"Algo así, aunque apuesto a que te lo dirán si les dejas un poco." Afirmé."

"No, ya me lo han dicho." Afirmó. "Parecen buena gente."

"Pues espera a conocer a la dama de la familia." Afirmé.

"¿Es papi, es papi?" Me dijo Lily para quitarme el móvil. "¡Hola papi!"

"¡Lily, te he dicho mil veces que no se toca el móvil de mami!" Le reñí recuperándolo. "Lo siento Carlisle, Lily me ha quitado el móvil, pensaba que eras Ivvan."

"No importa, parece una niña pequeña." Afirmó él.

"Lo siento si parezco cotilla." Afirmé. "Es que estaba preocupada."

"Bueno, pues tranquila." Me dijo mientras Lily se ponía a corretear. "Ya hemos hecho un..."

"Perdona un segundo." Le dije viendo que Lily se caía a la moqueta y se quejaba. "Lily, no. No, Quil no le des la mano o te hará daño. Perdona Carlisle, mi peque estaba a punto de comerse a alguien. Lily, he dicho que no."

"Bueno, que estoy bien, tus chicos y yo vamos a compartir la casa y me van a contar todo lo que me he perdido y..."

"¡Quil, te había dicho que no la tocases!" Le dije.

"Creo que será mejor que te llame en otro momento." Afirmó él.

"Lo siento Carlisle, lo de hacer de canguro a veces es un poco duro." Afirmé. "Mañana lunes trabajo el turno de mañana, si quieres pásate a buscarme y hablamos. Aunque luego tengo que pasarme a dejar a Lily."

"Vale, te veo luego." Me dijo. "Dales saludos a todos."

"De tu parte." Afirmé antes de que me colgase.

"Lily, vístete que nos vamos a casa." Le reñí.

"Pero yo quiero quedarme..." Dijo ella.

"No señorita, nada de lágrimas." Le dije. "¡Auch! Eso son trucos rastreros, señorita. ¿Qué es eso de hacer daño a tu madre?"

"Vamos, deja en paz a la pobre cría." Me dijo Jacob apareciendo tras nosotros. "Buenas tardes a todos." Añadió antes de venir a nuestro lado.

"Jacob, yo que tú no la tocaría." Le advertí. "Lily puede causar daño al contacto físico."

"No importa, porque yo no le voy a hacer nada ¿a qué no, Lily?" Me contó cogiéndola en brazos.

"¿Jacob, qué te crees que estás haciendo?" Le pregunté levantando una ceja confusa.


	14. Chapter 14

((Contestación a la pregunta de Salesia: El poder de Lily es el de causar dolor con el contacto. Sería un poder mental, como el Jane de los Vulturis pero en vez de con mirarlo sería con el contacto. Vamos que te metes con ella y en vez de pegarte te salta encima y te agarra causándote la sensación de dolor aunque no te haga daño físicamente hablando. Jeje.))

**Capítulo 14: ¿Reconciliación?**

"¿Jacob, qué te crees que estás haciendo?" Le pregunté levantando una ceja confusa. "Creo que es evidente, ayudarte con tu hija." Me dijo.

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo Embry divertido. "Si hasta pareces un..."

"Pensaba que no te gustaba la idea de mi familia." Le dije.

"No me gusta la idea de tu familia **masculina**." Me dijo. "Pero ella es una damita."

"Jacob, pero si no te gustan los niños." Afirmó Sam.

"Haré lo que pueda por que me gusten." Afirmó Jacob.

"¿Jacob?" Le dije con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

"Lo he pillado, tu hija, tu familia..." Me dijo. "Si Quil puede ser tío Quil para Claire entonces yo puedo ser tío Jacob también."

De pronto, el resto estaban aguantando la risa.

"Jacob, será mejor que salgamos un momento." Le dije.

"Nos quedamos con Lily." Me dijo Quil sonriendo divertido. "¿Jugamos a algo, Lily?"

"Hum..." Dijo ella sonriendo diabólicamente.

Salí yo antes que Jacob, que me siguió un poco serio. Cuando cerró la puerta, nos sentamos en el porche y estuvimos un poco en silencio.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Llevábamos un rato en silencio en el porche, después de hacer todo aquel camino y coger a la pequeña vampiro en brazos... mi boca parecía pegada con super-glue. No podía hablar, no sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar.

"Pensaba que habías dicho que no habías pensado en lo que había pasado." Me dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

"Ya, bueno... lo he pensado." Afirmé. "No debería haberme puesto así... Debería haberte creído cuando me dijiste que... bueno, que entre ese tipo y tú no hay más que una amistad y una coartada..."

"Deberías." Afirmé.

Aquello iba a ser más duro de lo que había imaginado. No parecía estar haciendo ningún efecto en ella, y eso que yo la conocía demasiado bien como para no poder leer en su inexpresión lo que sentía. Esta vez no podía ver nada.

"Creo que lo que en realidad estoy intentando decir es... lo... lo si..." Intenté decir.

No podía, era imposible, no iba a poder decirlo...

Sin embargo, la miré, me estaba mirando a los ojos con curiosidad. Oh, dios... me encantaban sus ojos ocultos tras las lentillas verdes, eran de un color verde brillante por la noche, pero con esos puntitos amarillos luminosos que los hacían únicos.

"Lo siento." Acabé diciendo casi susurrando. "Me porté mal, no debería haber reaccionado así, pero... no, no. Sé que tu familia es importante para ti, y ya has tenido que renunciar a demasiado por mí."

Entonces ella sonrió y apoyó su cara en mi hombro ya que estábamos sentados el uno al lado del otro.

"Eres un tonto orgulloso." Me dijo sonriendo. "Te ha costado mucho pedir perdón."

"Lo siento, ya sabes cómo soy, me ha costado un poco entenderlo..." Le dije. "Además, que tenía motivos para estar celoso. Tus 'amigos' me dan motivos, y no me gusta ni un pelo que haya por ahí otro hombre haciéndose pasar por tu marido. Por mucha mentira que sea y por muy amigo tuyo que sea."

Entonces ella se rió suavemente.

"La verdad es que Ivvan mismo me dio una solución cuando les conociste." Afirmé. "Solo que no me gustaba del todo, ya sabes, tengo algunas costumbres arraigadas, y soy un poco romántica. El mundo cambia, nosotros solo nos adaptamos."

Ahora me había picado el gusanito de la curiosidad. ¿Qué solución le había dado?

"¿Qué te dijo Ivvan?" Le pregunté.

"Que podríamos quedar como divorciados y amigos." Afirmó ella. "Con custodia compartida de Lily, y conociéndola como la conoces... no puede vivir separada de su mami mucho tiempo. Claro que para nosotros el tiempo es diferente al de los mortales..." Dijo pensando.

Ahora que lo decía supuse que igual con lo de mucho tiempo se refería a más de un siglo.

"¿Entonces?" Le pregunté. "¿Aceptas mis disculpas?"

"No sé... vale, sí." Dijo bromeando. "Acepto tus disculpas, pero que conste que no pienso perdonarte así como así."

"Contaba con eso." Afirmé. "Tengo una sorpresa."

"Lo sé, pero antes vas a tener que esperar a que lleve a Lily a casa." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y eso será antes de ir a trabajar mañana, así jugamos un rato en la playa o en algún punto lejos de aquí. Para no molestar a nadie. Eso sí, ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos para que no nos oiga ni nos vea nadie."

"Seguro que se te ocurre algo." Afirmé divertido. "Por cierto, tienes que hablarme de los poderes de tu nueva 'familia'."

"Lily causa dolor con el tacto, pero solo cuando está enfadada o se siente amenazada por algo o alguien." Me dijo. "Chad es un mentalista, más o menos, puede controlar voluntades con solo hablar. De Ivvan no tienes que preocuparte porque su poder es demasiado malo y lo tiene prohibido usar a no ser que esté en peligro mortal. Aqueron no tiene poderes extra... y Bobby creo que podía oír pensamientos y sentimientos."

"O sea, que los que hay que tener cuidado son los dos mayores normales y la niña." Le dije preguntándome cual sería el terrible poder de su 'ex-marido' y que no le dejaban usar.

"No, solo con Chad, como su poder no es muy peligroso a veces se divierte usándolo para hacer bromas." Me dijo. "Y Lily..."

Oímos un 'ay' de dolor y fue un visto y no visto, mientras yo abría la puerta vi que ella ya estaba allí y tenía a la cría cogida por la muñeca.

"¿Estás bien, Embry?" Le preguntó Alex.

"Me duele la mano." Afirmó.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le pregunté.

"Solo le he cogido el bollo en broma." Nos dijo.

"Lily, muy mal ¿me oyes?" Le dijo Alex haciendo el papel de madre enfadada con su hija. "Pensaba que habíamos superado ya eso de enfadarnos por la comida."

"Pero Emily me lo había dado a mí..." Le dijo ella.

"Vamos, no le riñas a la niña." Le pidió Quil. "Nosotros también nos enfadamos si nos quitan nuestra comida."

"Sí, ha sido solo una chiquillada." Afirmó Jared.

"Se acabó jugar con ellos, vete al rincón y te quedas allí hasta que pienses lo que has hecho." Le dijo Alex dándole un cachete en el culo. "Allí, te sientas y cuando hayas pensado lo que has hecho vuelves."

"No me gustaría que fueses mi madre." Afirmó Jared.

"¿Te sigue doliendo?" Le preguntó Alex a Embry. "Déjame ver tu mano."

"Estoy bien." Le dijo entonces mientras ella le miraba la mano. "No me duele."

"Vale, solo miraba que fuese por su habilidad especial." Afirmó Alex.

"¿Puedo coger el bollo?" Le dijo la niña.

"No, castigada sin dulce hasta que aprendas la lección." Le dijo ella.

"Ostras, pareces su madre de verdad." Dijo Paul.

"A efectos legales soy su madre, aunque no b-i-o-l-ó-g-i-c-a." Nos dijo.

"O sea que es..." Dijo Sam tras procesar las letras deletreadas.

"Aha." Afirmó Alex.

"¿Has echado mucho de menos a tu mami, Lily?" Le preguntó Emily.

La niña no contestó.

"Es que cuando está castigada en la esquina no puede hablar." Nos dijo Alex.

Estuvimos hablando un poco más y entonces la niña se acercó a nosotros y se paró frente a Embry con la cabeza gacha.

"Perdón, Embry..." Dijo suavemente dejándonos boquiabiertos. "Siento haberte hecho daño."

"¿Embry?" Le dijimos mientras Alex sonreía.

"Vale, yo... vale, te perdono." Dijo Embry.

Entonces la niña sonrió y estiró sus brazos para cogerse al cuello de Embry y darle un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo y coger el bollo para sentarse junto a Emily y Claire.

"¿Me ha dado un beso?" Murmuró confuso.

"Es su forma de hacer las paces." Afirmó Alex sonriendo.

"Aprovecha Embry que es lo más cerca que vas a estar de una chica." Le dije yo bromeando.

"Cuidado que aún te he de robar a la tuya." Me contestó.

"Eso será si me dejo yo ¿no?" Le dijo Alex uniéndose a la broma.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Era un poco tarde cuando nos fuimos de casa de Sam. Esta noche nos tocaba a nosotros hacer la guardia, Quil, Embry y yo.

"Bueno, pues Lily y yo vamos a ir a la playa." Nos había dicho Alex. "Le prometí jugar con ella, y la playa es el único sitio donde no vamos a llamar la atención ni a molestar a nadie."

"Claro, como vosotras no podéis dormir..." Les había dicho Embry.

"Venga, que nosotros tenemos que trabajar." Les dije yo.

Sin embargo, yo me había encargado de vigilar, y acabé cubriendo el área de la playa. Al principio no me atrevía, pero al final acabé bajando a la playa, solo para echar un ojo. Estaba vacía.

Olfateé el aire un poco, podía oler a la niña, pero no verla. Y desde luego, podía oler a Alex.

Corrí un poco por la playa, hasta que llegué a la cala donde a Alex le solía gustar bañarse, cerca del arrecife bajo los acantilados donde solíamos saltar nosotros.

"Sesenta... ¡Cien!" Dijo la niña para ponerse a olfatear. "Hola." Me saludó.

Yo tan solo agaché la cabeza un poco como saludo.

"¿Has venido a ayudarme a buscar a mi mami?" Me preguntó.

Me sorprendió un poco y por tanto se lo di a conocer.

"¿Me ayudas?" Me dijo. "Estamos jugando. En un área de 300 metros en bosque junto a la playa."

Al menos habían sido listas para no separarse mucho de la playa, que no las vieran. Tendría que decirles que si los Cullen se habían ido, eso significaba que nosotros volvíamos a ser la seguridad anti-vampiros de la zona y por tanto controlábamos todo el territorio.

Me agaché un poco para dejarla subir y con un gritito de júbilo saltó a mi espalda y se montó como si yo fuese su pony.

"A la derecha." Me dijo al llegar a un caminito de escalera en roca.

Me iba a costar llegar hasta allí arriba, sacudí un segundo la cabeza y salté para subir a al primer peldaño, luego al segundo, el tercero...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Isa)

"¿Te encontramos?" Afirmó Lily saltándome encima y derribándome del árbol por lo que acabamos cayendo sobre un cojín peludo que amortiguó nuestra caída.

"Vale, vale, me habéis encontrado." Afirmé sonriendo. "Gracias por el cojín, Jacob."

Entonces él me dio un lametazo en la cara que me mojó entera e hizo reír a Lily mientras yo le daba un capón en pleno cráneo, pero sin mucha fuerza para no hacerle daño serio.

"Eres un baboso." Le dije. "Tío, no sabes hacerlo de otra forma ¿o qué? Siempre me das un baño de babas..."

"Pues a mí me gusta." Le dijo Lily.

Entonces le dio un lametazo a ella que incluso le movió el pelo y se rió divertida.

En el fondo estaba comenzando a pensar que a él comenzaba a gustarle Lily, aunque fuese un poco... bueno, no le gustase mi familia.

"¿Echamos otra?" Le dije a Lily. "Esta vez te toca a ti esconderte."

"¡¡Sí!!" Dijo feliz.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ufff... te pillé." Dije cuando cogí a Lily en brazos tras la duodécima partida que echábamos con Jake como ayuda. "Has mejorado en lo de esconderte."

"Tío Aqueron me ha enseñado." Afirmó la peque. "¿Otra vez?"

"Venga Lily, vamos a cambiar ya." Le dije. "Con Jacob no podemos jugar a esto. Además, pronto voy a tener que irme al hospital." Le dije. "Y antes hay que llevarte a casa ¿verdad?"

"Sí..." Dijo ella. "Ah, papi dijo que hoy nos iríamos de caza él y yo. Tres días." Afirmó levantando tres dedos.

"Eso está bien." Afirmé. "Y de paso dile a Chad que luego se encargue de recoger el envío de bebida. Tres neveras para la casa de los Cullen."

Entonces Jacob me cogió del cinturón y tiró.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le pregunté.

Medio bromeando, se agachó un poco; quería que subiésemos.

"_Venga monta y os llevo a casa."_ Me dijo pensando. _"Os llevaré a la casa de los Cullen en el 'dragoncito' y luego te acerco al hospital."_

"Es una buena idea." Afirmé. "Además, mi coche lo tiene Chad, así que cuando lleguemos a la mansión cogeré mi coche."

"_Pensaba llevarte yo."_ Me dijo mientras nos llevaba encima.

"_No es por ti."_ Le contesté con el mismo medio. _"No me gusta que Chad tenga mis coches, suele meterme en líos. Además, él ya tiene su coche y yo necesito el mío."_

"_Desde luego... si hay algo que os envidio es los coches."_ Me dijo divertido. _"El __Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera de tu 'hermano', tu antiguo Jaguar XK Convertible Victory edition del 2006, tu nuevo Koenigsegg CCX que le has cambiado el color... Chica los de tu especie sois unos chulos de cuidado con lo de los coches.__"_

"_Tenemos clase."_ Afirmé divertida mientras llegábamos a su casa.

"_Ir yendo al garaje y mientras yo entro y me visto."_ Me dijo bajando para que pudiésemos desmontar.

"De acuerdo." Le dije en voz normal. "Vamos al garaje, Lily. Vamos a ir en el 'dragoncito' que tenemos a medias Jake y yo."

"¿Un coche?" Me dijo. "¿Cuántos coches tienes ya?"

"Veamos... el jaguar, este que es una ranchera retocada... y mi Koenigsegg nuevo. Tres coches y mi querida moto." Afirmé.

"¡Joo, podrías darme uno!" Me dijo mientras andábamos.

"Lo siento pero aquí también es ilegal que un menor conduzca." Le dije divertida. "Aunque tenga ya casi los 50 y pico." Afirmé haciéndole un truco en broma.

A Jacob le costó como que cinco minutos contados llegar al garaje mientras se ponía bien la camiseta limpia que se le ajustaba al cuerpo.

Sacudí la cabeza y miré a mi reloj para ver la fecha. Genial, pronto comenzaría a nevar. Estábamos en Noviembre ya, pronto sería diciembre, así que pronto llegaría la navidad, año nuevo... y para finales de enero...

No, no podía pensar en ello ahora.

"¿Alex?" Me llamó Jacob.

"Perdón, estaba en mi mundo." Afirmé.

"Decía que si sabías algo de nuestro amigo Sorien." Me dijo.

"Ah, no." Afirmé. "Creo que Lucifer lo persiguió ayer hasta la frontera de Canadá, pero no estamos muy seguros de qué ha ido a hacer allí. Ah, no da tiempo de ir a casa y al hospital, vais a tener que dejarme a mí en el hospital y llevar a Lily a casa."

"Yo pensaba..." Me dijo Jacob.

"Otro rato, ahora tengo que ir al trabajo." Le dije. "¿Lily,cariño, te importa que me llevéis primero a mí y luego te lleve él a casa?"

"Sí, claro..." Me dijo.

Ahora me daba cuenta de por qué la gente ponía aquellas caras al verme ir en la calle con chaquetas finas, no había caído hasta ese día en que ellos iban ya con plumas porque aún no había nevado.

"Creo que tengo que comprarme un plumas." Afirmé.

"No me digas que tienes frío." Me dijo Jacob.

"No, pero creo que acabo de comprender por qué todos me miraban raro cuando iba por la calle." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era raro, desde que dejé a Alex en el hospital y no había querido ni mirarme.

"Te veo preocupado, Jacob ¿era Jacob, no?" Me dijo Ivvan.

"Lo siento, estaba intentando pensar." Afirmé.

"Igual si nos dices podríamos ayudarte." Me dijo Carlisle.

Acababa de darme cuenta que Carlisle estaba allí también.

"Ah, hola Carlisle." Le saludé. "Perdona, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí."

"Me parece a mí que nos has venido dormido." Dijo Chad bromeando.

"Estaba pensando en mis cosas." Afirmé.

"Si podemos ayudarte..." Dijo Carlisle mientras el niño emo paraba su MP3 y se quitaba los cascos.

"Es por Alex." Afirmó antes de ponerse uno. "Y por poco me deja sordo."

"¿Le ocurre algo?" Me preguntaros todos los adultos a la vez.

"Mami está bien." Les dijo la pequeña entonces.

"Sí, sí." Afirmé. "Está bien, no tiene nada. Es solo que..."

"Vamos Lily." Le dijo el adolescente. "Acabo de encontrarme una tele que se dejaron aquí, por la mañana echan dibujos animados."

"¡Sí!" Dijo la pequeña.

Tan pronto desaparecieron, me miraron de nuevo.

"¿Ha pasado algo con ella?" Me preguntó Chad.

"¿Habéis arreglado lo de la discursión?" Me preguntó Ivvan.

"Ah, sí... sí, sí. Eso ya está arreglado." Afirmé. "Es solo que... no sé, lleva todo el rato desde que me he destransformado evitando mirarme. Y luego en el coche ha estado como ida, y ahora resulta que necesita un plumas, pensaba que vosotros no teníais frío."

"Ah, claro." Dijo Ivvan.

"Bah, pensaba que era algo grave." Afirmó Chad.

"¿Ya sabéis que le pasa?" Les pregunté sorprendido de que no le diesen importancia.

"La verdad es que es un poco raro." Afirmó Carlisle apoyándome.

"Ella es la rara." Afirmó Chad. "En el buen sentido, claro."

"Jacob, no le des importancia." Afirmó Ivvan. "Apuesto a que se ha fijado en qué día era."

"¿Cómo?" Le preguntamos a la vez Carlisle y yo.

"Que no te preocupes." Nos dijo Chad. "Le pasa todos los años."

"Eso sí, sería recomendable que no le quitases los ojos encima pero disimuladamente desde finales de enero a principios de abril." Me dijo Ivvan. "Y bueno, supongo que te estará rehuyendo un poco."

"Pero en Febrero ya se le pasa." Me dijo Chad sonriendo.

"¿Y qué pasa a finales de enero hasta principios de abril?" Le dije.

"Lo que a vuestras hembras." Dijo Chad. "Y ahora parece que tiene un macho..."

"Chad, no seas primario." Le dijo Ivvan dándole un golpe en la cabeza que por poco lo tira al suelo. Entonces se dirigió a mí. "No te preocupes, pronto comenzará a vestirse con ropas de invierno de los humanos."

"Pero no las necesita." Le dije.

"No, pero lo hará." Afirmó Ivvan. "Ah, y si quieres hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad... yo que tú pensaba en vestirme mejor."

"¿Qué tiene de malo esta ropa?" Le pregunté.

Entonces él señaló a su camiseta y estiró un poco hacia atrás para sonreír.

"¡Uuuh!" Gritó Chad sentado en los escalones con un vaso de sangre. "¡Qué sexy, Ivvan!"

"¿Me estás diciendo que evita mirarme porque mi ropa es ajustada?" Le dije levantando una ceja confuso.

"Exactamente." Afirmó Ivvan. "Instintos primarios. Pero si evitas esas ropas que la incomoden o te den el más mínimo atractivo sexual es posible que no pase nada y todo siga igual. Aunque en enero o así comenzarás a notarla un poco más distante y luego... digamos que no puede controlarse más. Normalmente esa época la pasaba en Volterra o en la escuela, recluida y solo dejaba pasar a una o dos personas. Pero bueno, cuando eso llegue ya te diré más. No siempre le da igual."


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Un día para ti.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Buen trabajo, doctora." Me dijo un compañero mientras salía atándome el cinturón.

"Gracias." Afirmé.

"Por cierto, doctora." Me dijo Chad sonriendo. "Tiene a su caballero andante en la puerta esperándole con su brillante y negro corcel Europeo. El 'dragoncito' me lo quedo yo y os lo llevo cuando salga a eso de media noche."

"Pero si..." Comencé yo.

"Me han mencionado que habías fichado una gabardina de plumas." Afirmó él. "Y que has conseguido convencerle para que te acompañe a comprar."

"Ah... sí, claro..." Dije.

Me iba a costar un poco controlarme, sin embargo, cuando salimos de allí y le vi suspiré relajada. Seguía llevado los vaqueros, pero ahora llevaba una camiseta de manga larga y suelta en el tronco.

"Me temo que me entró un poco de frío." Me dijo. "Tu familia tuvo el detalle de dejarme esto."

"Ah, no pasa nada." Le dije. "Creo que se la regalé a Ivvan cuando fui a París en eso de los... años 40? Pensé que lo habría desechado a eso de los 60 o así."

"Pues ya ves, me lo ha prestado." Me dijo. "¿Me dejas conducir el coche?"

"Vale, pero solo esta vez." Le dije tras morderme el labio inferior.

"Sí." Dijo haciendo un gesto de victoria antes de abrirme la puerta. "Madmoiselle..."

"Gracias." Le dije bromeando para que cerrase tras de mí. "¿Tanta ilusión te hace conducir mi coche?"

"¿Estás de coña?" Me dijo entrando y sentándose en el asiento del conductor. "Es un Koenigsegg CCX, y de edición limitada nada menos. Es el sueño de cualquier aficionado a los motores."

"Por suerte está blindado." Afirmé. "Esta vez no apartes la vista de la carretera, por favor. Ya he tenido suficiente con un accidente."

"Pensaba que los vampiros no podíais tener accidentes." Me dijo atándose el cinturón de seguridad.

"Y no los tenemos, pero digamos que este caso es especial. Es mi primer accidente de coche." Afirmé. "Tenemos unos reflejos mucho más desarrollados que los de los de cualquier mortal, eso es perfecto para conducir."

"¿Entonces?" Me preguntó Jacob avanzando calmadamente por las calles hacia las afueras.

"Jacob, me diste un beso tapándome la visión, aunque mantuve la calma, frené para evitar meternos una torta en la curva que teníamos a unos metros, así que el coche hizo un trompo y nos salimos de la carretera cayendo por el barranquillo." Le dije. "Aunque yo no sea exactamente normal no deberías tentar así la suerte. No deberías molestar así al conductor, apuesto a que con Sam no lo haces."

"Hombre, Sam no me atrae tanto." Me dijo con una sonrisa irónica. "Además, le canta el aliento, no sé cómo Em puede besarle."

Eso me hizo soltar un sonido de risa aguantada aunque no me riese, y Sam sonrió y aprovechó que íbamos en una recta para pasarme un brazo por los hombros suavemente.

"Por cierto ¿a dónde vamos?" Le pregunté.

"A comprarte algo de ropa de abrigo." Afirmo. "A Port Angels que tiene tiendas de ropa... más de tu estilo elegante."

"Aparte de que tenga una cosa llamada estilo, vosotros lleváis los mismos vaqueros hasta que se os caen de viejos." Le dije yo sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Qué tal me queda este?" Me preguntó Alex enseñándome un jersey de cuello vuelto y que parecía bastante calentito.

"Genial, como todo lo que te pones." Afirmé.

La verdad es que no acababa de entenderlo, no creo que fuese porque yo lo dijese, pero a ella cualquier estilo que quedaba como un guante. Llevaba tiempo enseñándome pantalones de pana, casi del estiro un poco hip-hoper, también se había cogido ropa de vestir como la que salía en una revista que se había comprado del "Vogue", el "Ocean Drive" y otra revista de moda para ver que se iba a llevar ese invierno. Las habíamos ojeado juntos apoyados en el capó del coche y riéndome a ratos de las modelos de las fotos.

"¿Y ahora?" Me preguntó saliendo con una combinación de pantalones negros y una gabardina de blanco agrisado encima de un jersey blanco azulado.

"Genial, pero ¿la gabardina no está sucia?" Le dije. "Está un poco gris."

"Es blanco roto." Me dijo ella. "Se va a llevar esta temporada. O también..." Dijo abriéndosela para quitársela y ponerse una negra pero en un acabado plastificado aunque por dentro parecía de borreguillo hasta la cintura. "Podría convinar esa con esta negra ¿qué te parece?"

"Que tienes... más estilo que yo." Afirmé cambiando el final de la frase y haciéndola sonreir.

"Entonces hecho, me llevo las dos, y los jerseys y... estos pantalones." Afirmó. "Voy a cambiarme y vamos a comprarme algo en rojo y otra cosa en marrón."

La vi desaparecer en el vestuario y cuando no podía verme fue cuando me permití relajarme y poner los ojos en blanco. Dios, la prefería mil veces sin chaqueta que con ella. El jersey que llevaba bajo la gabardina era un poco ajustado hasta bajo el pecho donde se quedaba ancho y con apariencia de flor.

Cuando salió y pagó con la tarjeta de crédito le metieron la ropa en otras tres bolsas de papel, ahora yo llevaba ya ocho bolsas contando con que le habían puesto los tres pares de zapatos nuevos en una sola bolsa grande.

La siguiente tienda no fue mejor, se probó ropa en tonos rojos y marrones y se cogió un par de camisas, unos pantalones rojos y unos marrones a juego con una gabardina de fieltro marrón y fina pero que debía mantener el calor.

"Bueno, ahora tú." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" Le pregunté un poco sorprendido.

"Creo que no tienes jerseys ¿no?" Me dijo. "Te regalo dos y un abrigo acolchado." Afirmó mostrándome uno que ella se había cogido y que era verde raro.

"Verde militar." Me había dicho ella.

Me lo hizo probar con un jersey color crema tirando a blanco debajo y unos vaqueros nuevos, esta vez en negro. Antes de traerme unos de pana fina en color amarillo caballo (amarillo camel para la con un poco de idea).

"¿Pruébate estos también?" Me dijo.

"Creo que... ¿has visto los precios?" Le dije reparando en la etiqueta.

"Te los regalo, no te preocupes." Me dijo.

"Ese dinero es tuyo." Le dije sacando la cabeza sobre la puerta del probador. "No necesito que te lo gastes en mí."

"No sé en qué gastar el dinero que tengo ahorrado." Me dijo. "Si sirve para hacerte un regalo entonces soy feliz."

"Pero..." Le dije.

"Tómatelo como un regalo de cumpleaños de los años que no estuve aquí." Me contestó.

Suspirando, salí del probador para verme en un espejo y abrí los brazos para mostrarme a ella que simplemente sonrió.

"Mírate, estas genial." Afirmó.

Me miré en el espejo. La verdad es que no estaba nada mal, y eso que era ropa de marca.

"¿Qué tal te ves?" Me preguntó.

"Bien, aunque creo que mi pelo lo desluce." Le dije sujetándome la coleta.

Ya había pensado en cortármela antes, pero al final, por pereza y todo eso lo había ido dejando.

"Estaba pensando en cortarme el pelo un poco desde hace tiempo." Afirmé girándome para mirarla. "¿Qué te parece?"

"A mí me parece que está bien como está." Me dijo mientras entraba en el probador para cambiarme de nuevo. "Aunque debo decirte que corto también creo que te quedaría bien."

"Cómo crees que estoy más guapo ¿eh?" Le dije bromeando mientras me volvía a vestir tras dejar la ropa bien colgada en sus perchas. "¿Corto o largo?"

"No te he visto con pelo corto, pero el pelo largo te queda muy bien. Como diríais vosotros... Grrr."

Entonces me eché a reír ante su forma de expresarlo. No sé ni para qué le preguntaba, la mayoría de gente cercana a ella que yo le conocía tenían el pelo largo o extra-largo hasta la baja-espalda. Era evidente que a ella le gustaba ese tipo de pelo.

"Jacob, oye." Me dijo. "El pelo deberías llevarlo como tú quieras, ante todo tienes que sentirte cómo contigo mismo."

"A mí me da igual." Afirmé saliendo con las perchas en las manos y dejándole que ella me cogiera el abrigo para ponerlo con el suyo que llevaba cogido en brazos con cuidado. "Solo quería saber cómo te gustaba más. Me gustaría gustarte."

"¿Aún más?" Me dijo bromeando. "No, en serio, me gusta que te guste gustarme, pero preferiría que te gustases porque te gusta gustarte."

"¿Eso es un trabalenguas?" Le pregunté tras intentar procesar la información sin éxito.

"No. En breve sería que me gusta eso pero que preferiría que hicieses lo que te gustase más." Me dijo. "Vamos que hagas lo que te parezca mejor, que no te dejes el pelo largo si no quieres solo porque yo diga que te queda bien."

"Tu opinión es importante para mí." Afirmé sonriendo mientras poníamos la ropa en el mostrador.

"¿Van a pagar en metálico o con tarjeta de crédito?" Nos preguntó la cajera.

"Tarjeta." Afirmó Alex sacándola del bolsillo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Me dejas invitarte a comer?" Le pregunté a Alex cuando dejamos la cantidad de bolsas en el coche.

"Jacob, no tienes por qué pagarme..." Me comenzó a decir suavemente.

"No, no." Le dije mintiéndole. "Es que tengo hambre. Y como ya hemos ido de compras y parece una cita..."

"Vale, tú eliges." Me dijo sonriendo.

"A ver si recuerdo las lecciones..." Le dije pensando.

"Un dólar a que te confundes." Me dijo bromeando.

"Más de la tercera cita... sitio caro." Le dije recordándolo.

"Eso es para las fechas especiales y acontecimientos." Me dijo divertida. "El resto basta con que no sean locales cutres ni burguers."

"¿Qué tal el italiano de 118 East First Street?" Le dije.

"¿El _Bella Italia_?" Me dijo. "Perfecto, tiene una carta que me encanta."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Perfecto... no recordaba que la carta estuviese en italiano." Murmuró Jacob.

"Si quieres puedo pedir por ti." Le ofrecí.

"¿Te importaría?" Me preguntó en voz baja. "Quiero decir... se supone que yo lo sugerí y debería ser capaz de aconsejarte y no al revés."

"Haremos que tú me has aconsejado." Le dije sonriendo. "Y digamos que me has aconsejado... una insalatta Cesare para dos con tomate en vez de anchoas y con pollo... Pastta primavera porque tú coges también... y me has recomendado también... pollo Parmigana mientras que tú tomas Filetto di Manzo porque te gusta el buey más que el pollo."

"Ya que estás... supongo que no te importará recomendarme un vino." Me dijo divertido.

"Creo que con esto sería mejor un vino del norte... un Sauvignon o un Chardonnay, incluso un Cabernet." Le dije.

"Jo, sabes un montón de esto." Me dijo sorprendido mirándome.

"Tampoco te creas, es solo que la casa de los Vulturis está en Volterra, eso es Italia." Le dije, si hubiese sido humana me hubiese hecho sonrojar seguro. "Conozco un poco de esa cultura."

En tanto llegó el camarero a tomarnos nota, y Jacob le dijo todo perfectamente hasta llegar a los vinos.

"Perdone, igual podría ayudarnos." Le dije al camarero. "¿Qué Sauvignon tienen?"

"Ah, tenemos uno de la zona. Blanco, fino..." Nos dijo.

"No... ¿no tienen uno italiano, tal vez francés?" Le pregunté. "Tinto."

"También tenemos uno de Emilia que..." Dijo el hombre.

"Perfecto, ese mismo." Le dije.

"No le había dicho la información." Me dijo el camarero mientras Jacob me miraba.

"La dama tiene razón." Dijo Jacob. "Un Sauvignon o un Lambrusco de Emilia es una apuesta segura en un 90 por ciento." Afirmó Jacob con lo que le estaba diciendo mentalmente.

"Está bien." Dijo el camarero. "Tomo nota, enseguida les traemos el pedido."

Ambos vimos como el hombre se iba a la cocina y entonces Jacob me miró sorprendido.

"¡Ha sido increíble!" Me dijo mientras yo sonreía. "¡Eres un genio del vino!"

"Sé apreciar lo bueno." Afirmé sonriendo y haciéndole una caricia con el pulgar en la mejilla para quitarle un mechón de pelo. "Y yo siempre tomo lo mejor." Añadí mirándole a los ojos.

Esta vez no solo iba por mis gustos un tanto lujosos en coches y ropa de estilo, iba por él. Él era lo mejor que me había dado la vida. Un poco... demasiado licántropo y un poco celoso compulsivo lo que me daba a pensar que tenía cierta carencia de autoestima que supuse le había causado el perder a su anterior chica y el hecho de que mi especie fuese tan... perfecta. Ya le había visto antes dentro de él, tenía miedo de que alguien más guapo que él pudiese separarme de él.

"Oh." Dijo por fin dándose cuenta de a qué me refería cuando le rocé un poco el gemelo con el pie bajo la mesa y sonriendo al instante. "Tienes razón, siempre te haces con lo mejor. En todo."

Me hizo casi reír mientras miraba aparte intentando ocultar aquello, sin embargo él me cogió suavemente por la barbilla y me hizo mirarle.

"No entiendo cómo con la sonrisa tan bonita que tienes siempre la intentas ocultar." Me dijo.

"¡No, no es bonita!" Le dije divertida. "La de Leah es cien veces más bonita que la mía, yo no sé reírme."

"Ya, pero da la casualidad que la tuya es más bonita, porque solo la sacas conmigo y para mí." Afirmó mientras el camarero se acercaba. "Es algo que es solo mío y me gusta."

"Insalatta Cesare para dos con tomate en vez de anchoas y con pollo." Dijo el hombre poniéndonos el plato en medio y apoyando la botella en la mesa para descorcharla vertiendo un poco del rojo líquido en la copa de Jacob y esperando con la botella envuelta con una servilleta.

"Jacob, el señor quiere que lo pruebes." Le dije mentalmente.

"Ah, sí. Claro." Me contestó saliendo de su asombro de ver al hombre allí plantado.

Con cuidado tomó un trago.

"Está bueno." Afirmó.

"¿Quiere probarlo, señorita?" Me ofreció a mí.

"Sí, por favor." Le pedí.

Con cuidado me arrimé la copa un poco a la nariz y lo olí, un olor perfecto. Entonces me la arrimé con delicadeza a los labios y lo probé un poco para paladearlo.

"Un ligero toque afrutado a ciruela… y ese matiz especial." Afirmé antes de girarme al hombre. "Perfecto, gracias."

"Un placer." Dijo el hombre sonriendo y dejando la botella en la cubitera para mantenerlo frío. "¿Deséan ya la Pastta primavera?"

"Por mí sí." Afirmó Jacob.

"Ya ha oído al experto." Afirmé.

"Enseguida." Afirmó el hombre sonriendo.

"Supongo que hoy tendrás prisa ¿no?" Me dijo Jacob.

"No." Afirmé. "Creo que iba a haber revisado unos informes pero… un chico apuesto me raptó a la puerta de mi trabajo, así que… ahora dependo de mi raptor."

"Me habían llamado un montón de cosas, pero nunca secuestrador." Afirmó Jacob divertido. "Aunque… creo que me voy a deprimir."

"¿Y eso?" Le pregunté.

"Soy tan afortunado que mi pareja es una dama de hierro. Fuerte, lista, la más bella de planeta… y encima, con unos modales exquisitos."

"Sí, hace uno o dos siglos hasta mediados de este eso es lo que se apreciaba de una dama." Afirmé bromeando. "Oh, y deberías ver mis bailes de salón. No es por presumir pero más de un caballero ha caído rendido a mis pies bailando el vals. Eso por no contar los corazones que arrebaté de joven bailando las voltas."

"Entonces soy el doble de afortunado." Afirmó él. "Soy yo el que se ha llevado el premio."

"Nah, soy demasiado salvaje para ser una niña buena." Afirmé divertida. "Aunque si te van las mujeres a las que proteger podría presentarte a unas cuantas conocidas y amigas de la familia. Chicas refinadas como muñequitas que no van por ahí peleando y montando motos y coches a toda velocidad."

"De eso nada." Afirmó atrapándome un pie entre los suyos y cogiéndome la mano con que estaba cogiendo una hoja de lechuga. "Me encanta que seas así. Aunque a veces me siento un poco… bueno, eres mejor que yo en casi todo."

"De eso nada, tu eres genial en conocimiento natural, y cuentas leyendas como nadie más puede." Afirmé.

"Eh, que tú tampoco te quedas atrás." Me dijo. "Vale, contando leyendas eres… no estás mal, pero curiosamente tus leyendas raras las recordamos todos."

"La pastta primavera, _signorina_…" Dijo el camarero poniéndome primero a mí el plato y luego el de Jacob. "Siñor."

"Pssss." Le dije al camarero cuando iba a irse. "_Sei Signore_. Es _signore_."

"Ah, sí." Dijo el camarero sonrojándose. "Por favor, no se lo digan al jefe…"

"¿Tú has oído algo?" Le pregunté a Jacob.

"Claro, el chico ha hablado en italiano." Afirmó él siguiéndome el juego.

"Gracias." Nos dijo.

"No te preocupes, mi novia es medio italiana." Le dijo Jacob. "Cualquiera por aquí sabemos menos italiano que ella."

"Vamos, vamos, vas a hacer que se me suban los colores." Afirmé.

"Que les aproveche." Nos dijo el chico antes de irse.

"Es un chico mono." Afirmé yo.

"¿Debería ponerme celoso?" Me preguntó con ironía.

"Nah, me siguen gustando más altos, con unos preciosos ojos oscuros y pelo negro." Le dije yo bromeando.

Entonces sonreí y le di cogí la mano.

"¿Sabes?" Me dijo de pronto. "Creo que no podré acostumbrarme a que vayamos a donde vayamos llames más la atención que yo."

"Apuesto a que todos se preguntan por qué no estamos ni probando la comida." Afirmé.

"Yo diría más bien que aquel hombre de allí está preguntándose en qué película te ha visto." Me dijo. "Y el joven de allí apostaría a que se pregunta qué hace una dama tan preciosa como tú con un bruto como yo."

"¿Bruto, Jake?" Le dije bromeando divertida. "De pinta un poco descuidado aún, sexy, duro… salvaje." Afirmé encandilada.

"_No, para ya Isabella Alexandrine."_ Me dijo una vocecilla dentro de mí. _"Tienes que controlarte. Los ojos en la cara."_

Nunca antes me había pasado aquello, no me había dado tan fuerte nunca antes, no hasta Febrero al menos. Los lunes Demetri, martes Marco, miércoles Alec, Jueves Fabian, Viernes Felix, y los fínes de semana era con Royce, a veces conseguía meter a dos en el mismo día, sobre todo en marzo y última semana de febrero. Royce era el que más me gustaba, sabía muy bien cómo tratarme y pasábamos todo el fin de semana juntos. Cuando más fuerte me daba no salía de mis aposentos en Volterra, era peligroso y prefería no descubrirme ante nadie, ni siquiera con mis queridos 'tíos' de Volterra. Nadie sabía qué me pasaba esos días, solo sabían que iba allí a descansar y de vez en cuando salía un poco al aire libre. En esos días era cuando más humana era, con un poco de maquillaje para evitar brillos indeseados y mis gafas de sol si hacía sol era como una visitante más. La sobrina del linaje del apóstol Marcos que expulsó el mal de aquella ciudad. Iba allí cada año, bueno, a veces también iba a la escuela y allí solía ser los días pares con Alain, Edmound, Giorgio y Vladimir. Y los fines de semana los pasaba con Lancelot, un profesor suplente. Él era el que más entendía mi necesidad; se había enamorado de una humana y por las diferencias de especie ella acabó muriendo de anciana, aunque él se mantuvo a su lado durante toda su vida, incluso cuando la belleza de ella se marchitó y se convirtió en una anciana arrugada.

Solo él entendía lo que me pasaba. Me trataba con mucho cariño y cuidado, se encargaba de mí. Me daba remedios humanos también para ayudarme a calmarme. En esas fechas, mi consumo de sangre aumentaba para compensar, y también, si estaba en el colegio, el consumo de cacao puro.

Nadie sabía qué era lo que me pasaba, nadie salvo él porque había vivido algo parecido durante más de 80 años, desde que su amada había tenido los 15, y había muerto con los 95 justos. Un día él fue a visitarla a su casa, ella no se levantó. Estaba en la mecedora donde la había dejado la noche anterior, la cabeza en el pecho y sonriendo con un gesto apacible. La muerte le alcanzó de la forma más dulce, en sus sueños.

"¿Sabes?" Me había dicho un día. "Es curioso, pero aunque ella haya muerto, yo siempre la veré como la joven de 16 años de la que me enamoré. Cada noche, en mi soledad la veo, bailando en el salón con 20, incluso cuando los 50 le llegaron, ella siempre será la misma chica de 16."

"Alex." Me llamó Jacob.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Bruto, Jake?" Me dijo Alex bromeando divertida. "De pinta un poco descuidado aún, sexy, duro… salvaje." Acabó diciendo como encandilada.

Me agradaba que me mirase así, como la enamorada que era; sin embargo, de pronto apartó la vista de nuevo.

¿Cómo era posible que cambiase en menos de un segundo de sentimientos?

Estaba en silencio, y después de un poco lo que veía reflejado en su cara era pena, casi dolor.

"Alex." La llamé cogiéndole mano a través de la mesa suavemente para que de pronto girase la cara sorprendida de que la llamase.

Deseaba preguntarle por qué de pronto estaba triste, me dolía verla así. También me hubiese gustado preguntarle por qué cada vez que se me quedaba mirando con esa cara de antes de pronto apartaba la vista, antes me había incluso ignorado por la mañana.

"Deberías comer algo." Le dije recordando de pronto lo que me habían dicho. "Se te va a quedar fría la comida."

"Ah, sí, claro." Dijo sonriendo a medias de nuevo. "Lo siento, que tonta…"

"Parecías preocupada." Afirmé.

"Solo recordaba algo." Me dijo. "No tiene importancia."

"Si te entristece, sí que tiene importancia, para mí." Le dije.

"Bah, eran solo historias de niña pequeña." Me dijo. "Recuerdos de la abuela." Añadió medio bromeando.

"Ah, claro. Se me olvidaba que mi chica es una 'abuelita', una abuelita pero muy bella y vital." Le remarqué bromeando.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír mientras nos llegaba el segundo plato y ella tomaba un poco más de vino.

"Es curioso, no te había visto comer tanto antes." Le dije dándome cuenta de ello.

"No voy a comer tanto. Sabes que no puedo sin ponerme enferma." Me dijo suavemente. "La mitad es para ti."

Ya decía yo… ella no podía comer demasiado, aún así, estaba comiendo más que las otras veces.

"¿Hacía cuanto que no…?" Le pregunté tras tragar lo que estaba masticando.

"Oh, tanto desde hace unos años, pero en la hoguera también comí un poco de comida normal también." Me contestó tras tragar y limpiarse los labios para tomar un sorbo corto de vino.

"Si no fueses lo que eres me preocuparía, en serio." Le dije bromeando.

Era evidente que comiese o no comiese, perfecta estaría siempre.

De pronto me di cuenta de algo, ella nunca envejecería, no habría arrugas, no habría partes que colgasen con la edad… seguiría perfecta siempre, pasase el tiempo que pasase. En cambio yo… vale, iba a vivir más que cualquier otro mortal, pero acabaría envejeciendo, Billie lo había hecho, Quil el padre de Quil también… Llegaría un momento en que yo fuese un anciano arrugado viendo jugar a nuestros nietos y ella fuese una veinteañera que jugaba con ellos. Primero pasaría por hija mía, y luego por nieta… y un día, simplemente yo ya no despertaría… Dios, era horrible. ¿Y si antes de que me muriese ella se iba con otro, alguien más joven y apuesto que el ser arrugado que yo sería?

"Jacob, oye ¿estás bien?" Me preguntó Alex.

De pronto me di cuenta que me tenía cogida la mano suavemente sobre el mantel y me miraba directamente a los ojos como intentando ver algo en mis ojos.

"Sí, perfectamente." Afirmé. "Solo pensaba." Añadí cogiendo la copa para beber.

"Parecías preocupado por algo." Me dijo.

"¿En serio?" Dije.

Supongo que mi cara era un libro abierto para ella.

"Sí, si me cuentas igual…" Me dijo dejando la frase en el aire.

"Solo si me cuentas qué te preocupaba a ti." Le dije.

"Lo mío es complicado." Afirmó. "Ya me conoces, me gusta tenerlo todo bajo control, además, mis problemas no son algo para comentar en un sitio como este."

"Pasa algo parecido aquí." Afirmé.

"Supongo que es justo entonces…" Dijo suspirando. "Cada uno tenemos nuestros secretos."

"No para ti." Le dije recordando que ella leía la mente.

"NO voy por ahí leyéndosela a todos." Afirmó ella. "Existe algo llamado privacidad. Yo tiendo a respetarla, a no ser que busque algo importante. No se me ocurriría leértela a no ser que algo me oliese fatal."

"Agradezco esa sinceridad." Afirmé acabando el chuletón mientras ella me pasaba el resto de su carne.

"Bueno, que lo nuestro no sea lo más normal no quiere decir que no podamos actuar como el resto." Afirmó.

No, lo nuestro no era normal para nada, comenzando por que nosotros no éramos normales tampoco. Lo nuestro era mucho más complicado, y aunque mi familia y amigos hubiesen decidido pasar de página, nosotros dos no ibamos a poder hacer lo que una pareja normal y sana nunca.

Pero me daba igual, me daba igual que no fuésemos de la misma especie completamente, me daba igual que yo fuese a envejecer y ella conservase para siempre sus 20 años que tenía hacía ya siglos y me daba igual que hubiese cosas que nunca fuésemos a poder hacer. Lo que me importaba era el ahora, y el ahora era perfecto.

"Por cierto, me preguntaba si habías visto alguna vez la película de _Underworld_."

"No suelo ir al cine." Afirmó. "Aunque he oído y leído cosas buenas de ella."

"Pensé que te interesaría el argumento." Afirmé sacando dos entradas del bolsillo. "Jared y Kim iban a ir, pero al parecer Kim se ha puesto mal y no van a poder ir, así que me las ha dado." Afirmé.

"Ah, dile a Jared que no se preocupe." Me dijo Alex. "A veces a algunas chicas les pasa eso, para mañana estará casi como nueva."

"Se lo diré cuando volvamos." Afirmé sin darle importancia. "Entonces, qué me dices. ¿Hace un cine?"

"Hecho." Me dijo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Fin de la cita. Sorien y Louie.**

((En realidad el viernes fue el último día de los exámenes, así que el fin de semana para celebrarlo me puse a escribir como una loca y el resultado fueron los capítulos 14-15-16, jeje. En cuanto a notas... lo hecho, hecho está y que dios se apiade de mí, jeje. Aunque muchas gracias Silesia, siempre es muy agradable que alguien se preocupe de una aparte de los papis, jeje. Besitos.))

(Voz de Alex)

"Aún no te la quites." Me pidió Jacob cuando sentí que el coche disminuía la velocidad y paraba sin parar el motor.

"Vale, vale." Le dije divertida mientras volvíamos a arrancar. "¿A dónde me llevas?"

"Un momento…" Me pidió mientras oía cómo frenaba y tras apagar el motor echaba el freno de mano. "A ver si lo adivinas sin verlo." Afirmó mientras le oía remover algo crujiente.

"Déjame pensar…" Le dije intentando identificar algo con los sonidos y los olores.

Llevaba ya como que cinco minutos con un pañuelo cubriéndome los ojos después de que me dijese que no mirase.

Ahora mismo olía a muchas cosas, gas del tubo de escape de varios coches, perritos calientes, sudor… feromonas…

Y de pronto, me encontré con que me metían en la boca una palomita, crujiente y salada. Entonces unos labios sobre los míos en un beso que yo contesté también.

"Me encantan las palomitas." Afirmé sonriendo. "Pero no acabo de ubicarme… esto no parece un cine."

"Lo es." Me dijo quitándome por fin la venda tras un beso más. "Bienvenida al primer auto-cine que hubo en Forks."

"Vaya…" Dije mirando alrededor. "Es increíble… ¿Cómo funciona?"

"Cogemos el altavoz del poste… lo colgamos por aquí…" Dijo abriendo la ventanilla y cogiendo una especie de altavoz primitivo y colgándolo de la ventanilla subiéndola hasta que pilló el soporte en la ventana. "Y ahora, ya tenemos el cine." Afirmó pasándome un brazo por el respaldo del coche y sonriéndome seductoramente. "Solo que aquí, como tu coche tiene los cristales tintados, no nos va a ver nadie. Tenemos intimidad."

"Eso es bueno." Afirmé.

"¿Cerveza?" Me preguntó para que yo negase. "Antes era el mejor cine, recuerdo venir aquí cuando era un crío. Me apetecía venir contigo."

"Me siento halagada." Afirmé. "¿Por qué dejaste de venir aquí?" Le pregunté para retirar la vista de su boca.

"Bueno, construyeron los cines en Forks, ya sabes, más grande, más sonido, más diversión…" Me contó. "Así que este se fue quedando cada vez más vacío y cada vez han ido quitando más y más películas, así que ahora ponen clásicos y de vez en cuando hacen algún pase con películas relativamente nuevas. Como la peli de hoy: _Underworld_."

"Es una lástima, a veces lo tradicional es lo mejor." Afirmé. "Claro que yo soy un poco tradicional, supongo que es por la época en que nací y los tiempos que he vivido."

"Ja, conduces motos, coches, todo de última generación." Me dijo Jacob divertido. "Y creo que las armas que llevas tampoco son del siglo pasado. Funcionan con balas no perdigones."

"Bueno, me he ido adaptando a los nuevos tiempos." Afirmé. "De todas formas… ¿cómo es que siempre que hablamos acabo hablando yo como si fuese el ombligo del mundo?"

"Porque eres el centro de mi mundo." Afirmó haciéndome una caricia en la cara y dándome un beso tierno. "Además, es divertido oírte hablar, es como estar en la clase de historia pero en divertido."

Eso me hizo sonreír. Era cierto, en cierto modo yo era como un libro de historia de Europa, había bebido mucha sangre de mucha gente diferente, algunos importantes y que a su vez habían mordido a otros más ancianos que ellos que a su vez habían mordido a otros más ancianos que ellos. Tenía recuerdos de todo tipo, era la custodia de un montón de historias y secretos. Sabía secretos incluso de los Vulturis y desde luego de su guardia masculina. Desde Carrick no había dejado que nadie tomase mi sangre, solo en los pocos casos que había tenido que convertir a alguien, y nunca habían traicionado mis secretos.

Era una conexión, casi tan mística como la que ahora tenía con Jacob. Con Jacob era algo de compartir, todo lo que tuviésemos en nuestras mentes quedaba expuesto al otro si miraba, y si algo nos preocupaba mucho, era como si gritásemos, el otro lo oía quisiéramos o no.

"¿En qué piensas?" Me preguntó.

"A veces me siento vieja." Afirmé. "Solo recordaba todo lo que he pasado, lo que he visto, lo que me han mostrado… Demasiado para una sola persona."

"También podrías contármelo." Se ofreció.

"Podría escribirlo y no acabaría nunca de escribir, llenaría incluso la biblioteca de Babilonia y no habría acabado de escribir todo. Hay… historia humana, historia de tu clase y la mía, recuerdos personales de cientos de personas… y lo mío. Teniendo todos estos recuerdos es cuando te das cuenta de que una vida sola es como una hormiga en el globo terráqueo."

"Piensas demasiado." Afirmó metiéndome otro par de palomitas en la boca. "Mira, ya empieza."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Estar en el cine era divertido, nunca antes había ido allí con una chica, en parte porque nunca había necesitado estar en un terreno neutral, lejos de el mundo para poder olvidarnos de todo, antes hubiese sobrado con La Push, sin embargo ahora era diferente.

La verdad es que la película era interesante, pero a mí solo me interesaba mirar su cara, embelesada y muy atenta a la película.

"¿Sabes?" Me dijo de pronto susurrando. "A veces las películas son bastante reales aunque los guionistas no se den cuenta…"

"¿Y eso?" Le pregunté.

"¿Recuerdas que una vez te mencioné que en Europa había habido guerras incluso entre los de tu clase y los de la mía?"

"¿Lo de la película ha pasado alguna vez?" Le pregunté sorprendido.

Sin embargo, no me contestó. De pronto, miró a la ventana trasera del auto con la cara seria y eso me hizo mirar a mí también.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí." Me susurró mientras sentía cómo golpeaba en la ventanilla de atrás. "¡Acelera!"

No me dio tiempo a pensarlo, no sé cómo acabó sentada casi sobre mí y pisaba el acelerador por lo que me vi obligado a mover el volante para evitar causar destrozos o estrellarnos, hasta que llegamos a la pantalla del cine y paramos.

"No hay otra salida que la que están taponando." Afirmé.

Entonces ella suspiró y echó la mano bajo su asiento y sacó unas fundas con unas pistolas justo como las de la película que se colgó como pudo mientras oíamos un golpe en el techo del auto.

"No salgas de aquí." Me dijo antes de salir volando por la puerta y cerrarla en menos de un segundo como si fuese magia.

Por supuesto, no obedecí, cuando vi un lío cayendo del tejado abrí la puerta y salí del coche para ver que de nuevo el tal Sorien estaba allí y Alex estaba encarándole con un arma apuntándole.

"Entrégate." Le dijo Sorien a la vez que en la película solo que sin decir el nombre.

"Nunca te ha gustado." Dijo ella.

Era como estar viéndolo en teatro a la par que la película pero con un par de actores, y ahora que caía, tampoco se diferenciaban tanto de los de la película.

Al menos hasta que él se salió del diálogo y ella continuó con el diálogo.

Entonces Sorien pegó un disparo al proyector y lo fundió.

"Odio ese bodrio de película." Afirmó.

"Tú nunca has soportado a nadie." Le dijo Alex.

Entonces volvieron a enzarzarse en una pelea y hubo tiros, hasta que se les acabaron las balas.

"Sin armas, no matemos a nadie." Murmuró ella.

"Por mi vale." Afirmó. "Sinceramente, tu fama te precede, aunque creo que no es para tanto."

"Tú no me conoces, Sorien." Le dijo ella antes de dispararle un golpe.

Fue gracioso, pero antes de que me diese cuenta, volvía a estar sujeto por el cuello y tenía la sensación de que me ahogaba.

"¡Suéltale!" Le dijo Alex.

"Estoy comenzando a pensar que este niño es importante para ti." Afirmó.

"Solo es un chico, no queremos víctimas innecesarias." Afirmó ella.

Sabía que me negaba para protegerme, pero… aún así, me dolía igual.

De pronto me soltaron. Era ya la tercera vez que me pasaba aquello. No me gustaba nada.

Poco a poco recuperé la vista y vi que había un chico moreno con el pelo más largo que yo y atado en una coleta con un lazo granate con varias vueltas hasta quedar el nudo hacia abajo pegando al cuello. Apestaba un poco a vampiro, o igual es que el tal Sorien olía mucho más que él y por eso solapaba su olor.

"Louie ¿qué haces?" Dijo Sorien.

Así que le conocían, porque a juzgar por la forma en que Alex estaba a su lado, ella también le conocía, y no era del todo… un enemigo para ella.

"Creo que está claro Sorien." Le dijo el chico entonces, su voz era bastante dulce y musical, pero a la vez sensual para cualquier mujer. "Estoy protegiéndola de ti."

"Louie, no te metas." Le dijeron a la vez Alex y Sorien.

"Louie, siempre has sido mi primo, pero como sigas metiéndote en esto…" Le dijo Sorien.

"Lárgate." Le dije yo poniéndome junto al vampiro a fin de proteger a Alex. "O te las verás conmigo."

"Bueno, pues si Jacob se mete en esto, también yo." Afirmó Jared saliendo de su coche donde estaba también Kim.

"Sorien, ríndete." Le dijo Alex. "Somos cuatro contra ti."

"Yo solo veo a dos con sus mascotas." Afirmó él.

De pronto, calló una bola de pelo encima de él y se la quitó tras un par de movimientos bruscos.

"Que sean tres mascotas." Dijo.

"Eh, no te olvides de nosotros." Afirmó Ivvan apareciendo con Chad, el 'oscuro' que estaba oculto en una sombra y los dos niños, todos en postes y el suelo rodeándonos.

"Ja, uno debe saber cuándo rendirse." Afirmó él antes de tirar algo que llenó todo de humo.

"Bueno…" Dijo Alex cuando se evaporó un poco el humo. "¡Y ahora un aplauso para nuestros magníficos actores amateur!"

"La compañía del chambelán se ha enorgullecido de presentarles hoy la obra: '_Underwold pro-evolution_' escrita y dirigida por nosotros." Añadió Ivvan.

"Con la magnífica Doctora Alexandra Valerius en el papel de la dama en apuros." Dijo Chad para que sonasen un montón de aplausos. "El agente Ivvan Crawlen, el doctor Chad Valerius o sea yo, el inspector Snipper y los jóvenes Bobby Valerius y Lillian Crawlen Valerius en los papeles de guerreros vampiros."

"El joven Jared y nuestra querida mascota Luci…" Ahí el lobo licántropo ladró e hizo una pirueta sacando la lengua como si fuese un perro. "En el papel de guerreros licántropos."Afirmó Alex sonriendo.

"Eso." Dijo Chad bromeando. "Que lo nuestro nos ha costado que el perro aprendiese el truco."

"Y los jóvenes Jacob Black y Louie Dubois en el papel de caballeros andantes." Afirmó Alex para que nos aplaudiesen con fuerza.

Entonces salimos todos juntos mientras hasta entonces según les habían ido nombrando, habían ido haciendo una reverencia.

El aplauso fue unánime y todos sonreímos.

"Ha salido de maravilla." Le susurré a Alex.

"Hemos sido bastante ágiles pensando una historia para cubrirnos las espaldas." Afirmó ella sonriendo.

Sin embargo, el tío que no conocía seguía allí. A su lado en su papel de caballero andante.

Le eché una mirada mejor; era muy guapo, y su espada era de verdad, le había hecho varios cortes a Sorien; vestía con una camiseta negra ajustada y pantalones negros con un cinturón. Parecía de la misma edad que Alex y le sujetaba la mano con firmeza pero cuidado también.

"Alex… ¿estás bien?" Le susurró con voz casi inaudible.

"Sí." Le contestó ella con el mismo tono mientras hacíamos unas reverencias más antes de irnos. "¿Qué haces aquí?" No le oí responder, pero ella asintió. "Entiendo, gracias."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Alex, deberías venir hoy a casa." Me dijo Ivvan mientras montaba en el coche de nuevo. "Sabes que podría volver."

"Tengo que ir a la reserva." Afirmé con una pierna dentro y la otra fuera mientras me apoyaba en la puerta. "Sabe que allí tengo gente importante, gente a la que pillará por sorpresa como ya ha hecho antes."

"Entonces deja que yo vaya contigo." Me dijo Lucifer. "Yo soy licántropo, supongo que no pasa nada si entro en la reserva."

"Alex, tenemos que hablar." Me dijo Louie.

Yo le miré, no tenía muy claro que a él fuesen a dejarle entrar en la reserva, pero aún así suspiré y les pregunté a los dos chicos de la reserva.

"Si tú te comprometes a controlarle supongo que estará bien." Afirmó Jared.

"Está bien." Añadió Jacob. "Pero antes dinos quién es."

"Es familia directa mía." Afirmó. "Ya te lo contaré en casa."

"De cualquier modo, deberías pensarte lo que te ha dicho Chad." Me dijo Ivvan. "No puede seguir esto así."

"Lo sé, lo sé… No es tan fácil ¿vale?" Le dije.

"Hace tiempo no hubieses dudado tanto." Me dijo Chad.

"Hace tiempo no había las complicaciones que hay ahora." Afirmé.

"Deberías pensártelo." Me dijo Ivvan. "Si es por él, podría venirse también."

"Ivvan, no." Le solté yo. "No quiero que renuncie a nada ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Sabe él todo esto?" Me preguntó Aqueron.

"¿Si sé yo qué?" Preguntó Jacob.

"Eh, dejarlo ya." Les dije. "Por ahora no voy a cambiar nada, así que dejar de pinchar. Ah, y chicos, mañana Lily y Bobby empiezan en el San Jhon de las afueras de Forks. Aseguraros que lleguen a las 8.30 de la mañana."

"Descuida…" Me dijeron.

El viaje en coche no fue mucho mejor, Jacob conducía, e hicimos le viaje casi en silencio.

"Siento lo del…" Comencé yo.

"No, lo siento yo." Afirmó él. "Como hacía tiempo que no había noticias de ese psicópata pensé que no pasaría nada por… bueno, por relajarnos un poco."

Ahí nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio, hasta que él volvió a romper el silencio.

"Lo que pensaba que no tenías familia." Me dijo. "Y ahora de repente te salen dos parientes, uno primo del otro."

"Ya, resulta que a esa parte de mi familia no sabía que era tal hasta hace relativamente poco." Le dije. "Los Duppont y los Dubois son descendientes de la Condessa Arianna, y mi familia también."

"O sea, que son… ¿parientes lejanos?" Le dije.

"Algo así, aunque para mí Louie será siempre un primo, casi un hermano, me atrevería a decir." Afirmé. "O eso creo. Creo que les conozco a ambos pero de cuando eramos críos, de la mansión de mi bisabuela la condesa."

"¿Era la casa donde estuvimos?" Me preguntó tomando una curva para entrar en los territorios de la reserva.

"No, esa era mí casa." Afirmé. "A la de la condesa no puede entrar nadie que no sea vampiro, los únicos humanos que entran nunca salen. Aunque es algo que yo desapruebo, no puedo prohibírselo al resto de gente que va allí. Es como un sitio donde van los aristócratas emparentados o amistados con mi familia."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Me llamo Louis, un placer." Dijo con voz suave y musical el nuevo tipo. "Soy algo así como… un pariente de Isabella, Alex."

"Louie y yo nos conocimos en Oxford, fue justo antes de falsear mi muerte." Me dijo Alex suavemente. "Había ido a que me falsificasen una licencia a nombre de Alexandra Valerius. Creo que es único familiar con el que aún mantenía algo de relación después de… bueno, de fingir mi muerte."

"Entonces tú, Louie, qué eres." Le preguntó Embry. "¿Amigo, enemigo… no sabe no contesta…?"

"Supongo que amigo." Nos dijo él mientras Alex se encargaba de curarle lo de la boca. "Me dedico a ayudar a los humanos y a hacer cumplir las leyes entre los nuestros. Nos conocíamos de antes, solo que siempre le había visto como a una amiga en vez de… bueno, familia."

"¿Te acuerdas de la bronca que nos metió la abuela Arianna cuando nos pilló jugando a ser soldados?" Le preguntó Alex medio sonriendo.

"Creo que a ti te dijo algo como…" Comenzó Louie.

"Me dijo que las señoritas no deben jugar a pelear ni usar espadas, y a ti…" Nos dijo Alex.

"A mí me metió un tirón de orejas porque dijo que a mí nunca me tocaría pelear ya que tenía un cargo que llevar." Afirmó Louie. "Supongo que la pobre bisabuela debe estar removiéndose en la tumba."

"Esta reunión es encantadora, pero Alex, ya sabes qué pasa cuando hay vampiros en nuestras tierras y no eres tú." Le dijo Sam.

"Perdón." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Es… hacía tiempo que no recordaba esas cosas."

"¿Qué hacías tú aquí?" Le pregunté yo.

"Lo mismo que su gente." Nos dijo Louie con suavidad. "Oí que Sorien la buscaba, así que pensé en avisarla, pero es evidente que él la encontró antes que yo. Y no es el único que la busca."

"Lou ¿sabes algo más que yo?" Le preguntó Alex acabando de curarle el labio.

"Jagger." Afirmó él. "Anda como loco buscándote, solo que la gente a la que él conoce y que podrían buscarte te temen demasiado como para atreverse a molestarte, y los que sabemos lo tuyo no se lo vamos a decir. A no ser…"

"Oh, dios… ¡Sorien!" Dijo ella.

De pronto, estaba más pálida, pero esta vez no era por sed, estaba claro que si Sorien le daba un poco de miedo, ese Jagger, fuera quien fuera era peor.

"¿Alex?" Le dijo Sam.

Entonces Louie levantó una mano mirándonos antes de mirarla a ella y ponerle las manos alrededor y en su espalda.

"Tranquila, no sabe nada." Le dijo. "Y si hace falta perseguiremos al primo para asegurarnos que no se chive."

"No, Louie, lo que tenemos que hacer es que no me encuentre." Afirmó ella.

"Bueno, no te pareces tanto a tu antiguo tú." Le dijo. "Quiero decir… él te vio de mayor, estás un poco diferente a lo de antes."

"Soy capaz de raparme al cero." Le dijo ella.

Al instante estábamos todos con la mano estirada hacia ella para negarnos a esa salvajada y ella nos miraba.

"No creo que sea necesario llegar a esos extremos." Afirmó Sam. "Bastaría con que te tiñeses el pelo o te lo cambiases de forma."

"¿Alguna vez has sido rubia?" Le preguntó Embry. "Con ese cuerpo seguro que te iba bien."

"Ya he sido rubia, y castaña, y pelo-zanahoria, y de pelo blanco…" Dijo ella. "Pelo liso, rizado, ondulado, largo y corto."

"Vaya, nos lo pones difícil." Dijo Quil.

"Pero así pasas casi por una chica de la reserva." Afirmé yo. "Una muy guapa pero… bueno, Quileute."

Eso pareció hacerla sonreír suavemente y hacerme una caricia en la cara.

"Hum…" Dijo Louie. "El caso es dónde quieres tú ir." Añadió para Alex.

"El caso no es lo que yo quiera." Afirmó ella. "Jagger es un tipo que se nos escapa de las manos. Seria peligroso dejarle suelto por un sitio con poblaciones humanas rodeándolo. Ya es peligroso con Sorien con que con Jagger…"

"Un momento." Dijo Embry. "¿Me estáis diciendo que ahora hay otro pirado asesino más por ahí?"

"No, dudo que haya encontrado el rastro aún." Afirmó Louie. "Mi prima se encargó de esconderlo muy bien. Diferente identidad, diferente apariencia… y si no cambiaste de idea, viajaste y te alojaste con diferentes nombres."

"Los clásicos nunca fallan." Afirmó ella.

"Alex, aquí al menos yo voy a protegerte con mi vida." Le dije yo cogiéndole de la mano para hacerle que me mirase.

"Y nosotros." Afirmó Quil.

"Aunque seas una vampi, eres nuestro miembro vampi de la manda." Afirmó Embry. "Ni harto de cerveza voy a dejar que se te lleven. ¿Con quién iba a meterme ahora llamándole chupasangres si te vas tú también?"

"Sam." Le llamó Emily. "¿No vas a decir nada? Alex, si hace falta te esconderemos en casa. Pero de aquí no te va a raptar nadie." Le dijo decidida.

"Pues no se hable más." Dijo Sam suspirando. "Con casi la mitad de las manadas de la reserva a favor y Emily ofreciéndose a ayudar, supongo que también nosotros nos apuntamos."

"Me siento honrada con vuestra oferta, pero me temo que no puedo aceptarla." Afirmó Alex. "No puedo exponeros a ese peligro."

"¿Y ese cuento de la confianza entre especies?" Me dijo Seth. "¿Era solo una bola para tenernos contentos?"

"Creo que no confías en nosotros." Afirmó Paul.

"¡Claro que confío en vosotros!" Dijo ella alarmada. "En quien no confío es en Jagger y Sorien, no van a parar hasta que alcancen su objetivo, y esta vez soy yo. Tengo que huir para protegeros."

"Jagger no va a parar hasta que te encuentre." Afirmó Louie.

"Venga, tú encima ayuda." Le dije yo molesto.

"No, esta vez es cierto." Dijo él. "Lo más sabio por su parte si os quiere lo más mínimo es alejarse de vosotros, para que cuando la encuentren no os pillen en medio."

"La protegeremos." Afirmé.

"Ya lo veo." Afirmó él. "Sorien te ha cogido por el cuello, te ha dejado inutilizado en un segundo."

"Ha sido a traición…" Murmuré.

"Louie, Jacob es muy fuerte, como ellos." Le dijo Alex defendiéndome. "Sabes que Jagger y sobre todo Sorien no juegan límpio. Me extraña que Sorien no haya atacado más y antes a Jacob y esta gente sabiendo como debe saber ya que ellos son importantes para mí."

"En eso llevas razón." Le dijo el otro. "Es un poco raro que no haya hecho más. ¿Solo te ha atacado tres veces?"

"En realidad cuatro, pero sigo siendo más rápida que él y la otra que sentí que me perseguía lo perdí en una carrera."

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso?" Le pregunté yo.

"Fue en Forks, en un descanso del café que salí a cogerme uno de verdad fuera del hospital." Afirmó ella. "Como ni llegó a decirme nada no pensé que fuese importante si quiera mencionarlo."

"Alex, a partir de hoy tu coche se queda aquí, nosotros te llevaremos dos al hospital y te traeremos dos al menos."

"Eso; y cinco puntos al que le consiga patear el trasero." Afirmó Embry. "Diez si es la cabeza y gana el que le arranque la cabeza de los hombros."

"Jacob Black." Me dijo seria presagiando tormenta ya que solo usaba mi nombre completo con apellidos para reñirme o cuando estaba ofendida. "¡Ni sueñes que me vas a tratar como una prisionera!. ¡Faltaría más!. ¡Yo soy una dama, un poco más de respeto!"

"Eso Jacob, un poco de respeto a las canas." Me dijo Embry bromeando.

"Oh… Embry Call… también hay para ti." Le dijo ella. "¿Acaso piensas que es bonito actuar así de pueril?. ¡Pues no lo es!. ¡Ya eres mayor como para tener un par de dedos de frente y dejar de decir esas tonterías!"

"Me pasaría horas viéndola actuar como una madre." Afirmó Lucifer desde la ventana desnudo mientras estiraba sus pantalones al aire lo que nos hizo pensar que había venido convertido hasta la reserva. "Sobre todo cuando no es contra mí."

"¿Cuándo se le acaban las pilas?" Le preguntó Louie.

"Por lo general suele haber para todos." Afirmó Lucifer. "Para algunos doble si se meten en las broncas que mete. ¡Ay, ay, ay!" Se quejó cuando Alex le cogió de la oreja y tiró. "¡Vale, vale, no vuelvo a hablar mal a tus espaldas!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Navidades.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Por favor… hace semanas que no me ataca… ¿no podría usar mi coche?" Me quejé poniéndome los mitones que me había regalado la madre de Seth y Leah para pasar el invierno mientras salía de mi turno en el hospital.

"De eso nada." Afirmó Jared mientras Seth y Paul se montaban con nosotros en la cabina del 'dragoncito' apretujándonos. "Ahora más que nunca pueden atacarnos. Además, son órdenes de Sam y Jacob."

"Como regalo de navidad…" Les dije.

"Al menos así no gastamos calefacción." Dijo Paul soplándose las manos.

Este invierno estaba siendo inusualmente frío, al menos en las últimas dos semanas; había nevado, hacía frío… incluso ellos llevaban ropas de lana para combatir el frío, y eso que ellos podían sobrevivir a esa temperatura fácilmente sin ropas.

"Últimamente estás un poco rara." Me dijo Jared soltando una mano para frotarme un poco las manos que me estaba soplando. "Pensaba que los de tu especie no podíais tener frío. ¿No será que te has puesto enferma?"

"Igual sí." Le dije mientras Seth me pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros para atraerme un poco hacia él y darme calor. "Aunque… esto no debería ser así. Debería pasarme a finales de enero…"

"Eres muy rara." Afirmó Paul pasándome un termo de café.

"Cambiando de tema." Les dije. "¿Cenaréis hoy con vuestras familias?"

"Ah, bueno… la verdad es que sí." Dijo Jared. "Pero luego nos vamos todos a casa de Sam y comemos más pavo que cocina Emily."

"¡Se supone que es una sorpresa!" Afirmó Seth.

"Yo no sé nada." Afirmé sonriendo y bajándome el gorro hasta taparme los ojos cerrados. "Cuando lleguemos a la reserva me avisáis y fijo sorpresa, me dejéis donde me dejéis."

Entonces ellos sonrieron levemente mientras yo fingía dormir, como cualquier otro mortal que llevaba un turno doble para poder librar la nochebuena, navidad y luego a la semana siguiente el mismo plan para librar la nochevieja y año nuevo.

"Parece que este descanso del petardo loco ese te están sentando bien." Dijo Jared. "Si no contamos el repentino ataque de frío."

"Digamos el a mayor poder, mayores debilidades." Afirmé simplemente con los ojos cerrados. "Pero sí, me gusta la paz antes de la tormenta. Me encantaría decir que no nos va a atacar hasta que desaparezca la nieve pero… me temo que Sorien está acostumbrado al frío tanto como yo. No sé cómo lo llevará."

"Según tu otra familia está al sur." Afirmó Paul.

"¿Y tú con qué parte de mi familia te hablas?" Le pregunté sorprendida quitándome el gorro de los ojos para mirarle.

"Tu hermano el modelo no solo sabe discutir." Me dijo. "A veces es también majo."

"¿Chad?" Le dije. "Vaya…" Añadí volviendo a recostarme contra el respaldo del coche entre Seth y Jared. "Si al final será cierto que los que se pelean es porque se quieren…"

No, era cierto, Chad y Paul estaban siempre a la gresca verbalmente, y cuando se encontraban en reuniones familiares lejos de miradas indeseadas solían pelearse medio en broma.

En cambio Seth parecía más cercano a Bobby, supongo que por edad o algo así. Eso sí, la que tenía el cariño de todos era Lily; claro que quién no quería a esa carita angelical y cosita adorable que era Lily normalmente. Y como no la habían visto cazar era la cosita adorable.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Emily ¿necesitas ayuda?" Me ofrecí.

"Tranquilo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Yo puedo. Con que cuides de la peque será suficiente. ¿Habéis puesto la mesa grande?"

"Sí, Sam está acabando de atornillar una pata." Afirmé mientras la pequeña jugaba con Lily en el salón. Aunque Lily era en apariencia al menos dos años mayor, ambas se llevaban muy bien, como con Claire.

Y era curioso que incluso nosotros la viésemos como una niña normal en vez del vampiro que era.

"Creo que ya llegan." Afirmé feliz.

"Anda que…" Me dijo Leah levantándose de con las niñas. "Solo te falta mover la colita y correr a la puerta a esperar al amo."

"Si no fuese nochebuena te aseguro que me lo tomaría mal." Afirmé. "¿Estoy bien?"

"Un jersey más gordo y las niñas tendrían a papá Noel." Afirmó Leah.

"Jacob, te vas a achicharrar." Afirmó Sam. "Otros años venías con camiseta, como todo el mundo."

"Bueno, este años tengo más frío." Les dije.

"¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con cierta dama?" Me dijo Embry divertida. "Con lo que hemos visto en tu mente con tus preocupaciones de…"

"Leah, hay niñas delante." Le dije.

"Tío Jacob, tío Embry… ¿Cuántos años tenéis?" Nos dijo Lily.

"Venti…" Comencé.

"¡Ala!" Dijo asombrándose. "¡Que pequeños, yo tengo más de cincuenta y siete!"

"Vale, tú eres más mayor." Le dijo Embry divertido. "Pero nosotros podemos conducir y tú no."

Entonces la pequeña se levantó y le dio una patada en la pierna que le hizo sujetársela de dolor mientras Leah y yo nos reíamos.

"Me gusta esta niña." Afirmó Leah.

"Sí, creo que su madre le ha enseñado mal." Afirmé yo cogiéndola en brazos mientras ella cogía a la hija de Sam y Emily.

"No cambies de tema." Me dijo. "El jersey."

"Parece ser que Alex se pone un poco… especialita en invierno, a finales de Enero cambia de fase y… no sé exactamente a qué fase. Me han dicho que le pasa lo que a las de nuestra especie."

"Pues yo no sabría decírtelo." Afirmó Leah. "Y no noto ningún cambio especial en esa época."

"¿Y tú Lily?" Le dije a ella. "¿Sabes qué le pasa a mami a finales de enero a principios de mayo?"

"Sí, que desaparece." Dijo ella. "Cuando estábamos en el colegio, se encerraba en su cuarto y salía muy poco. Y toma más sangre." Dijo sonriendo feliz de recordarlo. "Ah, y también… Edmound y Lance iban mucho por su cuarto." Añadió dándose una palmada sola acordándose de pronto.

"¿Quiénes?" Pregunté.

"Profes de la escuela." Me dijo. "Lance era el más guapo y el más listo y…"

"Creo que alguien está enamorada…" Dijo Embry divertido.

"Lance era más mejor que tú." Le dijo ella enfurruñándose y dándole la espalda mientras tocaban el claxon.

"Bueno, pues ahora me voy a casa con mi hermano y después de cenar venimos un rato." Dijo Leah sonriendo. "Feliz Navidad."

"Feliz Navidad Leah." Le dijo Emily sonriendo y dándole un beso.

Aún nos dio un beso a cada uno y otro más a Jared cuando entró y a Alex que le devolvió el beso y la felicitación antes de que todos se fuesen.

"Vaya, te queda muy bien ese gorrito." Le dije yo al verle un gorro de papá Noel en su cabeza.

"Vaya por dios… esto me lo pongo en el hospital para contagiar el espíritu y la alegría navideñas." Nos dijo quitándoselo. "Y deberías haberme visto esta mañana que me tocó ronda en pediatría y maternidad. Chad y yo con los gorritos y luego con un espumillón en el cuello para alegrarles a los niños."

"¿Mami, me dejas el gorro?" Le dijo Lily.

"No me lo estropeéis ¿vale?" Les dijo ella poniéndoselo a Lily mientras a la pequeña le ponía una corona de muérdago que tenía en la muñeca. "Mis angelitos." Dijo sonriendo. "Ale, correr a enseñárselo a Emily."

"Hay que ver, para no ser madre lo bien que se te dan los niños." Le dije dándole un beso como dios mandaba cuando las dos pequeñas se fueron a la cocina corriendo a enseñarle a Emily lo guapas que estaban.

"Siempre me han gustado los niños." Afirmó ella. "Em ¿necesitas ayuda?" Le dijo en voz alta.

"No, gracias." Le dijo ella asomándose por la puerta sonriendo. "Estoy asando los tres pavos juntos, les queda aún diez minutos."

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer…" Le dijo Alex sonriendo.

"Em, si no te importa, vamos un momento al porche." Le dije.

"Genial, si podéis traeros unos troncos del patio, para la chimenea." Nos dijo.

"Desde luego." Afirmé yo, sin embargo, coger leña no era lo que yo pretendía, tenía planes mejores que coger leña de su leñera.

Cuando salimos fuera fue más divertido, nos cogimos de la mano y nos sentamos en el porche.

Era curioso, pero de pronto, en cuestión de semanas había comenzado a parecer tener más frío. Y una vez más le pillé frotándose las manos, así que se las cogí y le soplé.

"Si no supiese que estás siempre varios grados por debajo de lo humano pensaría que tienes frío." Le dije.

"Últimamente tengo más frío que de costumbre..." Afirmó ella soltándose.

"Últimamente estás un poco rara." Le dije.

Me sentía mal, no debería haberle dicho eso, aunque pareció tomárselo relativamente bien. Negación.

"¿Rara?" Me dijo. "Yo no estoy rara. Solo un poco... baja de forma."

"¿Necesitas más sangre?" Le pregunté. "Hombre, ahora es invierno, pero supongo que podría... intentar cazar algún bicho nival."

"No, tranquilo." Me dijo acercándose más a mí. "Reservalo para más adelante."

"¿Más adelante?" Le pregunté. "¿Cómo a finales de enero?"

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Me dijo sorprendida.

Jacob, bocazas... Yo y mi gran bocaza.

"Es que... estaba preocupado porque... bueno, porque de pronto me evitabas mirar y... ya sabes..." Decidí confesarle.

"Ah... era eso..." Dijo ella. "No era por ti."

"Alex ¿qué pasa?" Le pregunté.

"Es algo... muy raro." Afirmó ella. "Raro y largo de contar."

"Tenemos tiempo." Afirmé rodeándola con un brazo.

"Jacob, aquí no." Afirmó ella. "El bosque tiene ojos y oídos."

Vale, pues volvía al plan original. La miré a los ojos y le hice una caricia suave en la cara por lo que ella sonrió, o al menos lo hizo hasta que de los besos suaves me entró más hambre y profundizamos un poco más.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Jacob, esto no está bien." Le dije parando y apartando la cara por lo que acabó besándome la cara. "Para."

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Me preguntó un poco asombrado.

"Jacob, por favor, no." Le dije un poco deprimida.

Prefería para ahora que podíamos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

"Mira no entiendo nada." Me dijo. "Primero está bien y de pronto todo está mal. Primero pareces feliz de la vida acercándote y de buenas a primeras, te vuelves a alejar."

Yo entonces apreté los labios mirando a un lado. Me encantaría contárselo todo, pero ni siquiera los vampiros teníamos esa facilidad para hablar de esos temas. Ni con la pareja ni con nadie.

"Jacob, no es por ti. Te juro que no eres tú, tú eres genial, te estás portando con mucha comprensión." Le dije. "Es culpa mía." Añadí levantándome para entrar de nuevo.

"Oye." Me dijo cogiéndome por la muñeca y tirando para sentarme en sus rodillas bien cogida. "Lo siento, es que me ha sorprendido." Afirmó retirándome el pelo de la cara. "Me confundes un poco."

Yo entonces me mordí el labio inferior apartando la mirada. No sé que me hacía sentir peor, la idea de confesar todo por primera vez o la idea de que con mi problema estaba haciendo daño a Jacob.

Entonces sentí como me cogía del labio y tiraba con suavidad para liberarlo de mis dientes con suavidad haciéndome mirarle.

"En serio, me encantaría que me lo aclarases todo." Me dijo. "Porque lo único que me dicen es que tenga paciencia y que es normal y que pasará a principios de abril."

"Y no te mienten." Afirmé. "En esas fechas es cuando peor me pongo, yo... madera, Emily nos había pedido madera."

"Otra vez te has desviado..." Dijo suspirando. "En fin, supongo que tendré que contentarme con estar contigo..."

Me daba pena, con todo aquello estaba sufriendo yo y le estaba haciendo sufrir a él. Le pasé los brazos por el cuello y le di un beso, un beso profundo antes de parar y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro con suavidad.

"Lo siento mucho." Le dije. "Tengo un problema, uno gordo."

"Bueno... no te preocupes." Me dijo Jacob acariciándome la cabeza con suavidad. "Seguro que al final acabamos encontrando una solución."

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que él sonrió y casi se aguantó la risa.

"Es gracioso." Afirmó. "¿Te das cuenta de que por una vez yo parezco el mayor de la pareja?"

"En teoría tú eres el mayor de la relación." Afirmé sonriendo. "Yo tengo 20 permanentes y tú tienes 21 ya."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¡Chin chin!" Dijimos todos sonriendo y brindando en los postres.

Ya estábamos allí Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob y yo, los únicos que faltaban eran los Clearwater.

La verdad es que al final había acabado de comerme la cabeza con lo del problema que se me venía encima. Y lo peor es que ya estaba comenzando lo de que se me potenciaban un poco los instintos animales. A mediados de enero las cosas empeorarían un poco como siguiese estando tan cerca de aquellos chicos que sin más ni más se destransformaban y aparecían con el torso desnudo ya que solo llevaban los vaqueros con ellos.

Esperaba que con un poco de suerte, lo gordo llegase para principios de marzo; si me centraba más en mi trabajo igual conseguía pasar más tiempo.

"Eh, despierta." Me dijo Leah dando una palmada delante de la cara. "Que te nos duermes, yaya."

"Ah, hola." Le dije reparando que ya estaba allí. "Perdona, no os había oído llegar."

"No, si está claro." Me dijo Leah. "Estabas mirando al canario de Emily con los ojos brillantes."

Ahora que reparaba en ello era cierto.

"Esto no puede seguir así..." Murmuré para mí misma.

"Ya te digo." Dijo ella con la cara en la mano aburrida. "Es penoso, Jacob siempre le gana a Seth."

Entonces miré al mismo lado que ella para ver que Jacob sonreía mientras mantenía la mano de Seth en el medio mientras echaban un pulso y él parecía poner todo su empeño.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Me preguntó Leah cuando reparó en que no miraba a los chicos. "Hija, si mi hombre estuviese compitiendo en algo yo estaría que no le quitaría los ojos de encima."

"Ah, eso." Dije yo. "Bueno, Jacob y yo no tenemos esa admiración el uno por el otro."

"Pues serás tú." Me dijo ella. "Porque lo que es él ocupas el 90 por ciento de su mente, y cuando estás cerca te aseguro que no te quita un ojo de encima. Es vergonzoso."

"Leah, así solo me haces sentir peor." Le dije.

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo Leah. "Ah, ya. Que no le quieres del mismo modo. No, si ya lo decía yo. Es tan lapa que al final te iba a agobiar y..."

"No es eso, Leah." Le dije. "El problema lo tengo yo."

"Soy toda oídos." Afirmó Leah.

"Ya, y te lo cuento a ti y se entera toda la manada." Le dije.

"Tú misma, soy la única hembra de la manada." Me dijo divertida. "Entre las hembras de la manada nos ayudamos."

"¿Quieres ayudar?" Le dije. "Dime cómo hago para no verles."

"Como no te saques los ojos..." Me dijo divertida. "Esto promete."

"¡Lily!" Le dije.

"Dejala." Me dijo Jacob. "Esto promete. Seth contra la niña."

"Como le gane una niña te juro que me parto de risa." Afirmó Embry.

Yo creo que ya sabía quién iba a ganar, el más mayor.

"Lily, esto es un juego ¿me oyes?" Le dije. "Y te recuerdo qué son estos chicos."

"Vaaaaleeee." Dijo ella. "Solo juego, lo prometo."

"Venga pues, dale duro." Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Pensaba que salir fuera un poco me haría bien, pero acabé con Jared pegado a mi espalda.

"¿Jared?" Le dije.

"Hace frío aquí fuera." Me dijo. "Como últimamente estás un poco pachucha pues..."

"Ya, tranquilo." Afirmé. "Jacob te ha mandado a sonsacarme."

"Si fuese humana sería más fácil." Afirmó. "Supongo que no vas a decir nada ¿no?"

"Sí, que es bonito ver la nieve caer." Le dije. "Sobre lo que quiere Jacob no voy a soltar nada, no se lo puedo decir a él os lo voy a decir a vosotros, seguro."

"Supongo que con lo que tu viajabas estará siendo duro pasar tanto tiempo aquí." Me dijo sacando un cigarrillo y robándole yo otro. "¿Fumas?"

"Te recuerdo que a mí no se me pueden enfermar los pulmones." Le dije. "Y hoy me he ganado uno."

"Jacob está preocupado." Me dijo.

"Si queréis ayudarme entonces poneros algo más que una camiseta tan fina." Le dije soltando una nube de humo.

"¿Te molesta vernos así?" Me preguntó divertido abriendo los brazos.

"Ya verás lo que os va a molestar a vosotros el que no me moleste..." Le dije.

"Oye ¿hueles tú también eso?" Me preguntó Jared entonces.

"Si huelo el qué." Le dije captando un olor diferente. "Ah, bueno, tenemos visita."


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Decisiones. Cambio de dirección.**

(Voz de Jared)

"Oye ¿hueles tú también eso?" Le pregunté de pronto a Alex cuando capté un olor sospechoso.

"Si huelo el qué." Me dijo mientras parecía olfatear el aire. "Ah, bueno, tenemos visita."

"¿Quién es que me suena el olor?" Le dije.

"Mi primo." Afirmó tranquila.

"¿El loco?" Le dije.

"Eso no es familia mía." Me dijo con cara que daba miedo.

"El gótico." Afirmé entonces.

"Louie." Me dijo. "Y no es gótico." Afirmó mientras le veíamos acercarse por el camino envuelto con un abrigo largo y una bufanda clara por lo que ella le saludó.

"Buenas noches." Nos dijo sonriendo mientras Alex y él se saludaban con un beso en cada mejilla. "Perdón por interrumpir."

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Emily saliendo con Sam y el resto a la puerta.

"Em, este es mi primo Louie Dubois." Le dijo Alex. "Vino a visitarme."

"Ya nos conocíamos, Alex." Le dijo él saludando a Emily un poco más cortado que a su prima.

"Vaya, que diferencia de saludo." Les dije.

"Obvio, yo soy su prima, Emily una conocida." Me dijo Alex.

"Louie, tenemos un poco de postre." Le dijo Emily sonriendo. "¿Te apetece entrar y calentarte un poco?"

"En realidad solo venía a hablar con Alex." Afirmó él.

"Bueno, pues pasa y habláis dentro." Le dijo Quil.

Entonces Louie miró a Sam.

"Venga, sí." Dijo Sam. "Pasa anda. Dentro hace calor."

"Gracias, supongo." Afirmó él.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Esto... no es por molestarte en medio de esta... muestra de chicos echando... pulsos y... bebiendo cerveza." Me dijo Louie sentándose a mi lado en la mesa al lado contrario de Jacob.

"En fin, tú no te fijes en eso." Le dije. "Parece ser un clásico."

"Sí, ya, licántropos." Me dijo Louie.

"¿Los vuestros no hacéis esto?" Le dijo Jacob.

"No, nosotros arreglamos los duelos a espada." Afirmó Louie. "Aunque... creo que mi prima es más del cuerpo a cuerpo o las pistolas."

"De eso nada, sabes que también peleo a espada." Afirmé yo. "Me enseñó tu hermano Lucien."

"Ah, que tienes más familia." Me dijo Jacob.

"En realidad Lucien es mi hermano." Dijo Louie. "Y lo de primos... somos más bien parientes."

"Bueno, tú eres más bien como un hermanito mío." Afirmé yo cogiendo una galleta y ofreciéndoles. "¿Pruebas una galleta?"

"Creo que no debería." Me dijo él mientras Jacob cogía un par de ellas. "Yo no soy como tú, aún me alimento de sangre."

"Es una pena, están genial." Afirmé pasándole el plato a Jacob. "En fin, que habías venido a contarme algo ¿no?"

"He encontrado una casa." Afirmó Louie. "Es grande y está bastante apartada del pueblo, eso sí, muy cerca de aquí."

"Suena bien." Afirmé. "Me alegro por vosotros."

"Estábamos pensando que vinieses con nosotros." Me dijo.

"Perdona, ella se queda con nosotros." Afirmó Jacob.

"No es por dudar de vuestra capacidad, pero..." Dijo Louie.

"A ver, chicos, esto es más complicado que si me mudo o no." Afirmé. "A ver dónde es la casa."

"No estarás pensando en mudarte." Me dijo Jacob alarmado.

"Jacob, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro." Le dije notando que ahora el resto tenía puesta una oreja en lo que hablábamos.

"No, sí tiene que ver con lo nuestro." Me dijo. "¿Pretendes huir otra vez?"

"No, pretendo evitar que vengan dos psicópatas aquí, os maten a todos y luego yo me enganche una que acabe desafiando a los Vulturis."

"Eh, eso ni de broma." Me dijo Louie con los ojos como platos mientras Lily me saltaba al regazo agarrándose a mí.

"¿Qué pasa con los Vulturis esos?" Preguntó Sam.

"Si alguien los reta lo más probable es que muera." Afirmó Louie mientras Lily lloriqueaba contra mí. "Es la forma de suicidio más fácil entre los de nuestra clase."

"Bella me contó una vez que cuando Edward pensó que ella se había muerto cuando saltó por el acantilado se fue a la ciudad de esos y estuvo a punto de descubrirse ante humanos para suicidarse." Les dijo Jacob.

"Ah, sí." Le dije yo. "Lo había oído. Venga Lily... que no voy a hacer eso aún... Deja de llorar ¿sí?"

"Claro que no, Lily." Le dijo Jacob tocándole la cabeza. "No vamos a dejar que tu madre haga eso."

"Alex ¿por qué no me echas un pulso?" Me dijo Seth. "Que con la pequeña..."

"No me digas que te ha ganado." Le dijo Leah. "Si ahora te gana hasta una niña..."

"Bueno, venga." Le dije yo. "Te echo uno."

"Alex, ten cuidado ¿vale?" Me dijo Louie.

"Tsk, tranquilo." Afirmé. "Me encanta jugar."

"Jugar al póquer sería más justo." Afirmó él.

"Quita, quita, que Lily es una maestra y siempre gana." Afirmé yo sentándome frente a Seth y estirando el brazo sin mirarle.

"Seth, ponte la chaqueta, que te vas a coger una pulmonía." Le dijo Jacob tirándosela.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Oye, Jacob." Me dijo Louie. "¿Te importa si hablamos?"

"Sí, claro." Le dije. "Igual así me puedes explicar a qué viene lo de la casa."

"A que hemos encontrado una casa vieja y abandonada, la he comprado por cuatro perras y es grande y espaciosa como para vivir todos juntos allí." Me dijo. "¿Has oído la mansión de los Van Burt?"

"¿Esos no eran del sur?" Le dije.

"No, los Van Brunt no, los Van Burt; son emigrantes de Europa que llegaron aquí en la época victoriana, la casa es de ese estilo y también un poco gótica." Me contó. "Era un hombre que estaba un poco... obsesionado con su familia, así que construyó dormitorios y la casa era enorme, eso sí, un poco... apartada de la civilización. Kate Millet es descendiente de la familia."

"Lo siento, pero no me suena." Afirmé. "Eh, no me líes. ¿Por qué queréis de pronto que Alex se mude?"

"Porque allí estará más protegida." Me dijo. "Nosotros no dormimos, y además, estamos investigando el caso y además, protegemos al pueblo de Sorien. Ella necesita estar protegida."

"Y nosotros no le protegemos ¿no?" Le dije.

"No digo lo contrario." Afirmó él. "Lo que pasa... creo que aunque la protejáis no sé si vais a poder."

"Desde que la protegemos no la han atacado." Afirmé orgulloso.

"No le han tocado porque no está cerca de Forks." Me dijo. "Ha dejado a unos tipos para que la vigilen y no le pierdan el rastro, pero la temen demasiado como para atacarla y además, sus chicos están en asustarles un poco para que dejen de vigilarla."

Mi mundo acababa de desmoronarse. Pensaba que el tiempo ese de paz era gracias a nuestro preciso plan de escolta y acompañamiento cuando Alex salía de la reserva.

"Ni siquiera Alex lo sabía, pero Sorien... no soporta bien el frío... en invierno se lo pasa en sitios calientes o encerrado en casa." Me dijo. "No volverá a dar problemas hasta primavera. El que sigue siendo un problema es Jagger."

"¿También está loco?" Le pregunté.

"No, pero Jagger está obsesionado con Alex, no se creyó la muerte por eso mismo y ahora va a buscarle hasta debajo de las piedras. Por suerte, creo que no sabe que se ha cambiado el nombre." Me dijo. "De cualquier modo... lo mejor sería que viniese con nosotros. Y no te preocupes, no tienes por qué dejar de verla."

"A Alex la protegemos nosotros." Le dije yo.

"¿Por qué no le pones un collar y una correa y la atas a tu casa?" Me dijo.

"Alex es mi novia ¿te enteras?" Le susurré intentando que Alex no me oyese para que no se molestase. "A mi novia la cuido y la protejo yo."

"Niño, abre los ojos, ella no es tu propiedad." Me dijo. "¿Qué pasa si ella decide que quiere venirse?. ¿Se lo vas a prohibir?"

"No querrá." Afirmé.

"¿No querré qué?" Me dijo Alex apoyándose en mis hombros.

"No querrás cantar un villancico." Le dije. "¿Habéis acabado el pulso?"

"Sí, les he ganado yo, a Embry y a Seth. Y hombre, me gusta cantar, pero... eso lo reservo para año nuevo." Me dijo dándome un beso suave. "Y la verdad es que a lo de mudarme, aún no tengo una idea clara, pero desde luego si decido que sí, aunque me lo prohíbas me va a dar igual."

"Eh, no me gusta que me leas la mente." Afirmé molesto.

"Cuando estás tan alterado es como si me gritases en la mente." Afirmó ella sonriendo y dándome otro beso.

"Alex, como te vea tu marido te va a matar." Le dijo Louie.

"Eh, que Ivvan es su ex-marido. ¡Ex!" Le remarqué.

"Ah, claro... Ivvan." Dijo Louie.

"Louie, cierra el pico." Le dijo Alex aún abrazándome en los hombros.

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?" Le pedí.

"Claro." Me dijo. "¿Salimos fuera?"

"Sí, vamos a pasear un poco..." Le pedí.

"Os dejo los regalos de Santa Claus aquí." Les dijo ella. "Un papel para poner los nombres y en cinco minutos estoy contigo."

"Te echo una mano." Le dije.

"Hombre, para traerlos necesitamos más brazos." Dijo ella.

"Te acompaño." Afirmé.

"Como quieras." Me dijo abriendo la puerta tras ponerse su abrigo.

La verdad es que llevaba razón, tenía unos cuantos paquetes, así que acabamos por tener que cargar unos cuantos paquetes y bolsas cada uno.

"¿Todo esto lo has traído tú?" Le pregunté.

"Tengo dinero ahorrado, y no quieras saber de dónde he reunido estas fortunas." Afirmó ella sonriendo levemente. "El problema es cómo vamos a engañar a Lily."

Se me ocurrían unas cuantas ideas, pero entonces sonreí.

"Hay una puerta trasera, si entramos por ahí podemos dejar los paquetes en la despensa y avisar al resto." Le dije.

"Hombre, es una idea." Me dijo sonriendo. "Ahora te digo... Sí, está libre." Afirmó apareciendo de nuevo sin nada en las manos.

"No me voy a acostumbrar a que en un segundo desaparezcas y vuelvas a aparecer." Le dije mientras me cogía más paquetes liberándome un poco las manos.

La verdad es que no acababa de acostumbrarme a aquellas cosas, aunque la verdad es que no hacía eso a no ser que fuese bastante necesario.

Dejamos las bolsas en la alacena y yo avisé a Sam y Emily de que Lily, a pesar de su edad, seguía sin saber quién era Santa Claus, y entonces fuimos de nuevo a fuera.

Estuvimos en silencio un poco. Yo le había pedido hablar pero... ahora no sabía por dónde empezar.

"Bueno..." Me dijo suspirando. "¿Querías algo?"

"En fin, no era nada." Le dije. "Bueno, sí. Era sobre..."

"Estas un poco pesadito con eso ¿eh?" Me dijo. "Aunque no sé si es por los chicos o por lo que ha dicho mi primo de lo de mudarme."

"Ambos." Afirmé. "Mira lo de esos no lo voy a poder evitar, son importantes para ti y lo acepto, fin. Pero lo de mudarte..."

"La verdad es que si tengo mis dudas es por ti." Afirmé. "Si solo fueses un amigo posiblemente me mudase sin pensarlo, así evitaría que os pillasen aquí. Pero como eres algo más que un amigo... No sé, me cuesta dejarte aquí, aunque yo vaya a vivir cerca de aquí."

De pronto, me sentía un poco mal. Había querido convencerla de que se quedase conmigo, y ahora me daba cuenta que lo mejor era lo que ellos querían.

"Jacob ¿qué te pasa?" Me dijo preocupada. "Si dudo te enfadas, si te digo que me quedo te pones triste."

"Es que siempre que tenemos un problema o un dilema acabo sintiéndome como un crío o como un ser rastrero." Afirmé. "¡Pero no es por ti!" Añadí deprisa sin tener muy claro que ella haya pensado eso.

Entonces me callé un momento y le cogí las manos un poco deprimido.

"A veces me pregunto que hace alguien tan extraordinario como tú con un bruto como yo..." Le dije. "Supongo que pegarás más con alguien como tu 'ex' o tu hermano o... bueno o Louie."

"Jacob, tú no eres un bruto." Me dijo. "Y te aseguro que si estoy contigo es porque tú eres más especial que cualquier otro hombre para mí."

"Ya, y lo nuestro es ilegal." Afirmé.

"Bueno, al menos nuestros seres queridos están conformes." Afirmó ella.

"¡Alex!" Me llamó Embry abriendo la puerta. "¡Alex, por favor!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Les preguntamos.

Sin embargo, cuando entramos dentro, nos quedó muy claro.

"Lily, suéltale ahora mismo." Le dijo Alex casi rugiéndole.

"Me ha quitado el lapiz rojo." Le dijo llorando si echar lágrima.

"Muy mal, Lily." Le dijo Alex dándole un golpe suave en la mano. "Las pinturas son de Emily, no tuyas."

"Embry, tío, tendrías que tener un poco más de buenos modales." Le reñí yo. "Primero le quitas un bollo el otro día y ahora le coges una pintura..."

"Se lo tiene ganado, por brasas." Afirmó Leah. "Eh, Lily. Cuando acabes el castigo si quieres te dejo maquillarme."

"Tengo yo un juego de maquillaje de Claire." Afirmó Emily. "Os lo dejo para que juguéis un poco."

"Pues a mí no me miréis." Dijo Quil haciéndose escudo con las manos. "Solo lo hago por Claire."

"No te preocupes que ahora tiene castigo para rato." Afirmó Alex. "Venga a la esquina."

"Eres un poco dura con la pobre cría." Le dije yo.

"Un poco de respeto que te pasa unos cuantos años." Me dijo Alex. "Jesús..."

"No, si pareces su madre y todo." Afirmó Louie. "Por cierto, necesitarías echarte un trago."

"No más alcohol." Le dijo ella. "Comienza a dolerme un poco la cabeza."

"No, no." Le dijo Louie. "Ese trago no, el otro."

"Oh... te refieres a eso..." Le dijo ella. "A ver qué llevo..." Dijo rebuscándose en los bolsillos. "Oh, oh..." Murmuró rebuscando más.

"¿No llevas nada encima?" Le preguntó. "Deberías buscarte un 'întremare', uno de tu gusto."

"¿Un qué?" Le dijo Sam.

"Un donante." Afirmó Alex. "Louie, no bebo sangre humana."

"Hombre, en un caso como este..." Me dijo.

"Ya saldré a cazar un poco..." Murmuró ella.

"No te dará tiempo a salir de estos terrenos." Afirmó su primo.

"Voy a buscarte algo." Me ofrecí.

"Puedo yo." Me dijo.

Entonces, Louie cogió un cuchillo de la mesa y se hizo una línea de sangre en la muñeca.

"Toma." Le dijo.

"¿Qué haces?" Le dije mientras Alex le miraba y cerraba los ojos para apartarle el brazo estirado.

"No puedes esperar más." Afirmó él. "Bebe."

"Louie, he dicho que no." Dijo ella.

"¿Podemos usar el baño un momento?" Preguntó Louie.

"Sí." Afirmó Emily.

"¿Puedo verlo?" Les pregunté.

"Está bien." Dijo Louie.

"No quiero hacerle daño..." Murmuró Alex.

"Prefiero saber cómo se hace." Afirmé. "Para la próxima vez."

"Jacob, esto es..." Comenzó ella.

"Va, ven." Me dijo su primo. "A ver si puedes aguantarlo."


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Alimentación. Cambio de dirección.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Lista, primita?" Le dijo Louie sentándose en el borde de la bañera junto a ella.

"Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto..." Le dijo ella para mirarme.

"No te preocupes por mí." Le dije sentándome en el retrete y cruzándome de brazos. "Y que sepas que yo quería saber cómo se hace."

"Jacob, nunca haré esto contigo." Afirmó ella. "Es muy peligroso... así que olvídalo."

"Eh, yo te voy a dar un poco solo." Le dijo Louie. "El resto que te lo dé él."

"Lou, no puedo." Afirmó ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Eh ¿no es este tu macho?" Le dijo él. "Entonces no tengas miedo." Afirmó haciéndose el corte de nuevo. "Y venga, chupa antes que te de por salir a cazar lobos."

Entonces la vi mirar la sangre, tarde me di cuenta de que sus pupilas eran negras. Cuando abrió la boca me asusté un poco, sus caninos eran demasiado puntiagudos ahora, yo creo que incluso le saldrían de la boca.

Entonces sacó un momento la lengua para chuparse los labios y le cogió el brazo por le puño y un poco más debajo del codo y le hizo ventosa con los ojos cerrados.

No me hubiese importado tanto si él no hubiese cerrado los ojos también.

"_Se está alimentando, solo se está alimentando..."_ Me dije a mí mismo.

"Oye, por favor, un poco más de suavidad." Le dijo Louie.

"Lo siento." Afirmó ella.

"No imaginaba que tenías esos problemas." Le dijo.

"¿Qué problemas?" Le pregunté.

"Los... ¡Ay!" Dijo. "¡Vale, vale, no digo nada pero no muerdas!"

"Me estás intentando ocultar algo." Le dije.

"Ya lo verás ahora." Dijo Louie separándole el brazo y lavándose la herida con el agua un poco.

"Lou, no puedo hacerlo." Le dijo Alex limpiándose un poco la boca.

"¿Con él sí y yo no?" Le dije. "¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Que él es un vampiro, si te muerdo a ti te puedo matar." Afirmé preocupada. "Si no te toca mi saliva no importa, pero beber directamente te podría matar."

Me sabía mal tener que decírselo así, a bocajarro, pero cuando acababa de beber me sentaba mal que me pinchasen hasta que no hubiese hecho la digestión.

Si no quería alimentarme de él era sencillamente porque no estaba muy segura de poder resistirme al sabor de su sangre, además, de que creía que mi sangre al mezclarse con la suya podría matarle.

Me di cuenta de que le había asustado. Supongo que, aunque su intención era pura y buena, no había caído en lo del peligro que mi especie tenía para él si le mordía.

"Alex, no creo que pasase nada." Me dijo Louie. "Al fin y al cabo dicen por ahí que tienes un buen control sobre esto."

"Lou, nunca, jamás, en la vida, me he alimentado de un licántropo vivo." Afirmé.

"Bueno, he oído de un amigo tuyo que eso no es del todo cierto." Me dijo.

Carrick. Cuanto más intentaba no recordar aquel día más se empeñaba todo el mundo en sacarlo a la luz.

"Fue su regalo." Afirmé. "Se estaba muriendo, no me gustó lo más mínimo hacerlo."

"Bebiste un poco de su sangre." Me acusó Louie. "Además de quedarte con su último regalo."

Entonces fue cuando me descontrolé un poco, le cogí del cuello contra la pared. No era muy fuerte, pero lo justo como para hacer que Jacob reaccionase y moviese un centímetro su mano hacia mí antes de decidir no intervenir.

"Louie ¿a quién se lo has dicho?" Le dije siseando.

"A nadie, te lo juro." Me dijo. "Yo nunca, jamás, traicionaría tus secretos."

Entonces le solté, la prueba de que no le había hecho mucho daño era que seguía hablando normal y su respiración seguía siendo normal, ni siquiera se frotó el cuello.

"¿Has probado la sangre de licántropo?" Me preguntó Jacob.

"Sí, no es algo de lo que me alegre, la verdad." Afirmé. "De Carrick mientras moría, de varios de los de tu tipo a los que he matado mordiéndoles… y el resto, de donaciones de la manada. Generalmente las modifican un poco para quitarles el factor genético de vuestra especie, así que no sabe tan fuerte como la fresca."

"Entonces bebe la mía." Me dijo descubriéndose el brazo. "No me harás daño."

"¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?" Le dije.

"No lo sé, simplemente… lo sé, estoy seguro de ello." Afirmó él. "No me harás daño, al menos conscientemente."

"Venga, dale una oportunidad al chico." Me dijo Louie. "Al fin y al cabo…"

"Por eso mismo no quiero hacerlo." Le dije molesta. "Porque es mi pareja, porque me preocupa hacerle daño. Porque ya he perdido a alguien a manos de los de nuestra especie… una vez es una bendición, dos, un milagro. No quiero desperdiciar este milagro…"

Ante esto Jacob bajó el brazo un poco apenado.

"Louie ¿te importaría dejarnos solos un momento?" Le pidió Jacob. "Esto va a ser una charla privada."

"Está bien." Dijo. "Estaré fuera, os dejo un poco de intimidad."

Salió a la velocidad humana, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado. Típico de él, era dulce y suave. Calmaba a cualquiera…

"¿En serio no quieres hacerlo por mí?" Me dijo suavemente Jacob entonces.

"Me da miedo que mi veneno te mate… he matado a varios tipos así, así que me da miedo el que algo de mi veneno te pase a tu sangre y… matarte… y… también me da miedo no poder parar a tiempo." Reconocí.

"¿Cómo que no parar a tiempo?" Me dijo.

"Pues eso, no poder parar a tiempo, beber más de lo que debería y acabar… bueno, acabar dándote anemia." Le dije. "O peor, secarte."

"Ey, si es por el veneno vale." Me dijo cogiéndome por las manos para hacerme mirarle a los ojos. "Pero si es por lo de que no sabes si serás capaz de controlarte… yo confío en ti." Afirmó besándome los dedos y mirándome por el borde superior de los ojos.

Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, creo que no acababa de gustarle que me alimentase de mi primo y no de él, pero al menos parecía entender mis razones, que me diese miedo poder matarle… todo.

"En estos momentos es cuando más odio ser lo que soy." Afirmé casi susurrando y en un volumen que los humanos no podían oír pero sí los animales.

"No te odies." Me dijo Jacob susurrando. "Eres lo que eres y es genial." Me dijo. "Al menos no tengo que preocuparme por si tienes un accidente y te matas porque tú solo mueres si te cortan la cabeza o te queman viva."

"Jacob, respecto a eso…" Le dije recordando algo. "No soy tan inmortal como piensas. Yo… tengo mis propios puntos vulnerables, por suerte, creo que nadie sabe nada."

"¿Podría saberlo yo?" Me preguntó.

"Pues…" Murmuré. "La verdad es que no suelo hacerlo, pero pueden acertarme si cambiase de forma. Por suerte, ni vuestro mordisco ni el de nadie de mi clase podría matarme."

"Me parece que eres un poco… eh, acabo de encontrarte un punto en común con las otras chicas." Afirmó divertido abriendo la puerta. "Todas tenéis vuestros secretitos."

Eso me hizo sonreír un poco mientras él me hacía volver y me frotaba un poco la comisura con un dedo chupado y luego la barbilla antes de enseñarme que tenía sangre seca antes.

"Eh, ya os había costado." Nos dijeron de la mesa.

"¿Qué hace Lily ahí?" Pregunté dándome cuenta que la pequeña estaba en la mesa también.

"Ha pensado en lo que ha hecho, se ha disculpado… y la verdad, mejor aquí jugando al parchís con nosotros que jugando a cazar a alguien."

"Bueno…" Dije.

"¿No nos habéis guardado hueco?" Preguntó Jacob.

"Ala, vosotros dos iros allí y dejarnos un poco jugar al parchís." Nos dijo Jared. "Que seguro que tenéis algun plan mejor que jugar a esto con nosotros."

"Si queréis un consejo… si jugáis a las cartas, no apostéis, Louie y Lily son muy buenos al poker." Les aconsejó.

"Claro, tendrán siglos de experiencia…" Dijo Jacob sentándose en el banco junto al fuego.

"Jacob." Le llamé suavemente señalándole a Emily que se había quedado dormida en el sofá junto a Sam que la miraba adorándola en silencio.

"Envidio a Sam y Em." Dijimos a la vez causando que nos mirásemos y sonriésemos.

"Que coordinación." Me dijo.

"¿En serio envidias a Sam y Em?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, envidio la relación que tienen." Afirmó. "Cómo ella puede dormir apaciblemente contra él, cómo él la mira con esa admiración aunque ella… bueno, como si ella fuese la única mujer en el mundo…"

"Yo no admiro eso." Afirmé. "Ya te tengo a ti, y para mí tú eres el único hombre para mí en ese sentido…"

"¿Entonces?" Me preguntó mirándome.

"Les envidio porque lo suyo es más fácil." Afirmé. "No tienen que esconderse, no va a venir nadie a separarles, nadie les va a matar por amarse…"

"Ya, pero… ¿sabes por qué Emily tiene esas cicatrices?" Me dijo.

"Sí, me lo dijisteis hace tiempo. Sam se trasformó cerca de ella y le hizo esas heridas. Me dijeron que se arrepiente cada día, a todas horas, cuando la ve." Afirmé.

"Podría haberla matado, pero no lo hizo." Me dijo. "Como nosotros."

"Es curioso… comienzo a sentirme como una pareja normal." Afirmé sonriendo y susurrando. "¿En serio envidias que ella pueda dormir apaciblemente junto a él?"

"Sí, aunque sé que tú nunca podrás dormir." Me dijo.

Entonces sonreí, me recosté un poco contra él y él abrió un brazo para facilitarme aquello, entonces recosté mi cabeza contra su hombro y cerré los ojos. Pronto parecía que estaba dormida, como Emily.

"¿Te has dormido?" Me preguntó con voz de dudar.

"No puedo dormir." Afirmé susurrando. "Pero puedo llegar a un estado similar. Y lo mejor es que podemos hacer esto siempre que quieras. Aunque… feliz navidad."

"¿Y eso, a qué viene?" Me preguntó.

"Había comprado un regalo, pero… supongo que esto te hará también ilusión." Afirmé sonriendo. "Y ahora… se supone que estoy durmiendo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Era curioso,

"¿Te has dormido?" Le pregunté dudando.

"No puedo dormir." Afirmó susurrando. "Pero puedo llegar a un estado similar. Y lo mejor es que podemos hacer esto siempre que quieras. Aunque… feliz navidad."

"¿Y eso, a qué viene?" Le pregunté.

"Había comprado un regalo, pero… supongo que esto te hará también ilusión." Afirmó sonriendo. "Y ahora… se supone que estoy durmiendo."

Dormir… de pronto me hizo gracia, le había dicho que envidiaba el que Emily pudiese dormir tan ricamente sobre el pecho y el hombro de Sam, demostrando que era humana y necesitaba dormir; se lo había dicho a Alex y ella sonriendo le había copiado.

Era una tontería, y sabía que ella estaba fingiendo estar dormida, pero aún sabiendo eso, aún sabiendo que era todo una mentira porque ella no dormía… no podía ser más feliz.

Después de un rato, me puse a acariciarle un poco la cabeza, quitarle el pelo de la cara, olerle el pelo antes de darle un beso…

"Tienes suerte de que no duerma, si no me estarías molestando el sueño." Dijo sonriendo.

"Perdona." Le dije.

"Nah, tranquilo." Dijo susurrando. "Me gusta… aunque si durmiese de verdad seguro que me despertabas."

"Si quisiera despertarte haría otra cosa, te lo aseguro." Afirmé divertido.

"¿Por ejemplo?" Me preguntó.

Aún sonriendo me incliné un poco hacia ella y le di un beso en los labios, suave antes de separarme.

"Eso." Afirmé.

Ella sonrió aún cuando se supone que dormía.

"Apuesto a que me encantaría despertar cada mañana así." Afirmó ella.

A mí también me encantaría despertarla así cada día, día tras día, incluso cuando fuésemos mayores, arrugados como pasas, como aquellos ancianos que había en la reserva y estaban medio inválidos.

No, ella no envejecería nunca. Seguiría siempre joven, bella y en tanto, yo iría envejeciendo, día tras día, noche tras noche mientras ella estaría siempre anclada en su apariencia joven. Primero pasaría por su padre, luego por su abuelo… y finalmente, un día, yo desaparecería.

Me daba miedo pensar en ello.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¡Yawww!" Gritaron las pequeñas cuando vieron los regalos bajo el árbol de Sam y Emily.

"Ho ho ho." Dije sonriendo con mi gorrito de santa Claus. "¡Feliz navidad, chicas!"

"Vamos a ver…" Les dijo Jacob con un par de paquetes a la espalda. "¿Habéis sido buenas chicas este año?"

"¡Sí!" Gritaron las tres, de pronto, Lily se quedó pensativa un poco mordiéndose la punta del dedo.

"¿Lo de aquellos tipos de Noruega cuenta?" Preguntó.

"Eh… supongo que no." Dijo Jacob.

"¿Y lo de la chica de Atlanta?" Añadió.

"Venga, Lily, que sí has sido buena chica." Le dije yo sonriendo y tirándole un paquete que le correspondía.

"¿De qué estaba hablando?" Me preguntó Jacob. "Mira, casi prefiero no saberlo, la verdad..." Afirmó al segundo levantando las manos en alto justo cuando iba a contestarle.

"Jared… Quil… Embry… Leah… Emily… Leah otra vez…" Dije leyendo los papeles.

"Jo, este año Santa ha venido generoso." Dijo Embry.

"¿Y los míos?" Dijo Jacob cuando acabamos de dar los paquetes.

"Ahí." Le dije señalando al único montón que no habíamos tocado. "¿Y este alargado? Es…" Pregunté cogiendo el único que tenía forma anormal.

"Es algo que yo le pedí a Santa hace tiempo." Afirmó Louie mientras las pequeñas se ponían como locas con sus nuevos juguetes. "Siempre lo llevaba a la casa principal, pero… bueno, nunca ibas ya."

Me dio un poco de pena, así que le hice una caricia antes de descubrir una cajita lacrada que abrí para descubrir un mango de hierro de florete.

"¿Qué se supone que es eso?" Preguntó Sam mirándome por encima del hombro el contenido.

"¡Hum!" Dije sorprendida. "Parece una navaja, pero a lo bestia."

"Apartaros todos y aprieta la flor en la empuñadura." Afirmó Louie. "Ah, y haz gala de tu buen hacer del que tan orgullosa estás."

"Creo que ya sé lo que es." Afirmé. "Será mejor que salga fuera, por si acaso."

Fue gracioso, pero cundo salí y me separé un poco de la casa para abrir el dispositivo, me dispuse a hacerlo, salieron la manada salvo Sam que se quedó dentro para vernos desde la ventana.

Abrí el dispositivo, y al hacerlo, sentí el poder en mis manos. Un poder más antiguo que los vampiros o los licántropos, un poder exclusivo y humano.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Qué era eso?" Le pregunté a Louie que parecía ser el que le llevó el regalo.

"Un regalo que apuesto a que es el primero que le hacen de ese tipo." Afirmó. "Ah, deberíais verla usarlo. ¿Salís y yo me quedo con mi… 'sobrina pegada'?"

No necesitamos más, salimos a la puerta y allí al porche; ella estaba allí, plantada ante el porche y moviendo un poco los pies para ponerse en una posición rara.

Qué está haciendo, esa era la pregunta que todos teníamos en mente, hasta que la vimos coger la cosa que de pronto parecía la empuñadura de una espada, movió un poco los brazos y entonces la puso atrás para mover el brazo rápidamente en un arco en el que acabó con una espada completa en la mano. Entonces le vi la cara.

Era alucinante, su cara reflejaba seguridad, alegría… era como una figura poderosa.

"Una espada." Dijo Paul. "Era una navaja-espada…"

"La palabra más exacta sería una espada plegable." Afirmó su primo. "De pequeña solíamos jugar a esgrima con palos y unas espadas de madera que había por la casa de nuestra abuela. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo… entonces ella era mejor que yo. Ahora es evidente que es fuerte y puede soportar el peso de la espada sin problemas."

En efecto, la vimos hacer una serie de filigranas en el aire, y cuanto más la miraba, más me encantaba la cara que tenía.

"Louie, gracias por el regalo." Le susurré.

"Llevaba años intentando dárselo, pero como ya he dicho, no la volví a ver por la casa de la abuela que ahora es suya. La volví a encontrar hace uno o dos años en Oxford, cuando ella fue a que le falsificaran un expediente académico con le antiguo y un nuevo título que dar en su currículum. Lo encontré hace relativamente poco pero no pude dárselo porque en teoría estaba muerta. Aunque… para estar muerta se conserva de maravilla, y está muy viva."

Sí, estaba muy viva, llena de vida y por fin, felicidad.

"¿Queréis verla haciendo algo más que pelear contra el aire?" Nos dijo Louie.

"A ver." Dije yo. "¿Qué hay que hacer?"

"Ponerle algo que no os importe que se corte." Nos dijo.

"¿Si es troncos de madera no muy gordos sirve?" Preguntó Embry. "Porque yo sé dónde están los de Sam."

"Eso es acero del mejor." Afirmó él. "Y con un poco de plata en el culo, para rematar a un licántropo convertido."

"Venga, pues trae esa madera." Afirmó Quil. "A ver qué hace."

"Genial, esto va a ser divertido." Dijo Paul frotándose las manos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Estaba divirtiéndome de lo lindo peleando con guerreros imaginarios cuando percibí algo acercándoseme, fue algo instintivo, destrocé lo que se me acercaba tirando una mitad del proyectil a cada uno de mis lados para descubrir que era un tronco.

"Ostras… lo ha partido por la mitad…" Dijo Jared.

"¡Por amor de dios!" Dije seria. "No deberíais jugar con eso. Si hubiese sido algo vivo me hubiera cobrado una vida inocente."

"No seas exagerada." Me dijo Louie. "Solo querían ver cómo manejas la espada. Y creo que sigues siendo buena, aunque no pelees con esto."

"Pensaba que se me había oxidado un poco, pero creo que no." Afirmé sonriendo y acariciando la hoja que ni se había mellado. "Buen acero."

"Del mejor." Me dijo Louie. "Y como tú no eres de las de llevar espadas… algo más portable…"

"Alex… ¿te importa seguir un poquito más?" Me pidió Seth.

"Claro, pero… no más madera, por favor." Les pedí. "Recordar que no es bueno para mí."

"También tenemos manzanas salvajes." Me dijo Quil. "¿Sirven?"

"Tirarlas y decirme cómo las queréis." Afirmé sonriendo con ironía. "Por la mitad, en cuatro, en gajos, rueditas…"


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20: MUDANZAS.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Venga, que se nos va la furgoneta..." Le dije a los chicos mientras ayudaban a Jacob a llevar un montón de cosas. "¿Y to do eso?"

"Cruces, agua bendita y ajos." Afirmó bromeando. "Como ahora voy a tener que vivir con tu familia... mejor estar preparados."

"Si necesitas ayuda para 'jugar' con alguno de sus hermanitos danos un toque." Le dijo Embry.

"¿Ya sabéis dónde esta la casa?" Pregunté a Sam.

"Sí, corriendo llegaremos allí en eso de diez minutos." Me dijo. "Estáis cerca del borde."

"Guay, eso es genial." Afirmó Quil.

"Esto... ¿os importará mucho si vamos a visitar de vez en cuando?" NOs preguntó Seth.

"Por mí encantada." Afirmé colocando los últimos bultos en la trasera del 'dragoncito'. "Avisaré a estos para que os dejen pasar si os ven."

"Para que lo sepas, nos estás dejando sin macho alfa." Me dijo Embry.

"De eso nada." Afirmó Leah. "Es nuestro jefe el que se larga tras una hembra. Aunque... es una buena hembra."

Yo sonreí ampliamente, que la otra hembra de la manada de Jacob, su mano derecha, me aceptase era algo bueno.

"Leah, por cierto... me han traído esos pesados un montón de ropa, igual es algo que... bueno, no pretendo que suene mal, pero... si pudieras ayudarme a hacer una selección..."

"Hija, como tengas una ropa la mitad de buena que tus coches yo me apunto a tocarla." Afirmó Embry.

"Eh, degenerado, me ha pedido a mí la ayuda." Le dijo Leah. "Venga, cuenta conmigo. Otro día te llamo y quedamos."

"Tráete a Emily y a las peques también." Le dije. "A Lily le encantará verlas."

"Es la primera vez que veo a una cría de vampiro jugar con las descendientes de licántropos." Afirmó Sam. "No habia precedentes, te lo aseguro."

"Ephraim I y el cazador." Les dije. "Claro que el cazador no era una cría..."

"Bueno, eso es el primer caso de una amistad entre un vampiro y un licántropo." Aceptó Jared.

"Vosotros pensar que en el fondo nuestras especies tampoco son tan diferentes." Afirmé sonriendo. "Cuando a nosotros nos cae bien un mortal, lo protegemos hasta que muere, ya seamos niños como Lily, o adultos como yo."

Sonreí ya que Jacob estaba rodeándome con un brazo apoyándo mis palabras. Los bultos estaban ya bien colocados en la parte trasera del coche, había mucho, y viéndolo me daba pena.

_"No estás obligándome a nada."_ Me dijo Jacob mentalmente. _"Me voy porque quiero, quiero una vida contigo y eso implica viajar mucho."_

Lo sabía, pero aún así, me daba la impresión de que estaba obligándole a abandonar todo lo que le importaba, a su padre, a sus amigos... todo por mí.

"Eh, que solo vais a estar a unos kilómetros." Me dijo Embry. "¿Tenéis tele en la casa?"

"Creo que esta semana instalaban los chicos una parabólica pirata." Les dije. "Se quejaban de que no podían pillar la eurocopa de futbol, así que supongo que será un bicho enorme, porque para ver la eurocopa necesitarán pinchar las antenas europeas."

"Entonces nos veremos muy a menudo." Afirmó él frotándose las manos.

"Genial, ahora no nos lo vamos a quitar de encima ni con agua hirviendo." Afirmó Jacob.

"Espera a que intente quitarle el mando a Lily." Le dije. "Aunque a Chad tampoco le gusta mucho que intenten quitarle la tele cuando la ve. Y él es como un crío también."

"¿Y cuando vamos a ver nosotros la tele?" Me preguntó mientras montábamos en la cabina.

"SUpongo que hablandolo, casi cuando quieras." Afirmé sonriendo. "De todas formas... hay cosas mejores que ver la tele ¿no?"

Una colleja esa era la mejor opción para mí. Tan solo faltaban dos días para año nuevo y ya comenzaba a notar el olor penetrante que parecía emanar de Jacob de vez en cuando.

"Perdón, no pretendía..." Murmuré sentándome en el asiento del copiloto para dejarle a él conducir.

"No, si en el fondo me gusta." Me dijo sonriendo y aprobechándo para darme un beso. "Me encanta que por fin seas..."

"No, no." Afirmé. "No lo he hecho a posta."

"Lo sé." Afirmó. "Se llama espontaneidad, y por cierto, es bueno."

Si él supiese lo de la espontaneidad...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Me preguntó Ivvan cuando llegué.

"No tranquilo." Afirmé. "Yo solo puedo."

"Supongo que no hemos comenzado con buen pie." Me dijo.

Mierda... no podía evitar sentirme amenazado con su presencia. Pero la verdad es que para ella ese hombre era importante, y ahora estaba con ella, en la casa que había comprado su primo... Ellos estaban poniendo de su parte ¿no?

"Oye, Ivvan." Le dije. "¿Te importa echarme una mano con el cajón ese?"

"Claro." Dijo medio sonriendo. "A ver... anda, un montón de sabanas. Eh, estas son bonitas."

"Supuse que vosotros no gastáis de eso." Afirmé. "Y hombre, puedo pasar sin ellas, pero... prefiero tenerlas."

"No, si son bonitas, pero..." Me dijo.

"¿Pero?" Le dije.

Entonces seguí su mirada y me di cuenta de a qué se refería con su pero: la cama era de tamaño entre individual y doble, de estilo europeo, o sea, ancha y corta.

"Perdón, Louie se empeñó en que conservásemos un poco el estilo original de la casa." Me dijo. "Y la verdad es que a la mayoría nos gustó la idea."

"Mi culpa." Dije. "Deberia... debería haberme informado antes."

"Bueno, entonces supongo que esto te irá bien." Me dijo enseñándome el saco de dormir que me había llevado en la caja.

Entonces, aunque aquel tipo me causase sacar toda mi rivalidad contra él... no pude evitar reirme con él.

"Desde luego..." Le dije. "Menudo plan, seguir a mi chica a lo loco, sin pensarlo, sin un plan..."

"Por eso tiene más valor aún." Afirmó él. "No te preocupes, no es tonta, seguro que ya se ha dado cuenta."

"Pues no sé, cada vez está más rara." Afirmé. "Aunque desde que me visto como me dijísteis ya al menos me mira."

"¿No te ha dicho aún qué le pasa?" Me preguntó serio alzando una ceja.

"No, por qué no me lo decís vosotros." Le pedi.

"Me encantaría." Me dijo dejando las sábanas en un cajón de un mueble de la sala. "Pero esto es una cosa vuestra, no podemos meternos, y lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarte con pequeñas cosas, lo de los motivos... eso tendrás que hablarlo con ella."

"Eso quisiera, pero cada vez que intento sacar el tema... me evita." Afirmé.

"Raro, la verdad." Afirmó acabando de meter las cosas. "Bueno, tengo una idea. Es posible... que para ella se algo un poco... embarazoso. Cabe la posibilidad de que ella se avergüence de lo que le pasa."

"Entonces... ¿qué hago?" Le dije. "¿Me quedo quieto aquí y hago como que no pasa nada?"

"No." Me dijo. "No conozco a los de tu especie tanto como Alex, pero sé que lo de quedaros quietos a esperar no es lo vuestro. Solo te sugiero que tengas tacto, y si Lucifer es capaz te aseguro que tú aún más."

"Está bien." Dije yo. "Tacto."

"Si es que..." Dijo sonriendo. "Te aseguro que es divertido veros."

"No me hace gracia que os lo toméis a broma." Afirmé cortante.

"NO, no." Me dijo. "Nunca la había visto así, te lo aseguro. Es genial verla tan enamorada."

"¿Enamorada?" Le pregunté con curiosidad. "Pensaba que el enamorado era yo."

Yo hubiése dicho cualquier cosa menos enamorada. No mentía, creía que el enamorado era yo.

"No se lo digas a nadie, pero eres al primero que le deja conducir su coche llendo con ella." Me susurró. "O como cuando se puso nerviosa cuando Sorien te cogió del cuello. Ah, y no olvidemos que ha pasado la nochebuena contigo, no le gusta pasar ese día con nadie, no le gusta porque se acuerda de su familia y le duele. Pero... parece ser que este año lo ha olvidado."

Aquello fue algo que me llamó la atención. Era cierto, nunca me había dejado conducir un coche que no fuese el dragoncito, y tampoco me había dejado hacerlo hasta el día en que apareció su primo Louie. El día de nuestra cita casi perfecta que se acabó y fastidió cuando Sorien apareció en el cine de coches.

Y cuando le dije lo de Nochebuena... bueno, al principio había pensado que no estaba por la labor, pero al final había acabado aceptando, supuse que era porque me puse un poco pesado y al final había cedido, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que lo había hecho por mí, porque yo estaba entusiasmado con incluirla en nuestros planes navideños.

"Si lo que te preocupa es que ella no te quiera... solo puedo decirte que nunca antes la había visto actuar así." Me dijo. "Debes ser alguien muy importante para ella o no hubiese dudado tanto en muchas cosas."

"¿Puedo pediros un favor?" Les pregunté cuando desenvalé la última caja. "Necesito que me enseñéis a ser lo que ella necesita."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Ivvan)

"Necesito que me enseñéis a ser lo que ella necesita." Me pidió Jacob.

Nunca antes nadie me habia hecho una petición tan extraña. Nunca antes nadie había deseado aquello.

"Podemos intentar ayudar, pero..." Le dije entonces.

"Por favor." Me dijo casi rogando. "Necesito saber que pase lo que pase, yo podré ayudarla. Quiero... quiero protegerla, saber que estará siempre bien... aunque ella es más fuerte que yo, y sé que ella va a vivir más tiempo y... y cuando Sorien me ataca no... bueno, ella puede con él, pero yo me siento solo un estúpido, me coge siempre por el cuello y... y en cambio vosotros sois tan perfectos... sois fuertes, incluso Sorien os tiene miedo. Y viviréis para siempre, como ella..."

"¿Y sabes lo más curioso?" Le dije sonriendole y sentándome junto a donde él se había derribado en su cama. "Lo más curioso es que aunque hemos estado a su lado, protegiéndola durante muchos años... con toda nuestra perfección y nuestra fuerza y nuestra inmortalidad... al final te ha escogido a tí. Al final, ella ha escogido a un niño, de una raza que ha sido enemiga durante siglos de la suya; un chico que es irracional, cabezota, se deja coger por un loco..."

"Oye, ya vale ¿no?" Me dijo levantando la cabeza. "Ya sé que soy patético, no necesito que me lo recuerdes."

"Ya, pero eres el patético que ella necesita a su lado." Le dije sonriendo. "Puedes hacerte más fuerte, puedes aprender a lidiar con sus cambios de humor y puedes saber toda su vida, sus secretos. Pero ahora mísmo, ya eres lo que ella necesita."


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21: SECRETOS COMPARTIDOS.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Dios..." Murmuré cuando me acabé mi bolsa de sangre en un retrete ciego. "Cada vez estoy peor..."

Hacía ya unos días que acabó enero, estábamos ya en febrero. No solo había comenzado todo ya sino que además, era malo, el peor ataque en mi historia desde que todo comenzó.

Necesitaba sangre casi a diario, comenzaba a ahogarme y cada vez que pasaba un hombre cerca no podía evitar que me entrasen escalofríos. Comenzaba a sentir que mis impulsos comenzaban a ser un poco... peligrosos.

No podía seguir negándolo más tiempo, y no quería tener que huir... Pero tampoco podía ser con cualquiera. El saciarme los instintos animales con un humano era peligroso, con un licántropo... para empezar ninguno quería hacer eso, y en el caso de que sí, no solo sería peligroso sino también realmente irresponsable. Y no, no me refería a cualquier licántropo, me refería a uno en concreto.

Ivvan y Chad me habían sugerido ya varias veces que hiciésemos la prueba. Tenían fe en mí, en que mantendría mi control y no pasaría nada. Yo en cambio, tenía mis dudas.

Además, estaba lo del sangrado. Llevaba ya días sangrando como cualquiera, no era agradable, y encima me daba más sed el estar todo el día oliendo mi propia sangre que perdía, y el perderla era malo porque me daba más sed.

Puñeteros círculos viciosos...

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Preguntó una enfermera golpeando la puerta. "¿Está bien?"

"Perdón." Dije cambiando el tampax. "Ahora salgo..."

Odiaba todo aquello. El dolor del bajo-vientre, el sangrar, la sed... y sobre todo, odiaba no ser capaz de contárselo a Jacob, más que lo que me había dolido no poder contárselo al resto de mis amigos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Bueno... pues ahora a esperar un rato..." Murmuré aparcando en la puerta del hospital y parando el motor para sacar una moneda del bolsillo. "Si sale cara cuando salga estará de buen humor, si sale cruz está que muerde de nuevo."

Cara; suspiré mientras deseaba que fuese cierto.

Últimamente, Alex estaba cada vez más rara. Había días que estaba que mordía, otros parecía que estaba bien pero de pronto se volvía a poner rara. Nadie sabía qué hacer salvo apartarnos un poco cuando le daba por encerrarse en un cuarto. Y últimamente se encerraba con bastante frecuencia, igual que me evitaba.

"Hablaré con ella..." Me había dicho Ivvan hacía unos días cuando le apremié ya que a mí no me quería ver, ni con jersey ni sin él.

Tan solo hacía unas horas desde que me había dicho que lo único que podía hacer ahora era hablar con ella.

Así que allí estaba, solo en el coche, unos... siete minutos antes del final de su turno y aparcado en el espacio para familiares. Si había ido solo era porque pretendía conducir a algún punto apartado de todo y hablar con ella, quisiera o no.

Comenzaba a sentirme mal, me evitaba, no me miraba... y luego estaba que cada vez parecía más agobiada y hasta un poco más enferma que de costumbre.

"Ojalá funcione..." Susurré cuando la vi salir y le di luces para que viniese.

Entró sonriendo hasta que me vio allí solo.

"¿No venías hoy con Embry?" Me preguntó después de darme un beso.

"Se ha quedado en tu casa viendo la MTV con tus hermanos y tu ex-marido." Le dije arrancando el coche.

Una gran diferencia entre su coche y los que en la reserva nos podíamos permitir: en frío, cualquiera de sus coches, arrancaban a la primera, como mucho a la segunda.

"¿Me lo parece a mí o estás un poco preocupado?" Me dijo.

Así que ahora volvíamos a lo de que no pasaba nada ¿no? Pues esta vez no iba a colar.

"Cualquiera con dos ojos estaría preocupado." Le dije. "Estás más pálida, rayas con la apariencia de cansancio extremo."

"He tenido un día pésimo en el hospital." Afirmó echándose hacia atrás en el asiento y tumbándose un poco con los ojos cerrados como haría cualquier humano.

"Ya, claro… últimamente todos los días son malos en el hospital." Le dije. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"He tenido un día difícil, eso es todo." Afirmó.

"Alex, no, eso no es todo." Afirmé parando el coche en un sitio alejado donde no nos iban a molestar y lo suficientemente tranquilo para poder hablar calmadamente. "¿Qué te pasa? Llevas semanas rara, y cada vez vas a peor. Te he visto los ojos oscuros muchas veces, me he fijado en la basura, hay más bolsas de sangre que de costumbre, y sospecho que los barriles que hay en la cocina no son de vino precisamente. Además, tu olor… es diferente."

Como siempre, ella no dijo nada, simplemente me apartó la mirada apenada. Entonces suspiré.

"Mira, no sé de qué va todo esto." Afirmé. "Pero te juro que me gustaría saberlo, me gustaría poder ayudarte."

"Jacob, no… no puedo contártelo." Me dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio.

"Pero por qué." Le pregunté, no me cuadraba nada, me olía muy raro. "Nos contamos todo ¿recuerdas? Pensé que eso significaba que podíamos confiar en nosotros."

"No puedo porque… no me gusta precisamente." Me confesó más bajo que un susurro apoyando la frente en su cristal lateral.

Aquello sí que me llamaba la atención; de todas las personas que había conocido, ella era la persona que parecía tener más auto-imagen de si misma. Se avergonzaba de algunas partes de su pasado, pero nada de ella misma le avergonzaba, hasta ese momento.

Llevaba un tiempo rara, pero es que ahora me parecía más humana que nunca.

"Alex…" Le dije suavemente cogiéndole de la mano. "Oye, puedes contármelo, en serio… nada de lo que tú puedas contarme va a hacer que cambie de idea sobre ti."

De nuevo no dijo nada.

"Por favor… si no sé nada no puedo ayudarte… ¿sabes la frustración que tengo viendo cómo cada vez estás más rara?"

"No estoy rara, estoy en celo." Me dijo en un tono aún más bajo.

"¿En celo?" Le dije. "¿En celo como…?"

"En celo, con la regla, como las mujeres humanas." Me dijo volviendo a tener un ataque de enfado sin mirarme. "Sangro por el mismo sitio que una mujer humana, tengo los mismos cambios de humor que cualquier hembra… y si te evito es porque estoy intentando reprimir los instintos básicos para no atacar a nadie. Ah, y que sepas que tengo dolores en sitios que seguro que no te imaginas que tenga una persona."

Dios… ¡así que era eso! De pronto tenía ganas de reír aliviado; tan solo era que tenía la regla, mis hermanas lo habían tenido, Leah lo había tenido, Emily lo había tenido…

"Oh, vaya…" Le dije intentando controlarme para que no pensase que me reía de ella en vez de por felicidad. "Así que solo es eso… no veo el problema. Aparte de los dolores, claro."

"¿Tienes idea de cómo funciona el celo de los de tu especie?" Me preguntó aún sin mirarme.

"Que yo sepa a Leah le funciona como…"

"No, no a Leah, ni a Emily, a nadie de tu familia y amigos." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "El de las lobas, cuatro patas, cuerpo lleno de pelo, dientes afilados…"

La verdad es que nunca he sido bueno en biología, con que menos en zoología. Sabía lo que podía observar, identificar pájaros por el canto… pero lo que eran esas costumbres…

Sacudí la cabeza.

"No, ni idea." Afirmé.

Entonces ella suspiró y siguió mirando fuera de la ventana.

"Las lobas tienen un solo celo, entre finales de enero y principios de abril, excepcionalmente podrían tener dos celos, particularmente cuando ha perdido la primera camada."

Vale, eso me cobraba sentido, me lo habían dicho ya. Incluso Chad me había mencionado algo sobre que iba a ser divertido.

"Chad es un maldito bocazas." Me dijo cuando se lo conté. "No tiene ni idea y ya está hablando de lo que no sabe."

"Bueno, pero tú lo sabes perfectamente, te pasa a ti." Afirmé. "Dime cómo puedo ayudarte."

"No… no puedo…" Me dijo palideciendo y dando un cabezazo suave contra el cristal.

"Por favor…" Le pedí.

Por un segundo pensé que cedería, pero de pronto empeoró. Se tapó los oídos y metió la cabeza dentro de su Jersey apartándola de la vista.

"No puedo decirte nada…" Murmuró lloriqueando sin emitir lágrimas. "Me pasa como a las lobas… ¡lo odio!"

Nunca la había visto tan descorazonada, estaba fatal, estaba hecha una bola en su asiento, las piernas contra el pecho, como una niña pequeña asustada.

Eché la mano hacia ella pero me paré a medio camino. No, no debía tocarla, no aún… pero verla así, no poder ayudarla… me partía el corazón.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Investigaciones. El celo de los lobos.**

((Se avisa, en este capítulo no, pero al próximo las cosas se ponen un poco... bueno, calientes. Debido a las peculiaridades de la pareja pues digamos que igual tengo problemas con la censura. Yo aviso ya desde ahora que quien avisa no es traidor... el 23 me lo léen gente con criterio, a poder ser de 17 para arriba porque no se va a poner muy gráfico pero bueno...))

(Voz de Jacob)

"Mierda..." Murmuré tras más de dos días encerrado en la biblioteca buscando algún dato sobre lo que me había dicho del celo de los lobos. "¡Joder!. ¡Tantos libros y no hay ni un puto libro que ponga de qué va eso!"

"Oiga, que aquí no se viene a hablar." Me riñó la bibliotecaria.

"Perdone, perdone..." Le dije molesto. "Por favor ¿algún otro libro de lobos?"

"Llevas tres días aquí dentro... Te has leído ya todos los libros de cánidos de la institución... Te has mirado todo el fondo de zoología avanzada hasta la de para niños... Como no mire en la caperucita roja y los tres cerditos de Perrault, los hermanos Grimm..."

"¿Cómo se escriben?" Le pregunté.

"Sección infantil." Me dijo suspirando. "Tejuelo I-240 TAL..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

"¿Aún no ha vuelto el niño?" Pregunté cuando vi la casa en silencio y tranquila a no ser por Lily que estaba jugando a poker con sus 'tíos'.

"Lleva tres días sin aparecer." Afirmó Ivvan. "Y tampoco contesta al móvil, así que... no me digas como pero lleva en la biblioteca metido tres días."

"Alguien debería ir a sacarle." Afirmó Chad.

"Qué se supone que está buscando." Pregunté.

"No, sé, dijo algo del celo de los lobos o algo así..." Dijo Chad. "Apuesto a que está buscando algo más sobre Alex."

"Tú no supones nada." Afirmó Aqueron. "Lo sabes, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo sabe."

"Creo que será mejor ir a buscarle." Afirmé.

"Biblioteca central de Forks." Me dijo Ivvan. "Aunque estuvo probando también en la de Port Angels."

Entonces oímos un golpe seco seguido de perjurias.

"Vamos a tener que reparar otra vez el poste de la entrada." Dijo Lily.

"¿Y si compramos una de esas gárgolas en hierro o algo?" Preguntó Aqueron.

"Ni de broma, de poner algo que sea un pony." Dijo Lily. "¡Así me puedo montar!"

"De eso nada." Afirmó Chad. "De poner algo una de esas preciosidades con rostro angelical y..."

"¡MECAGÜEN LA PUTA PUERTA, EL GNOMO Y LA MIERDA DE FRIGORÍFICO QUE TENEMOS, JODER!" Oímos gritar en el pasillo.

"Alex, salón." Le llamó Ivvan.

"¡QUÉ QUÉRÉIS AHORA!" Rugió entrando en el salón.

"Lo primero, que la casa no tiene la culpa de nada." Le dijo Ivvan. "Y lo segundo, que me digas qué te ha pasado ahora."

"¡PASA QUE ESTOY HASTA LOS COJONES DE ESTO!" Dijo ella. "¡ADEMÁS, QUÉ COÑO OS IMPORTA!. ¡ME VOY A MI CUARTO!"

"Luego te llevo un poco de comida." Le dijo Chad sonriendo. "Y ya de paso arreglamos lo de tu mono de..."

"¡VETE A LA MIERDA CHAD!" Rugió. "¡IROS TODOS A LA MIERDA!"

Entonces se oyó un portazo grande que hizo retumbar la casa y nos relajamos un poco.

"Hoy está otra vez que muerde." Dijo Aqueron.

"Me extraña que esté aguantando tanto tiempo sin ayuda." Afirmó Ivvan.

"¿Tampoco a tí?" Le preguntó Chad. "Hum, pensaba que solo era a mí."

"¿Y no puede usar a Jake?" Le preguntó Lily.

"Lily, esto no es un tema para niños." Le riñó Ivvan.

"No, si yo también me lo pregunto." Dijo Chad.

"No quiere dañar al chico, así que se niega en rotundo." Nos dijo Ivvan. "He intentado hacerla entrar en razón, pero se niega a dejarle a Jacob que haga nada y se niega a usarnos a nosotros."

"Entonces, creo que iré a buscar al chico." Les dije. "A ver si puede hacer algo..."

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" Me preguntó Ivvan.

"Tú quédate, pareces el cabeza de familia." Le dije. "Iré corriendo..."

La verdad es que correr me gustaba, era poco elegante pero tal y como estaban las cosas, mejor correr que quedarme a hacer frente a los gritos de Alex.

Llegué a la biblioteca justo cuando iban a cerrar, y localicé al chico por los gritos que salían de una sala.

"¡Le repito que no tenemos nada más!" Dijo la señora. "¡Vamos a cerrar!"

"Y yo le repito que necesito encontrar una información." Dijo el chico.

"¡Pruebe con internet, consultas astrales... lo que sea, pero déjeme en paz!" Afirmó la pobre señora.

"Vamos, primo." Le dije yo cogiéndole del brazo. "Que ya acabarás tu investigación en otro momento."

"Suelta." Me dijo soltándose. "Tengo que encontrar algo."

No me gustaba usar la fuerza bruta, pero le arrastré y tan pronto estuvimos fuera la puerta de la biblioteca se cerró y oímos el pestillo.

"¡Mira lo que has hecho!" Me dijo. "¿Dónde busco yo ahora lo que necesito?"

"Pues no lo sé, pero aquí desde luego no." Afirmé. "¿Tú te has visto? Tienes una cara horrible, y te aseguro que como sigas sin descansar vas a ser un peligro, y con mi prima rara e irascible ya sobra." Afirmé mientras me sonaba el móvil, un mensaje.

"Jacob, creo que lo mejor será que vayas a casa." Le dije mostrándole un mensaje un poco raro. "O al menos eso es lo que entiendo de este mensaje."

No me gustan mucho los licántropos, en parte porque son realmente temperamentales y demasiado impulsivos.

"¡Sí, por fin algo de buenas noticias!" Dijo feliz.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Lo encontré haciendo un poco de zaping en la red." Me dijo el niño Emo, Bobby tecleando en el teclado de un portátil. "Es un artículo de la wikipedia, lo he contrastado con otras páginas científicas, los datos principales coinciden en todo."

"_**Celo**__**:**__ Un solo celo, entre finales de enero y principios de abril, excepcionalmente dos celos, particularmente cuando ha perdido la primera camada. _

_**Gestación**__**:**__ La gestación dura unos 60 días._

_**Época de parto**__**:**__ El parto suele coincidir con la época estival o final de la primavera._

_**Parto**__**:**__ El lobo tiene una camada anualmente (en raras ocasiones dos), dando a luz de entre tres a ocho cachorros, entre abril y junio. _

_**Duración de la lactancia**__**:**__ Los lobos pesan al nacer unos 500 gramos y nacen sin capacidad auditiva, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente indefensos, por lo que la madre se muestra en éste período muy hostil en su defensa. Abren los ojos y comienza a oír entre los 11 y 15 días. La loba amamanta a sus cachorros mientras que el macho le alimenta a ella cazando y regurgitando la comida que ha ingerido durante la caza. La lactancia dura alrededor de un mes. Los lobeznos (cachorros de edad inferior a tres meses) son alimentados indistintamente por cualquier miembro de la manada. Al cumplir los tres meses los lobeznos pasan a llamarse lobatos. Al cabo de un año tienen ya la morfología de adulto. Al cabo de un año y medio dejan de ser lobatos para pasar a ser lobos, desde ese momento, y hasta la dispersión, participan en la caza del grupo. _

_**Madurez sexual**__**:**__ Alcanza la madurez sexual al año, pero la hembra no suele quedar preñada hasta el segundo año. En el grupo solo copulan y crían los ejemplares dominantes. _

_**Alimentación**__**:**__ El lobo es un carnívoro depredador. La mayor parte de su dieta está compuesta por presas cazadas, aunque ocasionalmente puede competir con aves carroñeras por los restos de animales que han muerto de forma natural o por accidente, así como por restos provenientes de vertederos cercanos a núcleos de población humana. También es conocido el hábito, en determinadas estaciones, de consumir alimentos de origen vegetal, tales como frutos silvestres. El lobo también aprovecha la carroña como complemento de su dieta. Este comportamiento, no tan acusado en el pasado, está aumentando en los últimos años por las políticas de algunas Administraciones regionales de abandonar en cebaderos los restos de animales domésticos muertos, lo que, además de alterar la función trófica del lobo convirtiéndolo de depredador en necrófago. Correlativamente y como consecuencia indeseada esta práctica ha aumentado la atracción del lobo por el ganado doméstico. _

_**Hábitats**__**:**__ El lobo es una especie generalista, que habita desde el nivel del mar hasta los 2.000 metros de altitud, aun cuando el histórico enfrentamiento que viene manteniendo con el hombre ha limitado su presencia a territorios donde poder esconderse y de difícil contacto visual.__" _Decía la página.

"Y esto es en simplificado." Me dijo poniendo la página de la wikipedia ((Palabra clave: Canis Lupus.)) "La Wikipedia te lo pone más ampliado, con más detalles. Y si quieres algo más gráfico..." Añadió abriendo otra ventana de internet y tecleando para ver un video del youtube.

"Buen trabajo Bobby." Le dijo su 'hermano' sonriendo y dándole una palmada en la cabeza.

De pronto, se me hizo un luz en la cabeza.

"Esto... Chad, tú que tienes pinta de dominar el tema... ¿cómo lo hacéis los de vuestra especie para...?" Le pregunté.

"Oh, te refieres a eso..." Me dijo. "Pues hombre... no sé... como todos. Aunque como comprenderás es mejor." Afirmó sonriendo divertido como riéndose de mí. "No me digas que necesitas que te enseñemos a eso también."

"No te pases." Le gruñí.

"Eh, no te pases Chad." Le dijo Ivvan entrando de la cocina con un termo de algo. "Te recuerdo que Alex es tu jefa aún. Respeta un poco."

"Eh, Ivvan, Ivvan." Le dije, él era mi última opción, y al menos él no se reiría de mí como su 'hermano político'. "Que digo yo... supongo que algo pasará para que no quiera..."

"Sí, que entre vampiros pasa un poco como con los predadores que somos." Me dijo. "Nos mordemos, intercambiamos un poco de sangre a veces... por eso teme hacerte daño."

Siempre era por mí, resulta que la solución a sus dolores era muy sencilla, pero... ella no quería hacerme a mí daño y por eso estaba pasando por lo que según Leah era casi un infierno si te daba fuerte como era el caso y muriéndose de dolor, solo porque temía hacerme daño.

"Ivvan, y qué pasaría si por una de esas me mordiese." Le pregunté.

"Podría matarte." Me dijo. "Por lo del veneno de nuestros dientes y también porque supongo que aunque tu sangre sea francamente repelente para nosotros, podría ser como ambrosía para ella."

"¿Ambro-qué?" Le dije.

"Deliciosa, bebida de dioses para ella." Afirmó. "Con lo que conlleva que podría secarte."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Estaba en medio de otro de mis ataques de delirio febril causado por mi dolor y también la abstinencia que tenía de... bueno, de actividad sexual que me pedía el cuerpo en esos días como secuelas de todo, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Lo único que hice fue gruñir. Supongo que Bobby me había vuelto a espiar y se había chivado a Ivvan que venía con su puñetera jarrita de sangre y medicinas humanas para la regla.

"Ivvan... lar-ga-te..." Le dije escupiendo palabras.

No me dijo nada, simplemente oí cómo dejaba la bandeja en la mesilla y luego oí que mojaba algo en agua y lo escurría.

Cuando sentí que me iba a poner algo porque cayó una gota de agua, entonces me revolví.

"Dios... me duele todo..." Gruñí siseando. "Vete a... darle por cu... culo a... otro..."

Y entonces cuando cogí su muñeca me asusté. La piel no era fría como siempre, al contrario, estaba que ardía, así que di un salto que me caí contra la pared viendo a Jacob un poco desenfocado.

"Haz el favor de volver a tumbarte." Me dijo. "Estás ardiendo..."

"No..." Murmuré alejándome cuando dio un paso hacia mí. "Vete..."

"Eh, por favor." Me dijo. "Déjame ayudarte."

"No..." Murmuré.

Comenzaba a notarle que estaba mejor que nunca, con esos vaqueros ajustados, e incluso el jersey de algodón ancho que le caía tan bien... con esos abdominales tan duritos bajo él...

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

"Vete... por favor..." Le pedí.

Estaba comenzando a verlo todo borroso, comenzaba a percibir también el maldito olor que hacía un poco que venía oliéndole...

Entonces oí cómo bloqueaba la puerta y pensé que se había ido, pero en lugar de eso le vi plantado allí.

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunté cuando le vi mirarme fijamente mientras venía hacia mí.

Entonces me cogió y me llevó a la cama, me metió dentro y me arropó antes de tumbarse sobre las mantas junto a mí y poniéndome el trapo húmedo en la frente.

"Ya sé qué te pasa." Me dijo. "Y también sé por qué estás tan irascible y por qué me huyes..."

"Jacob, abrevia..." Le dije. "Me duele la cabeza y me duele todo el cuerpo..."

"Lo sé todo." Afirmó. "Sé cómo ayudarte y pienso hacerlo."

"No sabes lo que estás diciendo." Afirmé.

"No, sí, sí lo sé." Afirmó. "Si me muerdes me puedes matar. Y sé que lo que tienes es un mono se... Que necesitas hacerlo con alguien."

Así que se había enterado. Eso eran problemas.

"Jacob, por favor... vete." Le pedí susurrando.

"Alex, soy tu macho." Me dijo. "Estás que pareces un alma en pena y perturbada..."

"Jacob, por favor..." Le rogué.

"Eh, yo confío en ti." Me dijo destapándome la cabeza. "Por favor, vamos a intentarlo..."

Mierda... ¿desde cuando tenía aquellos brazos tan fuertes?

"JACOB, POR DIOS, VETE DE UNA VEZ." Le rugí cogiéndome unas pastillas de la mesilla y tomándomelas de golpe mientras le sacaba a la fuerza y me encerraba dentro de mi cuarto.

Sedantes, eso era lo que necesitaba... cantidades industriales de calmantes, sí...


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: San Valentín.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Aún con problemas con tu dama de afilados dientes?" Me preguntó Quil sonriendo con Embry cuando me vieron en un tronco de la playa a las 4 de la mañana tallando una figura en madera.

"Cada vez va a peor." Afirmé chupándome un nuevo corte.

"No, si es evidente." Me dijo quitándome la navaja de tallar de las manos.

"Creo que no acabo de verlo claro..." Me dijo Embry. "¿Planeas una reconquista cortándote un dedo? Hombre, personalmente creo que sería mejor unos litritos de sangre, pero..."

"No digas burradas." Me quejé viendo que el corte se estaba cerrando. "Intento hacerle algo bonito como regalo."

"Pues para tallar... llevas ya un zoo." Me dijo Embry. "Y ya te tienen que ir mal las cosas para que talles tanto."

"Hombre, yo que tú le regalaba algo más... típico." Me dijo Quil. "No sé... un peluche..."

"Tal y como está le arranca la cabeza." Le dije.

"Bombones..." Continuó.

"Me los tira a la cabeza." Afirmé.

"¿Has probado a regalarle algo de lencería?" Me dijo Embry.

"Directamente me la arranca." Le dije. "Y la verdad es que con las cosas que le regalan los de su familia..."

"Hombre, la verdad es que lo tienes un poco crudo." Afirmó Quil. "Pero no te preocupes, tienes a todo el gabinete de crisis de La Push."

"Con nosotros seguro que aciertas el regalo." Me dijo Embry. "Y seguro que si se lo decimos a Emily y Leah nos echan una mano a elegir algo con estilo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Pues yo ya no sé qué más decir." Dijo Emily. "Acabas de desmontar todos los regalos que hemos recibido."

"Y los que hemos deseado." Afirmó Leah.

"Y los que hemos hecho." Añadieron Jared y Paul.

"Lo que no entiendo es qué pintáis todos aquí." Les dije. "Nuestra casa no es un centro de convenciones."

"Ya, pero es la más espaciosa." Dijo Leah. "Además, no seas aguafiestas. Y ayuda un poco, que el único que no da ideas eres tú."

"Por favor..." Les dije. "Ya le hemos sugerido todo lo habido y por haber. Ya lo único que falta es el tesoro de la Atlantis."

"No, no." Dijo Embry. "El santo grial. ¿No era cristiana?"

"Sugerencias tontas no, por favor." Nos dijo Jacob.

La verdad es que estaba muy agobiado con algo tan simple como un regalo de San Valentín, que encima apuesto a que ella no le iba a corresponder porque las últimas noticias que teníamos es que estaba encerrada y todos los miembros de su enorme 'familia' estaban patrullando por los alrededores.

"Mira Jacob, es la hora de comer... a todos les estarán esperando en sus casas..." Le dije. "Lo único que puedo decirte es que le regales algo que sea especial para ella, y los bombones les gustan a todas las chicas."

"Yo me los como por tanques." Afirmó Leah sonriendo y tamborileándose la tripa feliz y alardeando. "Como no puedo engordar..."

"Pero que mala pécora puedes llegar a ser, tía..." Le dijo Kim.

"Perdona Kim pero tú tampoco te puedes quejar." Le dijo Leah. "Tienes un pelo que da una envidia..."

"¿Y si le regalo una buena pieza para que la seque y se alimente?" Le dije.

"Puja... a poder ser que no sea nada gore tío." Me dijo Jared. "No sé... acuérdate de las lecciones que os dio para conquistar a las chicas ¿no?"

"Venga, ponte un lacito en el cuello, hazte tirabuzones, hazle un striptise... Haz lo que quieras, le va a gustar de todas formas." Les dije haciéndoles irse. "Como si te pones un lazo al cuello y le dices que te seque, pero dejarnos en paz de una vez, garrapatas, que las niñas necesitan comer y nosotros también."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Eh, necesito un… favor." Les dije al resto de hombres de la comuna de Alex y a Lily que estaba jugando a la Play con su tío menor.

"Eh, a ver qué pides ahora que me he llevado un mordisco en no quieras saber dónde para cederle sangre." Me dijo Chad.

"¿Te a mordido, a ti?" Le dije indignado. No, ahora no podía pensar en eso. "Sí, es que… me gustaría que nos… dejaseis la… bueno, la casa." Afirmé tras sacudir la cabeza.

"¡Uhhhh!" Dijo Chad divertido mirando a Ivvan.

"Chad, es peligroso." Le dijo Ivvan. "No hay precedentes de algo así."

"¡Venga ya!" Le dijo Chad riéndose. "¡Pero si hasta tú estabas de acuerdo en que deberían probar!"

"Ella cree que no podrá controlarse…" Le dijo Ivvan. "No debemos forzar las cosas."

"Si os importa mi opinión…" Dijo Bobby sin parar de jugar. "Lo que le pasa es que tiene unos sentimientos muy raros, porque tiene un caos tan grande de sentimientos que comienza a parecerse a este." Dijo señalándome a mí. "Y como teme a sus sentimientos pues cada vez que siente una amenaza se aleja de él."

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Le pregunté.

"Bobby tiene el poder de oír los pensamientos y los sentimientos de la gente que le rodea." Me chivó Lucifer. "Por eso lleva…" Añadió señalándose a las orejas.

"Eh, por favor…" Les dije. "Quiero ayudarla, es mi mujer, sin ella estoy perdido… no quiero perderla, no quiero que ella acabe por hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepienta, y no puedo verla así…"

"Sabes que no querrá." Afirmó Ivvan.

"Dadme el beneficio de la duda…" Les pedí. "Si alguna vez estuvisteis enamorados… si aún estáis enamorados de alguien… por favor… dejarme intentarlo… Tengo un plan…"

Fue muy raro, yo nunca he pedido nada a un vampiro, al menos no tan patéticamente como ahora… estaba… estaba casi… rogando.

Dios… nunca me he sentido igual, era como tener una bomba de sentimientos, todos mezclados y muy fuertes luchando a la vez y destrozándome. Me dolía mucho, y a la vez, me sentía en una nube pensando en que lo conseguía.

"Bueno, a mí me da igual." Dijo Chad sonriendo y levantándose. "Tengo una cita con una de las enfermeras del hospital. Tampoco pensaba venir esta noche. De hecho… ya llego tarde." Dijo mirando el reloj. "O lo haría si no fuese un vampiro. Por cierto, me llevo mi coche, por si os da por usar el suyo." Añadió guiñándome un ojo divertido.

"Creo que yo me llevaré a los chicos a Port Angels." Me dijo entonces Ivvan. "Y luego supongo que podría llevármelos a un fin de semana cazando. Con Carlisle en Delhavi…"

"En fin…" Dijo Louie. "Supongo que yo me iré al Orchid un poco. No es que me guste pero…"

"Gracias." Murmuré yo. "Muchas gracias…"

"Oye, de muchas gracias nada." Me dijo Aqueron. "Voy a quedarme en las proximidades por si acaso. Tú hazla empeorar y te juro que si ella no te ha matado, yo te cortaré el cuello."

"Vale, supongo." Dije.

"No, no." Afirmó Chad. "Este va en serio. Te la arranca. Tjjjj…" Dijo haciéndome el gesto de cortar el cuello. "Pero no te preocupes, antes de que él te arranque la cabeza, yo te cortaré el cuerpo del delito. Y no me digas que solo planeas hablar que no me lo creo."

"No, necesito la casa vacía para que me de tiempo de remodelarla antes de que lleguéis." Le dije bromeando.

"Besos tío Jacob." Me dijo Lily corriendo desde la puerta de la calle para que la cogiese en brazos.

"Ven aquí Lily." Le dije cogiéndola en brazos para darle un beso en la cara. "Pórtate bien… y no te olvides de que me debes un conejo."

"¡No!" Me dijo riéndose. "¡Eres un mentiroso, me lo debes tú a mí!"

"Vaya, aunque me dobles la edad parece que no perdemos la cabeza ¿eh?" Le dije. "Ten paciencia, aún no he encontrado uno bonito." Le susurré.

"Por cierto." Me dijo ella sacándose una cajita del bolsillo. "¡Feliz San Valentín!"

"¿Qué es esto?" Le pregunté.

"¡Chocolate!" Me dijo sonriendo.

"Para el postre." Le dije. "No queremos que nos riñan los papis por comer cosas fuera de la comida ¿eh?"

Vale, estaba comenzando a hacerme a aquella gente. A Chad que me vacilaba un montón y de vez en cuando le salía su vena de machito del corral en plan ex-novio; a Bobby y que estuviese siempre callado y casi ignorándome, siempre con sus cascos en las orejas para no oír nada; a la pequeña Lily que no tragaba que le tratasen de niña pequeña y bonita que era… y por supuesto, a Ivvan, que era un poco de competencia sana, y digo sana porque se había retirado dignamente y la verdad es que siempre era un gran consejero y ayuda. Entendía muy bien por qué se había hecho pasar tantos años por el marido de Alex; parecía ser el cabeza de familia perfecto para aquella familia tan… especial.

Al que no conseguía entender era a Aqueron; era frío, calculador, siempre observaba pero rara vez interactuaba, era… era como una sombra. Y en serio, mejor no hacerle hablar, porque cuando lo hacía, el 90 por ciento de las veces soltaba una frase que en un 89 por ciento de las veces eran amenazas; con voz calmada, pero amenazas.

Cuando oí cerrarse la puerta, respiré hondo.

La primera parte había ido bien, había conseguido que todos desaparecieran, solo quedaríamos Alex y yo, un fin de semana entero, y considerando que para el hospital estaba de baja… no había problemas de que ella dijera que tenía que irse a trabajar para esquivarme.

Casa libre, agenda limpia… fase dos, 'Jacob, el cocinero'.

"Que dios me ampare…" Murmuré sacando el cuaderno de cocina que había tomado prestado de Emily y siguiendo las indicaciones que según ella hasta Claire podría seguir. "Vaya, esto tiene buena pinta…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Estaba dormitando cuando me despertó del todo el olor a quemado que venía del pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

"¡Ay, dios!" Exclamé recordando que Lily había querido jugar a cocinarme algo. "¡Lily!. ¡¿Qué habíamos dicho de jugar con los fogones?!"

"Esto… lo siento por el humo." Me dijo Jacob saliendo de la cocina y bloqueándome la puerta con la cara tiznada. "Ahora en seguida acabo."

"¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté intentando echar un ojo.

"Nada." Afirmó volviendo a taparme la vista. "Esto… ¿por qué no vas a asearte un poco y vuelves dentro de media hora?"

De nuevo ese olor tan… hechizante; un olor que se sobreponía sobre el olor a humo. Sin querer, miré a la ropa.

¿Por qué llevaba solo el delantal sobre los vaqueros pero sin camisa encima?

Ay dios… otra vez no… debía mantener la calma…

"Me vuelvo… me vuelvo a la cama." Afirmé apartando la mirada antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. "Cuando pueda dile a alguien que me lleve un poco de hielo. O mejor aún, a Lily."

Sí, porque como fuese algún otro...

Me encerré en mi cuarto y me metí debajo de todas las capas de ropa que pude. La verdad es que no dormía propiamente dicho, pero... bueno, vale, dormitaba.

No sé cuanto tardó en sonar la puerta, primero se había abierto y luego habían llamado a la puerta.

"Ah, Lily... gracias a dios..." Dije desde debajo de las mantas. "Necesito hielo..."

"Lo siento, pero no soy Lily." Me dijo Jacob haciéndome desenterrarme de golpe por la sorpresa para ver que el diablo me hubiese jugado una mala pasada y fuese Lily y no Jacob quien estaba en la puerta.

No, no era una mala jugada, era Jacob quien estaba en la puerta con un bloque entero de hielo dentro de una bolsa.

"¿Y Lily?" Pregunté.

"Lily está con el resto, fuera." Afirmó. "Así que ahora la enfermera soy yo."

Si no quedaba más remedio... cerré la nariz para dejar de respirar y cogí la bolsa de hielo para irme; cogería el hielo y lo echaría en la bañera, necesitaba hielo, de verdad que lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, para cuando llegué a la puerta del baño me había alcanzado Jacob.

"¿Adónde vas?" Me dijo.

"A darme un baño." Afirmé.

"Aquí no hay agua, salvo en la cocina." Me dijo aún sujetándome la mano.

"No necesito agua." Afirmé mostrándole el hielo.

"Si pretendes bañarte en hielo..." Me dijo.

"Que suspicaz, Jake." Le dije con ironía soltándome.

"Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte." Afirmó él volviendo a cogerme. "Ven, he preparado algo de cena."

¿Cena? Yo no necesitaba cenar, necesitaba un maldito baño frío. Sin embargo, la noticia me dio un bajón de hormonas por la sorpresa y dejé de pelear.

"¿Que has hecho qué?" Le pregunté.

"Sorpresa... he cocinado la cena." Me dijo. "Anda, vamos a cenar ¿sí?"

"Hum." Murmuré.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Creo que ahora sé de dónde venía el olor a quemado." Me dijo Alex suavemente mientras descubría el asado un poco quemado en la superficie.

"Es la primera vez que hago un asado." Le dije trinchándolo un poco y descubriendo que la carne estaba perfecta dentro. "Al menos parece que está normal por dentro."

Primero servir a la dama... trozos elegantemente cortados... Mierda, tampoco sé cortar carne, añadir eso a la lista de cagadas de la noche.

"Lo siento, parece que tampoco sé..." Intenté disculparme.

"No importa, lo que importa es el detalle." Afirmó ella cogiendo el plato.

Entonces suspiré. Aquello iba mejor de lo que pensaba, quitando que como siempre, evitaba mirarme.

La verdad es que la carne no estaba tan mal, si le quitabas el pellejo resultaba que los jugos de fruta que había tenido que echar se había filtrado y le había dado sabor a la carne.

"Alex... yo..." Comencé.

"¿A qué viene todo esto?" Susurró ella sin apartar la vista del plato. "¿Acaso quieres torturarme o qué?"

"¿Sabes que día es hoy?" Le pregunté como respuesta. "San Valentín, había pensado en hacerte un regalo, pero por lo que se ve tienes otra vez el día cruzado." Afirmé tirando el tenedor en la mesa. "Joder, llevas días fatal, sales de la fiebre, algo nunca visto en tu especie, y te metes en tu habitual ronda de tensión y mala leche. Me preocupo por ti, intento ayudarte y lo único que recibo es mordiscos metafóricos."

Si no funcionaba el buen talante, iba a ser como ella lo iba a entender a la maravilla: mordiendo oralmente.

"¿Tienes idea de lo frustrado que me siento?" Le dije.

"Jacob, yo... lo siento, te quiero..." Me dijo.

"Bonita forma de demostrarlo." Le dije yo. "¿Te crees tú que a mí me gusta tener que aceptar consejos de tus hermanos, tu ex-marido y hasta tu hija pequeña?. ¿Qué mi vocación es aguantar todos tus golpes de mal humor mientras veo que te estás retorciendo de dolor en silencio y que puedo ayudarte y tú preferirías a cualquier otro en vez de a mí?"

"Jacob... podría matarte." Me dijo susurrando.

"¡¿Y qué?!" Le dije gritando. Vale, me dolía mucho tener que ponerme así, pero por fin parecía que estaba funcionando la cosa. "Que yo sepa yo me estoy ofreciendo. Prefiero que me mates a ver cómo te mueres de dolor pudiendo ayudar yo."

Ahora ya estaba callada, seguía sin mirarme directamente. No, ni directa ni indirectamente.

"Por favor..." Le pedí. "Eh, yo soy el que decide si me importa que me hagas daño o no. Y ya te he dicho y te he repetido que me da igual si me haces daño, solo quiero ayudarte."

"Jacob..." Me susurró. "Por favor... no puedo..."

"Eh, me da igual que me muerdas." Le dije, de pronto me miró atónita. "Sí, me he enterado ya de cómo va lo vuestro. Que es ardiente, que os mordéis, que a veces os intercambiáis sangre... todo."

"¿Entonces... por qué...?" Me dijo.

"Porque te quiero." Afirmé. "Te quiero de verdad, y me duele muchísimo ver cómo te estás muriendo de dolor cuando yo podría hacer algo por ayudarte."

"Jake... esto se escapa de tus manos..." Me dijo. "No sabes de qué va..."

"Me he leído ya lo del celo de los lobos." Le dije recitándole todo el artículo con mis palabras y resumido sin dejarme detalles importantes. "Es un asco pero se cree que el 'abotonamiento' es una medida defensiva ya que uno cuida la espalda del otro. El ritual de apareamiento se repite muchas veces a lo largo del breve periodo de ovulación de la hembra y..."

"Por eso mismo." Me cortó. "¿Sabes tú qué actividad sexual tengo en este tiempo?"

"Pues..." Dije dándome cuenta de que me faltaba ese dato. "¿Una vez a la semana?"

"Jacob, es al menos una vez al día, y hay días que los pasaba dentro de mi cuarto, sin salir, uno tras otro... ¿crees que podrás aguantar tanto cuando ni los de mi especie podían?" Añadió dando un golpe a la mesa y levantándose para irse a la cocina con los platos sucios.

Jarrazo de agua fría. Había querido ayudarla, pero a la luz de esos datos...

No, no podía dudar ahora. Me necesitaba a mí, y antes de que otro macho le pusiera un dedo encima, prefería que me matase y no poder levantarme en días de la cama a tener que dejar que otro tío ocupara ese lugar.

Iba a contestar cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba ya, puse la oreja y oí ruidos en el baño. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando?

Me levanté, aún quedaba el postre, pero... bueno, podríamos dejarlo para otro rato, total... ya lo de la atmósfera romántica se había ido al garete...

Antes de llamar a la puerta aún dudé un segundo. Pero di unos golpes claros y firmes en la puerta antes de abrirla y ver que estaba metida en hielo, en el que le había llevado yo y más aún.

"Que frío me estás dando..." Murmuré viéndola que estaba sumergida en hielo.

"Es la forma más sencilla de hacerme sentir mejor." Afirmó sin abrir los ojos siquiera. "¿Has venido solo a verme bañarme?"

"Será en hielo." Le dije acercándome hasta ponerme junto a su cara. "Yo había venido a otra cosa."

"Pues venga, dispara y así puedo seguir relajándome un poco." Afirmó.

"Sí." Afirmé.

"¿Sí, qué?" Me dijo confusa.

Entonces me agaché sobre su cara y le di un beso suave pero profundo.

"Sí a todo." Afirmé. "Sí quiero ayudarte, sí pienso aguantar todo lo que venga, o al menos haré todo lo que pueda por poder aguantarlo... y sí, me da igual arriesgarme a que me mates con un mordisco porque confío en ti y sé que podrás aguantarte." Afirmé volviendo a darle un beso.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Terapia alternativa.**

((Se avisa, en este capítulo las cosas se ponen un poco... bueno, calientes. Debido a las peculiaridades de la pareja pues digamos que igual tengo problemas con la censura. Yo aviso ya desde ahora que quien avisa no es traidor; este capítulo tiene un rating de T o M me lo leen gente con criterio, a poder ser de 17 para arriba porque no se va a poner muy gráfico pero bueno...))

(Voz de Alex)

Aquella confesión me había pillado por sorpresa.

"_Sí quiero ayudarte, sí pienso aguantar todo lo que venga, o al menos haré todo lo que pueda por poder aguantarlo... y sí, me da igual arriesgarme a que me mates con un mordisco porque confío en ti y sé que podrás aguantarte.__" _Me había dicho antes de besarme.

Eran ya dos veces desde que había violado mi privacidad entrando mientras yo estaba sumergida cuerpo entero en una bañera llena de hielo.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó. "Di algo. ¿No será que no quieres que sea yo quien...?"

No le dejé acabar la frase, le cerré la boca con un beso antes de volver a sumergirme en el hielo tirando de su cabeza un poco hacia abajo para seguir con los ojos a la altura de los ojos juntos por la frente.

"Jacob Black, no digas tonterías." Le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos. "Desde luego que tengo esa maldita atracción hacia ti. Pero como te quiero más que lo que me atraes puedo ver que esto es una locura. ¿Sabes la de trucos gilipollas que he tenido que hacer para evitar saltar a tu cuello cada vez que te veo?"

"Bueno... pues deja de hacer eso." Me dijo. "Deja salir toda esa... pasión animal hacia mí."

Dios... era demasiado cabezota. No había contado con eso, llevaba ya tiempo intentando hacerme perder los estribos y lo gordo es que lo iba a conseguir.

No, no podía dejarme llevar.

Cerré los ojos y me metí debajo del hielo. Debía mantener la puta cabeza fría, aquello no podía ser, no debía o mataría a Jacob...

Saqué la cabeza y vi que Jacob estaba preocupado. Claro que ver a la mujer que te gusta desaparecer en un montón de cubitos de hielo un ratito tampoco era algo fácil de asimilar.

"Jacob." Le dije mientras volvía a intentarlo. "¡Jacob, para de una vez y escucha!"

Creo que se retiró un poco pero en contra de su voluntad.

¿A quién intentaba engañar? Comenzaba a ver a Jacob como la predadora que era, con mis hormonas, comenzaba a dejar que mis instintos se sobrepusieran a mi razón.

"Vale, estoy dispuesta a intentarlo." Acabé cediendo. "**Pero**, hay condiciones."

"¿Condiciones?" Me dijo.

"Sí, vamos a hacer las cosas bien." Afirmé volviendo a sumergirme y retomando mi línea cuando me hube enfriado un poco el cerebro entre el hielo. "Yo voy a perder el control, así que necesito compromiso."

"¿Se necesita un anillo para esto?" Me preguntó. "Porque por mí encantado; te lo juro. Seguro que mi padre podría ayudarnos a elegirlo todo." Afirmó iluminándose la cara.

Dios... encima de apuesto, dispuesto a atarse a mí de por vida... Zambullida antes de que perdiese la conciencia.

"Gracias, pero no me refería a eso." Afirmé tras volver a salir la cabeza a la superficie.

"¿Entonces?" Me dijo.

"Entonces, necesito que no me dejes acercar mis dientes a tu piel." Afirmé. "Es muy importante, por favor. Yo no estoy segura de poder controlar todo el rato, y si pierdo mi parte racional..."

"Eh, no pienso permitir eso." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano tras meterla en el agua y sacarla roja de frío. "Si tan importante es para ti, te prometo que yo mantendré el control por los dos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Estaba totalmente tenso, después de comprometerme a mantener el control si ella lo perdía, no había abierto la boca, de hecho, volvió a sumergirse en el hielo, un minuto, dos, tres... comenzaba a temer que aunque pudiese pasar tiempo bajo el agua, se fuese a ahogar cuando sacó la cara. Estuvo secándose el pelo hacia atrás en silencio por lo que me dio la mala impresión de que le iba a dar otro ataque de furia.

"¿Tienes protección?" Me preguntó de pronto.

¡¡Sí!!. ¡¡Dios existía!!

"No, pero dame dos minutos y voy a la farmacia más cercana y me compro una caja." Afirmé.

"Que sean unas 20, calculo que eso durará... una caja son entre 12 y 18...una semana, dos..." Dijo.

Entonces volvió a meterse en el agua entera y luego sacó una mano donde comenzó a subir dedos hasta formar un 4.

"Vale, vuelvo en un rato." Afirmé.

Hizo un gesto de ok con la mano pero no salió, eso sí, comencé a notar que en la bañera comenzaba a derretirse un poco la capa superior.

Le quité unos hielos para ponérmelos yo, la verdad es que verla allí dentro, entre hielos que distorsionaban un poco la visión pero... bueno, permitía ver algo muy borrosamente...

Salí corriendo mientras los hielos se derretían en un segundo al tocarme la piel.

Y luego, cuando llegué a la ciudad y tuve que ir a cogerlos... Sentí que me quemaba la cara al avanzar hacia la caja de la farmacia para pagar la cesta de cajas de condones que llevaba.

No, lo peor fue cuando el cajero llamó por los altavoces a algún ayudante que comprobase el precio de las cajas.

Entonces sentí que todo el rojo del mundo acababa en mi cara. Me quería morir.

¿Quién me hubiese dicho nunca que comprar unas puñeteras gomas de latex para tener sexo seguro iba a ser tan difícil? Desde luego, cuando nos venían a dar la charla al instituto nunca nos mencionaron eso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Seguía dentro de mi bañera de hielo cuando noté que removían el hielo que flotaba sobre el derretido.

Abrí los ojos bajo el agua y vi la cara de Jacob preocupado en el borde de la bañera. Cuando su mano acabó rozándome el pecho en un costado fue cuando descargué una ola de calor tal que fundí el resto del hielo que había en la bañera, antes de que pudiese ponerse a hervir salté fuera y me enrollé en una toalla.

"Siento haber tardado tanto." Me dijo haciéndome reparar en que había unas cuantas bolsas en el suelo junto a la puerta.

"Vaya..." Dije reparando en la hora que era. "Lo siento, he debido... es algo similar a vuestro sueño. Mi cerebro se ralentiza en el hielo y es como si durmiese."

"¿Y te pasa esto muy a menudo?" Me preguntó sin apartar la vista de mí.

"En estos días... pues cuando estoy de abstinencia." Afirmé atándome la toalla mejor. "¿Qué te has traído?"

"Protección." Confesó cogiendo una bolsa y hurgando para sacar una caja. "Con estrías, sin estrías, XL... ¿Para qué se supone que sirve lo de las estrías?"

"Mejor te lo digo otro rato." Le dije. "No sé cual te irá mejor, la verdad. Va a ser la primera vez que hago esto con alguien que necesite usarlos..."

"Supongo que todo es probar." Me dijo. "Esto... Cómo..."

Hice un giro de ojos, no podía haberme imaginado que Jacob era aún... bueno, que no se había estrenado aún.

"Tú tranquilo, seguro que sale bien." Afirmé susupirando. "Solo es..."

Zas, se había tirado a mi cuello.

"¡Jacob, por favor!" Le dije separándome y atándome la toalla de nuevo. "¡No conviertas esto en una porno mala!"

"Lo siento." Me dijo entonces. "No... que horror... la única experiencia que tengo es por las porno que hemos visto con Quil y Embry..."

"Que suerte." Le dije. "La primera vez que me pasó la única experiencia que tenía yo era ver a los bichos por la calle. Vamos, que en mi época esto era tabú, se llegaba vírgen hasta el matrimonio y esto casi que se hacía solo para procrear."

"Jo, que época tan triste." Me dijo.

"Ya te digo." Afirmé sonriendo. "Oye, que creo yo que... bueno, podríamos volver a empezar, de cero."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo.

"Sí, pero esta vez lo mejor será que te olvides un poco de lo de ir al grano..." Le dije. "Con lo bonito que son los preliminares..."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo.

"Sí, pero eso de que sea tu estreno con las situaciones estas..." Le dije.

"Tsk, me gusta tu franqueza, pero esta vez duele." Me dijo dándome un beso y rodeándome la cintura con un brazo.

Entonces me sujeté a su cintura con las piernas y me cogió sorprendido.

"¿Y si llevamos esto al dormitorio?" Le pregunté sonriendo pero sin soltarme.

"Un placer." Afirmó él sonriendo.

Entonces le di un beso de los profundos y por poco nos caemos cuando recogió las bolsas.

"Cariño, con una cajita por ahora yo creo que sobrará." Afirmé en su oreja.

No me dijo nada, me dio un beso como el mío y dejó caer las bolsas en el suelo mientras aún conservaba su caja de antes en la mano con la que no me estaba sujetando por el culo.

Sin parar el beso, le quité la caja y le puse la otra mano en mí para que no me dejase caer; me seguí sujetando con los brazos tras su cuello pero con la caja en la mano sonriendo.

_"¿Quieres que te vaya guiando?"_ Pensé dirigiéndole el pensamiento.

_"Preferiría que no." _Afirmó sonriendo con la mente también. _"Ya tengo mucha presión."_

_"Cuando esto acabe te juro que lo haremos una vez y te aseguro que esa vez, yo mantendré el control y te demostraré cómo son las cosas." _Le dije. _"Me revienta tener que hacer las cosas así..."_

"¿Pues?" Me preguntó dejándome encima de su cama.

"Porque va a ser tu primera vez." Le dije. "Y la vas a malgastar en quitarme a mí dolores..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

_"... la vas a malgastar en quitarme a mí dolores..."_

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Que Alex, mi Alex, mi chica, que había evitado este momento por no hacerme daño... tenía comedura de conciencia porque se iba a quedar mi primera vez y que iba a ser para ayudarla a ella.

"He leído que la primera vez es aquella que sea significativa." Le dije sonriendo y susurrándole a la oreja. "Así que diremos que esta no ha pasado y ya tendremos una primera vez más adelante, cuando te encuentres mejor."

Aquello la hizo sonreir un poco. Lo justo para calmarla un poco antes de seguir besándonos.

La verdad es que esperaba poder ganar un poco de experiencia antes de ese momento. Eso o al menos poder tener un poco más de experiencia que las pelis porno que había visto con los chicos y los documentales que había visto y los libros que había ojeado, las interviews...

"Por favor, no me gusta ni un pelo ver a tías desnudas..." Me susurró ella.

"Lo siento pero aún no me ponen los hombres." Le contesté con ironía. "De todas formas... deja de mirarme la mente."

"Tendré que hacer algo para controlarme ¿no?" Me contestó sonriendo mientras movía la mano que yo tenía dentro de la toalla tocándole la suave piel que tenía allí.

"Pues ya verás, te voy a quitar yo todas esas tonterías de distraerte." Le dije divertido. "No pienso dejar que sigas en esas." Afirmé quitándome la camiseta sin darme cuenta que sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse amenazadoramente. "Se acabó lo de jugar y se acabó lo de..."

"Estoy de acuerdo..." Afirmó mirándome al pecho y sonriendo con una forma un poco... sospechosa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Un grito, eso me hizo recuperar la conciencia. Cuando oí el grito fue como un jarro de agua fría.

"¡Jake!" Grité. "¡Dios, no, Jake!. ¡Dime algo!"

"Estoy muerto..." Susurró sobre mí.

Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía un peso y no metafóricamente. Tenía algo pesado en el abdomen y se prolongaba hasta el pecho.

"¡Dios, Jake!" Le dije. "¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!"

"Oh, cierra la boca..." Me dijo. "Solo estoy cansado... Diez veces seguidas sin parar es demasiado para un principiante como yo..."

¿Diez? Dios, eso era demasiado para cualquier mortal. Debía estar muerto...

"Jake..." Murmuré.

"Por cierto, no me has mordido." Afirmó. "Te has controlado bien, solo perdiste un poco el control antes, pero cada vez que te acercabas a mi piel antes de rozarlo siquiera con los dientes te apartabas. Eso sí, tus almohadas... me temo que se han muerto."

Miré entonces alrededor y vi que la habitación estaba hecha trizas. La almohada era ahora un montón de plumas diseminadas por la habitación, el colchón estaba con agujeros en algunos lados, y de los doseles de la cama... mejor ni hablar, porque para empezar los de los lados habían desaparecido.

"Por cierto... feliz San Valentín." Me susurró reptando hasta caerse dormido junto a mi oído. "Ya tengo tu regalo."

¿De qué regalo hablaba? Yo me había olvidado totalmente de qué día era, no le había comprado nada.

Giré un poco la cabeza y le vi que estaba allí, junto a mí, rodeándome aún con sus brazos y sonriendo feliz.

¿Qué había hecho? Le había robado algo demasiado importante para cualquiera y le había hecho malgastarlo en mí. No podría perdonármelo nunca.

Sin embargo, aunque le tenía allí, lo más desnudo que le había visto en mi vida y en vez de probocarme que desease tocarlo lo que me probocaba era amor, por el gesto que había hecho, por haberse arriesgado a que algo saliese mal y yo le matase... por todo.

Sonreí y le abracé antes de darle un beso suave en la frente.

"Feliz San Valentín." Murmuré.

Aunque no tuviese la conciencia tranquila, al menos intentaría aplacarla un poco antes de que me diese por volver a atacar a alguien. Me levanté y cogí el móvil.

"Thriftway **grocery** store." Me dijeron al otro lado. "¿En que puedo ayudarle?"

"Verá, me gustaría hacer un pedido." Le dije. "Y necesito que me lo traigan, sí, pero... a poder ser que me lo traiga una mujer, por favor."

"Sin problemas, Allison está libre." Me dijo. "Le tomo nota."

"Apunte..." Afirmé preparándome a dictarle la lísta de compra que me iban a tener que traer en una furgoneta y que incluía desde leche hasta carne de la buena.

Si iba a seguir usando a Jake para esto al menos me aseguraría de que estaba en buena forma. Como por lo visto aguantaba al menos 10 veces seguidas antes de desmayarse, podría aprovechar sus comas para cocinarle algo de comida en ese breve periodo de calma que tenía.

"Esto... ¿está segura de que no se ha confundido con las cantidades?" Me dijo.

"No, es que vienen esta semana un montón de gente y tengo que organizar un cátering." Afirmé. "Aunque... supongo que con una propina de 3 dolares nadie verá este pedido tan... inusual ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué pedido?" Me dijo divertido.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 4: Contrato con los Quileutes

**Capítulo 25: Despertares.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Mi cabeza…" Murmuré pestañeando un poco y despertándome. "¿Hum?" Murmuré viendo una rosa junto a mí y levantándome para ver una bandeja junto a la pequeña chimenea del cuarto que estaba encendida aunque era de día.

Me levanté un poco débil aún, y cuando lo hice, me di un piñazo de campeonato.

"¿Qué le pasa a mis piernas?" Murmuré.

"¿Ya has despertado?" Me preguntó Alex apareciendo vestida con una especie de pijama hecho con unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes interior. "Me temo que estás un poco… debilitado."

Bueno, eso explicaba todo.

"Lo siento…" Murmuró casi inaudiblemente. "No debería haber aceptado a esto…"

"Pues fíjate tú que yo estoy más que feliz." Afirmé sonriendo mientras me ponía la bandeja que había estado junto al fuego en una mesita plegable en el regazo. "Hasta tengo el desayuno en la cama."

"Me temo que es la comida." Me dijo. "Un poco tardía para un americano pero…"

"¿Qué hora es?" Le pregunté sorprendido mientras descubría lo que parecía un estofado pero de los que salían en las revistas y una sopa.

"Las 4 de la tarde." Afirmó ella parándome la mano para darme un botecito. "Primero esto, de un trago. Me siento fatal, en serio…"

"Puaj… esto sabe a rayos." Afirmé tras beberme el botecito de un trago. "¿Qué es?"

"Vitaminas." Afirmó. "Y te he puesto un poco de polvo de maca en el estofado."

"¿Maca?" Le pregunté.

"Es una sustancia natural, de Perú." Me dijo dándome una cucharada de comida. "Y digamos que… esta comida es un poco mi forma de contribuir a nuestro trato. Te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas."

"¿No es peligroso que…?" Comencé. "Bueno, si tienes abstinencia te dolerá y…"

"Y me aguantaré." Afirmó ella. "No pienso sacrificar tu salud a costa de mejorar la mía. Traga…" Añadió antes de darme otra cucharada. "No quiero dejar de tener dolores a costa de que tú mueras de agotamiento."

"Pero si estoy perfectamente." Le dije. "Aguanto cinco más."

"Gracias por intentarlo." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Pero no cuela."

"¿Así que los planes nuevos incluyen alimentarme hasta reventarme?" Le pregunté bromeando.

"No." Dijo dándome un beso. "Incluyen que si tu cuidas de mí y acabas exhausto por mitigarme este maldito dolor permanente, yo renuncio a todas las veces que necesitaba al día y espero a que te encuentres mejor."

"¿Y qué hay de lo que necesitas para poder sobrellevarlo?" Le pregunté con curiosidad quitándole los cubiertos de las manos para usarlos yo.

"Hay otras formas." Afirmó cogiendo un barril de algo y hundiendo una cuchara. "Hielo para ralentizarme y controlarme el dolor, sedantes… y mi favorito: chocolate." Afirmó sacando la cuchara llena de chocolate en estado pastoso. "Chocolate en cantidades industriales…" Añadió mirándolo con cara de deseo.

Claro, se me olvidaba aquello. Chocolate, Leah y Em tenían razón, el chocolate era fundamental en los periodos de regla de las mujeres.

"¿Qué tenéis las tías con el chocolate?" Le pregunté riéndome. "¿Tan bueno está?"

"El cacao es una medicina natural para todo tipo de dolencias." Afirmó ella. "Mano de santo para las menstruales."

"Comienzo a pensar que ser hombre es mejor." Afirmé.

"Bueno… digamos que las damas os hacemos perder la cabeza…" Afirmó sacando la cuchara de su tarro y manchándome la mejilla de chocolate que lamió como si fuese una enorme gatita entonces me miró a los ojos y los abrió como platos. "Oh, dios… hielo…" Murmuró saltando hacia atrás.

"Ha estado… eh, no puedes irte así." Le dije.

"Créeme, mejor me voy." Afirmó reapareciendo en la puerta.

"¿Y tu chocolate?" Le grité para que me oyese.

"¡Todo tuyo!" Afirmó ella.

Hielo… hielo era lo que iba a necesitar también yo si aquello iba a seguir así.

Metí un dedo en el chocolate y lo saqué impregnado de chocolate que me llevé a la boca sin pensar.

"¡Puaj!" Dije mirando aquello que sabía amargo. "¡Qué chocolate tan amargo!"

Ahora que me fijaba más que estado caramelo parecía… pasta.

Y no solo aquello era raro, podía oler algo más. Era un olor como el de la pasta, fuerte pero a la vez atrayentemente suave.

Me incorporé, era curioso, pero ya no me dolían las piernas, me temblaron un poco en los primeros pasos, pero luego fueron firmes.

Seguí el olor, parecía impregnar todo, pero era más fuerte en una línea, lo seguí hasta el baño. Allí estaba la fuente del olor, claro que no sé de qué me sorprendía.

Me senté en el borde de la bañera y metí la mano hasta que toqué algo que no debía y la sirena que estaba entre el hielo sacó la cabeza fuera del hielo asustada.

"¿Otra vez entre el hielo?" Le dije.

"Creo que ya te he dicho que cumplo con mi parte del trato." Afirmó ella.

"No había ninguna parte del trato que pusiese que tenías que estar en hielo y comer… esa cosa amarga." Le dije.

"¿Has probado mi chocolate?" Me preguntó.

"¿Eso era chocolate?" Afirmé divertido. "Te juro que no sabe a eso."

"Es chocolate maya, o sea, cacao en un 95 por ciento." Me dijo escurriéndose el pelo de cristalitos de hielo.

"No me gusta mucho, pero… igual es que hay que comerlo como lo haces tú." Afirmé.

"Cuidado, Jacob." Me dijo. "Si sigues así me estás… harás que nos arrepintamos, los dos."

"Tenemos un trato ¿no?" Afirmé moviendo la mano en una capa de agua helada que había hecho con mi temperatura corporal. "Ya estoy como nuevo."

"Jacob…" Me dijo.

"Venga… reconócelo." Afirmé. "Si no te doliese no te meterías en el hielo, ni te darías panzadas de esa cosa asquerosa. He olido más envases vacíos en la cocina."

"No quiero hacerte daño." Afirmó. "Si volvemos a hacerlo tan pronto, acabaré por hacerte daño."

Entonces sonreí. Debajo de su capa fría, de todo su mal humor, de su mal humor… en el fondo, incluso cuando estaba tocando fondo… seguía preocupándose por mí.

No pensé a lo que me estaba arriesgando cuando le di un beso.

"No me importa." Afirmé susurrando antes de darle otro beso, más profundo.

"Jake…" Me dijo apartando la cara para meterse bajo el hielo.

Entonces volví a meter la mano, esta vez sí que apunté a posta a una parte de su anatomía y la hice botar en el agua y salir a la otra punta.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" Me dijo bajando las manos para taparse la parte de su anatomía que le había tocado.

"Creo que estaba claro." Afirmé. "Si no me quieres hacer caso…"

"¡No quiero!" Me dijo casi indignada. "¡Aún no estás recuperado!"

"Pues yo creo que sí." Afirmé. "Y yo sí que quiero." Añadí mirándola. "Y creo que tú también."

Debo decir que… las vistas molaban… esta vez no se había puesto la toalla cuando había salido, y se dio cuenta tarde. Mientras yo sujetaba la toalla en mi mano ya que la había dejado tirada donde yo había estado sentado.

Una ráfaga de aire y volvía a estar en sus manos, como lo que yo había usado como falda hasta entonces.

"¿Acabas de robarme la ropa?" Le pregunté.

"Igual así te hago sentir como yo." Me dijo antes de girarse y verme. "Hummm…" Dijo inclinando la cabeza sobre un hombro y sonriendo con los ojos oscureciéndose por momentos. "Nada mal…"

La vi sacudir la cabeza y entonces entendí que mirando la bañera pretendía volver a sumergirse.

"Ah, no, de eso nada." Afirmé interponiéndome entre ella y el hielo. "No vas a usar el hielo."

"Me encantaría ver qué hacer para evitarlo." Me dijo con un tono sensual antes de volver a sacudir la cabeza. "Aparta, no quiero hacerte daño." Me pidió casi rogando.

"No me vas a hacer daño." Afirmó.

"Jacob, por favor…" Me dijo dándose la vuelta y pasándome un trapo. "Por ahora puedo controlarme un poco aún… no me hagas hacer algo de lo que luego nos arrepintamos…"

"No vamos a arrepentirnos." Afirmé acercándome a ella para cogerla por la cintura desde atrás en un abrazo suave. "Te lo prometo, no dejaré que pase nada de lo que luego podamos arrepentirnos."

De pronto, ya no estaba entre mis brazos con la espalda contra mi pecho, se había dado la vuelta y estábamos besándonos.

Cuando paró me dedicó una sonrisa amplia, así que la cogí en brazos manteniendo el equilibrio mientras me daba uno de esos besos que quitaban la respiración.

Comenzaba a entender más o menos por qué tenía esos cambios de humor en segundos de estar dispuesta a negarse en redondo buscando sumergirse en el hielo. Y comenzaba a ver cómo medirlo.

Sus ojos volvían a estar oscuros, como cuando tenía sed de sangre, solo que esta vez no se le salían los dientes tan afilados como cuando necesitaba beber.

La verdad es que no sé muy bien cual de sus dos caras prefería. La oscura era más divertida, cien veces más sexy y atrayente para cualquier macho… pero la de siempre era también atrayente, y era mi Alex.

"_Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume aun cuando de otra forma se llamase." _O bien _"…si le ponemos otro nombre a la rosa, ¿acaso por eso perderá su dulce olor y su belleza?"_

De pronto, esas palabras del 'Romeo y Julieta' de Shakespeare me llegaban a la mente.

Mi Alex sería la misma aunque se llamase Bella, Isabella, Alex o Alexandrine. Daba igual que fuese ahora una especie de bestia en celo, incluso cuando estábamos haciéndolo y acabábamos cada vez salvo cuando parecía salir del trance, podía ver cómo le dolía tener que estar secándome. Por eso me daba toda aquella comida y plantas raras para devolverme energía que perdía teniendo aquellos encuentros con ella.

Lo curioso era que ella tampoco parecía perder del todo el control, cuando parecía que iba a clavarme los dientes, siempre se frenaba y acababa atacando a la cama, y si bien era cierto que a ratos hacía algún gesto con más fuerza que lo necesario y en algún momento me pareció que iba a romperme algo, no llegó a hacerme el menor daño en ese sentido. Bueno, vale, tenía marcas de uñas clavadas en la espalda, y en los brazos, el pecho, los hombros… supongo que tampoco era tan raro, y la verdad es que creo que era mejor eso que tener una marca de sus dientes.

Esa tarde, la primera vez fue caliente, pero cuando creía que ibamos a quemar la cama fue en la tercera a la sexta. No paramos hasta la novena que recuperó la cordura y se apartó de mí antes de que me diese cuenta de que si hubiésemos seguido, no hubiese podido aguantar otra vez entera, estaba a punto de desfallecer.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

De nuevo estaba junto a Jacob, cuando había recuperado la cordura me había apartado, esta vez había podido, por lo que deduje que Jacob estaba ya seco de energías, pero seco de verdad. Eso me asustó tanto que corrí casi a mi velocidad vampírica por primera vez en hacía semanas, a la cocina, a coger pastillas energizantes y raíz de ginseng.

"Jacob, vamos, tómate esto, por favor." Le rogué parando de correr justo junto a él en la cama donde había caído rendido.

Le vi que tras tragarse las dos pastillas intentaba comer la raíz pero no podía.

"Jacob, por favor…" Le pedí.

"No puedo masticarlo… está duro." Me dijo.

Vale, entonces yo tendría que ayudar. Mordí la raíz, estaba yo también un poco débil después de masticar un trozo de almohada con fuerza y tragarme un par de plumas, pero al menos podía cortar trozos de la raíz y masticarla hasta hacerla una pasta que forcé en la boca de Jacob hecha papilla y le hice tragar hasta que se quedó frito con la papilla en la boca por lo que la volví a coger y la tragué yo.

Comí un bocado más, al fin y al cabo, no me iba a hacer daño tragar un poco de eso.

De nuevo recuperé la frialdad de mente y me separé de Jacob para ir a cocinar una tonelada de comida más para por si despertaba.

El pequeño detalle de que lo que me puse era un camisón medio transparente salvo para el pecho y con unas bragas debajo no pareció contar, más que nada porque no me di cuenta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"¿Está la casa cerrada?" Murmuró Quil cuando tras destransformarnos y ponernos los vaqueros en la puerta intentamos abrirla.

"No creo." Le dije yo. "Siempre tienen las puertas abiertas."

"Ya, pero… están cerradas." Afirmó Quil mientras intentaba yo abrirlas.

"Jo, que raro." Afirmé. "Suerte que sabemos dónde está la llave de repuesto." Afirmé sonriendo y cogiéndola de uno de los adornos de la pared para abrir la puerta.

"¿Crees que habrá pasado algo y por eso se han ido?" Me dijo Quil.

"Espero que no." Afirmé. "Además, qué podría pasar. Esta gente no muere ni aunque les maten, y Jacob… sana muy rápido de cualquier herida."

Entonces nos llegó el olor de algo delicioso y sonreí siguiendo el olor con Quil a mi lado hasta llegar a lo que por disposición era la cocina.

Allí sonreí aún más al ver no solo comida en unos recipientes enormes sino a un ángel de pelo largo y moreno vistiendo un vestido casi transparente que parecía salido del sueño caliente de cualquier hombre y un delantal encima cocinando en la cocina, aparentemente sentada en un taburete alto mientras removía algo en un puchero y echaba un montón de harina en otro puchero.

"¿Bechamel?" Dijo Quil haciéndola dar un salto en su asiento.

"¿Qué… hacéis vosotros aquí?" Preguntó mirándonos y girando la cara rápidamente antes de levantarse e ir a por un bote tamaño tanque que tenía en el frigorífico y en el que hundió un cucharón para meterse una cucharada de algo pastoso en la boca.

"Veníamos a hacer una visita." Afirmó Quil mirándola. "Habíamos oído que estabas mal, pero…"

"Estás un poco ocupada, así que mejor te esperamos en el salón." Afirmé sonriendo para ocultar un poco que lo que quería era ver la Super Bowl en pantalla grande y sin cortes publicitarios.

"Ah, claro es…" Me dijo sin mirarme. "Creo que ya sabes dónde está."

"Embry… ponte un Jersey..." Me susurró Quil.

Ah, claro. Lucifer nos había avisado de que lo mejor era ir vestidos por completo en su presencia, y a poder ser con ropa que no fuese ajustada.

Quil ya se había puesto un Jersey de alguien de la casa por encima cuando llegamos al salón, así que se volvió.

"Me preocupa, está muy rara." Me dijo. "Además, si está mal por qué la han dejado sola."

"Igual no está tan mal." Le dije encendiendo la tele. "Además, seguro que Jake está por algún lado y cuando vea cómo está ella y que estás con ella sin apartar la vista de su culito bonito te arranca la cabeza de un mordisco."

"Supongo, pero está muy rara." Afirmó.

"Siempre está rara." Le dije.

"Digo más rara que de costumbre." Me dijo. "Voy a ver si puedo ayudar."

"Como quieras, pero luego si Jake se pone celosón no me vengas a llorar." Le dije.

La verdad es que prefería no meterme en líos, sobre todo si era cierto lo que había oído de que el capullo de su primo el loco había estado cerca de Seattle mientras Jared y Kim estaban por allí en San Valentín, de eso hacía solo un par de días, tres con hoy.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil)

La verdad es que comenzaba a preocuparme esa chica. Estaba más rara que de costumbre, y no solo porque evitase mirarnos como en navidad y que no había repetido desde entonces. Llevaba días, semanas incluso, encerrada en la casa sin ir al trabajo del que al parecer había pedido una baja para dedicarse a una obra solidaria en Nuevo México, o eso le habían dicho a mi padre cuando fue a verla para que le diese uno de sus mágicos masajes lumbares para ancianos.

Además, Jake llevaba sin venir por la reserva desde San Valentín, lo cual era muy raro porque normalmente iba cada día, poco tiempo, pero iba.

"Hola." La saludé entrando de nuevo en la cocina. "¿Qué haces?"

"Cocinar." Me dijo. "¿Qué hacéis aquí? Hoy no hay nadie por aquí."

"Ya, pero da la casualidad de que Jake tampoco ha ido por la reserva y Lucifer se nos ha pegado, lleva ya unos días yendo a dormir a los acantilados." Le dije sentándome en la mesa. "¿Qué hay en ese misterioso cubo?" Le pregunté cuando metió la mano entera en el cubo y sacó un puñado de algo y se lo metió en la boca.

"Algo para mantener mis impulsos bajo control…" Murmuró. "Oh… por qué todos oléis tanto…"

"Te aseguro que me he duchado esta mañana." Afirmé.

"No es eso." Me dijo. "Apestas a tío. Feromonas, solo que a mí no me atraen. Aunque huelen mucho. Como a Embry."

"Y supongo que a Jacob no." Le dije.

"¿Por qué te crees que me embuto a comer esto?" Me dijo sacando otro puño de la misteriosa sustancia.

Si ya de por sí era un poco rara por lo que era, ahora era aún más rara.

"Esto… ¿y toda esta comida?" Le pregunté reparando que tenía pucheros para dar vender y regalar. "¿Dais una fiesta y no nos habéis invitado?"

"Es para Jake." Me dijo. "Necesita coger energías."

"¿Energías?" Le pregunté confuso.

"Es una historia muy larga." Afirmó removiendo algo antes de volver a añadirle más harina como a los otros platos, no esta vez era algo marrón, una pasta marrón rojiza.

"¿Platos con harina y caca de a saber qué animal?" Le pregunté.

"Se llama Maca, y es medicina natural." Afirmó ella. "Y lo que dices que es caca es Maji Miso, una pasta de soja fermentada. Y eso de ahí es ginseng."

"¿Y para qué tienes todo esto?" Le pregunté dejando la raíz de lo que decía que era ginseng.

"Medicina natural." Afirmó removiendo la olla. "Esto… ¿huele bien?"

"¿Por qué no lo hueles tú misma?" Le dije.

"Mantengo la nariz cerrada para evitar… bueno, oleros." Me dijo.

"Huele raro." Afirmé.

"Describe raro." Me pidió.

"Huele… huele como a judías, mezcladas con algo suave, algo dulce… pero también huele como a menta." Afirmé.

"Genial, necesito un poco más de cebolla…" Dijo buscando algo en un cesto y sacando una cebolla pero morada que comenzó a trocear hasta que se cortó y la vi quejarse.

"Espera…" Le dije "Deja que te…"

"No." Dijo sacando una mano para evitar que me acercase.

Un momento, algo no iba bien. Tenía los ojos muy oscuros, se chupó la herida que sanó en segundos.

"Mierda…" Murmuró moviendo los cazos para apartarlos del fuego y apagarlo. "Quil, perdona un momento, tengo que ir… disculpad."

"Eh, oye." Le dije. "¿Estas aquí sola?"

"¡Con Jake!" Me dijo antes de volar.

Así que Jacob estaba por algún lado… desde luego no debía estar al 100 por cien o nos habría oído llegar y estaría ya gruñéndonos por estar mirándole las formas a su preciosa 'futura-señora-Black', claro que la 'futura-señora-Black' tampoco ponía muy fácil lo de evitar mirarla...

"Lo siento, se me había olvidado coger esto." Afirmó reapareciendo en la cocina y abriendo el congelador para sacar un montón de bandejas de cubitos de hielo que vació una tras otra en los cubos llenando cuatro cubos enormes que cargó. "Quil, se un cielo y rellénalas antes de meterlas en el congelador, por favor…"

"Está…"

"Gracias." Me dijo antes de volver a salir zumbando.

"… bien." Acabé la frase para el aire.

Aquí pasaba algo raro, algo raro de verdad. Jacob estaba pero no había aparecido aún, Alex se comportaba como una pirada… y la casa estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

"Embry, esto me huele mal." Afirmé.

"Ya te digo." Afirmó. "Ese defensa nunca falla un tiro. ¡Y este es el tercero que falla ya!"

"Embry, eres una garrapata." Le dije quitándole el bol de maíces fritos que había cogido de la mesita ante nosotros.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: Cumpleaños. Problemas.**

((Este es le último capítulo de este libro; sin embargo, no se preocupen, las aventuras continuarán de nuevo en el tercer libro de la entrega: Plenilunio 3: El sol de medianoche. Que dicho sea de paso, es otro fenómeno natural que luego ya veréis tiene algo que ver con los capítulos iniciales del libro. Os espero en el tercero de los libros de esta saga, jeje.))

(Voz de Alex)

Era temprano aún cuando aporrearon mi puerta. De nuevo Jacob estaba roncando sin emitir ruido a mi lado. Ayer fue un día relativamente movido, fueron demasiadas veces, seguidas y luego repetimos de nuevo por la noche con lo que supongo que el pobre quedó seco, eso sí, hoy he amanecido sin ganas de matar a nadie, ni tampoco el cuerpo que tengo al lado me despierta ningún tipo de instinto irrefrenable… por primera vez me acabo de despertar fresca como una lechuga, un poco apaleada después del polvo maratón de anoche pero… sí, supongo que el ligero revuelto de tripas que tengo sea causa de el cansancio. Lo raro es que en cuanto me he puesto en pie esta mañana he sentido un ligero mareo aunque no me ha hecho siquiera tener que sentarme, no he dado dos pasos y me he sentido mejor, aunque la sensación de mareo no ha desaparecido.

"Eh, aquí hay gente durmiendo." He dicho molesta más que nada por el pobre Jake que últimamente no ha tenido mucho descanso y está comenzando a palidecer un poquito de estar todo el día encerrado conmigo además de comenzar a presentar unas ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos.

"¡Felicidades mami!" Me dijo Lily saltándome al cuello y llenándome la cara de besos.

"Feliz cumpleaños." Me dijo Ivvan quitándome a Lily de encima y dándome un beso que por suerte Jacob no vio al estar durmiendo en fase REM, o sea, profundamente.

"Felicidades Alex." Me dijo Chad levantándome del suelo en un abrazo que me apretó por completo mientras me hacía girar en el aire.

"Chad… para." Le pido cuando me mareo. "Creo que voy a…"

Tarde, no es que anoche cenase gran cosa, pero la mancha de algo blanquecino mezclado con rojo que dejé en su el hombro hasta el pecho y parte de su cuello demostraba que había vomitado.

"¿Estas bien?" Me preguntó Ivvan confuso.

"No sé." Afirmé. "Es la primera vez que vomito…"

"Es la primera vez que vomitas." Dijo Chad limpiándose el cuello. "Aunque debería sentirme honrado de que haya recibido yo tu primer vomitona… Puaj, esto apesta que no veas."

"No es normal." Me dijo Carlisle. "¿Está el joven Jacob inconsciente?"

"Está exhausto." Afirmé yo.

"Es lo que pasa después de unas cuantas veces seguidas calmando los dolores que le dan a nuestra 'princesa' ¿a que sí, Ivvan?"

"Chad, esa bocaza." Le riñó Ivvan.

"Ah, entonces a eso venía lo de las toneladas de comida." Dijo Carlisle. "Pensaba que teníais una manada aquí."

"¿Has venido hasta aquí solo a felicitarme el cumpleaños?" Le pregunté asombrada.

"En realidad vengo a despedirme." Me dijo Carlisle. "Como ya no hay peligro aquí voy a irme a la escuela, con mi familia."

"Ah, sí." Dije recordando que ahora tenía familia y sonriendo. "Es cierto, tu familia te habrá echado mucho de menos. Muchas gracias por quedarte todo este tiempo…"

"Bueno, somos amigos… ¿qué esperabas?" Me dijo. "Por cierto, he oído… bueno, en el 'Orchid' he oído que ese Sorien es… familia tuya, como el emo."

"Louie, Lou y Sorien son primos, y su familia desciende de la condesa Arianna Valerius, que es antepasada mía."

"Por cierto, Louie es amigo suyo además de familiar." Afirmó Ivvan. "¿Alex, en serio que te encuentras bien?"

"No sé…" Afirmé tocándome la cabeza. "Acabo de descubrir que puedo sentirme un poco mareada… Jo, Chad, ya sé por qué. ¿Te has duchado hoy?"

"No entiendo." Me dijo. "Yo nunca he olido mal."

"En serio, dúchate." Le pedí. "Hueles demasiado. ¿Y por qué no les decís a esos que dejen de chupar tele?"

"Esto… hay un apagón generalizado." Me dijo Chad. "Es imposible que haya nadie viendo la tele porque no hay electricidad. ¿Y quienes son estos?"

"Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth… y Leah." Afirmé. "¿Dónde les tenéis?"

"Eh… aquí no hay más licántropos que Jacob y Lucifer." Me dijo Chad.

"¿En serio?" Pregunté. "Oh, igual me he confundido. En fin, voy a… me pongo presentable y… salgo al salón."

"Entonces primero yo." Dijo Lily levantando un paquete. "¡Primero el este, primero el este!"

"Claro cariño, primero el tuyo." Le dije sonriendo y cogiendo su regalo.

Normalmente me solía hacer regalos propios de niñas, aunque esta vez…

"¡Vaya, qué bonito!" Afirmé sonriendo mientras sacaba un bonito vestido de color granate. "Es precioso."

"Pontelo ¿no?" Me dijo Ivvan.

"Eso, póntelo y ven a celebrar el cumple abajo." Me dijo Chad.

"No sé si…" Comencé yo.

"Si te encuentras mejor no estaría mal que celebrásemos tu cumple." Me dijo Ivvan. "Y me he asegurado de que haya chocolate a toneladas."

Entonces miré a Jacob. Seguía dormido profundamente en su cama.

"No te preocupes por él, cuando se despierte seguro que sabe dónde encontrarnos." Me dijo Chad.

"Sí… supongo…" Murmuré antes de sonreír. "Está bien, darme cinco minutos para cambiarme y bajo al salón. Espero que no sea otra vez todo rosa."

"Por cierto, te han llamado unas chicas de La Push para decir que se pasarían esta tarde mientras…"

"Louie, a esa parte se le llama sorpresa, campeón." Le dijo Chad. "Jesús… contigo, Aqueron e Ivvan no necesitamos más aguafiestas…"

"Chad, existe una cosa llamada responsabilidad." Afirmé yo suavemente tras la puerta cerrada para cambiarme. "Algo de lo que tu obviamente careces."

"Muy graciosa, hermanita." Me dijo.

"Alex." Me dijo Carlisle reapareciendo al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Carlisle, no te habías ido?" Le pregunté sorprendida de su presencia todavía allí.

"Alex, Alice me acaba de llamar mientras estaba aún por Port Angels. Parecía bastante preocupada, están de camino."

"Está bien…" Murmuré poniéndome el tirante que faltaba y subiendo la cremallera de vestido. "Jo, Lily. Has acertado de lleno, quería algo así." Le dije sonriendo y saliendo del cuarto.

"Harás que se nos caiga la baba." Afirmó Ivvan sonriendo.

"Pero mira, mira. Que hermanita más sexy que tengo." Me dijo haciéndome girar en donde estaba y sonreír aunque se me hubiese revuelto un poco la tripa.

"Gracias por el cumplido." Afirmé. "¿Hay más sorpresas que deba saber?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"¿Estais seguros de que esto va a funcionar?" Les pregunté a los otros.

"¿Nosotros le invitamos a salir a dar una vuelta y le invitamos a tomar una cerveza del pack de 16 que vamos a compar?" Dijo Embry. "¡Claro que cuela!"

"Rezar para que funcione." Les dije mientras les daba luces a los otros para señalarles el camino que llevaba a la trasera por la que iban a entrar las chicas con Paul y Sam mientras yo iba por delante para dar una excusa para que los hombres de la casa se quedasen en casa mientras ella iba con los de la manada de Jacob pero sin Leah.

Mientras llegábamos a la fachada principal toqué el claxon de la ranchera de Alex cuando era Isabella, lo que entre nosotros llamábamos 'el dragoncito'.

"Vaya... parece que estos hacen todo a lo grande." Dije viendo la casa enorme.

"Ah, claro, es la primera vez que vienes ¿no?" Me dijo Quil.

"Tienes que ver la pedazo pantalla que tienen dentro." Afirmó Embry. "¿Y el sofá? Oh, creo que cabemos todos tranquilamente, dormiría allí tanto tiempo como hiciese falta..."

Vale, ahora sé dónde estaba Embry cuando no estaba por la reserva...

"Embry... eres un gorrón." Le dije aparcando fuera y saliendo.

"Eh, eh. Que yo vine a visitar a Jacob y a Alex, pero no estaban nunca disponibles, así que esperaba viendo la tele apaciblemente como un buen invitado." Me dijo.

"Bueno, pues ahora ya está disponible y... muy... buen, quiero decir, tienes buena pinta Alex." Le dije sonriendo y forzándome a mirarle a los ojos en vez de a la zona del cuerpo que había quedado visible cuando me agaché a atarme los cordones.

"Gracias." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Habéis venido a ver a alguien?"

"Más o menos." Dijo Quil. "Nos ibamos a ir a Forks y pensábamos que igual te apetecía venir. Necesitamos comprar más carne, y la verdad... nosotros no entendemos de olores."

"Creo que no es muy seguro que ande paseándome por ahí." Nos dijo.

"Hombre, un poco de mala cara sí que tienes, pero nada que no sea normal en los de tu especie." Afirmé sonriendo. "De hecho..." Murmuré mirando a su pecho que parecía más grande que de costumbre. "Tienes mejor aspecto."

"Gracias, supongo." Afirmó ella.

"Alex, necesitamos más chocolate." Le dijo Ivvan."Ah, hola. ¿Amigos tuyos?"

"Jared, mi ex-marido Ivvan; Ivvan, Jared, un amigo de la reserva Quileute." Le dijo ALex. "Por cierto, Ivvan, hemos quedado mil veces que no puedo salir hasta..."

"Saldrías con tres licántropos." Le dije yo. "Estarás cuidada contra tus familiares, locos o no locos."

"Claro... ¿y quién os protege a vosotros?" Nos dijo ella.

"Somos tres, ese tío solo tiene dos manos." Me dijo Quil. "Además, estás un poco pálida y..."

"Ala, tomar esto y vete con ellos." Nos dijo Ivvan. "Ah, y Alex, ten esto." Afirmó dándole un bote grande de algo. "Ya sabes cuándo usar cada uno."

"Chicos... si queréis patear a alguien, os dejo que sea a él." Nos dijo Alex cuando el tipo cerró la puerta tras de sí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Por favor, no os chivéis de lo de la carnicería..." Les pedí a los chicos cuando nos acercamos a la casa. "Creo que he cogido frío, no quiero que se preocupen."

"Vale." Me dijeron.

"No acabo de verlo muy claro." Afirmó Jared. "Siento ser el aguafiestas, pero me parece raro que hayas vomitado sin más en la carnicería."

"Me baño en hielo." Afirmé estornudando. "He debido coger frío."

"Deberías dejar de hacer esas cosas tan raras." Me dijo. "Como comer esa cosa tan rara de ahí."

"Chocolate." Le dije sacando un dedo untado de chocolate. "Chocolate maya, o sea, cacao en un 95 por ciento."

"Parece caca de perro." Afirmó Embry.

"Y sabe fatal." Afirmó Jared mientras bajábamos del coche. "Créeme, lo he probado."

"Supongo que si es la primera vez cuesta un poco tragarlo, pero es una magnífica medicina para muchas cosas." Afirmé cargando un enorme paquete que estaba extrañamente frío. "Bueno, pues ya hemos vuelto. Lo he pasado bien, a pesar de el mal rato que he pasado con toda esa sangre de la carnicería, y los maniquies y..."

"¡¡SORPRESA!!" Gritaron a la vez un montón de gente.

"Aquí está... ¡la chica del cumpleaños!" Dijeron Quil y Embry cogiéndome en brazos y haciéndome girar por lo que estuve a punto de volver a vomitar el chocolate que había comido.

"Felicidades." Fueron diciendome todos uno a uno.

Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Sam, Emily, Seth, Leah... la manda y mi familia al completo.

"Felicidades cariño." Me dijo Jacob dándome un beso tierno.

"¿No estabas mal?" Le pregunté sorprendida.

"Un poco cansado, pero sabes que estoy bien." Afirmó sonriendo. "Además, no me pierdo ni una fiesta. Y esta... bueno, esta es tuya."

"¡Sorpresa!" Me dijo alguien más mientras alguien me saltába a la espalda.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo Alice revelando el salón entero decorado de rosa y blanco. "¡Te he visto asediada y protegiendo algo que no veía qué era!"

"Estoy..." De pronto, me doblé y vomité.

"¿Es... lo que creo que es...?" Preguntó Edward.

"Dos dolares a que es caca de vaca." Dijo Emmeret.

"Yo digo que se ha tomado una bolsa caducada." Dijo Jasper.

"Hecho." Afirmó Emmeret.

"Chicos por favor." Les dijo Rosalie riñéndoles.

"Alex, siempre habías dicho que el rosa de daba arcadas pero..." Dijo Ivvan. "No pensé que iba en serio."

"Vale, tenéis razón... esto es una mierda..." Murmuré.

"Esto..." Dijo Chad. "No es por amargar la fiesta, pero... comienzo a pensar que aquí pasa algo serio. Y la verdad es que esto ya se pasa de raro."

"Yo también comienzo a creermelo." Afirmó Carlisle. "Y lo que creo no es nada bueno."

"Por favor..." Dije yo frotándome la boca digna. "Llevo días bañándome en hielo más de 15 horas al día. ¿No creéis que es más que posible que haya cogido frío?"

"Nah, nosotros no cogemos frío." Afirmó Jasper.

"Oye, Alex." Me dijo Ivvan. "¿Quiers que te dé alguna medicina?"

"No, deja." Le dije. "Tengo el estomago un poco revuelto, no tengo hambre."

"¿Estás segura?" Me dijo. "Si... bueno, si quieres puedo cancelar la fiesta y lo hacemos mañana si te encuentras mejor."

"Ivvan, mirame la frente. ¿Tengo fiebre?" Le dije. "¿No? Pues entonces aguanto, he sobrevivido a cientos de cumpleaños, uno más no me matará."

((Bueno, pues hasta aquí el último capítulo del libro. Os espero a todos en el tercero de los libros de esta saga, se titulará: Plenilunio 3: El sol de medianoche. Espero que me sigáis dejando buestros reviews, me ayudáis mucho, en serio, jeje.))


End file.
